The Girl Who Survived
by Winxclubrocks
Summary: There is no Boy-Who-Lived. There is a Girl-Who-Lived, though. Bloom Potter. Sarcastic, stubborn, incredibly smart - extraordinarily powerful. What happens, though, when she's had enough of being a pawn in someone else's plans? When she takes her life in her own hands? Rated T for swearing, lots of violence, and mentioned past abuse.
1. Prologue

I know, I said i'd be holding off until after Finals...I got hit with this idea, and I couldn't _not_ work on it a little. I know, I'm terrible at keeping these promises. Forgive me. Anyways, this is a summary of years one and two - as the real story starts at the beginning of movie three. This is just backstory. Bloom's replacing Harry, having been adopted by the Potters. You all know what happens shortly after - they get killed! She gets sent off to live with the Dursleys...but she's not Harry, and she doesn't just take things the exact same way. Not with her magic, anyway. No more spoilers, though. Read, please. PS. Got my AO3 account activated, and am working on something for there - same pen name, though, to make things simpler for all my wonderful readers.

* * *

***Ollivanders***

Draco glares at the wands he's already tried, but Ollivander's got a thoughtful look on his face. "Wait here a moment, I'll be right back."

He goes to the back of his shop for a minute, and comes out with a dusty box. "This wand is a very unique wand, as it displays qualities of many different types of wood - almost like whoever made it mixed them all together for the wand. A skilled Wandmaker can detect hints of Willow, Aspen, Acacia, Cherry, Ebony, Rowan, quite a bit of Ash and Hornbeam…it is a most unique wand, and has yet to find anyone it deems its match. There's a legend tied to it, as well - much like the Deathly hallows, actually. Nobody knows who made this wand, but legend says a large dragon unlike any other pulled a bit of fire from itself and that became the core of the wand - and then the rest of it formed around that strand of fire. As such, it's been dubbed the 'Dragon Wand.' Whatever the case, it is a most dangerous and deadly wand - it has killed young and grown alike, those foolhardy enough to believe they could use it. The wand chooses the Wizard, and this one seems particularly picky. It's waiting for someone specific, and it hasn't found them yet. If it does not react to you, young Mr. Malfoy. Do. Not. Wave it."

Draco gulps and nods, and Ollivander sets the box down and carefully takes out a wand that's got a slight orange tinge to the wood. The handle's decorated with a dragon's head, which is breathing out more carvings of fire into the length of the wand itself. He picks it up and nothing happens, much to his disappointment - he doesn't believe the legend, but it's far too warm to be a normal wand for some reason.

Ollivander quickly takes it back, taking great care not to wave it or attempt to use it in any way - as he does so, Draco hears a quiet thunking noise from the door. When he turns around, there's a girl with fiery hair closing the door quietly - was she trying not to attract any attention?

Ollivander tries a Hawthorn Wand with Unicorn Hair - it works, thankfully.

As his father's paying, Draco sees the weird girl look around. He introduces himself, but in response to how he emphasized his last name she says "Not impressed."

"Who're you?"

She gives him a wary gaze, then says "Bloom."

Draco scoffs, and asks "What, no last name? Or are you from a couple of Muggles?"

Her face instantly turns a brilliant shade of red, and she hotly asks "What difference would that make?" He smirks at her, and says something about Purebloods being better than any other - it gets _her furious_. "Oh, I see now. You're the kind of person who likes to pick on those you deem weaker than you, just to make yourself feel better."

Draco feels his father's hand land on his shoulder, and hears him say "Now, now, Draco, play nicely." She takes a step back, looking at his father like she's expecting him to go off on her.

They all notice the wand Draco last tried - the Dragon Wand, as apparently it's been named for its carving and the legend around it - is shaking in the box. Ollivander starts to ask who she is, but then his eyes go wide just before the box explodes and the wand comes zooming over towards her.

Bloom catches the wand easily, and then…glows a bright orange and catches fire - and everything gets blown away from her, they all notice. And the fire that spews from it and forms what looks a lot like a dragon in the air before fading away. Bloom's the only one who seems unconcerned with the fact that she's on fire, and it quickly goes out as she looks at the wand in wonder. She then looks up at Ollivander, who's staring at her in shock, and asks "Does this mean it likes me?"

"Give-give it a wave and find out. Preferably _away_ from people and merchandise, please."

She points it at a vase, and slowly raises the wand up - the vase, follows, getting a laugh out of her. She has it dancing midair for a few moments, before setting it back down and asking how much it is.

Just as she's finished paying, digging out some coins from a pocket, there's a rapping on the window. They all turn to see a very large man standing there with a grin on his face and a snowy owl in a cage in one hand. Bloom gasps and runs out the door, yelling "Keep the change! Hagrid, she's beautiful! Thank you!"

* * *

***Sorting Ceremony***

Draco feels his stomach drop into his toes when Professor McGonagall calls out Bloom's name - Bloom Potter, un-bloody-believable. He couldn't get her out of his head since that day at Ollivander's, and now he finally figures out the girl he's got a crush on is none other than Bloom Potter - _and _she gets sorted into Gryffindor, just his luck!

* * *

***DADA Class***

Bloom's sitting in Professor Quirrell's class, and starts feeling dizzy and like she might throw up when he turns so his back is exactly facing her to write something on the board - she forces the feelings down, just like she does back at the Dursley's house.

She's honestly not sure how she survived long enough to get her letter, considering all the times they locked her away for days on end with little water and no food. Either way, she never got anything beyond rather hungry or thirsty after one incident in which her magic awoke when she was six or so - the feelings just kept persisting, but she never apparently suffered any malnutrition or got very thin like she probably should have. Knowing what she knows now, she's going to say it's entirely because of her magic - underage magic is a thing for a reason, after all. She might well be the definition of it, actually - because in more than a few cases it wasn't accidental that Vernon's belt would heat up to the point of him dropping it, or he'd be holding her wrists in one hand and then have to let go while nursing a sudden burn.

* * *

***Halloween***

Bloom and Hermione stare up at the Mountain Troll, and then Bloom whips out her wand and points it at the creature - she wordlessly sends a fireball at it, sending it back a few steps. The two girls split up, and Hermione makes it to the door - Bloom takes control of the club, bashing it down on the Troll's head several times.

It's when Snape clears his throat that she realizes she's got an audience. Quirrell, McGonagall, and Snape, all staring at her with wide eyes at the violent display of control over her magic.

She clears her throat, crosses her arms, and asks "Quick question, Professors - wasn't this thing supposed to be in _the bleeding dungeon?!_"

* * *

***Dark Forest***

Draco's walking through the Dark Forest with Bloom, keeping one hand gripping her lower arm - and wow, she is _extremely_ warm, almost burning hot to the touch. He said it was because the ground is unsteady - in truth, he's scared stiff and she seems to be a damn beacon of courage. Not that he's ever saying that out loud, of course.

To be entirely honest, she can probably already guess - he was picked for Slytherin before the Hat even landed on his head, she was sorted into Gryffindor. She's certainly _stubborn_ enough to fit right in there.

Though, she appears to have enough survival sense to yell at him to run when the _thing_ drinking Unicorn Blood...faces them? Looks at them? Either way, she whips out her wand and yells for him to run - he does so, hearing several explosive banging noises as he sprints for his life.

* * *

***Dungeons***

Bloom looks at Voldemort, sticking out the back of Quirrell's head, and digs the Stone out of her pocket. "This? This Stone here? Well, seeing as you came to my parents' house, killed them, and landed me in _bleeding hell_, I think I'll return the sentiment." The Stone in her hand explodes, she's gotten quite good at that stuff.

* * *

***End-Of-Term Feast***

Bloom's late to the End-of-term feast, she's never late _anywhere_. Yet, she walks in a good five minutes late with a highly upset look on her face - why, Draco's got no clue. He does know she's in a bloody foul mood on the train ride back, though.

* * *

***4 Privet Drive***

Bloom wakes up from a very realistic dream, and grins - she dreamed about Ron, Fred, and George coming for her, and this kind of dream is the kind that ends up coming true.

She packs her stuff, magically moves the bed to block the door - she did, in fact, look up every book on underage magic and what is and isn't legal, and floating things is too small to be of any importance _and_ she did it the way she's been doing magic since long before Hogwarts - and waits for five minutes to see a light heading for her window. Which turns into two headlights of a _flying car_.

Her dream showed Fred, George, and Ron deciding to come for her, it didn't tell her how they'd get here and get her out though.

They pull up, and Ron says "Hey, Bloom."

"Guys, please oh please get me the bloody hell out of this hellhole."

The noise of the bars they damn well put on her window getting yanked out of the wall wakes the others - that'd be why Bloom floated the bed in front of the swing-in door. She gets her trunk in the back, gets Hedwig's cage through the window and to Ron, and then hears a series of violent cursing erupt when the door gets jammed against her lumpy bed. Vernon yells "POTTER! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"Not a chance! See you next year!" She jumps into the car and they fly off, Ron saying "Oh, by the way, Bloom. Happy birthday."

"Best present I've _ever_ gotten." She kisses Ron on the cheek, then does the same with Fred and George. "That doesn't happen much, by the way."

Ron nods - it was next to impossible to get Bloom to open up about anything to do with her past, he's not questioning that ever again after they found _bars_ on her window.

* * *

***DADA Class***

Everybody's staring at Lockhart's expression in amusement - he, on the other hand, doesn't look at all amused. "Who cares what your favorite color is? Your ideal birthday present is everybody worshipping the ground you walk on? This quiz is by no definition 'little' and when can we get to the spellcasting?" Draco fights to hold in a sputtered laugh - whoever wrote that must've been in Slytherin. "Ms. Potter! Do explain yourself!" Draco practically hears every jaw hit the floor, and all the other girls are giving her scandalized looks while every boy in the room is looking impressed.

Sounding completely calm and not-at-all annoyed or remorseful, Bloom innocently says "Professor, I was under the impression that we were going to be learning how to defend ourselves. If that's not the case, I may be in the wrong classroom."

When he unleashes Cornish Pixies on them all, they make havoc in the room right until Bloom lets out a shrill whistle and gets all their attention to glare at them all - they focus on her for maybe a minute, then squeak and fly straight back into their cage and one shuts the door tightly.

* * *

***Library***

"If they want to waste time worrying about whether or not I'm the bloody 'Heir of Slytherin' when I'm not even _in_ Slytherin House, that's their problem, Hermione."

Draco looks up at Bloom Potter's words, which were almost deafening in the silence of the library - he was looking for a book on something, he can't even remember what now.

"Bloom, I get that you don't care what other people think of you. I get that you don't like talking about your past or your home life."

Bloom immediately says "House life, Hermione. 4 Privet Drive is _not_ my home. Hogwarts is. Everyone else was sent home for the summer, I was sent back to hell."

Draco swallows drily, it can't really be that bad right?

Hermione's voice asks "Why not ask if you could stay at Hogwarts over the summer?"

"I _did._ For half an hour. Begged Dumbledore to let me. He was all 'it's for your own good, Bloom' - honestly, how can _they_ be for my own good? I'd honestly take Voldemort over them, and he tried to kill me…mmm, at least three times last year, and the time when we were all toddlers. And Hermione? That's _low_. And you know it."

"There's nowhere else you could stay?"

"According to Dumbledore…no. Nowhere that'd be _safe._" The way she says it, being safe is the worst thing in the world.

"And they won't let you let Hedwig out at all, so you can't even write."

"I think he'd burst a blood vessel if I actually got a letter over the summer. Some House-elf had been keeping them from me. I told him he could keep the letters if he was trying to bribe me with them, but I was still going to school so I could stay sane." Draco feels frozen to the spot, then feels the ice turn that much colder when he hears Bloom chuckle with no humor in her voice and say "Most people complain about having to go to school. I'd stay here year-round if I could. How bloody sad is that?"

* * *

***Quidditch Match***

Draco looks up from where he landed hard on the Quidditch field - they're all surrounding Bloom, but he doesn't know why.

Lockhart takes his wand out, then takes a step or two back - just enough to give him a good view of her glaring at him ferociously while cradling one arm to her chest. She then looks at it, and does something that makes his stomach turn - she yanks it forward, which _must've_ hurt judging from Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's horrified looks.

Bloom, on the other hand, gets to her feet, looking at her arm with a mixture of anger and determination, before walking towards the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

***Dueling Club***

Draco gulps, he's facing off against a girl who took down a _bloody mountain troll _on her own. He barely has time to turn around when he's hit with a spell that sends him flying onto his back.

The same thing happens three other times, Bloom never lets him get even a moment to go on the offensive. It's bloody well _terrifying _how she does that, to be entirely honest. She's got reflexes like lightning, and she doesn't appear to be in the habit of letting her opponent get even a single instant to fight back.

* * *

***Myrtle's Bathroom***

Bloom looks at Ron's wand pointed at Lockhart, Lockhart who's balancing himself by keeping a grip on the Chamber of Secrets' entrance - no, she doesn't know Parseltongue, but she _does_ know things that there's no logical explanation other than some serious magic going on with her at every moment of the day professor Trelawney calls the Sight - and wordlessly pushes him in magically.

"It's really quite filthy down here!"

"It's safe, let's go."

* * *

***Chamber of Secrets***

Bloom glares at the boy calling himself Tom Riddle. "So, you're the younger version of the twisted being who killed my parents and stuck me with the Dursleys. Well, seeing as you took my home…" She snatches up the diary before Tom can react, and nearly throws up or passes out from the contact - black smoke also starts seeping from under her fingers, but she doesn't see it as she's in a glaring contest with Tom.

He snarls "Put that down at once!"

"Why? So you can keep killing Ginny? Not a chance, monster!" She aims a fire blast at him, and starts healing Ginny as fast as she can.

It hurts Tom, a lot, but he just gives her a creepy smile and says "Very well, then." He spits out a line in Parseltongue, and the biggest dirty snake she's ever seen slithers out - she just snaps her fingers, and it bursts into flames and leaves nothing but the skeleton behind.

Most people are scared of her because she always faces a problem head-on with a glare, it's the only way she knows how to though. Never let them see you weak, it keeps Vernon off her sometimes. And, others - when he's drunk - he just goes into a rage at her stubbornness and punishes her all the worse for it.

She honestly wonders what would happen if Vernon saw her in her new outfit that she got during the fight with Tom, though. Or if she'd get expelled from Hogwarts if anyone saw her like this. Her belly showing, _wings_ on her back, ankle boots, a _lot_ of sparkles - she quite likes the outfit, and especially the ability to fly without a broomstick, but she's sure nobody else would approve. Except for maybe Fred and George Weasley.

Tom waves her wand, but then screams in agony when his body gets consumed by fire and thick black smoke pours out from between the pages of his diary and catches fire.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Yeah, Bloom's OOC again - but i ****_really_**** like writing Bloom as a sarcastic kick-butt - excuse me, kick-arse, for this fic - girl who doesn't take anybody's nonsense! Besides, you don't live with the Dursleys - who i really do hate, Dudley included as he's a spoiled brat - and come out perfectly alright. Besides, everybody else, Harry included, wouldn't have survived long enough to get his letter. Details on that later in the story - if you want a bit, look up at the first DADA class. Anyway, enjoy! Please review if you've got suggestions. Almost done with this semester! Can't wait! **


	2. Chapter 1

Bloom feels the _exact_ moment her patience runs out, snaps like a twig, when Marge says "It's really all the fault of the mother. If there's something wrong with the _bitch_, then there'll be something wrong with the _pup_."

Bloom whirls around, feeling fire dancing across her skin and uncaring if she's melting the counter or if her eyes are turning orange or not - they aren't, they're turning straight to _fire_. She's literally never felt angrier in her entire life, and knows she can't take one more moment of the Dursleys without going _insane_. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, THE LOT OF YOU! NONE OF YOU KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!"

Vernon's face turns a deep shade of purple, and Marge says "You ungrateful little brat. Your shameful, alcohol-addicted, good-for-nothing parents die in a car crash, and my brother and his wife graciously take you into their home, yet you-"

She slams a fist down on the counter, shouting _"MY PARENTS WEREN'T DRUNKS, THEY WERE DAMN WELL RICH! I'VE GOT A PILE OF MONEY SITTING IN GRINGOTTS TALLER THAN THIS BLOODY HOUSE! THEY GOT MURDERED AT THE HANDS OF A BLOODY HOMICIDAL PSYCHO THAT WOULD LOVE TO POINT HIS WAND AT YOU FOUR AND DO THE SAME! I HATE YOU, I BLOODY WELL HATE YOU ALL!"_

All the drinks boil away, glasses start melting, the food catches fire - she can sense the stove all but exploding behind her, a number of fire-geysers lighting her up from behind - and Dudley whimpers "Mummy, make her stop…"

Bloom snarls "YOUR BLOODY MOTHER CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP ME! SHE'S JUST A BITTER TWIG WHO WAS JEALOUS THAT HER SISTER WAS BORN WITH SOMETHING SHE WASN'T, SO SHE TOOK IT OUT ON HER UNTIL THE DAY SHE DIED AND IS _STILL_ TAKING IT OUT ON ME! YOUR NOTHING BUT THE SPOILED-ROTTEN PIG OF A BYPRODUCT OF HER ATTEMPT TO SPITE HER SISTER'S MEMORY AS LONG AS POSSIBLE!"

Vernon gets up from his chair, pushing aside his fear - a sizable amount, in all honesty - to hit her. He gets exactly two steps before he's slammed backwards by a fireball to his stomach, feeling much like he's cooked through.

Marge gets the scare of her life when she gets up and marches over, and Bloom lets out a _roar_ \- the most terrifying sound anyone but Bloom has _ever _heard before - and a gush of fire from her hands.

Petunia and Dudley scream in utter terror - there's something forming in the fire, something big with claws and a long snake-like body. And it roared along with her.

She kicks Ripper as he's scrabbling to get away, delivers a good kick to the side that sends the mutt she _hates_ flying - she likes most animals, she can't force herself to like a dog that treed her for eight hours and would've torn her apart after no provocation whatsoever from her.

Dudley's looking at her with a mixture of awe and fear - more fear than awe, but she _really_ can't bring herself to feel bad about that at the moment as she storms up the stairs and magically packs every single thing she owns in the room. Her most prized non-living possession, the photo album of her parents Hagrid gave her - and a picture at the end of herself, Ron, and Hermione in their first year - she wraps in three of her robes and places squarely in the middle of the trunk before she all but throws every single thing in with it and lets Hedwig out of the horrible little cage.

She already knows Vernon will be waiting downstairs - she also knows she'll either go completely _mental_ or he'll actually kill her if she stays one more day in this _hellhole_ of a house. She transforms, deciding that if she's going to go to Azkaban or something she'll go big before going to her new home, and floats the trunk down the stairs after her. And blasts Vernon in the chest, sending him into the wall before he can scream at her about anything.

It didn't escape anyone other than Bloom that the entire house was vibrating like there was an earthquake going on when she so spectacularly lost her cool like she did - Dudley gasps and clutches at Petunia when he sees the transformation his cousin has undergone. She's also got a layer of fire around her body, and her eyes are the orange of her hair instead of their usual blue now that she's not quite at her exploding point.

Vernon groans, then looks up and says "I knew it, you're just a freak, Girl. Even more of a freak than the freaks you go to that freak-school with."

Bloom's booted foot connects with his face at that, as she flew down to him in a blur of colors and kicked him in the face hard enough to do a backflip, and she shouts "Shut it, you fat whale! You just like to grind anyone who's different into the dust to make yourself feel better! And I'm through with it. I'm never coming back!"

She lands as Petunia says "You've nowhere else to go. So, go ahead and leave. Die, see if we care."

Dudley gulps at the scathing look Bloom sends her way, and she says "Want to bet? I survived over a decade of you people. Anywhere's better than here. Anything's a damn cakewalk after you." She stalks out, head held high, and magically slams the door shut hard enough to rattle the walls.

Bloom walks to a nearby park, literally steaming in the cool night air, and sets her trunk to the ground gently before screaming about how she hates the Dursleys for the world to hear - long enough for her throat to get raw. She also kicks a large slide, which blows it apart and _really _hurts her foot for a minute.

Then, all her anger suddenly drains away, the fire around her going out suddenly - no, she was far too angry to care if she exposed the entire wizarding world by very obviously being on fire and lighting up the whole street like a bonfire - and sits down on a nearby bench and starts sobbing. Turns out, releasing almost eleven years of pent-up emotions acquired through child abuse is incredibly draining, she's got a good headache by the time she's finished and her own magic is slow to kick in at the moment - she knew about her magic _long_ before that letter to Hogwarts, since she was six, actually.

The Dursleys locked her in that broom closet for 'misbehaving' in some way, then they all went to do something - she forgets what, a business deal she thinks, but it isn't important anyway - across town…and then got stuck in a snowstorm. A bad one, the roads were blocked for days apparently. Bloom knows damn well a person can only survive three days without water, yet she never died. She got hungry, so hungry and _so incredibly_ thirsty, yet this warmth started flowing through her veins that blocked any further discomfort.

Ever since, she's been able to go without food as long as she sleeps regularly, sleep if she eats plenty of food - it's usually the other way around, as there's nothing much for her to do _but_ sleep when she's being punished - or if she needs to defend herself she'd better come crashing down somewhere there's food and a place to sleep she won't be attacked. It's her magic - it's also the reason she's survived her 'childhood' long enough to get her letter from Hogwarts.

Bloom gets pulled from her thoughts at a soft whine, and sees another dog standing there looking at her. Very different from Ripper, Marge's favorite bulldog. This one is a big black dog, with large expressive eyes - it looks just about as bad as Bloom feels, from its unkempt fur to the way it looks warily at everything.

She's just found her twin in the animal world, in experiences if nothing else.

"Hey there, big guy. Life beat you down to?" She starts scratching it behind the ears, getting it to come closer to her, and then throws both arms around it suddenly and bursts into a fresh round of tears.

She'd be amazed, if she noticed, that the dog stayed perfectly still after resting its head over her neck as a kind of hug. She pulls back after a solid five minutes of crying, wiping at her face - a warm tongue sliding across one cheek has her wiping her eyes to see the dog staring at her with a sad expression. It licks her a few more times, then a giant purple bus arrives suddenly with the words Knight Bus written on the side.

The Conductor asks if she summoned it, she didn't, but she gets on anyway and asks to be taken to the Leaky Cauldron. She gets on after giving the dog one last scratch behind the ears - it more than likely has fleas, but she _really_ doesn't care about that either. She's just glad she had a shoulder to cry on - and given the fact that it was humans who put her in that state, it seems right that an animal was the one to bring her out of it.

* * *

Sirius watches as Bloom gets on the Knight Bus, having summoned it in his animagus form while she was crying into his fur, and feels a low growl building in his dog throat.

He remembers the last time he saw Bloom, she was the sweetest kid in the world back then - since his escape from Azkaban, his happy memories have slowly been coming back and the ones he shared with Bloom after Lily and James found her in that burning building came back like they happened yesterday. He recognized her scent instantly, he'd know it anywhere, and he might just hex the people she was yelling about into the next world - seeing her in the state she was in nearly broke his heart all over again.

He recognized her description of Petunia as Lily's sister - he had the misfortune to _meet_ the woman at Lily and James' wedding, and can't believe Dumbledore would actually leave Bloom in the magic-hating woman's care.

He believes it now, though.

Oh, if he weren't on the run…

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone, this is the first chapter - start of movie three, which is where stuff really starts changing. I honestly can't believe Harry didn't lose his cool more dramatically in the movie - or that he went back at the end, Sirius being on the run or not he'd run away from them! Maybe he got Dumbledore to wave his wand a bit and make it clear to the Dursleys that they were to take him back in and all. Anyway, enjoy! If your wondering about what she'll do now that she's made yet another rash, impulsive decision...just wait, it'll be enough to impress even Severus Snape. And we all know how hard it is to impress him when it comes to James Potter's child. In the movies, he'd thought Harry flaunted his fame when he hadn't even known he was famous before he turned eleven - I doubt very much he could find a flaw with a girl who studies magic as much as she breathes. Please review if you've got suggestions! **


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Hey, everyone, just realized a few things - one, I didn't put the usual disclaimer. Even though I put it in the last HPXWC fanfic I made, I'll say it again - I don't own anything but the idea for the story. Not the characters, not the basis of the story as its canon...to a point, anyway. Still don't own anything, you'll figure out what I mean by that later in the story.

Oh, and Bloom's wand isn't like most wands - if that wasn't obvious from the prologue. Can't use any magic on Bloom's wand, it rejects it or the magic rebounds off it or some such. As for the description...I couldn't think of a single wand wood to give to Bloom, as she's just too complicated of a character to say 'Oh, your stubborn, here's an Ash wand.' or 'Your going to kill Tom, here's an Aspen wand because its good at dueling!' I also have her being incredibly smart, and I see her as an _incredibly_ long hatstall where the Hat couldn't _rule out_ any House to not put her in. We already know she's braver than an actual lion, but she's also smart enough to know to study magic of all kinds as soon as she can. And, if her sarcasm is anything to go by...she'd do alright in Slytherin. More than alright, combined with her smarts and survival instinct. Hufflepuff's are loyal, and if you manage to get Bloom to trust you...Merlin help anyone who tries to harm you, I'll leave it at that.

* * *

Bloom's got two theories about the whole 'underage magic restriction' in regards to her own magic - either they can't track it without a normal wand being in use, which hers is anything but, or they don't care what the bloody hell happens to her as long as she can save them all from Tom Riddle. She rather likes the first idea much better, she detests being someone else's little pawn in their plan and it gives her some options for how she's going to survive the next few years.

Because she's _not_ going back to the Dursleys, not ever again. No matter what Dumbledore tries to convince her of - he expects her to just hang on his every word, does he? Be all grateful to him that he's the reason she's not there the entire year? Blindly follow him around, never questioning _anything_?

He lost that the minute he refused her request to let her stay at Hogwarts.

She could _maybe_ understand the reasoning behind leaving her with her mother's sister - family, and all - but not making her return to an abusive home. Never that.

She did go back though, twice. She's not going back a third time, though, she's decided. And one thing in particular about her - she's incredibly stubborn, once she gets an idea in her head it's impossible to get it out without a bloody miracle not even a spell can pull off. That's going to a whole new level for her decision to never, under _any_ circumstances, return to the Dursley's house for the rest of her life.

She gets to the Leaky Cauldron, gets a decent meal in her so she doesn't collapse - something with a lot of food, even though she did spell the cot she was on and slept through most of the trip to stave off an impending crash after the use of her rather unique magic like she did - and then heads to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies.

Good news, in the week before school starts the shops are open twenty-four seven - plus, at this late hour, there's plenty of time to browse for anything interesting without getting told to 'move along, kid.'

Bloom decided she'd take Divination and Care of Magical Creatures as her electives, as Professor Trelawney says she's got the Sight and might be able to help her manage the little bits of knowledge that'll trickle into her head throughout the day and she heard Hagrid's teaching Care of Magical Creatures and - most - animals calm her down, help keep her from making yet another rash decision she can't really take back.

Case in point, everything that's happened both times she's faced Tom Riddle.

She also fakes Vernon's signature on her Hogsmeade permission form - that man is going to do even one thing good for her, whether he knows or likes it or not. She's damn well nearly died several times, has had to put up with everything the Dursleys have put her through - she doesn't care if its breaking a rule, she's done so before and she'll more than likely do it again. Besides, nobody will know - and she's spent more time than she ever wants to admit doing things like signing Vernon's letters and such for him…she can sign his name better than he can, and this is literally the only time she'll ever be grateful for that.

So, trying out a _tiny_ little experiment, she burns his name onto the page, then wills the soot to turn into ink - to disguise her handwriting, that's all. A little something she learned to do long before going to Hogwarts - if she wants something to happen, focuses on it, it'll damn well happen. The simpler it is, the easier it is on her - turning soot into ink is nothing for her.

She also gets a book on Occlumency and Legillemancy - they sound interesting, and useful, and she's not going to let anyone control her ever again. She _is_, however, planning on doing whatever the bloody hell it takes to survive. Even if it means fighting dirty - as if a Dark Witch or Wizard will fight fair.

* * *

She meets Ron and Hermione in the Leaky Cauldron the next morning, and delightedly learns Hermione got a cat named Crookshanks over the summer, and Bloom instantly takes to her at once. She also loves the bag Hermione got her for her birthday. Ron shows her a picture of his family in Egypt, and Fred and George start teasing him about showing the picture around at once.

Bloom snaps "Well, I would actually like to see it, you know. The Dursleys would have a heart attack and a half each if I _actually_ got letters, so I have to settle for catching up on everything when we meet up. Ron, keep talking."

Everyone stares at her, and Ron asks "Is everything alright, Bloom?"

"Just snappy after spending too much time with those bloody pigs. The usual."

Fred - or, very possibly, George - says "Ah, right. Makes sense, they had bars on your window last year after all."

Bloom feels something, somewhere, catch fire at the reminder, and says "Yep. So, let's not talk about them. Ever. Again. Tell me about Egypt. What was it like?"

They talk all the way to the train, after Bloom sarcastically asked Arthur Weasley why she'd go looking for someone trying to kill her when she learns a mass-murderer who betrayed her parents is on the loose - good thing he knows her, because her crossed arms and the heavy sarcasm coating her voice seems to reassure him when she says "Right, I'm absolutely going to go looking for a guy that betrayed my parents so he can kill me. Or willingly go anywhere people want to kill me."

* * *

On the train, Bloom and her friends get to a compartment with a sleeping man named Remus J. Lupin - it's the only one left, so they take it.

Bloom, worrying Ron and Hermione, sleeps through a good part of the trip to Hogwarts with Crookshanks on her lap. She wakes up worriedly when the train stops and lets something on, though.

Bloom wakes up immediately at the lack of motion, asking "What in the bloody hell is going on?" She unfortunately gets an answer when the compartment turns freezing cold, ice starts forming everywhere there's even a drop of water, and she has to start glowing orange and catch fire just to warm up - she's _never_ cold, something is very wrong.

Ron and Hermione huddle over by her, soaking up the warmth greedily, and cling to each other in utter terror when a slimey, boney hand opens the compartment door and _something_ floats in.

Bloom feels every single ounce of happiness drain from her body, hears a mixture of three voices cackling evilly, a woman screaming, a man's voice yelling - that nearly sends her into a damn panic attack, that's _Vernon's_ voice yelling - and Marge's voice grating in her ears along with her bloody bulldog barking.

Next thing she knows, she's waking up with a start and a fist already swinging - she was reliving several memories from her childhood, as well as having another of her recurring dreams, one is about a palace somewhere getting utterly destroyed and the other is a scene that she believes is the night Voldemort killed her parents. She's gotten those dreams ever since her magic awoke inside her, that week alone in the cupboard - she nearly went insane the first few days, then decided she'd live with it no matter what it took. Decided she wouldn't let the Dursley's break her - which would be when she adopted her determined, occasionally-rash, survivalist attitude of don't-trust-anyone-right-away-don't-let-them-get-close-it'll-hurt-less-when-they-hurt-you.

Ron catches her fist, and says "Easy, Bloom. It's us, your safe."

She sits up, the room spinning but she doesn't care, and asks "What was that thing? Where'd it go?"

Remus Lupin says "It was a Dementor, it's gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black." He offers her some chocolate, saying it helps with recovering from Dementor attacks, and introduces himself.

Ron and Hermione do the same, and Bloom hesitantly accepts the chocolate and says "Thanks. Bloom Potter."

* * *

Remus' face turns to utter shock for a minute, and then worry when she sniffs the chocolate for a minute - actually _sniffs _it, like she thinks he might've poisoned it or something - before putting the whole thing in her mouth while glancing at him untrustingly.

The sight breaks his heart a second time after Lily and James' deaths, he remembers the happy, sweet girl Bloom was between Lily and James finding her in that burning building and the deaths of her adoptive parents - how she was turned from that innocent, sweet-as-chocolate girl into this untrusting combination of a fully-grown, experienced adult in a barely-a-teen's body is beyond him, and he doesn't want to think about it.

He's going to have to ask Dumbledore about it at the school, something is _incredibly_ wrong. And, be damned, if his friendship with James and Lily meant _anything_, he's going to find out what.

He leaves the whole bar for her, saying he needs to have a word with the driver - and it doesn't take his hearing to hear her tearing open the package to get at the rest of it.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Alright, second chapter! Yes, I'm having people actually care about the Wizarding World's savior's wellbeing enough to do something - or try, anyway. Seriously, nobody thought Harry fainting from the presence of a creature that feeds on bad memories and misery was, I don't know, _A WARNING BELL?!_ I'd think Remus, at least, would have started asking some questions when he learned who Harry is - the son of one of his best friends. At any rate, things are really going to start changing fast. Mainly...starting next chapter. One would think that Harry immediately accepting Sirius' offer of living with him instead of the people who raised him - I know, they didn't, but nobody _else_ seems to know that - would be another warning bell. In book six, Dumbledore dang well comes to the Dursleys and says they didn't do as he asked in the letter and love him as their own son - so he knew Harry was going through some tough-doesn't-begin-to-describe-it times while at 4 Privet Drive? **

**...**

**Yeah, I'm writing Dumbledore like I've read him in several HP fanfictions - a manipulative old man more concerned with the 'greater good', getting more glory and fame, and keeping the Wizarding World's Savior under his thumb and blindly following what he tells them to do. Too bad, Bloom's already too stubborn and too smart to be fooled so easily. Fair warning, don't like manipulative Dumbledore - even light/grey - don't have to read. **

**Anyway, enjoy! I'm heading home within the week - I'll be _so_ glad to get away from schoolwork for a bit! Please review if you've got suggestions! **

**P.S. Any ideas for how to increase Dumbledore's attempts at getting our strong-willed Fairy of the Dragon Flame back under his control when he realizes she's slipped away completely? OotP members - not Sirius or Remus, as they care about her far too much in this fic - spying on her? Getting in league with the Ministry to try and control a girl who isn't playing by their rules - when she's basically been told the first two years of school, and many before when she was using her magic to defend herself and nothing happened, that she's unofficially _allowed_ to break the rules? Case in point, the awards for Special Services to the School she and Ron got last year for killing the Basilisk - yes, that happened, the prologue was more of a summary of events to set up Bloom's personality and some of the major changes in the first two years.**


	4. Chapter 3

Bloom's looking at her plate while everyone else is looking at the choir, and gets a flash of a balding man with a stubby nose and watery eyes - and too-long fingernails, gross! - in the reflection for a minute. She starts and blinks, but when she looks again its her own face looking back up at her. She mutters "I must be going mental. It's finally happened."

Dumbledore announces the man they met on the train, R.J. Lupin, is going to be the new DADA teacher this year, and Ron says "That's how he knew to give you the chocolate, Bloom."

Draco turns around, and says "Potter! Potter! Ugh, Bloom."

She finally turns around when he taps her on the shoulder, irritatedly asking "What?"

"Is it true you fainted on the train? Like, you _actually_ fainted?"

Crabbe mimes a faint, which Draco immediately knows was a bad idea on his part - he swears her eyes flash orange for an instant, and she growls - yes, growls - out "Mind. Your own. Business." The look, coupled with the dangerous tone of voice, is enough to scare Crabbe into turning back around at once to hide how he's going pale.

Draco tries to hide his worry as he asks "What's got your robe in a twist?"

The look she pins him in place with is positively murderous, and she slowly grinds out "Nothing you'd understand. Nothing _anyone_ would care about. Leave. It. At that." Her eyes do far more than hint at a bit of orange at that, they _blaze_ with pure fury and hatred - Draco remembers that conversation he overheard between Bloom and Hermione last year in the library, and he starts wondering just how much one person can take before something snaps. And then he starts wondering if Bloom already snapped - or if she's got another migraine, the migraines she gets are legendary all throughout Hogwarts. They usually _always_ leave her in a foul mood second only to the end of the year, and Madam Pomfrey doesn't seem to be able to do _anything_ about them.

She fixes him with one last look, before Hermione turns her back around by tugging on her shoulder and saying "Leave it, Malfoy. Not everyone has absolutely nothing at all to worry about in their life."

Now Draco's genuinely worried - he's sort of got a massive crush on this girl, despite the fact that she lives with Muggles, has hated him since the day they met, and shows him up in every single class - and is about to ask what the bloody hell she means by that when Dumbledore announces that Hagrid is going to take over for the Care of Magical Creatures professor. _You must be joking…_

And then, in an announcement that makes Bloom go stiff as a wand, he tells everyone that the Dementors will be guarding the school until Sirius Black is found. He hears Bloom audibly mutter "Lovely."

* * *

The Fat Lady makes everyone wait to get into the Gryffindor Common Room because she's trying to sing at a level that can break the glass in her hand - it doesn't work, she can't sing at all and has to break the glass manually - even though Bloom says the password twice. The second time was quite a bit more forceful and irritated - nearly a scream of frustration - it certainly got the First Years backing away from her, and Neville had to calm them down by saying she wouldn't bite.

Everyone walks in after she finally opens the passage, and they all start talking about how she still can't sing - maybe twenty minutes later, the Third Years are cracking open some candies and sharing stories. Bloom is as sparse with the details as ever, simply saying she stayed at home.

Dean Thomas says "Oh, come on, Bloom. That can't be all you did. You must've had at least one fun thing you did over the summer."

She gives him her signature 'drop it right this instant' look, and says "Homework. I did the summer lessons, used a bit of magic during them."

Seamus says "That's not fun! Not in the slightest!"

"It is to me. Night."

She stalks out at that, and Neville asks "What's up with her?"

Hermione says "There's a reason she's all smiles on the train at the _beginning_ of the school year, and in a foul mood at the end. I don't blame her, I would be to." She walks out as well, saying she'll talk Bloom down.

The discussion in the room turns to Bloom at that point. Dean Thomas says "She's real close-lipped about her home life. Wonder why that is?"

Neville says "And why she always eats so much every meal. You think she diets over the summer?"

Ron shakes his head, saying "You all bloody well wish."

All eyes land on him, and Seamus asks "You know what her deal is?"

He looks up, then sighs and says "Fine. But I won't say much and you bloody well _can't_ let her know you know. If you want to know specifics, ask her and she'll either shut the conversation down completely or break down and answer."

Like what happened near the end of year one, when they were packing up and Bloom broke down completely over the fact that she couldn't stay.

Neville quietly says "We're listening, Ron. Start talking."

"Alright, but not a word of this leaves this room, got it?" They all nod, and Ron says "Good. She'd likely kill me on the spot if she learned I'd said anything. Her aunt, uncle, and cousin, they don't like her. At all. Treat her terribly, that's why she's always so cold to most everyone at first. So untrusting. Why she won't let anyone in. They hate magic, and they hate her simply because she has magic. It's bloody awful, really."

Everyone goes quiet, and then Neville whispers "Poor Bloom…"

Ron nods, and says "You don't know most of it, but that's Bloom's stories to share. Mainly because we only found out about the problem when she broke down sobbing hysterically while packing first year, and that's why Fred, George, and I knew to come get her before school started last year."

Dean asks "You actually had to come get her?"

"Yep. For whatever reason, her remaining family hates her so much they'd make her not come - despite the fact that, by all logic, they should look forward to sending her off here every year." Ron shrugs, and says "I won't say more about that incident without her permission - because she's scary when she's angry, no joke - and can't say more about much else because I don't know more about much else."

Neville says "Maybe she could stay with one of us over the summer! You know, instead of going back!"

Ron shrugs, and says "She asked Dumbledore if she could stay here over the summer - that, apparently, was rejected. He sent her back home. Hermione said she gasped something out about 'it couldn't possibly be that bad, Bloom' before breaking down into tears completely. That girl's tougher than nails, guys. Whatever it is that goes on, it's bad."

Dean says "We can get her stuff from Hogsmeade! I doubt they signed her form, if that's the case. Candy from Honeydukes and such! We all noticed how she looked like she was shocked she could have some of the feast, only to pile stuff onto her plate like she thought it would disappear."

Ron grimaces and shakes his head, saying "Not a good idea. She doesn't do pity. Maybe if we disguised it as a 'House candy pool' or some such. But I doubt she'd take more than maybe one or _maybe_ two pieces at a time - assuming she took any at all. She's _way_ too used to going without. Should've seen her reaction when she got some presents for Christmas in year one - I thought she'd cry, she really nearly did. Said it was the best Christmas she'd ever had."

They keep talking most of the night, trying to figure out what to do for Bloom - despite how hard she made it at first, she's their friend. They could always go to her for help with a spell or homework, could tell her anything and she wouldn't bat an eye. She was always practicing magic on just about anything she could - food, books, leaves she'd gather, _anything._ Transfiguring her food into new food, Charming stuff with whatever spell struck her fancy, she helped Seamus Finnegan perfect that 'Water into Rum' spell without blowing himself up even! And she helped Neville with his magic - he was too insecure, thanks to his family trying to determine that he actually had magic. After practicing with Bloom, he was a better spellcaster than most of the Slytherins that liked to pick on him.

Now, though, now they realize just what those signs mean - they mean she's relied on herself to stay alive for long enough that she's gotten good at it, and she's only _thirteen_!

Then, the topic moves to her episode on the train with the Dementors. None of them know much about the creatures - they decide to start fixing that, maybe they'll find some way to keep her from fainting around them again.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone, sorry about the wait for an update. But, here it is! Yes, the Gryffindors are taking notice in this fic - honestly, one would think they'd have noticed in the books and movies. They _live_ with Harry/Bloom for mercy's sake, how could they not notice? At any rate, they've noticed in the fic. Please review if you've got suggestions Enjoy! I promise I'll try to be a bit better with the update times. **


	5. Chapter 4

Everyone's sitting in Divinations class, Draco eying Bloom every so often - damn, his crush is _really_ starting to show thanks to his worry about her after that fainting episode. He hardly hears Professor Trelawney's speech about the class, but automatically chuckles when the rest of the class does so - he's more focused on Bloom, who seems distracted.

_She's also thin, thinner than when she left. _

He tries to tell his brain to shut up about stuff like that, but it's true - he noticed over the three years that she always fills out a bit over the course of a few weeks during the start of the year. And she eats a _lot. _Like she's worried it'll disappear - at first he put it down to sitting next to Weasley, who also eats a lot. But coupled with other things about her…no, he has to be wrong. Family looks out for family…right?

Bloom shocks everyone when she looks in Ron's cup for a minute then identifies what's in there. Everyone but Professor Trelawney, that is, who says she's 'in the beyond.' And then congratulates Bloom on a perfect reading of the leaves.

She performs the same thing with Hermione's cup - when did she get here?! - and then Neville's. And then, of course, she gets a death omen - of course she gets a death omen, because the world would be ending if she didn't get her life threatened multiple times over the course of the school year.

The very thought makes a pit of dread form in Draco's stomach, though he doesn't show it thanks to a lifetime of training.

* * *

And then they get to Care of Magical Creatures, and find Hagrid has a giant creature he calls a Hippogriff. Big thing, lots of feathers, talons and beak of an eagle but the body of something much like a horse. Draco instantly knows he's not going anywhere near that thing if he can help it.

"First thing you want to know about Hippogriffs is that they're very proud creatures. Never, under any circumstances, do you want to insult a Hippogriff. It will likely end up being the last thing you do. Now," he grins and claps his hands, "who'd like to come and say hello?"

There's a general discontented muttering, until one voice casually says "I would."

Everyone stares in utter shock at Bloom Potter, looking at her like she just said she'd like to have her limbs removed slowly.

She rolls her eyes at them all and pushes her way forward, Hagrid saying "Wonderful, Bloom! Now, walk forward - not so confidently! - alright, stop there! Now, bow. Deeply."

She does, making an elegant bow with one hand over her stomach. "If he bows back, you can go and touch him. If not…well, we'll get to that later."

Buckbeak considers her for a moment, then bows in return. Draco silently breathes out a sigh of relief, ignoring the glare Pansy Parkinson sends his way as he watches Bloom straighten up.

"Well done, Bloom! Alright, you can go and pet him."

She walks forward, putting a hand up, and soon enough she's petting the creature - with a lot more gentleness and calmness than anyone actually thought she had in her, a softer side making a rare, _unheard of, _appearance as she coos to the large, dangerous creature that could easily kill her and runs her fingers along his feathers.

Hagrid says "Well done, Bloom! I think he might let ya ride him!"

"Really?!" Everyone's shocked speechless at the uncharacteristic side of Bloom Potter - she's never this enthusiastic about anything outside of magic itself, so what gives? She gets _herself_ up onto Buckbeak, somehow stepping on pure _nothing_ and giving herself a boost up.

Ron mutters "I've got to learn how she does this stuff."

Hagrid says "Don't pull out any of his feathers, 'cause he won't be thanking ye for that."

Buckbeak takes off, but everyone sees the sheer anticipation on Bloom's face - Draco may have just found a way to get past her armor, Care of Magical Creatures. As proven when she lands - she's got the biggest, most carefree smile any of them have ever seen on her _ever_ and even though her hair's wildly messed-up from the wind she doesn't seem at all bothered.

_Merlin, that smile. I think my heart might stop if she looks at me that way. _

She looks around at everyone like that, before her gaze fixes on Hagrid and she says "That was bloody well incredible, Hagrid! You've got to let me go again sometime! I could stay up there forever!"

Draco's heart skips a beat at that point - that's it, he's absolutely fallen for her. Somehow, he's not sure how - that radiant smile was the last straw though, it turns her from pretty to drop-dead gorgeous.

And then, to his utter horror, he finds himself walking forward saying "Can't be too hard then."

Unfortunately, he apparently gets too close - Hagrid yells "No! Draco, get back!"

Buckbeak rears up, but then he feels something slam into him hard maybe a moment before he hears the sound of cloth tearing and smells blood. Everyone's screaming, but he's not sure why there's a fairly heavy weight on his chest that's _way_ too warm - he angles his head just right, and sees Hagrid calming Buckbeak just over…some fire-colored hair.

Bloom Potter is lying on his chest.

The realization makes him blush ferociously, but then the smell of blood hits him and he immediately sits up - he's not hurt, other than sore from getting tackled to the ground, so that must mean…

He looks down to see six ugly tears in the back of her robes, with matching gashes in her back.

_Oh, bloody hell…literally._

He feels Bloom wince, then…start heating up, what?! To his utter shock, the wounds heal before his eyes, only the blood that dries almost immediately the only evidence they were ever there - there aren't even scars, just how good is she at this? And, probably a much bigger question, _why_ is she so good at this?

Also…why's she breathing so heavily? She's winded like she just ran down all the way from the Gryffindor Tower, as opposed to how she was perfectly fine not a minute before. And how she's definitely _not_ feeling like she's got a fever, as opposed to how she did just before she healed herself so perfectly.

He's _got_ to learn more about her. Somehow - hell, _anyhow_.

She pushes herself off him suddenly, looking paler than ever, and glares at him. And he swears, just for an instant, her eyes…had fire in them when they met his?

And then she starts hitting him - weakly, weaker than he ever thought _possible_ from the fiery girl - while yelling "You damn. Idiotic. Imbecile! You could have _died!_ What would your precious _father_, who keeps you wrapped up in this _perfect_ little world of yours where you get _everything_ you want at a moment's notice and a damn word in his ear, have done? Hm? Had Hagrid fired? Had Buckbeak executed? Do you have _any_ brains in your head at all, or do you just like making _everyone else's_ life miserable?"

Even though the blows are light, the fact that she keeps hitting the exact same spot means his shoulder's pretty sore by now. Especially since every word she emphasized was coupled with a blow to the shoulder.

He can't really find it in him to argue though, seeing as she just took a very painful-looking blow that was definitely meant for him.

And because he will honestly make a fool of himself if he opens his mouth.

Luckily, Ron and Hermione save him from utter embarrassment by pulling Bloom up. Hermione takes one look at her robes and says "We should get you to Madam Pomfrey."

Bloom shakes her head, saying "I'm fine, Hermione."

"Then we should get you some food. You must be sta- hungry."

"Like I could eat a herd of horses. Hagrid, can we-"

"Yes, go to Madam Pomfrey or-"

Hermione says "Ron and I got her, Hagrid. You keep on with the lesson."

Bloom suddenly stops and turns around, looking almost _nervous_ for some reason as she asks "Hagrid? Buckbeak's alright, right?"

Buckbeak squawks, like he's answering her, and Hagrid nods and says "He's fine. Got a bit of a scare is all."

"Good…that's good. Can…can I ride him again sometime?"

Hagrid shrugs, and says "We'll see. Depends on if I do another lesson on Hippogriffs."

Hermione whispers "Come on, Bloom. Before you bloody well collapse again!"

Just like in year one, when she had to literally drag Bloom the last few staircases and to the girl's dorm after she blasted Fluffy to get them a chance to escape. Halfway to the Common room, she passed out. Scared the bloody hell out of them, and Bloom's half-conscious explanation _hours_ later didn't help matters at all. Nor was it very informative, just that she learned how to use her magic instead of either food or sleep, but couldn't go without both. Her subsequent question of 'why the bloody hell did you learn to do that, why would you _need_ to do that' was answered with silence that Hermione eventually learned meant she'd fallen back asleep.

There's exactly one thing on Draco's mind as they lead Bloom away though - did Hermione stop herself from saying 'starved' or is he imagining it? Given the amount she eats at dinner, he's not sure - and he _really_ doesn't like it. At all.

* * *

**AN: Hey! Yeah, I'm changing Draco. A lot. I feel like he didn't have a reason to change in the movies - that crush of his? Yeah, there's his reason. Pretty sure he was just copying what his parents were saying instead of actually figuring out what he believed in 1-6, anyway. Anyways, enjoy! I'll keep working on the prequel - classes are going good, btw. Should have plenty of time to write between assignments - some will likely be harder than others, so no timetables. Review if you've got suggestions! **

**PS. Thought I should explain how Bloom's visions are going to work. Sometimes she'll get minor ones - reflections that definitely aren't her own, such as at the start-of-term feast - and sometimes she'll get big ones. Those are the 'traditional' vision where they see a whole scene or sometimes dream of an event that's happening. Her Sight's a lot clearer than Trelawney's - which doesn't seem to be that spectacularly clear, as she only gives two prophecies, though she does have some cryptic bits through all the movies she's in - so she'll just suddenly know something she didn't before. And even though I've read stories where visions can't be changed...the future's not set in stone. I'd like to think Bloom would be smart enough to adjust her plans as she goes to either make sure a vision comes true or prevent it from happening. **


	6. Chapter 5

A few days after the Hippogriff Incident, they're all in DADA class and looking at a wardrobe that keeps rattling unsettlingly. Professor Lupin asks "Intriguing, isn't it? Anyone want to venture a guess?"

Bloom says "It's a Boggart, Professor. A creature that can take the shape of the thing a person is most afraid of."

"Excellent. Yes, your correct. That's what makes them so terrifying. Luckily, there's a very simple charm against them. Riddikulus. Let's practice."

They say it out loud twice, and then Professor Lupin declares the easy part is over - now they get to the practical portion. Namely…facing the Boggart and using the charm correctly. Neville gets called up to go first, and has to say he'll see Professor Snape. Remus then has him turn Snape's clothes into the clothes of his Grandmother.

That makes everyone laugh delightedly, and then they all form a line - Draco notices Bloom heads straight to the back, then quietly slips out into a corner when everyone's too busy being distracted with Ronald's spider on rollerskates. Now that he's really paying attention, some of the things she does are a little worrying - they're just adding up quickly, and he's really not liking his math at the moment. He'll have to write his father, because _surely_ he's got to be mistaken, right? She can face anything that doesn't have to do with herself, but she just _clams up_ when it's anything to do with her. Gets all defensive, changes the subject as quickly as she can and won't let it be changed back, or just shuts the conversation down and walks away.

She quietly lets everyone else take a turn with the Boggart, quiet as the grave in her little corner, but it appears Professor Lupin didn't forget about her like she probably hoped. He looks around, and says "Now, I believe we're one demonstration short. I don't believe I saw Ms. Potter use the Charm."

Draco eyes her again, and it takes a lifetime of learning to pay attention to little details to see how she stiffens up for an instant before pushing off the corner and walking over - he swears that confidence is false though, swears he sees through a brave face for a moment. "Sorry, Professor, I was just staying out of the way."

To everyone's shock, what the Boggart turns into is a very fat man with no discernable neck, a thick moustache, and his face has turned a brilliant color between red and purple. Instead of simply saying the Charm, she flicks her wand silently - he gets slammed with a large piece of furniture, getting thrown back into the wardrobe. Everyone's staring at her in utter shock, wondering what just happened - she just used wordless magic...at thirteen.

Professor Lupin swallows, looking like he wants to hit something, and asks "Who was that man, Bloom?"

She simply says "Vernon." and then walks out. All the Gryffindors huddle together, trading looks and whispers for a moment, and then Hermione slips out after Bloom.

Draco gets the distinct urge to hex this 'Vernon' guy thoroughly - too bad he's got no idea who he is, where he lives, or why the bloody hell he'd be Bloom Potter's worst fear. And, unbelievably, Professor Lupin is looking much the same.

Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom stay behind, wanting to ask Professor Lupin something - Draco loiters outside the classroom after class, but then hears something he truly wishes he didn't. Ron's voice asks "Professor, you know how you know a lot about the Dementors? How you chased that one away on the train?"

"Yes, Ronald, I remember quite well."

Neville picks up, asking "We were curious about them, seeing as they're all around the school grounds now and all. What exactly do they do? Professor Dumbledore's speech wasn't exactly very informative, after all."

"Ah, yes, I see. Well, a Dementor drains away all the positive emotions in their victim. Drains away their happiest memories, makes them relive the worst times in their life. Essentially, it renders them a walking ball of misery - and Dementors feed off negative emotions and memories, taking sustenance from the misery of their victims. Naturally-positive people are somewhat less affected by it, as those who've had a good, happy life. The reverse is true as well, people prone to depression are rather worse off from encountering a Dementor."

There's a thick silence in the room, Draco can almost see the two Gryffindor boys sharing a look. Finally, after what seems forever, Ron asks "And…what if someone didn't have much happiness at all? Rather, what if someone had very few happy memories?"

The silence is so thick Draco could burn it with the simplest spell. Professor Lupin thickly says "Then they'd be horribly affected. Losing consciousness would be the least of their worries, they'd be a bloody feast for the Dementors. A question of my own, boys. Who are you worried about?"

_Please don't be talking about Bloom. PLEASE don't be talking about Bloom._

Ron thickly says "Just wondering, is all, Professor." They leave, and neither boy notices Draco as they walk by, Ron saying "Bloody hell, we need to keep her away from those things no matter what. They get within five feet of her, she'll likely have an emotional breakdown."

"You think she can stay with me over the summer? I can write my gran, I'm sure she'd be welcome."

"Not a clue. She said Dumbledore insisted she go 'back home' - bloody hell, that place isn't 'home' to her! She hates it there! You know what she said when we got there to get her out? 'Guys, please oh please get me the bloody hell out of this hellhole.' Exact words. What he was thinking, sending her there, I don't know. And I wish I hadn't gotten a glimpse of her uncle, I'd be less disgusted now."

"No, don't tell me-"

"Yep. I only saw a little bit, but I'm fairly certain."

* * *

Draco heads to the library, intending to look up some way to fight off the Dementors - a Charm, a ward, _something_ \- and finds…Bloom there. Apparently, either Hermione didn't catch up to her or Bloom ditched her, because there's no sign of Granger anywhere.

There's a pile of assorted things on a nearby table, next to a rather unassuming bag - he quickly hides behind a nearby bookshelf when he hears Bloom coming back while quietly saying "Undetectable Extension Charm, here we go. Finally, bloody well found the right book."

_What the bloody hell?!_ Draco moves a few books to the side to spy on her, and sees her _floating_ a book while flipping through the pages by flicking her wand and looking at her bag and stuff. She reads the Charm, and a few lines after about it, and quietly asks "A law against Personal Use? Bloody hell, I already broke a few. What's one more? Capacious extremis."

The bag glows for an instant, which makes Bloom look at it curiously before testing it. She starts putting stuff in - he decides to walk out with a random book in hand and pretend he's got no idea what she's doing when the hoodie and blankets disappear. He quickly grabs a book - he doesn't even look at the title - and walks out only to feign surprise as the sight of her stuffing a robe in the bag. "Potter? Might I ask what you're doing?"

"No." She keeps going, getting more of the robe into the bag until it disappears completely - without ever changing the shape of the bag, looks like she got it right then.

_Isn't that supposed to be a complicated charm?_ He picks up one of her books, only to be faced with an Occulmency book. "Occulmency? I didn't know you were a fan."

"It's interesting. Want to know how much pressure a wrist can take before it snaps?"

He takes the hint and puts the book down, noticing a Legillimency book under it as well. Trying again, he teases "Light reading, I take it? Or is something the matter?"

"The books are for reading. The bag, a little experiment of mine. Neither of which is any of your business. Go bully some First year or something, that's what you like to do, right? Pick on people weaker than you? Or who you, in your never-ending prejudice, believe are inferior to you?" She turns back to her task, putting all the books in the bag as well - none of which are her textbooks, he realizes with a jolt - and then walks out without looking back, putting the bag over one shoulder.

He takes a look at the book Bloom left, and just about falls over when he realizes just _how_ complicated the Charm is - and how much trouble she could get into if its ever learned she Charmed a bag with it. Not like most anyone will ever know, though - it's called the _Undetectable_ Extension Charm for a reason.

He wants to run after her and ask what's going on, but he knows for sure that won't work - she's too stubborn, too self-reliant. And she dislikes him too much.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Next chapter is up! Any comments on why Bloom's greatest fear would be Vernon? Simple - all the horrible memories connected to him. Unfortunately for him, instead of making her shut down her fear makes her lash out far worse than any cornered or injured animal. Part of having magic. As for the bag, a gift from Hermione - there's a plan for that bag and the Undetectable Extension Charm, don't worry. No spoilers though, read on and find out! Please review if you've got suggestions - or just if you've got comments for me, I happen to love reading the feedback I get. **


	7. Chapter 6

Bloom's walking through the school grounds, not having a particular destination in mind but not caring either - she got all her homework done already, it's the weekend, and she's too restless to stay up in Gryffindor Tower all day. Plus, she's sure something's going on with everyone in their year and it's creeping her the hell out. They even started a Gryffindor candy pool, and every time she goes by it she feels everyone staring at her until she takes a piece. She'd go to the Room of Requirement, where she's been teaching herself how to fly, but she almost desperately needs to be out of the castle walls.

So, she's getting some fresh air - she also knows a few Slytherins that have taken to teasing her are following her. She doesn't care about that either, she really doesn't - truth be told, she doesn't really care much about anything or anyone that doesn't have to do with her anymore. Ron, Hermione, and her other friends? Yes, absolutely. A group of bullies she wants to punch out? Not. In. The. Slightest.

Oh, and her latest backed-up-magic-induced migraine isn't helping matters - she discovered about two weeks after her own magic awoke inside her that if she doesn't find a way to vent her magic, for lack of a better description, she gets a smashing headache and its much harder to control. And dangerous situations - or times like that night in the forest in year one - make it build up quickly. And, eventually, it'll slip that control with some disastrous results - Dudley and his little gang learned that the hard way, though they didn't know she had magic at her disposal at the time. What they did know was that when Bloom smashed the back of her head into Piers' face, he went _flying. _When she started fighting back, all the boys ended up on the ground groaning in pain - and that afternoon, Vernon discovered that her magic can and will lash out to defend her. So, she needs to find somewhere she'll be alone for a good twenty minutes at least and let off a stream of fire from her palms or something - she figures she should've gone to the Room of Requirement Ginny told her about, but she wanted to be outside in the fresh air.

She's just gotten to the area where a chill tells her there's a Dementor in the general area - she's fully planning on avoiding those things for as long as possible - and groans when she hears Pansy catcall her. _Ignore them, ignore them, don't set her hair on fire, keep control until you can get somewhere alone…_

She keeps walking, only for Pansy to catch up with her with a nasty smile on her face. "Why are you running? Can't take the odds?"

"No, I'm not stupid. There's a Dementor in the area, and I'd like to move on before it drains everyone's happiness, makes us all relive our worst memories, and possibly sucks a soul or two out."

Most of the Slytherins glance at each other before Vincent Crabbe says "Your just bluffing."

"No. You ever read anything about Dementors? You ever read anything at all? I, for one, happen to like knowing just what the bloody hell I'm up against when I nearly lose my life."

Pike grabs her upper arm, only to have it grabbed in a vice-like grip and twisted off her roughly.

"Don't. You _ever_. Touch me again." She pushes him back as she lets go, making him stumble backwards a few steps.

Pansy sneers, asking "So sure of yourself are you? Prove it!"

She takes her wand out, and the others follow suit - only to learn Bloom knows how to fight, and not just with her magic. She dodges every single spell they cast, knocking them down and sending them into one another. Maybe a minute later, there's a group of _very_ sore Slytherins lying sore on the ground with Bloom dusting her hands off - she learned to fight, between Vernon always hitting her and Dudley and his gang making it their lives' goal to pick on her. After her magic awoke, she started fighting back _\- hard. _

Pansy groans, and asks "Your thirteen. How the bloody hell can you fight this well? _Without_ your magic?!"

Bloom turns her head just enough to glance at Pansy out of the corner of her eye, and says "We're _all_ thirteen, deal with it."

"That didn't answer the question!"

"Nope."

All the warmth suddenly goes out of the air, and Pansy cranes her neck to see…a Dementor. "Bloody hell…" It's heading right for them, but a rush of fire gets between it and the group of kids getting to their feet shakily. Pansy looks over to see Bloom standing there, one hand outstretched in their general direction, and…fire dancing along her fingertips as she gets her wand out.

"Pansy, you and your friends are going to run. NOW! Expecto Patronum!" To all the Slytherins' shock, nothing happens…except the Dementor's attention turns fully to Bloom. She backs up as it advances, yelling the incantation again - still nothing. After that second try, she apparently gives up and goes for a different method - shooting fire from her hands at it. _A lot_.

After a good minute of bathing the black creature in fire until the shrieking stops, she drops her arms - looking and breathing like she ran a marathon instead of staying still and spraying the Dementor with fire until it disappeared with a glass-shattering shriek. All the Slytherins back away at that, and Pansy shakily asks how she did that.

Bloom glares at them irritably, then says "I've been able to do that since _long_ before Hogwarts. Its called magic, Parkinson. If you can't figure that out, I think you need to retake year one." She pushes past them, makes it two steps, and promptly falls over sideways.

To avoid any questions whatsoever, they dump her outside the Hospital Wing - they don't even know what the bloody hell just happened!

* * *

Remus is in his office, listening to Bloom's account of what happened with the Dementor - and her failed Patronus attempt. He says "For the Patronus Charm to work, you need to focus on-"

"A happy memory, I know. But, unfortunately, it appears I don't have one even _remotely_ strong or happy enough to form one. I've tried, believe you me. Nothing ever happens though."

Remus gets a concerned look on his face, and asks "You don't have even a single happy memory strong enough for any kind of Patronus Charm? Not a one?"

Bloom angrily shakes her head, and says "The time I got to tag along for the trip to the zoo might've been happy…until it most certainly _wasn't_. Meeting Hagrid got tainted by the knowledge that Mum and Dad got _murdered_, and-"

Remus sighs, but doesn't say a word even though Bloom stops talking entirely.

"Professor? Exactly what aren't you telling me?"

He meets a suddenly-wary gaze, and motions for her to sit down wearily. "A lot. I didn't think it'd be relevant to go into my school days. If anyone has a right to know, though, it's you. Your adoptive parents, Lily and James, I was good friends with them in school. Sirius Black, as well - who betrayed them and sold them out to the Dark Lord. And killed the fourth member of James, Sirius and I's group, Peter Pettigrew. I don't know why he did that, though, we were the best of friends back in school."

Bloom's eyes go wide at the news that she's _adopted_ \- did nobody _ever_ tell her that? - but then she gets a troubled look on her face. "Professor, what did…what did Peter Pettigrew look like? Mouse-brown hair, but thin? Small eyes, I think they were a blue shade? Maybe greyish?"

Remus looks shocked, as she keeps describing a version of a person who was once one of his best friends. Finally, he asks "How do you know all these details, Bloom?"

"I've got the Sight, and I know it isn't Sirius Black because I've seen pictures of him - though, one of them spoke to me once, said he was innocent. And I've been getting visions all over the place. In my plate, in my teacup, in my crystal ball, in the fireplace, in water, _everywhere _reflective. Sometimes it's Scabbers, Ron's rat - who, by the way, has disappeared and he thinks Crookshanks ate - sometimes it's a guy with a roundish face, pointed nose, long fingernails, and thinning hair. Since we're on the topic of the past," they weren't, but he's not going to stop her from asking him a question, "did Professor Dumbledore ever say why I was sent to the Dursley's?"

Remus shrugs, and says "I asked him that myself. He said there were blood wards in place, thanks to your mother's sacrifice and the Dursleys taking you in. So long as you continue to call Four Privet Drive your home, they'll hold and nothing can happen to you while your there."

Bloom gives him a _highly_ incredulous stare, and slowly says "So, let me get this straight. I got stuck there for most of my life because of some protection on the house? Which didn't actually extend to _anywhere else_?! Not the school they sent me to, which was required by law - else they wouldn't have let the world know any other kid besides their precious 'Duddykins' lived there - not _outside_ the house when they'd set me to weeding, _only_ inside the house?"

"Er, yes, I believe that's-"

"Useless. Bloody well useless. Death Eaters could stake out the street, nab me while I'm weeding, and nobody will know a thing! So, as long as I still say that house is my home, the protection will hold and I'll have to go back? Or, as long as I stay for a length of time that people would normally stay at their home? Else the Death Eaters can find me?"

Remus is getting a _very_ bad feeling about her questions - something tells him Bloom considers 4 Privet Drive anything but her home. "As far as I understand it."

There's a thoroughly betrayed look in her eyes, but it quickly turns neutral after a few moments. "Thank you, Professor. I'm going to go do homework." _And learn every concealment Charm there is. First things first, the Disillusionment Charm. Then, Cave Inimicum. Somehow, I doubt the Blood Wards even worked if I'm bloody well ADOPTED! And the little detail that they never once even liked me probably doesn't help either._

She's already got an idea for how she's going to bloody well survive - Ron's told her about Charmed tents, she got curious about Wizard camping and he had plenty of details. She'll just have to figure out how to get one and Charm it into eternity and back without the Ministry catching on.

Because then she'd have to explain why she had a tent, why she was Charming it so much with spells to conceal it and protect the inhabitants, and why she wasn't back in her bloody drawer otherwise called 4 Privet Drive. None of which she's willing to provide answers to.

And she's long-since known how the Trace works - she's looked at Ron and Hermione's Wands, and there was one little thing that she could sense that was always the exact same even with Ron's new one. When she asked Ron about it, he looked dumbfounded for a minute then told her it was a spell called the Trace. It was how the Ministry tracks underage magic - the spell became a standard part of wand production, and would activate when the wand was matched with an owner. It would automatically break upon the owner's seventeenth birthday, but until then they couldn't use magic outside of school or magical communities or homes - and it alerts the Ministry to the exact time and location of a spell being used, and they can generally tell who's doing what by the location if it's a nonmagical community.

Lucky for her, her own wand is completely _resistant_ to said Trace - it resists all foreign magic whatsoever, seems to burn it away completely. She certainly can't sense the Trace on her wand, at any rate.

Gods, she loves her wand. It burned Dudley's hand when he snatched it from her, it spat fire in Vernon's fat stomach when he tried to yell at her for it - and nothing ever happened with the Ministry. Yeah, either they can't track her wand at all due to the magic that's unique to her, or they just don't give a bloody damn about anything she does as long as she doesn't go off and become the next psycho-murderer. Add to it the fact that she's been doing magic without the wand since she was six, and she's practically untraceable.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! The next chapter's here! Yeah, Bloom does go to the Room of Requirement, but it's honestly not important to the plot as nobody ever finds her. The look on Draco's face if he saw her transformed would be _priceless_ though. Any ideas for what Bloom's planning? Read on and find out! Enjoy! More chapters are coming soon - both for this story and the one-shot series detailing Bloom's first two years. **

**PS. Quick question - I got hit with an idea in a dream last night for a new story, no I swear I'm not joking. Bloom goes into the Legendarium for the final fight after discovering Sky's back with Diaspro, and when the Trix show up she sends the Key back out just in case something goes wrong. Which it does...she ends up getting reborn as Gwen Tennyson. So...anybody think its good? Going to wait on posting that one until I get the others finished, but some feedback on the idea would be much appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 7

Snape and Dumbledore are talking, when suddenly there's the sound of a throat being cleared - both of them turn to look down at Bloom Potter, who's standing in the archway they're in front of. Snape asks "What are you doing up?"

"Had to use the Loo. And I couldn't sleep. I know what's waiting for me if I do." She pushes past them, giving off an aura of heat that's far above what most would be able to survive - much less be _conscious. _

Dumbledore asks "Are you alright, Bloom? Something bothering you?"

"I'm fine, Professor. Nothing you would care about."

That right there makes Snape pause - what wouldn't Dumbledore's prize student, the famous Bloom Potter, tell the Headmaster she so clearly trusted in Year One? Or, what wouldn't Dumbledore care about in her life, when he always said she was being raised somewhere she'd be safe, when he always said she was doing well, when he always said things were going according to plan?

Things about her aren't adding up, honestly haven't been adding up since the Sorting Ceremony where she looked around at everyone so warily, and he decides to try and figure out why. He might've hated her father, but she doesn't give him _any_ reminder of the man whatsoever - except for her penchant of breaking the rules occasionally - so he's treated her like any other student instead of outright hating her. Still, she's too wary of everyone - was _far_ too jumpy that first class he had with her - for everything to be going according to plan like Dumbledore says. And her display with the troll was truly astounding…and worrying.

She sits down on the cot she occupied earlier, but doesn't lay back down. She stares at a nearby torch, seeming to get lost in the fires for a time. And, he swears, the fires start changing - burning higher, making shapes briefly, etc.

* * *

***Hogsmeade***

Draco's walking through the snow at Hogsmeade, shivering slightly in the freezing cold, when he spots Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger talking quietly.

"Ron, she's got _some_ kind of plan. I'm sure of it. I don't know what it is, and she just gives me that smile that means she won't say a word and then changes the subject. And she's got the bag I gave her _everywhere_ now, like it's the most important thing in the world to her or something. Ron, she's got a habit of rash decisions, we both know that all too well, and she's stubborn enough to never back down from it."

"What's she going to do, though, Hermione? Really? Underage magic isn't allowed outside of school, we both know this and so does Bloom. What's she going to do, buy a Charmed Tent from Diagon Alley?"

Draco clears his throat, and asks "Talking about somebody?"

They both whirl around on him, staring at him warily, until Hermione frustratedly says "Alright, lets drop the act, shall we? We both know you like Bloom. Have ever since the incident with Buckbeak."

Draco opens and closes his mouth for a moment, his face turning bright red, then says "Fine, you bloody well found me out. Happy?"

Ron relaxes some, at that, and says "A little. Guess that explains why you stopped with the insults."

Hermione eyes Draco carefully, then says "If you really do like Bloom, then you're worried about her as well, right? I've seen the way you glance at her when you think nobody notices."

"And I've seen the way everyone in our year in Gryffindor seems worried about her. Spill."

Ron and Hermione share a look, and Ron says "Fine. But not here, not where others might hear."

Draco nods, then plasters on a fake smirk when he hears other footsteps coming - not Bloom's though, a few other Slytherins in their year. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Pike. They start mocking Ron for the fact that his family doesn't have much money, call Hermione a Mudblood…and then Draco notices Bloom in hearing, with a dark glare on her face for his Housemates. A glare that morphs into a smirk, and she makes what looks like a figure-eight in the Slytherins' direction with her fingers.

Pansy, Blaise, and Pike get nailed with snowballs instantly - and _hard_. Pansy turns to glare at the offender, then smirks when she sees Bloom leaning against a tree casually…in just her regular clothes, no coat or anything for the winter. Hermione groans quietly, even as Blaise asks "Why so underdressed, Potter? Don't own a coat?"

Bloom smirks up at him, and says "Don't _need_ a coat, Zabini. Pansy, I see your looking warm."

Pansy glares at her even as she shivers violently from a cold wind that blows through. Which doesn't seem to affect Bloom at all, for some reason. "And why aren't you cold? Hey!" They all whirl around to find their mystery assailant, making Bloom snicker quietly.

Draco nearly falls over when he realizes she used _wordless_ magic on the Slytherins.

Bloom walks forward, and they all notice the snow around her starts melting. "Easy. Magic."

The three Slytherins get chased away by snowballs, and Draco says "That was bloody brilliant. Did you really just use wordless magic?"

Bloom rolls her eyes, and says "No, I sprouted wings from my back. _Yes_, I used Wordless magic - they'd have heard me if I didn't!"

Draco notices she refrains from saying the little detail about it being _wandless _as well.

Hermione throws snowballs at her, saying "Would. You. Stop. This. Stuff. You're going to make yourself sick or something!"

Draco crosses his arms, and asks "What stuff? Going out in the middle of winter in a shirt, pants, shoes, and _nothing else_ but a bag?"

Bloom rolls her eyes, and mutters "I can't believe you didn't figure it out with that day in Hagrid's class. Or the forest. No, Draco, I can control fire. Got quite a bit of it inside me. I'd give a demonstration, but its keeping me warm - 'sides, you've had one. Hermione, before you say a word, I used the Impervius Charm on my shoes. Happy?" They all look down and see she's standing in at least an inch of water.

Hermione makes a sound of utter disgust, though Draco doesn't know of what, and then asks "Where were you before?"

_Transfiguring snow into a very soft pillow and mattress, then shrunk those items and put them in my bag. _Bloom shrugs, and says "Went for a walk, enjoying the snow and all. Speaking of which…" She darts away, scoops up enough snow, and then lobs it straight at Hermione.

An all-out war between the four of them breaks out, and Draco finds he actually quite - dare he say it - _enjoys_ the threesome's company. They're certainly better than Crabbe and Goyle, who he ditches at every chance he can. They're a bunch of idiots, and he truly can't stand them anymore.

After the mock snow-war, Hermione says she'll go with Bloom back to the castle - leaving Draco and Ron to their own devices. Ron motions for Draco to follow him, and then when they're sure nobody's around Ron quietly says "Bloom's got a bad home life. Fred, George, and I had to go get her before last year began, actually. They won't let her write anyone, according to her they'd have a fit if she got an Owl, and they bloody well hate her to no end. Just because she's got magic."

Draco feels his mouth go dry - damn, he was right. He wishes he wasn't right. "So why not celebrate every time she leaves for Hogwarts?"

Ron shrugs, and says "No clue. They bloody well _barred_ her window, though. So she couldn't get out that way. And it took her uncle nearly two minutes to get through all the locks they'd put on the outside of the door - you could hear him fiddling with it all. This year, though, I think something _bad_ happened. Worse than usual. Hermione and I found her in the Leaky Cauldron. No explanation as to how she got there, and she just changed the subject. She's…we think she's planning something. Hermione says she's got all these books with her, Charms, Transfiguration, Divination, Defense Against the Dark Arts, all of it. Even Occlumency and Legillimency. Enough to keep one occupied for a while, right?"

Draco nods, remembering the stack of books she put in that bag of hers.

"She didn't have those last year, and I'm pretty sure she wanted to throw out the Lockhart set, but decided it could be useful for something. Probably, for distracting someone with. Or beating them unconscious with."

Draco snorts, then says "The bloody git. He was an idiot."

"He was also a fraud. Only thing he could do was Memory Charms. Let his other skills go so bad that he was useless."

"That explains a bloody lot."

"Yep."

"Back to Bloom."

"Right. She's been pouring through Charms, Transfiguration, stuff like that. Been practicing on stuff a lot. It's like she's trying to prepare to go underground or something."

Draco looks highly confused, and says "She can't, though. The Ministry tracks all uses of magic outside the school."

Ron nods, and says "Bloom's different, though. Don't know why or how, but she is. Remember what she said about the fire she has?"

"I thought she was being metaphorical. Her stubbornness, or maybe the anger she has so much of."

Ron shakes his head, saying "No, she was being _very_ literal about that. She can shoot off a stream of fire from her hands with ease, control fire at will…it just takes a lot out of her, particularly at the beginning of the year. Remember Hagrid's class and Buckbeak?"

"Yeah, how she was so shaky."

"Did _anything_ happen? Anything at all?"

"Yeah. She _was_ injured. Badly, at that. And then…she just healed. Right in front of my eyes."

Ron nods his head, and says "That's more of what she can do. This kind of magic of hers, it can heal her. It's kept her alive to, she says. Says she can subsist on it if she has to go without either food or sleep - not both though, she found that out the hard way."

Draco's eyes go huge in his head, and he says "I don't want to know what that means."

"Neither do I. If she uses that power of hers though, after going for a stretch like that, she passes out. Given how she does so at the beginning of the school year…"

"They either starve her or work her all through the night."

Ron nods grimly, and says "Given the way she eats, I'd say the former. After the first few weeks, she settles down, only fills her plate once instead of two or three times to the brim as stacked as she can make it. You'd swear she was making up for the entire summer break!"

Draco glares at a tree, and says "She is. Why does she go _back there_?!"

Ron shrugs, and says "Dumbledore made her. Twice. She asked to stay at Hogwarts the first year, he refused. She didn't ask the second year. Said it would just be the same answer."

"Bloody hell, what was he thinking?!"

"We don't know. We really don't. What we do know is that house isn't 'home' to Bloom, it's 'hell on Earth' to her. She hates it there, I'm surprised it was still standing when we came to get her."

"Well, we have to do _something_."

Ron incredulously asks "Like what? They're the only family she has left, apparently."

"Well, someone's got to be able to take Guardianship of her! What of a Godparent? Surely her parents would've named one!"

Ron shrugs, and says "No clue. And they haven't come forward in twelve years so they might well be dead."

Draco glares at nothing, and finally says "I used to be bloody well jealous of her. The girl-who-lived, and all. Dumbledore's favorite, the Wizarding World's shining hope. Now, though…"

Ron snorts, and says "Everybody sees the legend, most don't see past it to the bloody cons unless they get thrust into her adventures. She hates it all. It bloody well sucks to be her. What family she does have hates her to no end, she learned to survive without food by turning her magic inward long before she bloody well came to Hogwarts, and everyone expects her to just sit around and play by their rules until they need her, then run around like a madwoman when there's trouble. Did you know we got awards for Special Services to the School last year? We jumped down a hole, Lockhart Obliviated himself, and Bloom killed a great dirty snake and burned a diary. After my heart nearly stopped beating altogether thanks to Aragog and his children - one of Hagrid's schooldays pets, a giant Acromantula he sent us out to talk to! We broke at least a dozen school rules that night, so I honestly don't think Bloom will particularly mind breaking a few more rules if it means she doesn't have to go back where she's honestly in more danger than from some bloody dark Witches and Wizards."

Draco looks over at Ron suddenly, and asks "Are you going to tell her?"

Ron smirks at him, asking "Tell Bloom you like her? Nope. That's all on you, Draco. I'd start looking for a bit more courage."

Draco glares at him, and says "I was put in Slytherin and not Gryffindor for a reason, you know."

Ron just snickers.

"I'll try to keep Parkinson and the others in check. She's really got it out for Bloom."

"You do that. Otherwise she might not survive the school year."

"Bloom?!"

Ron scoffs, and says "No, Pansy. Bloom's the best fighter in the school - _without_ her magic. Don't want to know why that is either."

Just before they split up, Ron says "Oh, and the lot of us in Gryffindor are planning something for her on Christmas. Considering a few presents nearly put her in tears - and I'm talking right on the edge, Draco - we figure she's used to not getting anything. Ever. So, we're going to get her stuff. You want to pitch in, I'll pretend I don't know who bought her the most expensive gift in the pile. Though…" he grimaces and adds "I wouldn't go too expensive. You might blow her brains out altogether."

"Any ideas?"

Ron shrugs, and says "She likes to draw. Bloody hell, she's got a talent for it like nobody else I know. Unfortunately, her so-called family hates her and would likely destroy any sketchbook she had. Never got her anything, that's for sure."

Draco nods, and they head off in different directions.

* * *

***Gryffindor Common Room, Christmas morning***

Ron waits in the Common Room Christmas morning for Bloom - she honestly didn't think she had any presents in Year One, so he figures they've got to get her in the habit of getting gifts before she leaves the Dursleys for good. She staggers over to the railing, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and looks at the tree for a minute. "Oi, Bloom, get down here - you've got some stuff to open!"

She blinks in shock - yet again, third year in a row - and looks at Ron silently. The question's written all over her face though - 'do I really have presents?!'

He just points to a pile of stuff he arranged the night before - all the boys in his dorm got her stuff, along with a 'mystery' package that he's pretending he doesn't know is from Draco. It's fairly big, oddly-shaped, and rattles - at least it doesn't sound dangerous, though.

Seamus got Bloom a box of all her favorite sweets from Honeydukes, Dean got her a set of fiction books - not Lockhart's garbage - Neville got her a book on Herbology, he got her stuff from Zonko's Joke shop - and a few additions of Fred and George's own invention - and he's not sure what Draco got her.

She hasn't opened the package from Draco yet when it suddenly seems to be too much for her - she emotionally says "Ron, get over here." The resulting hug from her nearly breaks him in half and cooks him through at the same time, but its absolutely worth it.

When he pushes her back enough to get a breath of air in, he realizes she's got tears running down her face silently. She's like a sister to him, so he does the same thing he'd do for Ginny - he pulls her back into a hug.

When she opens Draco's gift, it turns out to be a giant sketchbook and a large pack of colored pencils - of every color. It breaks what little control Bloom has over herself, and she starts full-out sobbing. And nearly decides to keep the wrapping paper - Ron convinces her not to by telling her she'll get more next Christmas.

He's going to Hex those damned Dursleys for this, she clearly didn't expect a damn thing for Christmas. He figures her birthday present can be all her friends - and Draco and whoever in Slytherin he can convince to come - coming to 4 Privet Drive and hexing the Dursleys into oblivion.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone - yeah, I know, real sappy Christmas scene that completely sends Bloom into tears. And Ron and Hermione are catching on to the little detail that Bloom _absolutely _has a plan up her sleeve. After living with the Dursleys, i can't believe Harry didn't cry that scene in the first movie - he got presents! For him! From his bio, the only thing he got before was one of Vernon's smelly socks - I'm thinking presents should've sent him into tears. For Bloom's first Christmas, think hands covering her mouth, tears in her eyes, the whole bit. And Draco is teaming up with Ron and Hermione - yeah, he absolutely likes Bloom and a little thing like her not even tolerating him much isn't going to keep him from winning her over. Not that he made a good first impression, though. Anyway, enjoy! More updates are coming soon! Classes are going well, if anyone was wondering - and, I've started working on that idea I had! Going to make sure it won't fizzle out before posting it anywhere, though - one of my pet peeves is stories that just stop after four or five chapters. Please review if you've got suggestions!**


	9. Chapter 8

Ron finally catches Scabbers, only to realize he's maybe a few feet away from disturbing the Whomping Willow. He looks back, and then yells "Guys, behind you! It's the Grim!"

Bloom looks over, only to see…the same dog she met the night she left the Dursleys. Before she can say or do anything, it jumps over her and Hermione, locks its jaws around Ron's ankle, and then drags him into a tunnel underneath the Willow.

Hermione and Bloom follow the tunnel all the way to the Shrieking Shack, and find Ron sitting on a chair nursing his injured foot. And Sirius Black, who turns out to be an Animagus.

First Professor Lupin comes in, and then Professor Snape just as Sirius and Remus are explaining how Peter Pettigrew is alive and Scabbers. Snape disarms Sirius, and then all three adults start arguing. Bloom shares a look with Ron and Hermione that says 'Adults!' and then lets out a shrill whistle for a full minute. All three men are staring at her when she opens her eyes, and Snape asks "Something you'd like to say, Ms. Potter?"

She crosses her arms and says "A few things, actually. First off, why are three barely-teenagers acting more mature than the three fully-grown adults here? Second, I'd very much like to know who I get to punch out for having my parents murdered and being responsible for sticking me with the Dursleys. They're saying it's Peter Pettigrew, and they're saying he's alive."

Snape's eyes widen, and he points his wand back at Sirius and says "Explain. Now."

"Peter, the rat, cut his finger off and then blew up a street and twelve Muggles after shouting out that I'd betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort when _he_ was the Secret-Keeper. We'd made a last-minute switch, as I was the obvious choice, so I'd lead the Death Eaters on a merry little chase while Peter kept our best friends and the daughter they adopted safe. Turned into a rat in all the chaos, escaped, and I got framed for killing twelve Muggles and him _and_ betraying my best friends."

Snape looks at the tracks in the room, and says "Your Animagi. Both of you - no, all three of you, yes?"

Remus sighs, and says "They did it to keep me company back in school, Severus. Back when there _was_ no registry for Animagi."

Sirius barks out a laugh, and says "I'd have registered when it was made after the war, but I was a little too busy being _locked away in Azkaban!_"

Bloom gets everyone's attention when she suddenly starts glowing a bright orange, flames clearly dancing across her form, as she says "I'm _so_ going to punch his teeth out. Ron, hold still." She grips his ankle, making him yelp in pain, and the glow spreads to him.

As they all watch, his ankle heals like it was never injured to begin with - the skin just knits together, the only sign he was ever injured being some dried blood. Now all three adults are staring at Bloom in varying degrees of shock, and Snape asks "When did you learn to do that, Ms. Potter?"

"Years of practice. Long before Hogwarts. Ron, you should be able to stand."

He gets up, gingerly tests putting weight on his foot, then says "Bloody hell, I can walk! Bloom, that's incredible! And feels bloody amazing to."

Sirius mutters "I was aiming for the rat…"

Bloom _wordlessly_ transfigures the chair Ron was sitting on into a camera, and hands it to Hermione saying "He's not getting away this time. Ron, can I see…Scabbers?" Who, throughout all this, has been squirming and squeaking like he's about to die. He might just be.

"If Scabbers is a guy who helped put you with the Dursleys, absolutely."

Bloom grips the rat by the scruff of his neck, then glares at him as he bites her and says "It's going to take a lot more than a bite to make me let go of you. Professors? Hit him."

Remus says "If he transforms-"

"Then I'll drop-kick him all the way to the Ministry myself! Just cast the spell already so I get to punch his teeth in and leave Four Privet Drive for good!"

Sure enough, 'Scabbers' transforms into a fat man that Bloom recognizes from her visions instantly.

Sirius immediately moves to get her away from him, and Peter's faced with two wands pointed at his face. And a few bright flashes as Hermione takes pictures until the Film is completely used.

Ron breathes out "Bloody hell…" He honestly looks like he's going to be sick, something most everyone can relate to.

Peter says "Sirius, Remus, Severus…"

Remus and Sirius pin him to the wall, keeping him well away from Bloom, and Snape's got a very dark look in his eyes for the former rat. Which pales in comparison to the look of Bloom's _entire body_ when he starts making excuses - she full-out catches fire! It's only Ron and Hermione's jumping to hold her back and reason with the hot-headed girl that keeps Pettigrew alive. Hermione says that they can get Sirius cleared of all charges if Pettigrew's questioned, which seems to calm the red-headed witch down some. Enough to keep Peter alive, at least.

She snaps out "Fine. First, though…" She stalks over to Peter, taps him three times with her wand, and transfigures him into a water goblet before anyone can say a word. Again_, without_ saying the incantation - Snape and Remus are staring at her in utter shock by now. At everyone's looks, she asks "What? You think I'm letting this little rat get away so easily?"

Sirius and Remus trade glances, and Sirius quietly asks "What did they do to you, Bloom?"

Bloom stiffens, then says "Don't know what you want to hear."

Remus says "The Dursleys. We knew you when Lily and James were alive, you were the sweetest kid imaginable. Wouldn't have hurt a fly. Now…"

Bloom glares at the water goblet in her hand, looking distinctly like she wants to melt it altogether, then grinds out "I got stuck with Vernon and Petunia Dursley for twelve years. Things happened."

Snape icily asks "What?" He remembers Lily's sister all too well, having been their neighbor for his childhood, and he can't imagine the woman being capable of caring for anyone with magic. _That_ certainly explains a few things about this wary, untrusting girl who doesn't have a life outside of magic and spells.

* * *

They head back to Hogwarts, but - after a five-minute stop where they find Bloom all but breaking down in sobs and hugging Sirius, who looks torn between being utterly shocked and wanting to actually murder someone - they realize Remus forgot to take the Wolfsbane Potion tonight. Sirius tries to stop Were-Remus from killing them all, but it's Bloom who ends up scaring him away when she lets out a roar that could probably scare a Mountain Troll - and they're too stupid to know what fear is, most of the time.

Of course, then the Dementors arrive and try to Kiss Sirius. Bloom, however, gets their attention by spewing fire at them, making a shield over Sirius that protects him from their influence somehow, and gets them to follow her.

She disappears, much to Sirius, Snape, Ron, and Hermione's worry, but Snape says "Back to the castle, you two. _Now._"

The next thing any of them knows, there's a bright silver light and a _gigantic_ silver dragon appears in the sky chasing several Dementors away.

Ron exclaims "Bloody hell, Bloom!" Sirius, Snape, and Hermione share the sentiment fully.

Snape finally asks "Exactly how advanced is she in magic?"

Hermione quietly says "Very. She spends practically every waking minute not eating, doing homework, or in class practicing magic taught in the years above. Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, everything she can use a wand with. I'm purely convinced the only reason she hasn't tried any of the potions she's read up on is because you'd probably say no."

Snape raises an eyebrow, then asks "And what makes her do so?"

Hermione and Ron share a look and nod, and Ron says "Her Aunt, Uncle, and cousin, they hate her. A lot. She can't stand them either, which would be why she's always in such a bad mood at the end of the year. She hates going back there. Actually learned how to turn her magic inward or something like that to keep herself alive. That's not an exaggeration, Professor, she's known how to heal herself since long before coming to school. She can subsist on her magic to replace either food or sleep, but not both at once, and the reason she never seems to stay hurt is because she heals herself incredibly fast."

The look in Snape's eyes is positively murderous, making Ron shut up. It's nothing compared to Sirius' expression though, _he_ looks like he wants to grab a broom and pay the Dursleys a visit right this instant and only a lack of brooms is why he's still there.

They get to Dumbledore, and Hermione de-transfigures the Water Goblet back into Peter Pettigrew in front of Dumbledore - he sends for Cornelius Fudge at once, saying he'll get the charges on Sirius dropped at once.

Bloom, for her part, was brought in by Hagrid - she's unconscious, but the fact that she's twitching in her sleep means she's still got her soul.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! I couldn't really see Bloom letting Peter Pettigrew - I hate him to, btw - get away as easily as he did in the movies. Plus, with her Sight, she could probably have seen it coming and prevented it. Or she just didn't want to give him the chance. Bet we can all guess when she breaks down crying...for about the second time this story. Hint: it happens in the movie, about two seconds after they get out of the Shack. Considering she finally produced a Patronus Charm - and, yeah, i fully intended for it to be a dragon since the beginning - i think we can guess what Sirius might've said or done that made her that happy. Anyway, enjoy! Please review!**

**...**

**PS. I didn't really intend for the story to get a twist like this, but...it's sorta going down the manipulative Dumbledore track more and more. If I'm being entirely honest, though, Rowling left a _lot_ of plot holes that plenty of people are capitalizing on. Such as...Ms. Figg. She's a Squib, yeah, but she's got Dumbledore's ear - he assigned her to keep an eye on Harry, for Mercy's sake! Probably since that Halloween night when he was orphaned and left on the Dursleys' doorstep! You'd think she'd have Floo'd him and told him what was going on once or twice when she realized Harry was getting abused! Also, the little detail of Dumbledore withholding the info that Harry's an accidental Horcrux...kinda sketchy, if you ask me. Even Snape's horrified by that, and he hated Harry in the movies! Also, he realistically wouldn't have asked Harry to get that specific memory from Slughorn unless he already had an idea...or gone to find the Ring and other Horcruxes. And, leaving him completely alone in year five, when he was getting tortured by the tyrannical toad - Umbridge, though, I like my personal nickname for her much better - and getting nightmares of the night in the Graveyard _and_ visions from Tom? Not exactly what someone who _cares_ does - especially since Harry's been Tom's target since the Prophecy was given, so trying to take the focus off Harry was either incredibly stupid or one massive lie. **

**Don't get me wrong, people, I _LOVE_ the HP series, I really do. And I was devastated when Dumbledore died. But...when I look at it again now, there's plot holes aplenty. For anyone who doesn't like the little detail that I'm changing Dumbledore's character...sorry. I've got another crossover, 'Wings and a Wand', where I leave Dumbledore's character exactly as Rowling wrote him - or, at least, as the movies portrayed him. I've stuck to canon once, and now I'm trying something new. **


	10. Chapter 9

Draco eyes Bloom while he's eating from the ending feast, and she seems to be in a _brilliant_ mood. The exact opposite of the past two feasts, actually. Huge smile on her face, it never leaves or even lessens as she talks with the Gryffindors in their year. Who, presently, are all congratulating her heartily.

Ron and Hermione are flanking her, and he's figured out that Ron doesn't 'like' like her so much as want to protect her - which is a massive relief for him, after Weasley assured him he doesn't have feelings for her and rather sees her as something like another sister. A sister who has some serious problems with taking care of herself and keeping her temper in check.

Dumbledore makes his end-of-the-year speech, the usual one about staying safe, all of that, then adds "And, as a positive note, Sirius Black, Bloom Potter's Godfather, has been cleared of all charges, due to new evidence come to light. As such, he's been released from Azkaban."

_That certainly explains Bloom's mood. And her positively radiant smile…_ He completely loses his train of thought right then and there, as her smile gets even bigger even as the Gryffindors start crowding around her and offering even more congratulations.

"Unfortunately, due to the effects of the Dementors and the long exposure he's had to them, Sirius will be staying in St. Mungo's for the time being for his recovery until further notice."

That right there kills Bloom's mood entirely - the smile falls off her face at once, and she goes as pale as his blonde hair. Ron and Hermione look utterly shocked, and Hermione wraps her arms around Bloom as the red-head looks closer to tears than Draco thought possible for her. She looks bloody well devastated, to sum up the crashing and burning of hopes that had been up in the stars in a single word - though, that word doesn't do it any justice whatsoever. She barely eats anything after that announcement, only taking a forkful or so whenever Ron, Hermione, or one of the other Gryffindors in their year says something or nudge her.

* * *

When Hermione gets out to the Common Room, she doesn't see Bloom _anywhere_. She wasn't in their room when the brunette woke up, and all her stuff is gone. Ron comforts her, saying she probably just got up early and took her packed stuff. Hermione nods, hoping to see her on the train.

It doesn't happen, and she and Ron eventually get stuck in a compartment with Draco, who absolutely _freaks_ at the news that they hadn't seen her since the night of the feast.

Ron says "Dumbledore's move bloody well destroyed her. She was so happy she could've sung and danced before that when she'd heard the news. After that…"

Hermione quietly says "She didn't break down this year. Said she should've expected it. Dumbledore only sees her as a tool to use, a wand or something, to be put away until he needs to use her again. And how he's determined to make sure she goes back to the Dursleys time and again."

Draco frowns, and says "She's too stubborn to play by his game though, right?"

Ron nods, and says "By far. And that's what's got me the most worried, aside from Bloom asking one of us to take care of Hedwig that is. She said she couldn't put her through another summer like the last two. From Bloom's description, Dumbledore doesn't want her making any choices on her own, wants her to be his chess piece or something and go where he tells her. At first, there wasn't much choice - yeah, there were plenty of magical families that could've taken her in, but a five-year-old getting congratulated on killing a guy? When she asked if she could stay over the summer though…everyone says there's nowhere safer than Hogwarts, right? Tom was only ever afraid of Dumbledore, and all that…"

Draco narrows his eyes, and says "Sounds like he wants her to turn out a specific way, and it can't happen if people actually care about her when she's not being watched by him. Or, maybe, at all. I take it he doesn't know about the Gryffindors in our year getting worried about her?"

Ron says "Probably not. I did see him frowning at us though."

Draco glares at the window, then feels his eyes go huge in his head and says "Look out the bloody window."

The three of them crowd the window, and Hermione asks "Is that…a person?"

The figure flies up into the clouds, but not before they see a flash of orange and cyan.

Hermione goes still, then says "We saw her Patronus up in the sky…"

Draco and Hermione share incredulous looks, and Draco finally asks "Bloom can fly?!" Given everything else she can do, it wouldn't surprise them completely.

Ron mumbles "She might've sworn Ginny and I to secrecy…don't give me that look, 'Mione! She's like family to us! I'll tell you everything after asking Bloom's permission, alright? Swear it!"

* * *

Bloom gets into Diagon Alley well ahead of the train from Hogwarts, and keeps out of sight before changing back - she's got all her stuff in her trunk, which she shrunk and put in her bag. She'd thought of getting rid of the trunk, right up until she realized she needed to keep up appearances at school - can't have that manipulative old coot finding out she never even looked in Surrey's direction after getting to Diagon Alley, after all.

She heads into Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, and buys a Crystal Ball and one of the Charmed Tents Ron told her about - it's like living in a bloody house all on her own. She gets the tent, magically sets it up on top of the roof of a nearby shop where nobody will disturb her, and casts Charm after Charm on the thing.

The Disillusionment Charm is the first, to make it bloody well invisible to the naked eye - it works brilliantly, the only reason she knows its there is because she set it up. She then puts what she's decided to call a tracker on the tent, so she doesn't lose the thing - a little bit of her own magic, unique to her and only she can sense it. She also casts the Cave Inimicum Charm on the tent, along with a few others she learned. And a few Silencing Charms, so she'll actually be able to stay asleep for once - she's the lightest sleeper ever, she can fall asleep easily after so many years of practice but she'll wake right back up at a cough or a dropped pin.

Once she's satisfied with the results, she packs up the tent - which, she was told, does not affect how the inside looks at all - and flies off to find a good place to set up camp.

* * *

Dumbledore looks up in surprise when Arabella Figg comes in through the Floo Network asking if Bloom Potter will be arriving at the Dursleys any time soon. He gives her a highly confused look, and asks "What?"

"She had a terrible row with them at the end of the summer, and stormed off. She hasn't come back yet, probably thinks that whale Vernon is going to kill her if she does, poor girl. She was such a sweet girl when she was young to, up until she decided enough was enough and she'd start fighting back." Figg chuckles, and fondly says "Saw right through my attempts at making her visits at my house boring by showing her endless pictures of cats, said she appreciated it and would make sure to tell them how awful I was. Smart girl, her. Always so gentle when treated well."

Dumbledore doesn't listen to anymore, and Floos straight to Arabella's house at once. He Stuns Vernon and Petunia Dursley at once, then goes to check every room in the house - the one that is completely bare, he can guess, is Bloom's. She didn't leave a single item that belonged to her, apparently. He then goes to check the cupboard under the stairs, and finds a dusty mattress shoved inside, some toys a five-year-old would play with, some writing on the walls he doesn't read, but little else.

He goes into their memories and sees the row - bloody hell, that girl has a temper with some extremely interesting results. She's most certainly going to be able to kill Voldemort when the time comes, but he needs to keep control of her until that happens! He modifies their memories, making them only remember Bloom leaving calmly and completely wiping their minds of this incident, and then he's out to find the girl so he can keep his carefully-laid plans going.

* * *

Dudley watches from well across the block as that robed man walks out of his house - he took one look at the stick in his hand, remembered the time he got a pig's tail for wanting to eat Bloom's cake when Hagrid was around, and instantly decided to stay out of things so nothing else happened to him.

He remembers the night his cousin left, angrier than he'd ever seen her by far - she'd _usually_ be coming back around now, but he gets the distinct feeling he's never seeing Bloom ever again if she has anything to say about it. And, from his experience growing up with her, she'll _definitely_ have not only something to say, but also to _do_ about it. He remembers the look in her eyes - her eyes that had turned to flames, even as the ones behind her seemingly rose up to protect her - remembers how she said she hated them all. The little detail that she's rich, unlike what his parents said their whole lives, and how they got murdered instead of in a car crash like they'd told her time and again makes him think she's gone and gotten her own place.

_Father always said she ate us out of house and home, yet more food's been ruined with his attempts at cooking than anything else. And they never really gave her much to eat…_

He knows he'd be dead if things had been switched around, knows he wouldn't have survived that week in the cupboard - his parents didn't think she had, and Vernon started yelling and nearly burst a few blood vessels when they opened up the door to find her snoring away. And glowing orange, to boot. He barely remembers that time, having been…six or so, he thinks, but he definitely remembers that's when she started fighting back. And _winning_, a good part of the time. Knocking things out of his parents' hands, getting faster and lighter on her feet, being able to win against him and his gang of bullies. Healing faster, surviving on almost no food.

Yeah, no wonder she hated them all - they didn't really give her much reason not to, and they certainly gave her every reason to hate them. She's too full of fire and fight to be oppressed for long, he knows that well enough - he also knows that if they ever see her again, it won't be by her choice.

* * *

A few months later, Dumbledore is _highly_ aggravated when he has to modify the Dursleys' memories again - this time, to make them believe Bloom came home for the summer. She up and vanished, dropped off the face of the globe! And he underestimated just how smart she is - she hasn't used a single trace of magic strong enough to detect, and no amount of searching by Severus and McGonagall has turned up any clues.

He had to keep things quiet, couldn't let the Ministry know Bloom Potter had gone very much missing - if they found her, they'd _ruin_ her! The past thirteen years of conditioning would be for nothing! She's bound to turn up at Hogwarts though, and then he'll set her straight.

He had to manually recharge the wards though, which proved nigh-on impossible without her there. They were almost nonexistent to begin with, he'd had to strengthen them more than once - barely there at all, the minimum level of power. Which could only happen if the warders did not love the warded - the Dursleys and Bloom, respectively.

And then, once he finds her, he's got to keep her from learning Peter Pettigrew escaped - he managed to get free, somehow, and now he's gone into hiding somewhere.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! I know, I skipped right through this summer - there's absolutely a reason, though! Literally _nothing_ happens during the summer! Just imagine McGonagall having a total freak-out over Bloom's disappearance. She's _fine_, though - we already know she can survive without food, and there's no way she'd actually do a bunch of chores...in a _tent_. As for the tent itself, think a bit smaller than the Weasley's tent in book four - big enough for Bloom to have all her stuff in easily, small enough that she can set it up on her own relatively easily. And, yeah, I totally had her preparing for this the _entire_ year - the bag, the stuff, turning a bunch of snow into a mattress. At first, I'd intended for her to drop it when Sirius was acquitted, but then I got hit with this idea and had to roll with it. Anyway, enjoy! Please review! **


	11. Chapter 10

Draco smirks up at the Weasley family - keeping up appearances for his father, who he's sure would definitely _not_ understand if he just went and told him he'd become good friends with two Gryffindors secretly last year and that he's damn well desperately worried to no end about a third - but it instantly drops off his face at the realization that there's a head of red hair missing and Hermione's looking worried.

Hermione discretely signals him to meet her and Ron when none of the adults are watching, and they meet up in a relatively quiet corner.

Draco immediately hisses "Where the bloody hell is she? In wherever you're staying?"

Ron's eyes go hard, and he spits out "No. She's nowhere to be found, Draco. We went to the Dursley's house to pick her up, as Dumbledore assured my father at the end of year two that she'd be safest at Four Privet Drive and he hadn't heard anything about an attack - she wasn't there. They'd said she'd left a few days before, went off to they-didn't-care-where. Though, I got the feeling her pig of a cousin was about to say otherwise, he looked positively _terrified _of us all. And, get this. Remember the boggart?"

Draco nods, then gulps and says "Don't tell me-"

"Spitting image. Right down to the shade his fat face turned when he realized we were all magical. Even asked why she'd been allowed to go back after she used magic outside of school last year. Didn't give any specifics, though."

Hermione says "It sounds like someone tampered with their memories, to be honest. You'd think one would remember a case of accidental magic - especially in a Muggle home."

Draco breathes out "Bloody hell…"

Hermione starts pacing, and says "Let me get this straight. We've got absolutely no idea where our best friend is, someone wants to cover up the fact that she's missing, she could be halfway back to Surrey only now or could be _anywhere_, and we're standing around about to watch Quidditch? Neither of you say anything, I know how big this is, so don't start! But I don't have a clue where she might've gone, because we'd have heard in an _instant_ if Bloom Potter had shown up _anywhere_ in the Wizarding World with all her stuff. This must be why she asked us to take care of Hedwig…"

Hermione starts to hyperventilate at that point, and Ron pulls her into a hug to calm her down while saying she'll turn up. Because, and they know it's true, the death of Bloom Potter would've made the front page for weeks if not months - so she's alive, because Bloom's the toughest girl they've ever met and she'll be at the train.

* * *

Draco looks around the train station, seeing several mops of bright red hair that undoubtedly belong to the Weasleys, but there's only one long mane of red hair in his sight and its Ginny Weasley's - his father nudges him, asking "Something the matter, Draco? You seem on edge."

"Looking for someone, father. A girl."

Lucius' eyes get an amused gleam in them, and he asks "And who might that be?"

Instead of answering, Draco says "Have to catch the train. I'll write soon as I can, Father." He darts on, and looks out a window to see his father smirking and shaking his head to himself. He looks around, only to see Ron and Hermione frozen solid in utter shock in the hallway.

When he walks over - with a fake smirk on his face to keep up appearances for Slytherin House, as life can get real damned difficult when your entire House turns on you for something - he sees Bloom curled up in a corner, her bag tucked safely between her knees and body, sleeping away like she's out for the entire ride. Hermione's face turns to anger, and she marches in - and, much to Draco's inner delight, he gets pushed into the compartment by Fred and George Weasley.

He and Ron simply close the door and the blinds, and Draco points his wand at the door and says "Muffliato."

Ron asks "What spell was that?"

"My godfather taught me it. Nobody will hear what we say if they try to listen in on our conversation."

"Bloody brilliant."

Hermione pokes Bloom in the side, dodges out of the way of her fist, then fixes the red-haired witch with a glare.

"Hey guys, what are you-"

"Where. HAVE. YOU. _BEEN?!_" Hermione emphasizes every word a smack on Bloom's arm with the book she's holding - which the red-head waits out, surprisingly enough, they can't imagine her letting most anyone do something similar.

Once Hermione's done expressing her worry, Bloom rubs her shoulder and grins, saying "I must be rubbing off on you, 'Mione. Now that I've got a bruise to heal, how was the World Cup?"

Draco deadpans "Nice try, Bloom. You're not changing the subject that easily."

She looks at all three of them, then simply asks "And this started when?"

Ron says "Last year, Bloom."

Hermione digs around in her bag for a minute, then pulls out some food and all but shoves it at Bloom. "Eat. We can tell you've been doing this again."

She opens it up and smirks, asking "This?"

"This 'not-needing-to-eat' routine! Honestly, that can't be healthy! Just because you can survive off of your magic doesn't mean you should!" She looks at Ron and Draco for help, who just trade glances and shrug, and then Ron glances over and his face turns to shock. Half the food is already gone when Hermione looks back. "See what I mean? That was what, five seconds of looking away? Eat the rest of that, then we're getting some candy from the trolley!"

Bloom apparently falls asleep before that even happens, dozing off while sitting in that same position with her knees under her chin in the corner of the compartment. Hermione nudges her awake, hands her a good part of the candy they all got, rejects Bloom's protests that they have more along with Ron, and then all but threatens to shove the food into her mouth until she starts eating. Soon after, she falls asleep _again_ and doesn't wake up until the train stops at Hogwarts.

About halfway through the train ride, Ron asks "What, is she _hibernating_ or something?!"

Hermione looks at Bloom, and says "Yes, Ron, I think that's _exactly_ what she's doing. I think that's what she does _every_ summer."

Draco makes sure she's sleeping, casts a Silencing Charm on her, then quietly says "Ask her about the bag when you get a minute alone with her. I saw her Charm it one day in the library. Undetectable Extension Charm."

Hermione groans, and says "I can only imagine what she's got in there. Unfortunately, she has to tell us herself. That's how the Charm works."

Ron puts his head in his hands, and says "You girls, your too smart for anyone else's good!"

Bloom wakes up when they get to the station, gets her stuff, and sleeps through the rest of the carriage ride - just like last year, as they remember it.

She doesn't even look up much at the other schools when they enter during the feast, simply rolling her eyes at the sight of the Beauxbatons' swooning at people and the Durmstrangs' pounding on the floor. Right up until the fire one magically blows into the air heads straight for her, that is.

Everyone's staring at her at that point, she just shrugs, waves hello, and then goes back to eating. Like she couldn't care less about the Tri-Wizard Tournament - in all honesty, she probably doesn't care about it. She also barely glances at the Goblet of Fire either, she'll most likely stay as far away from it as is possible for her to be.

* * *

Everyone's sitting in Moody's classroom, and then they man walks in with a grumpy look on his face. He makes it crystal clear he's only there because Dumbledore asked him to teach, then says "The Ministry thinks you're too young to see what these curses can do, I think differently! You need to see what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find another place to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr. Finnegan! First, how many Unforgivable Curses are there?"

Hermione says "Three, sir."

"Correct, and why are they so named?"

Bloom says "Because use of any of these curses will-"

Moody interrupts, saying "Earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban Prison. Correct. Now, can anyone tell me one of them? Weasely?"

Ron swallows and says "Well, my dad did tell me about one…the Imperious Curse."

"Ah, yes, your father would know of that one. Gave the Ministry a good amount of grief, that curse did. Perhaps this will show you why." He takes out a small spider from a jar, and casts a spell on it. It starts flying around the classroom, going over people's heads.

"Perfectly harmless, but deadly if she bites." Ron freezes when it passes over his head, but Bloom is unfazed when Moody hovers it over hers - even brings up a hand to catch it, only to jerk her hand from it like it shocked her. Pansy snickers until Moody flings it onto her face, and she starts whimpering.

"Talented, isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?" As he talks, the spider flies over to the open window and then a bucket of water - then he lands it on the table he's standing in front of.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed they only did the will of You-Know-Who will under the influence of the Imperious curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort the liars out? Longbottom?" Neville stands nervously, and Moody says "Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology."

Neville nods, and Moody gestures for him to answer. "Well, there's the Cruciatus Curse."

"Yes, the torture curse. Particularly nasty." He does the curse on the spider, and Neville's face scrunches as he watches the spider writhe and squeal.

Before Hermione can say anything, Bloom slams her hand on the desk - accidentally splitting it in two, she's so angry - and yells "Stop it! Can't you see its bothering him? Or do you just like making others suffer?"

Moody stops, and the whole class lets out a quiet sigh of relief…until he lands the spider on Bloom's desk and walks over while asking "Perhaps you can give us the last curse then?"

Bloom looks him straight in the eye, and quietly says "Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse."

Moody blinks in shock, but then schools his expression into neutrality and says "Ah, yes, you would know a bit about that."

Bloom glares at him, then says "Enough. I know a homicidal maniac broke into my home when I was a year old, used it on my parents. I know it's a green flash of light. I know it stops the heart instantly." She quietly says "I know he didn't get a chance to use it on me."

She picks up her stuff, marches straight past a stunned Moody, puts a hand on Neville's shoulder as she says something the rest of the class can't hear, and then Neville nods before they leave the room.

* * *

A rather uneventful month later, DADA class being the exception - Moody's gone mental, but nobody can deny they'll actually learn something from him, unlike with Lockhart - and most everyone's eagerly waiting for the names to come out of the Goblet of Fire.

Cedric Diggory gets chosen for Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons, and Viktor Krum for Durmstrang.

Draco spots Bloom not even paying attention, more interested in reading a thick book that's likely either full of Charms, Transfiguration spells, or possibly DADA spells.

But then, everyone else looks up at the Goblet in shock when it spits out a _fourth_ slip of paper. Dumbledore takes the paper, reads it, then calls out "Bloom Potter."

She doesn't look up, even when he calls her name louder, until Hermione nudges her in the side. She looks up, gets up, then her eyes widen and she stills for a moment when she catches sight of the slip of paper in Dumbledore's hands. Then, she stalks over, all but rips it out of his hands, and then derisively asks "And your believing this?"

To everyone's shock, she marches towards the Goblet and…sticks her arm in, attempting to put the slip back in.

To everyone's stunned silence, her arm comes out without a scratch - the slip of paper comes out as well, spit back out by the Goblet. Also, the fire turns from blue to orange when she puts her hand in.

She tries a second time, with the same results - she doesn't try a third time, as McGonagall leads her away.

She doesn't leave without her plate of food or her book though, summoning them from her spot - and, at everyone's stares, she just rolls her eyes and keeps eating as she walks away. _Halloween. It just HAD to be Halloween. As if I didn't have enough reason to hate the day - every single year, I see my parents get murdered in front of me by Voldemort, Dudley always got all the blasted candy while I had to deal with him and his thugs-for-friends try to scare me, AND EVERY SINGLE YEAR something bloody well happens! This day is bloody well cursed!_

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! The next chapter is here! I'm trying to finish two of my classes, as the fourth started yesterday, so please be patient if I don't update for a bit. Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming soon! Please review if you've got suggestions!**


	12. Chapter 11

Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, and Viktor Krum all stare in shock when Bloom gets led to the room they're in, but Bloom points at them and says "Not a word. Any of you." She sits down, with her plate of food still in hand, and angrily eats in front of the raging fire - which wasn't burning that high or that bright until she walked in - even as Dumbledore, the other headmasters of the schools, and a few other teachers come in arguing.

Dumbledore hurries forward, grabs her by the shoulders, and harshly asks "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

Bloom goes perfectly still, and quietly says "Get your hands off me." Everyone else's breath catches in their throats, the very way she said it tells them all she means business. Even Dumbledore's scared of what he sees in that glare of hers she gives him. When his hands retreat, she says "No, I did not. First off, I haven't been _near_ that bleeding, burning cup. Second, you have an _age line_ around it - do you _really_ have so little faith in your own precautions, Professor? Third," her look darkens further, the fire behind her burns brighter and higher, "like I _really_ wanted to nearly _die_ more times than absolutely necessary this year."

Fleur laughs derisively, and says "A little girl, trying to be more than she is."

"_Little?!_" Bloom whirls on Fleur, stalks forward angrily - which makes the French girl take a step back - and says "Listen up, sister. I've nearly died more times in my entire life than you have fingers to count them on. The past three years here have been my own, drawn-out, Triwizard Tournament - and I really _didn't_ need, much less _want_, a reason to risk my life time and again this year."

She holds up the scrap of paper, her anger turning to it, and bitingly says "A, this isn't even my handwriting. B, exactly how would I have gotten the cup to spit out my name when Cedric had already been chosen? C, I was hoping for a bloody quiet year this year, where someone else got to risk their lives and get all the bleeding glory."

Olympe calls her a liar, and Bloom whirls on her and says "I am many things, Madam Maxine, but I am _no_ liar."

Alastor Moody then tells them it would take an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm to trick the Goblet of Fire into thinking there was a fourth school.

Barty Crouch interrupts them all, saying it doesn't matter because the rules are absolute - the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract.

Bloom says "One I didn't sign! There's got to be a bloody loophole _somewhere!_"

"Ms. Potter, you have no choice. As of tonight, you are a Triwizard Champion." Bloom's utter rage is made known thoroughly when the fireplace all but explodes, the fire shooting up like a geyser - up…and slightly _out_.

All she says though is "There's _always_ a choice. And I can either choose to get _played_…or I can make another path. Oh, Professor Dumbledore? Do you happen to know where Peter Pettigrew is? Because all summer I've been having these bleeding visions in my sleep of him taking care of a rather bizarre man-child-thing when I was told he was in custody."

There's a dead silence in the room, and Dumbledore finally breaks it by saying "Follow me, we should discuss this out of earshot."

Bloom just raises an eyebrow at him, giving him a disbelieving stare, and says "If there's something wrong, Professor-"

"He escaped."

"_He what?! _That-" the torrent of curses and insults describing Peter Pettigrew leaves everyone else speechless, as she finishes "-escaped? I was told he'd be taken to Azkaban, how could that pathetic little rat escape?!" She looks around, sees everyone's stunned expressions - especially her fellow Champions' - and says "Oh, don't be a bunch of princesses. You three are also going to nearly die at least three times this school year - get some tougher skin. I, for one, am going to keep reading this spellbook and take my plate back to the kitchens. And I'm guessing there won't be any chance _this year_ either, will there, Professor?" McGonagall shakes her head, apologizing to Bloom for something between them.

She leaves without another word, and Snape says "She's going to survive." He's figured out, by now, that she doesn't trust Dumbledore anymore - and that she's doing everything she can to actually be ready for a fight when the time comes.

He'd thought her a spoiled brat at first, then she answered his questions correctly - if in a way that made them seem obvious and like he might not know what he was doing - made good grades in all her classes, had almost no social life at all, beat a troll unconscious with its own club in a feat of magic that should be N.E.W.T. level, and it came out that she's been living with Lily's magic-hating sister and 'things happened' - he came from an abusive home, and he can imagine some gruesome things that can go on.

He's not making the mistake of underestimating Bloom Potter, nor is he going to take her for an arrogant brat when her every thought at the end of the year is how she doesn't want to leave school and how her so-called family hates her just for existing. He might've read her mind during that last feast, and he dropped any and all assumptions he had about her when he did.

* * *

The next day, Bloom's dragged off for a meeting with the other Champions - and an interview with Rita Skeeter. She all but blinds them with a far-too-bright flash for the picture they were arranged for, then introduces herself saying "I'm Rita Skeeter. I write for the Daily Prophet - but, of course, you know that don't you? It's you we don't know. You're the juicy news."

She pats Fleur's cheek as she asks "What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?"

She puts a hand on Cedric and Viktor's shoulders and she asks "What mysteries do the muscles mask? What courage do those curls conceal?"

Her gaze lands squarely on Bloom as she says "In short, what makes a champion tick? Me, myself, and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to share?"

Bloom simply deadpans "You must be joking."

"Let's start with the youngest, then. Lovely."

She drags Bloom into a broom cupboard, and when the red-head points the detail out she says "Then you must feel right at home then."

That sets Bloom's blood boiling, and she hotly asks "And what would you know about anything?"

"Hm, touchy, are we?"

The interview is a huge joke, and Bloom has no problems going off on the blonde reporter after she dares to mention her parents_. Loudly_. Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric can hear her shouting at Rita even from the other room.

She comes out with her hands on fire and a furious look in her eyes - eyes that are turning from blue to orange - they get well out of the way, as they heard a bit about her parents and how dare she disrespect their memories like that. Its well-known that Bloom Potter _will_ go off on anyone she thinks is disrespecting the memory of her parents, and she's the strongest Witch of their age for a reason.

* * *

A few days later, Pansy Parkinson tries to start something after finding Bloom using magic on a pile of leaves - she ends up climbing a nearby tree to escape Bloom's wrath, the look on the red-head's face says she's ready to just about kill someone. As it is, it's only because Ron and Hermione intervened that nothing got burned.

Hermione quietly says "We need to figure out what the first task is, and _fast._"

Bloom chuckles derisively, and says "No need. I got a dream last night. Dragons. They're going to have us possibly get eaten by dragons in a week's time."

The two of them go still, and Ron gulps and asks "You've got a plan to _deal_ with that, right?"

"Yep. Let's go eat."

* * *

In the Champion's Tent, Fleur incredulously asks why she's eating - and how she _can _eat - right before they're about to fight some dragons. Bloom swallows her mouthful of food, then says "You've got your strategy, I've got mine, Fleur. And I'm not going out there on an empty stomach."

Krum asks "You plan to be full of food when you get eaten by the dragon?"

_Gods, can he ask even a semi-intelligent question? I'm so full of my magic that I'm about to explode, I can't let him set me off now. Save it for the dragon, Bloom…_"Watch and find out."

Cedric snorts, and mutters "Dragons. It had to be dragons."

Bloom grimaces, and says "You're not going to like the egg either. I, personally, prefer the dragons."

Everyone looks at her, and Fleur asks "How do you know all this stuff?"

"I've got the Sight. I know exactly which dragon I'll get, I know how I'm going to get the egg, and I know the beetle on the ground is really Rita Skeeter soaking up every word for some other bleeding bullshit story for the Prophet." The bug Bloom pointed to squeaks and scurries away, even as Krum and Fleur chase after her.

Dumbledore gets in with the other Headmasters and Barty Crouch, and the Champions select their dragons - Fleur gets a Green Welsh, Krum a Chinese Fireball, Cedric the Swedish Shortsnout, and Bloom the Hungarian Horntail.

Bloom doesn't get any cheering like the other three, but she doesn't need it either - the gazes of everyone on her are distracting enough, honestly.

And so is the giant tail that smashes down next to her when she starts heading for the egg. She eyes the dragon, then says "Oh, good, I was wondering where you were." That gets a nervous chuckle from the crowd, which immediately stops when the dragon charges Bloom…only to stop suddenly in its tracks, sniffing Bloom all over and growling a bit.

She waits it out every bit as patiently as she did Hermione's ranting on the train, then says "Yeah, see, that's not one of your eggs. Smell it if you want, it didn't actually come out of you. Mind if I take it off your…claws?"

The dragon nods, then lets out an ear-splitting roar of utter rage and spews fire into the air.

"Yeah, I know. It bloody well sucks when you've been played for a fool. I'm sure they'll let you go back to your actual eggs soon enough, though." Bloom walks forward and scoops up the egg, grinning and saying "Thanks for the help, mama dragon."

Draco just stares at the arena after Bloom leaves - he certainly picked the right girl to get a crush on, no question there.

* * *

Bloom looks at everyone's disappointed faces at the fact that she refused to open the Egg, then shrugs and says "Fine, your loss of hearing."

Ron and Hermione clap their hands to their ears first, knowing full-well Bloom doesn't joke about stuff like that. She also doesn't use Silencing Charms without a reason. As such, they're spared the worst of the most awful screeching sound they've ever heard.

Bloom snaps the Egg shut, then says "I got a premonition when I touched the Egg - water. It'll be something to do with water. As such, I'll likely need to put this in some and listen."

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone - ironic, I posted this exactly a year ago. I honestly have no idea what happened to the chapter, but its a good thing I save my writing. Thank you to my readers who sent in a review - I'd never have known if you guys hadn't. Anyway, enjoy! Again, happy Independence Day! **


	13. Chapter 12

A few days later, they learn of the Yule Ball - and learn Bloom has to attend, as its tradition for the Champions to start the ball. Bloom groans, and says "You _must_ be joking. Professor, nobody's going to dance with me, I scared everyone silly last task! Even though I didn't actually do any impressive spells or anything." Somehow, talking a dragon down is impressive and enough to scare people witless - it makes Bloom seriously wonder what they'd do if they knew about stuff like fighting Quirrell or the confrontation in the Chamber of Secrets.

McGonagall shrugs, and says "The rules, I'm afraid, are absolute, Ms. Potter."

"Of course they are. Bloody well fantastic." She runs a hand through her hair, muttering about stupid rules and stupid people.

Case in point, the kid who ends up getting paired to dance with her for practice nearly wets his pants.

* * *

In study hall, Ron's complaining about how he hasn't got a date, and Bloom whispers "Go up to some girl and _ask her_, Ron. It's honestly not that hard."

"What about you?"

Bloom glares at him, then hisses "They've been avoiding me like I've got the plague. Drop it." Ron and Hermione raise their eyebrows at each other - seems Draco hasn't scraped together enough courage to ask her yet. "I might just use the Disillusionment Charm on myself so they can't find me, hide in the library with some spellbooks, and deal with the fallout later. It's honestly looking like that's my option, at the moment."

She traces a bit of fire in the air, her quill writing out stuff for her with a little bit of magic from her as she reads from a book - she's _technically_ still writing it out, she's just using her magic to hold the quill for it - and suddenly says "Ron, idea. You and I go. Your one of only a few people who aren't scared stiff of me after I talked to a dragon." She leans in, and whispers "Plus, I can change your robes for the night."

"I'm in."

* * *

Draco gets cornered by Pansy Parkinson, as he's trying to work up his nerve to ask Bloom Potter to the ball - the thought makes him _terrified_, and every time he tries to think of what to say his brains turn to fuzz - and she asks "Draco, have you got a date to the ball yet?"

"Erm, not yet…"

"Great. You, me, the ball."

He gets the distinct feeling he's just asked and been accepted, despite the fact that he never actually asked and doesn't even really want to go with Pansy. He's stuck though - damn, he _really_ wanted to go with Bloom.

_Maybe I can ditch Parkinson after the first dance or something…_

* * *

Ron's looking in the mirror in absolute horror, his robes are _awful!_ Ancient, and he's pretty sure they were last worn by his great-aunt Tessie. They even _smell_ like her!

Bloom comes in, and practically _chokes_ on air at the sight. "Oh, it's a good thing I'm good at Transfiguration. Hold still, arms out."

He does so, and she taps him with her wand a couple of times.

"Alright, turn around."

To his undying relief, he's now in _normal_ dress robes - black, for one, and not looking like a dress. More like a tuxedo. Black robes, white shirt underneath, a regular tie - he may well owe Bloom his life, definitely his dignity. "You've got to teach me how you do this stuff, Bloom."

Bloom just shrugs in her dress - blue, sparkling, Draco's brains will melt in his head - and says "A lot of time spent reading spells and practicing them, Ron. If I've got to kill a guy like Tom, I'm going to be ready for it."

Ron nods, remembering how Bloom spent the first train ride buried in her textbooks _and_ stayed up for a good few hours reading them, and then he and Bloom head to the ball.

He ends up staring at Hermione dancing with Krum the whole time after the first dance though, which is honestly fine with Bloom as she makes her way out of the hall.

* * *

Pansy sees the red-head slip out of the room quietly, and decides to drag Draco along to tease her some. Draco, for one, tries to think of some way to keep his brain from melting at the sight of Bloom up close in that dress and keep Pansy from setting her off.

They get outside, and Pansy immediately starts grumbling about how its freezing cold - it's December, of course it's cold, it's snowing! - but sticks to her course of trying to torment Bloom Potter. Who, Draco notices, seems to be glowing orange - it's admittedly hard to tell with the light coming from the ball itself, but he's been keeping an eye on her for so long he's started noticing stuff she'd most likely prefer kept hidden.

Pansy, Draco decides, must have a death wish.

They finally get to her on the balcony, leaning forward with her arms crossed on the railing. And muttering about rules, merpeople, and severely hexing whoever put her name in the Goblet in the first place.

She doesn't react to their presence, not even when Pansy sneers at her and asks "Why out here all alone, Potter? Did Weasley soil himself after dancing with you?"

Bloom deadpans "Shut it, Parkinson. You don't know anything."

Pansy's sneer turns satisfied, and she asks "Oh, did I hit a sore spot?"

Bloom turns to look at them both, and says "Ron and I came to the ball as friends - he's like a brother to me, for Merlin's sake. The only reason I'm here in the first place is because I have to be - some stupid bloody rule about the Champions starting off the ball. Now, if it's not too much trouble…sod off."

Pansy gets angry as Bloom turns back around, and tries to pull Bloom's hair - without even looking, Bloom catches Pansy's wrist in her hand and then twists it so she's standing with her back to Bloom. Bloom conversationally says "You know, I'd considered just transfiguring the Horntail into a water goblet for the first task. It wasn't the size of the thing that stopped me, you see, but the fact that I'd have to get close enough to tap it three times to do so if I didn't want to do it wandlessly. What a shame for you that the same problem _doesn't _apply here." She lets Pansy go at that point, who decides she's had enough of the cold and hurries back inside.

Bloom raises an eyebrow at Draco, and asks "You're not going with her?"

Draco snorts, and says "She decided I was her date to the ball. Besides, I rather like it out here." He notices she's giving off warmth like a campfire, so he casually moves closer with the excuse that he's cold. When he's maybe an inch or two from touching her, he figures he's pushed his luck enough - the fact that she goes stiff is the big giveaway there.

After a minute, he asks "So, what's Gryffindor's star member doing out here alone? I thought you were having quite a bit of fun with Ron."

Bloom shakes her head, and says "He didn't have a date, I had to attend due to being a champion even though it's unwilling - and seeing as most everyone not in our year in Gryffindor was and is avoiding me like I've got the bloody plague, I asked if he'd come with me since everyone else in our year had dates. He agreed, though he's more taken with Hermione at the moment than anything else."

Draco chuckles, and says "I can imagine. So, where would a resourceful girl like you go if you didn't want to go somewhere or do something?"

Bloom looks at him levelly, fixing him with a blue gaze that he'd swear is flecked with orange, then asks "Looking to get away from Pansy?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, there's the Room of Requirement on the fifth floor. But it'll only appear if you've true need of it. Ginny told me about it, I went up there a few times over the years. Good place to practice or vent some magic."

Draco works up every ounce of courage in his body, which isn't much, braces himself for rejection of the most sarcastic or angry order there is, and says "Seeing as I'm a gentleman and all…may I have this dance?"

Bloom blinks then looks at him in shock. "Your…not joking?"

He just shakes his head, not daring to open his mouth in case he says something ridiculous.

She eventually nods and takes his hand, murmuring "At least you're not acting like I'm going to kill you at the slightest touch."

Draco chuckles, and says "I'd like to think I'm on your good side enough that you wouldn't." Seeing as she hasn't thrown a fireball at his head yet, he's probably on the right track.

Bloom half-sarcastically says "Well, you know, I only try to kill someone when they try first."

Draco chuckles, picks Bloom up and spins her around, then desperately tries not to kiss her and make a fool of himself when the light catches her just right. _Bloody hell, she's a fire goddess…_

* * *

He honestly doesn't remember most of the rest of the night, barely knows that he spent it talking with Bloom and soaking up the incredible warmth she gives off. And finds…she's the kindest person he's ever met underneath her armor, armor born of her time with the Dursleys.

He does remember the little detail that she discovered her magic years before her letter from Hogwarts came, but he doesn't get any details and doesn't ask for any so as not to spoil the night. During which he somehow manages to gather up every single nerve and ounce of courage he has in his body and kiss the back of her hand - it turns her face a brilliant red, so much so that he'd mistake her for an angry Weasley if he didn't know better. It also warms him to his very core - and then, after a long moment in which he realized those flecks of orange fire in Bloom's eyes really _were _there and were expanding gorgeously, he realizes he's _actually _warm!

When he goes inside after that, the room feels cold to him - exactly how much heat had she been putting out at that point?

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Alright, the Yule Ball has happened! You'll never guess how I'm going to get Bloom to the bottom of the lake - and yes, she already knows. Visions rule. I can promise you it'll make sense in context of this story, though. Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming soon! **

**PS. I'm almost done with two of my online classes! One more test for the Life Cycle, and one more module for Intro to Lit! YAY! **


	14. Chapter 13

Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle are heading for the abandoned classroom they'd heard from a First Year Hufflepuff Bloom Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are trying…something in. When they get to the hall, they hear "Bloom, that was ten minutes - you said that poem said an _hour._"

"Well, if Ron hadn't knocked over a desk, my concentration wouldn't have broken and broke _all _the desks. Besides, the theory is sound. I can survive without food or water - though, I don't want to even try pushing my limit for both. I can go without sleep and still function normally if I have a steady supply of food - say, here at Hogwarts. Who's to say I can't do the same, but with oxygen instead of food or sleep? Repairo."

Hermione's voice goes shrill, cutting into the group's utter shock when she yells "I hate that you learned that, Bloom! What kind of monster would make-"

"Be glad you haven't met them, 'Mione. Anyway, back to magic. Ron, got your watch ready? Also, do sit down this time."

Ron grinds out "Fine. Bloom, your like a sister to me - if something happens-"

"Then the Wizarding World will just have to find another bloody savior, won't they? Tommy-boy will need a new target for his yearly attacks and all, all of it. Now, watch ready?"

Hermione suddenly asks "What about your-"

"Nope, they don't work at all underwater, just plaster to my back like wet hair out of water. Ron?"

"Three…two…one…go."

They hear her take in a deep breath…but nothing else happens.

Thirty minutes later, nothing's happened - Pansy gets annoyed, and bursts in hard enough to make the door bang. What follows alarms Draco to no end - a fit of harsh coughing and gasping, like Bloom had been underwater or too long and had surfaced just as she ran out of air. There's also the sound of a body hitting the floor, which _also_ happens to be Bloom - was she sitting on the desk? If so, she must've rolled off when Pansy burst in.

Oh, and the desks go flying everywhere, and Ron, Neville, and Hermione huddle around Bloom as the chaos grinds to a halt. Hermione starts rubbing Bloom's back to try and ease the coughing, which seems to help after a minute while Ron glares murder at them all.

Once Bloom's straightened up, her face slowly returning to its usual color instead of bright red, she asks "Anybody want to explain why the bloody hell you're here?"

Blaise smirks, and says "We could say the same to you."

Bloom simply snaps "Practicing. Trying not to die in the next task. Now, sod off. Unless you want to time me, leave."

Pansy sneers "Time what? How long you can hold your breath?"

Bloom gives her a smirk, and says "Exactly." Her eyes start turning orange - so he really wasn't imagining that back at the Ball! - and after a bit Pansy puts a finger under her nose. Her eyes go huge and she says "Bloody hell, she's not breathing!"

Bloom rolls her eyes, which have turned mostly orange by now, and picks her wand up and writes fire in the air. 'Duh. That's the point, Parkinson. Or weren't you paying attention while you were eavesdropping on the three of us?'

All the Slytherins start gaping at her, and she just rolls her eyes again and taps her forehead. Hermione translates "She's a Seer, guys. That's no secret. Neither is the fact that she's got good ears."

Bloom just shrugs, then looks at Ron.

"We're at five minutes."

Bloom just rolls her eyes, then writes 'This is taking forever.'

Blaise slowly says "Five minutes without breathing."

Bloom rolls her hand in a 'get on with it!' motion.

"And the only thing that's changed colors is her eyes."

Bloom just shrugs, then smirks at him and writes 'I'm a girl of many talents. And surprises.'

Crabbe and Goyle apparently decide to see who can hold their breath the longest - they both pass out in maybe a minute. Their faces also turn bright red, then a purple color. Bloom's is still the usual creamy color, except…is she glowing orange?

After a few more minutes, Bloom wordlessly summons a sketchbook and some pencils - yes, wordlessly, as she seems set on not even opening her mouth until she either can't keep this up or her time is up and she gets bored - and starts drawing. Draco notices instantly it's the sketchbook he got her - and the detail that it's already half-full.

To the shock of every Slytherin there but Draco, she makes the hour-mark and then some - actually wants to see how long she can go. Hermione's reaction has her holding her hands up in surrender and then proceeding to return oxygen to her body via a series of even harsher gasping and coughing.

* * *

Draco's making his way to the lake, and hears Neville Longbottom saying "Bloom, we haven't seen Ron anywhere since last night."

"Same goes for Hermione. Her bed was just empty this morning." She goes stiff suddenly, and says "Bloody hell, I know where they are."

"You do? Where?"

She pulls him closer by the front of his robe and says something into his ear - he's paler than her when he pulls back, looking scared out of his mind. "Y-Your sure?" Bloom just nods silently, and Neville says "I really don't envy you this stuff, Bloom."

"At least someone gets it who hasn't been dragged into all the life and death adventures, Neville."

As soon as the whistle is blown, Bloom dives into the water - Draco discretely watches as she goes deeper, and realizes she's _definitely_ glowing orange. He watches until he can't see that orange glow anymore, and starts praying to Merlin in his head for her to come back up unharmed.

* * *

Fleur's getting attacked by Grindylows, little water demons in the lake, when they suddenly freeze and scatter - when she looks around, she sees the most bizarre sight in quite a while.

Bloom Potter…glowing orange, and with solid orange irises instead of her usual blue. That seems to be the only magic she's working, yet she gestures for Fleur to follow her and swims deeper into the water. And that's when Fleur notices she's not actually swimming - she's using her wand to propel herself, much like the Ascendio Charm propels a person high into the air.

They find the Merfolk village in a few more minutes, and Fleur sees four people in some kind of stasis - one is her sister, the other three are the other Champions' dates to the Ball.

Moments later, a half-Transfigured boy with a shark head swims over and frees Hermione - Bloom goes for Ron, and somehow makes the chains melt off him.

When Cedric appears for Cho, Bloom nods at them and looks upwards. What happens isn't the Ascendio Charm though - the water around her and Ron starts boiling, she starts glowing bright orange with a look of shock coming over her, and then they're just off in something much like a geyser of steam.

* * *

Everyone's staring out over the water - rather boredly, actually, as nothing's happening that they can see - when…the water a ways away from the pier starts _boiling_, turning a bright white and bubbling like mad. And then sprays a good twenty feet in the air in a geyser - which suddenly stops to reveal two red-heads up there! They seem to be free of gravity for a split second, until it takes ahold of them again and they start falling towards the water - they suddenly stop, likely from a spell from Bloom.

Just as they get to the pier, with Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, and the Weasley Twins crowding around them and having towels ready - which Bloom waves off, asking if she looks like she needs them…and she actually _doesn't_ look like she needs them - the others start surfacing.

Bloom, unsurprisingly, gets first place - both for waiting for the others to get there and for getting out with Ron first and in time.

Cedric makes a close second, for his mastery with the Bubble-head Spell.

Viktor Krum is third, for his incomplete Transfiguration and how he cut it close at the end.

Fleur is last, due to having to be rescued from the Grindylows.

Of course, once the tearful reunions are over, Bloom asks Ron and Hermione "Any ideas how you two got taken when I'm the lightest sleeper in all of Gryffindor? I'd have heard someone come into the room and take Hermione. After all, I wake up at the drop of a bloody feather."

Ron and Hermione trade looks and shrug, and Ron says "Not a clue. Last thing I remember before now is going to bed for the night. And then…getting shot into the sky by someone."

Bloom shrugs and grins, saying "Well, I wasn't trying for that high…"

"And then nearly hitting the water again while you were coughing that badly."

"Again, not really part of the plan. Didn't even know I could do that bit with the steam."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Hermione and Ron run to McGonagall and Snape while they're talking in the Great Hall - apparently, they found Barty Crouch…dead.

As McGonagall's trying to sort through their frantic explanations, they hear a whistle and look over to see Bloom standing there with Barty Crouch's ankle in one hand and her wand in the other. "Long story short, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and I were taking a walk through the school grounds after the Second task - I'm not really letting them out of my sight for a while, seeing as they both got kidnapped from right under my nose somehow - and we found Barty Crouch like this. We figured you might want his body - and to figure out how he was killed, so I didn't use any magic on him."

Snape incredulously asks "You dragged a full-grown man all the way here?!"

Bloom shrugs, and says "I've dragged heavier when I was younger. My cousin passed out from the heat one summer, and it fell to me to drag his arse back to the house. When I was oh…five or so. He weighed more than this guy does now."

Ron murmurs to Hermione "Maybe she'll decide to take a nap."

Bloom gives Ron a raised eyebrow, and asks "And let you two out of my sight after I went down to the bottom of the Black lake and found you both there? Not a chance. You already know I'm clingy, deal with it."

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Sorry about the wait for any updates - turns out four online classes like to schedule stuff to be due all at once. I'm SO close to being done with two of them though! Got the final for Life Cycle today, actually! YAY! August will be better, I swear! Mainly because they all end at the end of July. As for the story, I actually see Bloom putting Silencing Charms on her curtains to get a decent night's sleep. Not really hard to imagine why she'd be a light sleeper - if you had to be alert for the slightest sound, *cough Vernon cough*, then you'd probably be a light sleeper to. If anyone's wondering, I got the idea for how Bloom got herself and Ron out of the lake from season 3 of WC - Bloom blows a hole in a cavern to get them all to the surface in the cartoon. I just have her doing it accidentally. She was thinking about how she needed to get to the surface, and BOOM! Off they go! Anyway, enjoy! More updates will be coming soon, I promise. Just be patient...**


	15. Chapter 14

Bloom and Cedric look around at the graveyard they ended up in, and Bloom takes one good look around then freaks and sends the Cup straight into Cedric's chest - though, he gets a good look at a large gravestone with three names on it. He barely starts to yell in shock when he's gone moments before Wormtail comes out carrying the man-child that is Voldemort's current body.

Bloom gets tied to a statue with the Incarcerous spell, the statue rearranged so its trapping her further, then her arm quickly cut into by Wormtail for some of her blood - the cut heals almost as soon as the knife is gone from her skin, but it's too late. He drops a bone in the cauldron he dumped Tom in, then chops his own hand off and drops the knife with her blood in.

Voldemort reforms, does so in a way that makes Bloom want to barf, and then summons more Death Eaters. About seven appear, and Voldemort tells them he's disappointed that they didn't look for him.

And then calls them by their last names, revealing them to be fathers of Slytherin kids. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott…and Lucius Malfoy.

Bloom stills for a minute, then starts burning the ropes around her. It certainly seems to draw Voldemort's attention, because he says "Ah, Bloom, I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father."

She can feel all the dark magic affecting her control over her magic, feel the fire in her start to slip from her control, but she says "Don't talk to me about fathers, you filthy, twisted monster. You _killed_ my father."

He gives her a lipless smile, more of a sneer really, and says "As fiery as when we last saw each other. Have you learned any new tricks, I wonder? Shall we duel and find out?" He waves his wand and the statue drops her suddenly, but she turns the fall into a roll and ends up on her feet.

The recently-reformed Tom seems almost maniac in his glee to duel her, waving all the others aside even as Bloom gets to her feet. "Pick up your wand, quickly! On your feet, now! You've been taught how to duel, yes? First, we bow." He does so, but Bloom crosses her arms and gives him a look with a raised eyebrow like she thinks he's gone mental.

* * *

Lucius looks over at the red-headed girl…who he's very certain Draco likes. She's certainly got quite a bit of spirit, there's no denying that. Especially as she resists Voldemort's attempt to _make_ her bow, saying controlling her hasn't worked when she was - twelve?! - or when Crouch Jr. tried to in class. It seems the magic has no effect on her whatsoever when he points his wand at her, which seems to get him mad.

"Come now, Bloom, the niceties must be observed. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners."

Bloom deadpans "Screw Dumbledore, interfering, scheming old coot that he is. I've been through playing his little game with me as his prized pawn for two years now."

That makes everyone go still, even Voldemort seems at a loss for words as to what to make of that.

Bloom uncrosses her arms, fire engulfing her hands even as she summons her wand to her right hand, and says "But, if it's a fight you want…" She blasts him wandlessly, not even giving him a chance to react. He gets slammed into a tombstone hard enough to break it.

The fire starts spreading over Bloom's body, and she says "You asked if I'd learned anything new - I have, actually. Ever since I burned your diary to ashes in my second year. Your real name, for one. Tom Marvolo Riddle, born to a Muggle man of the same name." She puts up a shield to block his furious curse, and then blasts him again. "Child of Merope Gaunt and Thomas Riddle senior. Though," she snorts, "she had to use Amortentia to get him." This time she sidesteps a curse, and hits him with a spell of her own she learned at Hogwarts - the spells that come out of her wand are positively _explosive_ they're so strong, and she did it _wordlessly_ so none of them have any idea what it is. Only that it sends Voldemort flying backwards and seems to annoy him greatly.

"Would you like to see the biggest and best thing I've learned since year two? The thing nobody at the school knows of, the thing I'll keep from Dumbledore unless there's no other choice so he doesn't find a way to use it to his advantage?" She doesn't let anyone answer, as there's a bright flash of orange light and plenty of fire from her body and when they all blink the spots from her eyes she's in a completely different outfit. And starts floating up into the air.

They discover real damn quick she's hard enough to fight on the ground, and she's _impossible _to fight like this. As she can just quickly move away from any curse or hex, and those fireblasts from her hands are more destructive than even the Reducto Curse. When she does a midair flip, they see she's got _wings_ sprouting from her back.

"Oh, right, and here's my little ace in the hole." She starts generating fire, landing on the ground so she doesn't destabilize herself midair, and it coalesces into…the shape of a large snake-like creature with limbs, a beard…and a head of sharp teeth. She swings her hand forward like she's motioning it to attack them, and it hits Voldemort square in the chest before knocking the rest of them down. And then, instead of dissipating like she probably expected it to, it sweeps back towards Bloom and then heads back into her chest. She disappears at that point with a sound somewhere between the world itself getting ripped apart and an explosion happening.

* * *

Cedric's near-hysterically telling people about the cup, which isn't working anymore, but then there's the sound of something like the fabric of the world getting torn - or blown, maybe - apart, and Bloom Potter is suddenly lying unconscious on the ground in the middle of the field.

Nobody sees her change back to her school robes, nobody's the wiser about her magic.

She wakes up a few days later, only for Dumbledore to be outside the room arguing with Sirius - who's being rather loud. She feels like she hasn't eaten in _days_, her head is pounding, and she desperately wants to see Sirius again after a _bloody year_ of not doing so - all Dumbledore's fault, she's sure of it.

_Maybe_ she's gone paranoid after nearly dying, but paranoia can save a life and she's not bloody well dying just because she trusted in the good of the world while there's a homicidal psychopath named Tom Riddle on the loose. _Especially_ not when it comes to the man who had her sent back to the Dursleys time and again, he's lost all of her trust by doing that.

* * *

What must be half the school's population is listening down the hall from the Hospital Wing as Sirius and Dumbledore argue - well, Sirius yells loudly about 'how could his Goddaughter's name have been put in the Goblet of Fire, why for Merlin's sake didn't anyone tell him, she's coming with him this summer and he's not taking no for an answer' while Dumbledore tries to reason with him.

"Sirius, be reasonable. The blood wards around four Privet Drive-"

"Have kept her safe from Death Eaters that went into hiding, I'm well aware. But you must be aware that she bloody well hates those people. She told me so herself, she told Remus and Severus so as well. Her friends seemed to know it perfectly well - hell, a _blind_ person could see the hatred coming off her in waves at the mere _mention_ of the Dursleys. You knew Lily's sister hates magic, and you were _there_ when the Potters' will-"

"I know what the Will said, but Lily's sacrifice made for protection far better than anything-"

"You cast the _Fidelius Charm_ for them once, that's just as good as any bloody ward. When the person doesn't _betray_ the one they're supposed to be protecting, that is. Why exactly wasn't I told that my goddaughter had been entered into the Triwizard Tournament? And that she was very much an unwilling champion?"

"The decision was made so as not to disturb your recov-"

"Recovery be damned, she's my bleeding goddaughter, Albus! If she's in danger, then I'm supposed to protect her! Which I couldn't very well do from St. Mungos, I might add."

Ron and Hermione - and Draco, under the Disillusionment Charm he's been practicing for weeks now - look at each other, and Ron asks "Think we can sneak past them to see if Bloom's awake?"

Draco quietly says "Maybe I could. Think they'll let her in on the decision of where she's staying for the summer?"

Hermione says "Not a chance, not if Dumbledore has anything to do with it anyway. Bloom once said he sees her as a tool, and I'm thinking she's right given how hard he's trying to have her sent back to the Dursleys again. This time when her legal Guardian is available and is capable of caring for her."

A small paper dragon appears in the air, flying straight over Dumbledore and Sirius' heads without them even realizing it and Hermione catches it. It opens up to show the message 'Ron, Hermione, probably Draco to. I'm awake, I'm hungry, and my pounding head isn't helped by those two outside the door. Please help. Bloom.'

Ron says "Bloody hell, it's about time, Bloom."

Draco says "I'll sneak in, tell her you two are getting food. You two had better actually go get food, else I might get my hair set on fire."

Ron snickers, and says "You're the one that decided to fall in love with her."

Draco elbows him in the ribs, and hisses "It was never really a choice. First I envied her for her fame, then I hated her for showing me up time and again, now I can't live without her and it actually hurts when she's upset."

Hermione asks "Well, why haven't you told Bloom that last bit?"

Draco gives her a glare he knows she can't see, and mutters "Because those blue eyes of hers tie up my tongue in knots." _And that's without the fire they sometimes hold._

He sneaks in when there's an opening, and finds Bloom sitting up and staring at the doorway like she's listening.

She nearly jumps straight out of bed when he quietly breathes out her name, then focuses on him after a minute. "Disillusionment Charm?"

"Good guess. You can actually see me?"

"Barely. Only because you keep moving."

He wraps his arms around her, and she quietly says "This is new."

"From me?"

"…from _anyone_."

Draco has to fight not to hex something or someone other than Bloom right then. Instead, he asks "What're you doing up?"

"Wondering exactly how long I have until Dumbledore realizes I'm awake and tries to tell me I have to go back to the Dursleys 'for my own good' again. Manipulating old coot. And where my wand is."

Draco chuckles, and asks "You don't trust him anymore? And, it's on the bedside stand."

"Not since the end of year one, when I asked if I could stay here at school over the summer - begged, really, told him everything and nearly cried when he said no - and he said I had to return to four Privet Drive for my own good. Personally, I think he wants me to hang on his every word and do whatever he says. Sorry, but no. I'm not his little pawn, to be moved wherever he thinks I should go."

Draco tightens his hold on her slightly before loosening up, saying "Can't imagine it for a minute - your too free-spirited to be anybody's chess piece."

"Or tool. The Ministry's honestly more concerned with appearances than anything else."

Ron and Hermione's voices asking if they can get by so that they can see if Bloom's awake or not has Draco moving away, though he just leans against the nearby wall with a hand on Bloom's shoulder.

Bloom fakes sleeping until Draco gives her shoulder a squeeze that tells her its safe to open her eyes, and then she sits up and starts wolfing the food down - she hasn't eaten in three days, so its no surprise to anyone that she's hungry.

Ron quietly asks "Bloom, what the bloody hell happened?"

"Tom's back, body and all. Not that telling anyone will do much good, as soon as word gets out Fudge will go into denial and start a smear campaign to cover it up."

There's a dead silence between them, and Hermione finally asks "A vision?"

"Yep. I'll be the 'girl-who-lied' in the papers for a while. Oh joy."

At least Hermione's got some good news for Bloom - she caught Rita Skeeter, and made her swear not to write another article on Bloom for a year on the threat of being outed as an unregistered Animagus.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! I'm SO sorry about the wait - but I'm so close to being done with all my classes for the summer! I'm on the last week or so! As celebration for getting a bunch of extra credit that bumped my grade up to an A+, here's the next chapter! **

**I honestly don't know why Harry didn't freak out, grab Cedric, and summon the Portkey the instant he recognized the Graveyard - or even when they got Portkeyed TO the Graveyard in the first place. That would've been the sensible thing to do, right? Get back to the school instead of hanging around a creepy graveyard they got sent to for whatever reason? **

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters are coming soon! This is where things start to get interesting, I promise! Please review! Suggestions are appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 15

Exactly as Bloom expected, Professor Dumbledore has Bloom and Sirius come to his office when they realize Bloom's awake and tells them that Bloom needs to go back to the Dursleys for the summer.

His arguments? Sirius doesn't have anywhere suitable for living, at the moment, seeing as he donated 12 Grimmauld Place for the Order of the Phoenix to use - which, honestly, is a complete mess as well - and the blood wards around the house will protect Bloom from Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

Sirius is _fuming_ by the time Dumbledore's through, and Bloom looks much like she's made a decision of her own. She stands up suddenly, and says "Professor, I'm going to go pack my stuff for the summer. If there's nothing else you have to say…" She might've put a Silencing Charm on him nonverbally, just to keep him from protesting. "Alright then."

She leaves, ending the Charm as she exits the office. Sirius gets held back by Dumbledore for about a half hour - one in which the old wizard asks him to ensure Bloom heads back to the Dursleys as its for her own safety - and then heads to the Gryffindor Common Room to find Bloom. He doesn't find her, or any of her stuff - he _does_, however, find Lavender Brown with the Marauder's Map and a piece of parchment with the message that Bloom said to give them to him.

'Sirius, please burn this after you finish reading it. I'm not going back to the Dursleys, not now not ever. I don't care what Dumbledore says or does, going back there is a bloody death-sentence for me - I might've finally lost my temper completely and utterly the last time I was there, and the killer whale known as Vernon Dursley hates anything that isn't 'normal.' You probably remember that night pretty well, it's the night you found me. Well, I bloody well hate him to, so he, the rest of them, and Dumbledore can bloody well sod off. The Ministry, to, as all they'll do this summer is try to convince everyone Tom Riddle isn't back and call me a liar. I'll be alright, though - swear on my magic. PS, I put a few hexes on Barty Crouch Jr. and left him tied up in his office, flask and wand out of reach, before getting up here. He should be un-Polyjuiced by the time you get to him. Do tell Dumbledore you found him looking like that and then captured him, please. The old coot thinks he's Moody. I'm positive he's the one that put my name in the Goblet - if anyone asks about why he's got a lump the size of a duck egg, please use that Marauder imagination to come up with something convincing. Same with the burns.'

Sirius finishes reading the parchment, and promptly Charms it so Dumbledore won't read a thing before folding it up and keeping it. He may just hex or curse Dumbledore if he doesn't get out of this bloody castle with his Goddaughter in tow right this instant.

Of course, when he checks the map…she's _nowhere in the school grounds._

Lavender says "Bloom gave me these, asked me to give them to you only, tell you she'd be alright over the summer…then we heard something like a loud bang. Last time we heard that…she appeared in the field, unconscious."

The look on Sirius' face makes everyone take a step or two back, he's utterly furious. Ron and Hermione gulp, share a look, and then ask if they can help with whatever is going on. The answer is to take him to the DADA classroom.

* * *

Draco gets back to Malfoy manor, only to be faced with a sight he's never seen before - his mother is near-hysterical, and his father looks panicked beyond anything he's ever seen before. Along with extremely injured.

He's just in time to hear "What are we going to _do_, Lucius? He's gone mental, we both know it. Look what he _did_ to you!"

He steps into the room with a quiet knock, and sees his father sitting in a chair with several bruises, many more cuts, and a look like he's in far more pain than any of that should be able to produce. "Father? What happened?"

Lucius grimaces, and says "I paid the price for a few years of utter stupidity in a few hours. Draco, what have you heard at school?"

Draco swallows drily, and then says "I heard…the Dark Lord is…back."

Narcissa nods, and says "We'd hoped this day would never come. Hoped he was gone for good. But…"

Draco feels himself going pale, and asks "What happened?"

Lucius grimaces, and says "The beginning of that is years before you were born, Draco. Back when we first met the Dark Lord, he was…different. Smart, charismatic, handsome…someone a person would follow. Slowly though, he began to change. The Dark Arts he used so regularly consumed him completely. And then…he went mad, we've recently discovered. If it didn't start when he started physically changing, it started when a baby girl, no older than a year and a half at the most, somehow managed to defeat him. Rather completely. He was brought back to life at the end of the school year by way of a Regeneration Potion, and then tried to duel Bloom Potter…and was soundly beaten yet again. She escaped somehow, after demonstrating power the likes of which no Witch or Wizard in the entire history of the Wizarding World has ever come close to producing. And she let slip that she destroyed what turned out to be his diary in your second year. He was none too pleased about that."

Narcissa hisses "That was his-"

"He never said, dear. Never even hinted it belonged to him personally. What he did say was that it was a weapon, and that he meant for it to return to the school and finish something he started. I didn't know what that could be, so I put the thing away. And then tried to get rid of it when Arthur Weasley started doing raids for Dark Artifacts."

Draco groans and pulls a chair of his own over to sit down. "I take it that's why your injured, covered in dirt, and…"

Lucius nods, and says "And Crucio'd. Yes. His punishment. He's a raving lunatic now - and, added to it, he's only interested in killing people who don't support him as well as killing muggles. Back when we joined, we joined a cause that was focused on preserving our way of life, the Wizarding World's culture. It changed over time to being a group of thugs and murderers who only wanted to cause chaos and murder people, but by then we were in far too deep. We were threatened with each other's lives to take the Mark, and then yours to ensure our loyalty. And now…not going when he summoned would have been a death sentence for all three of us."

Draco looks at his parents, then says "So, basically, you're stuck working for a raving lunatic who wants to kill a good chunk of the Wizarding World's population based solely on who their parents are, and have no way out."

Narcissa nods, and says "That's what it boils down to, I'm afraid."

Draco gets an idea - a crazy, possibly-suicidal, stupid-to-the-point-of-coming-from-a-trio-of-Gryffindors-who-nearly-die-every-year idea - and says "I think I might know of a way out…" Both his parents look at him in shock, and he says "We go to the girl who's beaten him before. Three times now, at least."

Lucius and Narcissa share looks, and Narcissa frowns and says "Her Godfather is my cousin…"

Lucius grimaces, and says "And she saw me at the Graveyard, she'll more likely blast me on sight. If not because of then…because of a few minutes alone we had in her second year. Don't give me that look, Draco, we exchanged words. Rather heated ones, on her end."

Draco says "Well, she doesn't trust Dumbledore a whit, and I'm very certain she didn't go back to the Dursleys this summer whatsoever."

Narcissa says "We'll talk to Sirius, hopefully he'll be willing to listen long enough for us to tell him we're defecting."

* * *

Sirius is waiting at the spot Narcissa asked to meet him in the letter she sent, pacing back and forth furiously - he's worried half to death about Bloom, who he hasn't found a trace of yet. It's been a week, yet she's managed to drop off the face of the planet completely - he'd be more proud of her than he already is if he knew for certain she's safe.

Given the fact that the papers haven't said anything about her disappearance, he can safely assume the general public doesn't know - so, there's that at least. He hears the popping sound of Apparition, and the Malfoys are standing there. "Alright, say whatever it is you need to say to me in person, Narcissa."

Lucius gives him a cool once-over, then says "Your certainly worried about something. Or, perhaps, _someone_?"

Sirius snarls "None of your business, Malfoy! Narcissa, either spit out whatever it is you-"

"We're defecting, cousin."

That makes Sirius stop in his tracks, and he stares at her in shock. "Come again?"

"We're leaving the Dark Lord's service. Should've done it in the first war, but…we're Slytherins, not exactly known for our courage."

Sirius gives her a long look, then Lucius, then takes his wand out and says "Occlude me, and I'm leaving. Legilimens."

After a minute, he apparently finds what he wants and stares at them. "Fine, I'm convinced. Double-cross me, and I won't hesitate to kill you though."

Lucius says "I wouldn't expect anything else. As it is…we were hoping you could-"

"Protect you. Rather, Bloom could. I know, one of the things I saw in Narcissa's head. That's something of a problem at the moment, though. Read this." He takes out a folded-up parchment, points his wand at it, and then hands it to Narcissa.

She goes still, and then says "She left. Ran off."

"Indeed. Dumbledore likely scared her off, so to speak, when he insisted that she go back to the Dursleys this summer as I didn't have any suitable accommodations. I bloody well would have if I hadn't been kept away from _everything_ while in St. Mungos!"

When they ask, he angrily explains how his recovery was dead-boring due to the fact that they wouldn't let him do much of anything useful - such as getting somewhere to _live_, for instance. It's only because he was named Bloom's Godfather that he's her Legal Guardian at all - which Dumbledore tried to circumvent after he was cleared of all charges, due to the fact that he couldn't very well care for Bloom straight after twelve years of exposure to the Dementors. He only managed to get the man shut up in St. Mungos for an entire year - and they had him on Calming and Sleeping Draughts for most of it.

"I swear, that old coot has everything planned out so that Bloom remains with the Dursleys time and again. Except for the fact that my Goddaughter is a headstrong young woman with a habit of getting worked up and making rash decisions that she's too stubborn and strong-willed to back down from. I don't think he anticipated that at all."

Narcissa gets a large grin on her face, and says "Well, if its accommodations you need, cousin…I doubt anyone could question you staying with family. Or taking your Goddaughter to stay with your family."

Draco's expression is dumbfounded, and he just clamps his mouth shut to keep himself from ecstatically asking if she really meant that. Lucius, on the other hand, goes paler than his hair at the thought of what happened the last time he was alone with her - she nearly killed him at twelve years old for badmouthing her parents.

Sirius gets a grin that says he'd have done well in Slytherin, and says "Narcissa, I think we're about to play this age's biggest prank on Dumbledore ever."

Narcissa rolls her eyes, and says "You and your pranks, Sirius. I take it that's an acceptance?"

"Absolutely." Sirius has them do an Unbreakable Vow that they won't see his Goddaughter come to any harm - just to be safe, not that any of them blame him given how the girl has a habit of getting into life and death situations, along with the sheer number of people that likely want to use her for their own agenda - and then they start planning how they're supposed to _find_ her. Because, as Sirius explains, she's dropped off the face of the planet.

* * *

Dumbledore is talking with Minister Fudge, trying to make the man see reason about the little detail that Bloom Potter is a stubborn girl who will most definitely go off on her own if he starts a smear campaign against her, when Arabella Figg Floos into his office once again.

With an annoyed look on her face that tells him something's wrong again.

"Professor Dumbledore, I swear I'm moving out of Little Whinging if that poor girl doesn't have to go back to her horrible relations!"

Fudge asks "Which girl? What are you talking about?"

"Bloom Potter! I've said for _years_ that she shouldn't have been placed with those horrible excuses for people, and now I'm saying that if she's not around for me to protect even a little than I'm through living next to them! They're so awful, I'm almost certain they could spawn a few _Dementors_!"

The very next day, the papers have the headline 'Bloom Potter Missing!' At least Fudge dropped the idea of staining the girl's reputation in favor of finding her.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Sorry about the wait for an update - good news, I just finished a third online class today! Took the final test for Principles of Management, and I'm feeling pretty confident about it! Only one more class to finish! After that, I'm free to game and write to my heart's content - ha! That'll never really happen - I like writing fanfiction WAY too much. **

**Anyway, as to the story...to borrow one of our Muggle sayings, the cat's out of the bag. A very large cat, at that. Maybe a tiger? Or a lion? Seeing as the Ministry's all about public appearances in canon - hence why Fudge refused to do anything about Tom since it wouldn't look very good that the Death Eaters had reformed and their leader was back during his time as Minister - so when it inevitably came out that Bloom was missing *cough Rita cough* he snatched up the opportunity to look good with the public. After book five, I seriously lost any and all respect for the Ministry when they did that - seriously, Fudge is a total coward. More concerned with public appearance than the actual safety of the people he's supposed to lead. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More updates coming soon! Please review if you've got suggestions!**


	17. Chapter 16

Ron nearly chokes on his breakfast when the morning paper gets to him, and he reads 'Bloom Potter Missing!' - no wonder everyone's got expressions of varying mixtures of shock and worry.

Ginny reads the headline, and says "Good for her, she finally decided she'd had enough of the Dursleys. I don't blame her a bit, seeing as they put _bars_ on her window and all."

Molly says "Well, it's not a good time to run off like this! What with you-know-who out there and all!"

Ron says "Mum, listen, if anyone can handle themselves, it's Bloom. How the Ministry even heard of Bloom's disappearing is what I want to know."

Arthur reads the article, and says "Found it. Arabella Figg came to Dumbledore's office while he was talking with Fudge, said she hadn't come back."

Ron groans "Bloody hell…"

An Owl lands at the window and drops a letter in front of Ron. It _says _it's from Hermione, but the handwriting is Draco's.

'Ron, don't start with how I used Granger's name on the letter. Bloom's missing, and everyone knows about it now. To use a Muggle expression, the shit has hit the fan. My parents made a deal with Sirius, but I can't go into details on a letter. Get over here fast. Granger's getting a letter much like this one. My father should be waiting near your house to Apparate you here. I'll explain once you and Granger are here.'

Molly asks "Who's it from, Ron?"

"Hermione. She's worried about Bloom. No surprise there. Wants me to meet with her, start looking for her. Can I go, Mum? Please, I'm worried to."

Molly caves and agrees, and Ron leaves at once - sure enough, Lucius is waiting outside the Burrow when Ron runs over five minutes later, having packed some stuff that might help.

* * *

When they Apparate away, he finds himself at Malfoy Manor with Sirius glaring at the paper and Narcissa standing next to Draco while Hermione tries not to throw up. Hermione looks up, apparently forgets her nausea altogether, and asks "Have you seen the-"

"Front Page, yeah. Bloom's gone missing, and now the entire Wizarding World knows about it. Fantastic."

Sirius asks "I don't suppose either of you would know where she might go?"

Hermione and Ron shake their heads, and Hermione says "According to her, she'd never been out of Little Whinging before they moved to a lighthouse - and I doubt she'd go there, wherever it is."

Ron snaps his fingers, and says "Don't know if this'll help much, but in year one she asked about wizard camping - said she was curious. I told her about how Wizards can Charm their tents to make them more like a bloody house rather than a tent, and she looked like it was the greatest thing she'd heard of in a month at least."

Everyone shares a look, and Narcissa says "She wouldn't!"

All the teens say "She would."

Draco adds "Back in Year three, I was in the library when she had a mountain of stuff on a table. And a bag next to it all, the one she had with her on the train beginning of last year. She spelled it with the Undetectable Extension Charm, and proceeded to stuff at least twenty books, a few sets of clothes that weren't her school clothes, and several other items in it."

Sirius mutters a few curses under his breath, and says "She did."

Ron says "I found her practicing Charms that most learn in years five or six - the Disillusionment Charm in particular…bloody hell!"

Draco says "Let me get this straight. Bloom's likely living in a Charmed tent that's next to _invisible_ because she likely put the Disillusionment Charm on it. So, she could be _anywhere_, and we'd never know. And, according to my father's description of her, she can bloody well fly _without_ her broom, and can get to King's Cross Station in maybe a day - or even a few moments if she wants to take the quick route - because she can sprout a set of _wings_ from her back!"

Lucius says "That about covers it." Draco looks distinctly like he might be sick.

Hermione says "Even if we _can_ find her - because there's the very real possibility that she'll just hole herself up in the tent until it's time for school to start - we can't tell Dumbledore. He'll just send her back to them again somehow."

They all nod, and Lucius says "We can handle hiring a few detectives to try and pick up her trail."

Sirius grimaces, and says "And I have to get things sorted with Gringotts. The fortunes are a mess. Another thing I wasn't allowed to do in my spare time in St. Mungos."

Hermione says "We three can talk to Bloom's cousin, try to find _any _kind of clue about where she might go."

Sirius nods, glaring at the paper in front of him, and says "Alright. Anyone but me has to go there, because if I go anywhere near there someone with the last name of Dursley is getting hexed into eternity and back."

* * *

Draco, Hermione, and Ron get to 4 Privet Drive via a Portkey that will take them back to Malfoy Manor, and are just in time to see Dudley walking down the block. Ron mutters "I can't believe he lost some weight."

Hermione strides forward angrily, and asks "Are you Dudley Dursley?"

He looks up at her, then pales alarmingly when he seems to recognize that she's a Witch. Even more so when he sees Ron and Draco there as well. "Bloody hell, your some of her friends, aren't you? Look, I don't want any trouble, just…just tell her I'm sorry, alright? For…for everything."

Ron and Draco trade glances - Hermione hasn't even pulled her want out yet, and Dudley's a blubbering mess. Draco walks forward, and asks "Your talking about Bloom, right?"

Dudley nods, and Ron asks "Any idea where she is?"

That gets a vehement shake of Dudley's head - no, he most certainly _doesn't_ know. "She left about two years ago, haven't seen her since. I swear, I'm telling the truth!"

Ron, Draco, and Hermione share a confused look, and Ron says "Your parents said-"

"I know what they said, but they were wrong! Look, some old guy came a few days before you did, I saw him walk out. After that, they started talking about how Bloom had left again and good riddance to her for the year - he must've done something to them, because I swear on my life she never came back."

Draco coldly says "Explain how she left just before year three."

Dudley nods, and says "Aunt Marge was visiting. She hates Bloom just as much as my parents did - as I was raised to hate her. Bloom was serving everyone, cleaning up and stuff, and then Aunt Marge somehow got onto the topic of her family. She was in the kitchen when it happened, near the stove…gods, I've never been so terrified in my whole life! She just went _off_, started screaming at the top of her lungs about how she hated us all and how she was bloody well rich instead of her parents being deadbeats-" he cuts off with a gulp at Draco's deadly glare, and stammers out how that was just what his parents told Marge.

When Hermione tells him to continue, he describes how the stove went nutty, spewing out fires at least ten feet high, how they formed some kind of creature that looked a lot like a Chinese dragon, and how she shot fire from her hands at them, _roared_ at them, and then packed up all her stuff and left after blasting Vernon into the wall and kicking him in the face. And never showed back up.

He's shaking like a leaf when he's done with the story, and says "I've been put in anger management classes and counseling thanks to the school, and…I've been learning stuff about myself. About how we all treated Bloom. How its criminal, how it's abusive and wrong, and all that. I really don't like who I was, and I'm trying to change - and I don't see why Bloom didn't burn the house down that night and leave us all in it to die. I really don't. I also don't know how she made it to eleven to begin with…or even seven, for that matter."

He's faced with three wands, and stammers out the story of how they left Bloom in the closet as punishment for something, then went for a business deal…and got snowed into the hotel. For a _week_. Anyone else would've died, she just started doing magic at age six and started fighting back. Fighting Vernon, Petunia, him and his gang.

Hermione actually loses her cool at that point, and punches Dudley in the face. "Ow, ow, yeah, I bloody well deserved that a few hundred times over…ow…"

Draco feels very much like cursing Dudley's parents with something - he's too angry to come up with something good enough though - and Ron is holding a furious Hermione back.

Dudley asks "Why now, though? Why come looking for her now?"

Draco grinds out "She disappeared from Hogwarts, obviously seeing living on the streets or camping through the _entire summer break_ as being preferable to staying with you. And it's only just come out this summer that she's gone off somewhere to spend her time and the entire Wizarding Community is going to be looking for her - including the guy that murdered her parents. And, tell me something, just where do you think he'll come first?"

Dudley goes paler than Draco's hair, and says "You've got to stop him! I know you probably hate us, I know most of the Wizarding World probably-"

Hermione shuts him up with a glare, and says "Most of the Wizarding World doesn't even know you exist. Trust me on that, else you'd be getting visits from some _extremely_ angry Gryffindors if our year knew where you all live. As it is, we really need to find Bloom because _she's_ capable of fighting him off with apparent ease - which puts a target on her back automatically. She's also capable of dropping off the face of the planet altogether."

Dudley just shrugs, and says "I don't know. I know she can survive without food somehow, but I'm putting that down to magic."

Ron growls out "_Her_ magic. We certainly can't. We'd die in three weeks, just like any other human. As it is, your adopted cousin is too bloody stubborn to die. Or do what most anybody says, for that matter."

Dudley groans, and says "Don't I know it."

Hermione coldly says "No, I don't think you do. Dumbledore tried to send her back to you people at the end of Year three. She didn't return - he tried to do so again this year, and its only now come out that she's apparently cooked up some plan that _actually works_ for hiding out where nobody will find her unless by an extreme stroke of luck."

Dudley asks "How's that?"

Draco angrily snaps "We think she's got a Charmed tent that she turned basically _invisible_ and is living in that."

Dudley nods slowly, and says "That…that honestly sounds like the kind of smart plan my cousin would think of, she's always been smarter than me. Probably because I didn't put any effort into learning things, though, while she always gave it everything she has. Always got straight A's in school, while I was always barely passing if I passed at all. Dad would get furious at her, beat her whenever report cards came or tests came back, but she refused to stop scoring better than me. I used to hate her for that, how it all seemed to come so easily to her. We all laughed when she asked if she was going to have to wear a Smeltings uniform, like she thought they'd send her there - she seemed horrified at the mere idea, though she'd probably be a star student. Now, though, now I wish I could go back in time and ask her for help. Ask her to forgive me and try to protect her some. She's going to let us die, I'm sure of it. We haven't given her any reason to not want us dead, after all. She shouted that she hated us, that I was the byproduct of Mum's spiteful jealousy of her Mum…gods, I think she was right. All our lives, they doted on me, played favorites to such a degree that you could practically see it in the air - I got two rooms, one of which I hardly ever set foot in, for god's sake, while she got stuffed in a broom closet when she wasn't being worked to…not to death, she can't really die. They…they tried to beat the freakishness out of her, they said…they just made it- no, her _magic_ \- come out more with every blow."

They leave Dudley like that, babbling on like they broke him somehow, and use the Portkey to head back to Malfoy Manor - before one of them loses it completely and hexes or curses the Dursleys.

As it is, Hermione's planning on reporting the abuse to the authorities once they find Bloom - leaving out any and all descriptions of magic, of course.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Yeah, I know, no Bloom in this one - she's making an appearance soon, though! If it sounds like Ron, Hermione, and Draco don't like her much when they're talking to Dudley...think about who they're talking to, and just how furious you'd be in their shoes. I'd be spitting fire, which Hermione's just about doing. Enjoy! More chapters coming soon! **


	18. Chapter 17

About three weeks later, all three teens are going crazy worrying about Bloom - she's far too smart to be living on the streets themselves, and there's no possibility of tracking her down by way of tracking her magic as she hasn't done anything to activate the Trace even once. She may well not be using magic - in fact, Hermione, Ron, and Draco are _certain_ she isn't.

Moving locations, yes.

Using magic to do so? No, nothing big anyway. Little things that wouldn't drain her magic too much, but nothing huge or exhausting.

Luckily, one of the detectives the adults hired to find _any_ trace of Bloom - she's _incredibly_ good at leaving so few of them - walks in with a hopeful expression on his face. Hermione says "Please tell me you've got something."

"You're in luck, young lady. I've got a lead of someone fitting your description." He pulls out a phone and says "Take a look and tell me if that's the girl your looking for." He pulls up a picture of a girl with pale skin but no freckles, long red hair, and slightly-wrinkled but very clean clothes.

Hermione takes one look at her and says "Yes! Yes, that's Bloom!"

The man sighs in relief, and says "Good. I've been trying to get close enough to her to even get this shot - she's incredibly hard to pin down, I'm afraid."

Sirius says "Sounds like my Goddaughter, alright."

"She seems to know when she's being watched. Runs off at the slightest hint of someone following her. And then just up and vanishes - every night, for one. Stays in an area for only a few days at most, is nowhere to be found at night, and moves between parks in London regularly - and randomly. Now, this picture was luck mostly," he shows one of her drinking from a water fountain, "but she stayed there for a good five minutes drinking away. That's what clued me in to the idea that it might be her."

Draco incredulously asks "She's living in parks?!"

"That's where she always appears, at any rate. We've tried tracking her down to where she sleeps, but she's always just gone come nightfall. Any ideas?"

The adults shake their heads, the teens trade knowing looks - they've got one idea that fits perfectly, a tent that's camouflaged to look like the surroundings. Not that they can tell the Muggle detective as much.

They pay him and he leaves, and Lucius says "I've got an idea for how to find her…but it'll take more than the six of us."

Sirius glares at a wall, and says "Five, unfortunately. I've been keeping Dumbledore occupied with the Order of the Phoenix - before you ask, organization that formed to fight Tom Riddle during the first war. We've reformed now that he's back. And I've got Remus in on helping us find Bloom, and he agreed to help keep her out of the Dursleys' house no matter what. We've been leading something of a false trail for him to follow - around Surrey, as it happens."

Ron angrily asks "Why does he even want Bloom back there? Couldn't he have sent her to a Wizarding family? Or even a foster family that was _decent?!_"

Sirius sighs, and says "He's concerned with the greater good - unfortunately, the greater good is oftentimes unconcerned with the good of an individual. Even if that individual is very important to the greater good. And he seems convinced beyond a doubt that Bloom will only serve the 'greater good' - his version, anyway - if he's got complete control over her. Psychological, anyway." He looks like he wants to blow something - or Dumbledore, more likely - up, but manages to keep from doing so at the Manor.

After Sirius Apparates away to keep Dumbledore's focus well away from London, Ron asks "Exactly how are you planning on finding Bloom?"

"Call in some contacts, post a few in each park. They find her, they alert us."

Ron shrugs, then says "Pretty sound. Fair warning, she fights like ten devils. _Without_ her magic."

Lucius grimaces and nods, saying "I've seen a recent demonstration of such fighting. That'd be why we'll be calling in quite a bit of people. Let her wear herself out on them. Besides, if what you've said about her magic is true…she won't be able to fight for very long with her magic."

Ron grimaces, but then says "She's good at getting away, getting out of trouble. Comes from years of nearly dying."

* * *

Ron has to head back to his house, and Hermione does the same - if they're gone too long, their parents will start to worry. Especially Ron's, as he hasn't _quite_ told them he's meeting with the Malfoys to find Bloom.

Draco grimaces at his parents after the two Gryffindors are gone, and says "They aren't wrong about Bloom, you know. Rumor has it in year one she beat a mountain troll unconscious by taking control of its own club."

Narcissa gives a little hum of thought, then says "From what you've said, she doesn't sound like one for idle threats. And you, our dragon, seem…quite taken with her."

Draco blushes fiercely, and asks "Is it really that obvious?"

"To those who know you well, yes."

Draco asks "And…you're not…"

"Mad? Angry? No, Draco, neither of those. You've fallen in love with someone, we will never be angry with you for that."

Lucius grins, and says "And besides, there are far worse girls to be taken with. She's loyal to a fault, powerful enough to take on the Dark Lord himself and not break a sweat, and I cannot think of anyone with even half a brain in their head that would look at that young woman and say she's not an exceedingly rare beauty." He quietly mutters to Narcissa "Even if she did nearly kill me in her second year for insulting the memory of her parents."

Draco nods - half the boys dorm in Slytherin has been trying to find a way to sneak her a love potion. Exactly _none_ of them have even remotely succeeded, as she's very territorial about her food and doesn't take surprises well.

Yes, they're a bunch of teenage boys and she's easily the hottest - literally, metaphorically, everything in between - girl in the entire school - they've tried just about every way they can come up with to get her out of her books and into their arms with absolutely _no_ results other than getting transfigured into something when she was reading from a book on the subject. All she did was read the incantation aloud from the book when a few of them were coming over…every single one of the boys turned into ferrets and scurried away to Professor McGonagall.

To this day, he's not sure if that was an accident or not. She wasn't holding her wand, but given how _everything_ in the room started floating when she tried the Levitation Charm the first time in Charms Class in year one there's no guarantee she wasn't trying to turn them into ferrets.

_And then there's the fact that she's got the dragon wand. Deadly instrument, that. Defensive spells are more like explosions coming out of it._

He truly pities the poor fools that cross her.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Good news, I passed all my classes with good grades - got the final scores back recently, and they're all good! Bad news, I'm moving back to school on the 22nd - so, unfortunately, no updates that day. Most likely, anyway. **

**As for the story, I SWEAR Bloom's making an appearance soon - and she's not just going around wandering in parks all day every day, that's just where she parks her tent. As opposed to somebody's roof, or in an alleyway where somebody could stumble onto her. As you can probably guess, she's finished all her summer assignments - its not like she hasn't had the time, after all. No chores, no cooking to do, no anything but what she actually decides to do - I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she decided to sleep the whole summer break away given what her life was before she left the Dursleys. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters are coming soon! Please review if you've got suggestions!**


	19. Chapter 18

AN: Hey, everyone, quick note her before you start reading - most of this chapter is a bit silly, a look at some of the stuff Bloom's been doing in her spare time. She's already gotten the assignments done, after all, so why can't she relax just a bit when she's not in danger? Enjoy! Don't judge Bloom too harshly, please - I had to think of some way for her to get a whole wardrobe, and this is sorta it.

* * *

Bloom wakes up to her stomach growling - yet again, but that's nothing new. Neither is the fact that she can take a nice long stretch now for a good minute, arching her back up and stretching her arms above her head to get any stiffness out of them.

She gets a new set of clothes out of her bag, having Conjured a whole wardrobe between years three and four at school in secret - she went window-shopping and browsing every day for a month when year three ended, and made a note of what she liked and what she didn't. Then, she made versions of the clothes she liked - she's figured out how to make a Transfiguration permanent - all she has to do is will it to happen, believe it'll happen. As if she's ever had any trouble with that since she was six.

Contrary to what most people probably think of her at school, she _does_ care about how she looks and how her clothes look on her - she likes to look presentable in public, as opposed to the Dursleys who barely gave her ratted rags and Dudley's worn-out hand-me-downs - but Vernon and Petunia would've sold most all her clothes if she had any. Robes, to.

She's long-since figured out how to keep herself clean - she burns off the dirt, literally - so she has all day to do whatever the bloody hell she wants. Which, usually, is reading from her books that she bought, staring into her Crystal Ball for a bit to see if her Sight will see anything - unfortunately, it's not something one can usually force, even with the startling clarity Professor Trelawney says she has - or moving her campsite to a new park for the time being as she's long since finished the summer assignments. She knows Dumbledore's looking for her, she's no fool - she's also smart enough to _not_ give him any clues to tip him off as to where she might be.

She casts the Homenum Revelio spell wandlessly, which detects human presences in the area, and finds she's in the clear so she changes clothes, casts a quick Charm of her own invention to clean her dirty clothes, and then starts packing up her tent. She's got to find a bathroom and a water fountain or something to get something to drink, but she doesn't have any urgent need - she can Transfigure some leaves and branches into a goblet and fill it with water, but she prefers to save her magic for when she needs it. Besides, it might tip someone off.

She packs up her tent, puts it in her bag, and starts walking, keeping her wand in her jacket sleeve just in case. She'd love to go for a morning run, burn off some nervousness - but, it would burn off the energy she's currently surviving on, so that's out of the question completely.

She goes down a couple of blocks and passes by a clothing store that's usually got some nice stuff in the window - she's learned that they'll let you try on anything, but you just can't tell them you aren't planning on buying anything. She likes to see how it fits before transfiguring something into it, likes to see what the feel is and if she likes it - she just pretends it's just a _little_ too big for her, and she's so sorry but she has to go or she'll be late for something. It's actually a lot of fun, and is a relaxing use of her time - far better than scrubbing the floor, cooking and cleaning up from the meals, weeding, etc. Add to it the fact that she's made good friends with some of the employees that work here, and she's a regular face. She's either here or at the library when she's not in a secluded part of whatever park she's picked out, after all.

* * *

Emily and Angela look up from hanging clothes at the sound of the bell at the door ringing, and see a head of fire-red hair walking in. They grin at each other - she's an incredibly kind girl, one in a million. And she loves to try on clothes and they love to see the girl model - the little detail that she could get a job as a model with absurd ease is no secret, and they honestly aren't sure why no agency has scooped her up yet.

The manager lets them 'assist a customer' and turns a blind eye to the fact that Bloom never seems to buy anything - she isn't stealing a single thing, always gives back every bit of clothing they brought into the room, so there's no harm done - and Emily and Angela simply love spending time with the red-head.

She makes the work shifts go faster, she makes them infinitely more interesting, and they've yet to find an outfit that can faze her - it's bloody brilliant.

Bloom gets a huge grin when she sees the two brunettes walking towards her, and manages not to stiffen up when Angela throws an arm around her neck playfully. "Girl, it is great to see you. Let me guess…same room?"

The three girls gather up a bunch of clothes, and Bloom heads into the large room with a draw-curtain to start changing. She throws the curtains back dramatically, and they both gasp and start clapping - she looks incredible, nobody in their right minds would deny it.

Emily says "Girl, you must have to carry a stick to beat back the boys! How do you manage to look this hot?"

Bloom just grins, and says "Something like that. Next!" The next outfit she's in is deep blue skinny jeans, a pink top that fits her like a glove and shows off her every curve, and ankle boots.

Angela says "You walk into any modeling agency like that, they'll give you the top spot! This. Is. Incredible! Hold still, I need a picture!" She takes several, Bloom doing different poses for them.

In a few short weeks, she picked up how to dress - seriously, did nobody teach her this stuff?! - and they've become good friends with her. She's an incredibly quick study, and is funny, sarcastic, and doesn't take crap from anyone - the three of them hit it off at once.

The two of them are also worried about her, as there's several signs that something's _up_ with her - she's jumpy at times, and she never says where she lives. 'Around' is all they can get out of her, but she _did _say she spends most of the year at a boarding school so there's that. She's always clean, but her hair lacks the usual shine of someone that's using shampoo and conditioner, and sometimes her clothes are slightly wrinkled. Still, she never has a mark on her and they've got nothing more than speculation to go on.

Several outfits later, all of which look so good on her the two of them could vomit - in a good way, and she knows it - they realize its midday already. Bloom suddenly gets a far-away look, then says "Ladies, it's been wonderful seeing you again. There's something I've got to do."

Emily sighs dramatically, and says "_Fine_, Ms. Perfect body. I bet your going to meet up with a boy, right?"

Bloom rolls her eyes, and says "It's always about the boys with you."

"You've got the body."

She hurries out of the store, hoping to get as far away as possible - she's not going to let anyone hurt her friends, not if she can help it. A few Wizards - not dark, not exactly, but their morals are definitely questionable - are looking for her, and she _just_ now Saw it.

* * *

Hugo Purkiss, the unofficial leader of the four of them, grins as he sees the red-haired witch walking quickly down the sidewalk away from them. They split up to follow her, but lose her within twenty minutes.

Bloom's hiding in a dark alley, letting the guys she knows have been following her for the past few minutes at least get well ahead of her before she doubles back and finds somewhere safer than a dirty alley to hide. Of course, then she gets grabbed from behind and a knife held to her throat.

"Give me every ounce of cash on you, now, girlie."

She slams her head back, grabbing his thick wrist and twisting it hard and fast - she hears a satisfying snap, and he yells in pain. Her would-be mugger also drops the rusty knife into his other hand and tries to stab her, but it ends up missing her for the most part - she gets a wide cut on her side, but ignores it in favor of punching him in the face, kicking him in the stomach, and knocking him unconscious against the brick wall.

Of course, then she gets hit with four Stunning spells all at once, and several more after that until she just gets knocked out altogether.

* * *

When Bloom wakes up, there's a cuff that's far too tight secured over her ankle. She can sense several spells on it, likely to keep her wherever the bloody hell she is. Her bag is hanging on a nail on the far wall, and her wand is just out of bloody reach - they're going to wish they hadn't let her see it at all.

She sits up, then nearly pukes - something's wrong, she instantly knows. When she feels a sharp pain in her side, she looks down and groans - that cut from the rusty knife, it got infected. Her magic can keep her alive, or it can keep her from getting sick - but not both at once. Not when she's had _no_ food at all.

It's a bright red color, hot to the touch in a way her own magic isn't, and her head is pounding awfully. _Great…_

* * *

Hugo and the others grin at each other - they actually managed it, they caught the 'legendary' Bloom Potter. Wasn't so hard, as they had a distraction in the form of an idiotic mugger who got his wrist snapped and his brains all but bashed out of his head by the girl - alright, they might've had some luck on their side. The girl apparently fights like a devil.

Hugo says "We'll soften her up a bit for the Boss. Whatever it is he wants, I bet it'll go better if she's unconscious."

One man goes to check on the girl, see if the Stunner spells wore off yet - maybe a minute later, and they're struggling to contain the living fireball called Bloom Potter. After a lot of spells, she collapses to the ground with one of the men still conscious. He quickly respells that chain connected to her ankle, which melted off during her escape attempt, and fireproofs the entire stone room before levitating the other men out of it and spelling the door as well. He mutters "We're going to need a lot more manpower if we're to keep her here."

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Alright, Bloom's finally been found! If I stepped on anyone's toes or they already used the name 'Hugo Purkiss' for another story, I swear its an accident - I looked up a Harry Potter name Generator, and took half of two different names. As for how Bloom got sick, all her Healing magic is tied up in keeping her alive. She's been sleeping - practically hibernating - all summer, so she's in pretty good shape all things considering...or was, anyway. At this point, she's a big mess. She'll recover, though - and the guys who managed to catch her might not actually survive, seeing as she's not conscious to control her magic. A hallucinating Bloom...that's terrifying. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming soon! Please review if you've got suggestions!**

**P****S. Thinking of posting a new series on AO3 - straight HP. PM me for details! Warning - not going to be canon in the slightest. **


	20. Chapter 19

Draco's going almost mad with worry - Bloom's up and disappeared. No sightings of her whatsoever. He's been trying to calm himself down with the knowledge that she knows very well how to blend in, but after nearly a week he's failing _miserably_ at that.

Of course, Lucius storms into the library with a stone-cold furious expression on his face and says "Draco, get your wand. We're going to London."

"They've-"

"Found her, stunned her, had her for a _week_. Those idiots were supposed to alert us the _instant_ she was found and brought to the residence! Not wait around for a _week_."

Draco summons his cloak at once, putting it on hastily. Narcissa puts a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down a little, and says "Draco, calm yourself. We'll bring her here, rest assured."

"Mother, Bloom's not the type to just sit around and wait for rescue! She'll have blasted her way out of there by now!"

Lucius says "As it so happens, he had to cut the message short to deal with just such an occasion. Draco, take my arm."

* * *

They Apparate out as soon as they're outside the wards around the Manor, and find themselves standing in front of the London Residence they own. Lucius storms into the building, snapping at a House Elf to bring whoever is in charge to them at once.

Hugo Purkiss appears looking calm and collected - that disappears completely under Lucius Malfoy's furious glare.

Lucius stonily says "I understand you have one Bloom Potter in the building." And, from the burn marks, a portion of his hair that got singed off, and several bruises, they know she's at least alive and in good enough condition to fight.

"Ah, yes, my Lord. We've been softening her- Oh, that's the third time today! Apologies, I must see to something rather troublesome at once."

He hurries off, getting his wand out, and Draco says "I can bet that's Bloom he's heading off to deal with!" He follows after Hugo quickly, before either Narcissa or Lucius can object, and gets his own wand out to put a stop to anything harming the girl he's got feelings for.

They're just in time to see Hugo go into a cell meant for thieves, criminals, or prisoners…and then come flying back out hard enough to break something when he hits the wall. In a gush of fire, no less.

Draco says "Yep, definitely Bloom."

Narcissa draws her own wand, suddenly _very_ worried about this girl - what fourteen-year-old can use _elemental magic?!_ \- but doesn't get a word out fast enough to stop Draco heading into the room.

When the two adults get to the door, they're just in time to see Draco float two large men off an unconscious Bloom - one of which has a thick chain wrapped tightly around his neck, the other end in Bloom's grip. The puddle of goo near her foot the chain is coming from says they chained her up, which makes Draco absolutely furious.

She's far paler than what's normal even for her, her cheeks are flushed a bright red, and she's burning hot to the touch in a way that worries Draco to no end - he's gotten used to the heat that _usually_ comes off her in waves, and this isn't it. Also, the fire surrounding her body is flickering and flaring unevenly, dying out in some places while flaring up in others - he's not _completely_ sure, but he thinks that's bad. _Very_ bad.

He kneels down and starts stroking her hair - sweaty, dull, limp and stringy, instead of the usual full and shining mane of fire she has in school - and quietly says "Bloom, it's me. We're getting you out of here, your safe." She might be listening, as the fires on her body die down - or, it could just be that she's exhausted herself completely in her attempt at escaping.

Lucius picks her up at that, and says "I'll take her home. Draco, get her things and Apparate with your mother."

He nods, and starts looking around - all he can find after a good twenty minutes of searching is that Charmed bag of hers and her wand. He's _extremely_ careful not to wave her wand, which was rattling and spitting fire alarmingly before she calmed down even while Stuck to the dresser, and then wraps his hand in his sleeve just to hold it as it was like a brand. After ending the sticking charm on it, of course.

* * *

Lucius gets back to Malfoy Manor, an alarmingly-hot girl in his arms - she's burning up, almost literally. He assigns a House Elf named Silsy to her, then has her run a bath to cool Bloom down. She Apparates over and says "The tub is full with room temperature water, Master. Silsy is getting Mistress undressed?"

Lucius nods, and says "She's far too warm. Fire shooting from her hands or not, she shouldn't be this warm."

Silsy goes still for a minute, staring up at Lucius with a shocked expression, before popping over to her at once and putting a hand on Bloom's arm. "Not good. Is very not good. Mistress is unbalanced, cannot right herself."

He's about to snap that he knows that, and question her suddenly-bizarre behavior, and Narcissa and Draco Apparate in - and Draco looks furious. "All she had was this bag and her wand, Father. Those bloody bastards, they put it just out of her reach - actually spelled it to the dresser and the dresser to the floor. I swear, if I _ever_ see any of them again, I'll…I'll…" He stops talking at that, in order to stop sputtering from pure fury.

Lucius says "She's sick. Draco, floo the family healer. I'm going to try and cool her off some. Narcissa I need you to contact Sirius without letting Dumbledore know we've got her."

They both nod and go to the fireplace, and Lucius picks Bloom up - bloody hell, she's a featherweight.

She's also extremely sensitive to any change, even completely out of it as she is - she starts tossing and turning as soon as he puts his arms under her. Fortunately, a few reassuring words seems to calm her down - he doubts anybody who isn't her age and in Gryffindor has ever done anything similar, now that he thinks about it.

She doesn't cool down much in the cool water - she heats it up, actually. And doesn't like her hair being washed when she's out of it, he discovers - it takes a few changes of water to get the dried soap out of her hair.

* * *

Draco goes back into Bloom's room when his mother says it's alright to, and he finds his father soaking wet, Bloom mostly dry even though she was in the water just as much as the older man was, and Narcissa just about to dry him off with a spell. Bloom's in pajamas, but Lucius is grimacing at a spot on her side. "She's got a nasty-looking cut, it's infected. That's probably what's making her so sick. Draco, is the Mediwizard-"

"On his way, he said he had to grab his bag of stuff. How is she otherwise?"

Lucius grimaces, and says "Combative, even when unconscious. Far too used to being in danger, I'd say. I'm putting most of the blame for that on her relatives. And the rest on Dumbledore, what has he been thinking all this time? You told us about the rumors of a fight under the school between Bloom and Quirrell in year one, and Dumbledore said there had been a _Basilisk_ under the school he took care of in year two. The Dementors in year three…I can only hope she stayed well away from them."

Draco nods, and says "Most of the time. She fainted on the train when one got on to search for Sirius. And again when one found her and a bunch of Slytherins on school grounds one Saturday afternoon. Pansy said she shot fire from her hand and wand and burned it away before collapsing."

Narcissa goes still for a minute, then quietly asks "What kind of witch is she?"

Silsy says "Mistress is not."

They all look at her, and Draco asks "What?!"

"Mistress Bloom Potter is not a witch. Not like Mistress Malfoy."

Lucius snaps out "Explain."

"The difference is not one humans can detect easily, not having many magical senses like House Elves or other magical creatures. Mistress Bloom Potter is a fairy. Not like tiny vain ones that let themselves be used as decorations. Silsy will be right back." She pops out, then pops back in with a large book about a minute and a half later.

Draco takes it from her, and reads the title. "'The Magical Dimension.' What are you saying?"

"Mistress Bloom Potter is not of earth. Mistress Bloom Potter's magic is of this place." She taps the book for emphasis.

Draco almost immediately opens it up, then says "According to this, there's a million different _kinds_ of magic."

"Many different fairies, each good at something specific. Mistress Bloom Potter, though, she is not like most of them. She is powerful, more than Fairy of campfires or crystals. Those are average, she is not." Silsy flips through the pages until she finds a section she's looking for.

"The Fairy of…the Dragon Flame? What is that?"

"Dragon Flame…is life. Made this dimension, made all the planets in it. Used to make all life there. Wielded first by something called the 'Great Dragon' until it got old. Settled on one of the planets, passed its power to the ruling family. Domino, it was called."

Everyone freezes in shock, and Narcissa asks "What happened next, Silsy?"

"Destroyed, years ago. Planet attacked, no known survivors. Terrible loss."

Draco asks "So…how on Earth could Bloom Potter have gotten her hands on this Dragon Flame then? She's the daughter of Lily and James Potter, not…"

Silsy turns a page, and says "These last rulers. Oritel, Marion, their daughters. Picture taken maybe a year before attack."

Draco's jaw drops so hard it hits the basement - the older woman has Bloom's hair color, a few hints of her facial features.

The man doesn't look anything like her, but just from the picture he can see hints of Bloom's stubborn personality.

The younger girl with ribbons trailing from her wrists looks _exactly_ like Bloom with blonde hair and brown eyes.

And the baby girl she's holding in her arms? A peach-fuzz of fiery hair, bright blue eyes…orange sparks trailing from her hands, despite her being a newborn or close to.

"'King Oritel, Queen Marion, and their two daughters, Princesses Daphne and Bloom of Domino. Crown Princess and Heir to the throne, and the Holder of the Dragon Flame, respectively. All presumed dead after the attack by the Three Ancestral Witches. Princess Daphne's spirit, afflicted by an unknown curse of the Witches, now resides in Lake…rock-something, we can figure the pronunciation later, while the bodies of both her parents and her infant sister were never recovered, along with the rest of the planet's population. As the witches were defeated though, Princess Bloom's fate remains a mystery. It is possible the Dragon Flame - a power that seems almost sentient at times, able to sustain its current Holder even if they would be on the brink of death or protect them from grievous harm if need be - sent her away to a place where she'd be cared for.' Bloody hell, what else can this thing do? Here…it's her. It has to be. 'The Dragon Flame, also known as the Fire of Life, has the ability to sustain its Holder in circumstances that would kill any other being. If the current Holder is in unfavorable or dangerous conditions for an extended period of time, the Dragon Flame will awaken in them and sustain them even long before most others would come into their magic. As well as an inherent skill in magic and control of fire that far exceeds what most can learn in years of practice, the Dragon Flame bestows its Holder with visions of the future and premonitions of danger. When the current Holder has a child, that child receives the Dragon Flame as both their birthright and responsibility. The signature spell of the Holder of the Dragon Flame is the sure-fire way to identify them, the Manifestation of the Dragon Flame itself. Only the Holder can perform this spell, and only something of equal strength to the Holder can withstand the full force of every bit of magic they can summon to them at once.' Bloody hell…"

It all fits, straight down to the last sentence - and both Draco and Lucius recognize the image of that spell described as the same thing that came out of Bloom's wand when she caught it in Ollivander's.

Draco picks up Bloom's wand, and stares at the handle in utter shock - the dragon head that's carved there? It's the same one as in the book.

That'd be when another House Elf pops in with the Healer - who then shoos at least Draco out so she can work. He sneaks back in under the Disillusionment Charm though, not wanting to let Bloom out of his sight for any length of time.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! The next chapter is up! Yes, I made it so the Wizarding World knows _of_ Magix and the Dragon Flame...they just have no means of getting to them, as they don't exactly have rockets. And Apparition is absolutely out - nobody but Bloom's _that_ strong. I swear, I'll get Bloom better soon...ish. Gotta give Draco a little time to get closer to Bloom - he's already head over heels for Bloom, but Bloom still needs some time. Not like she's had that much experience with people caring about her, after all - yeah, the Gryffindors in her year do, but not like this. **

**Also, Bloom hasn't had much experience in getting taken care of - she's always had to take care of herself, and hasn't come across anything that didn't go away overnight at the longest. Bruises...a few hours if she doesn't rush the healing, a few seconds if she does. Broken bones would be the overnight injuries. With the cut...her Healing Magic's all tied up in keeping her alive, and the rest of it is completely out of whack thanks to being sick. They'd just better not mention the Dursleys by name, that can't end well. **

**Anyway, enjoy! I start classes on Monday, but I should still have time to post updates this semester! Please review if you've got suggestions! **

**PS. Thought up two new chapters for the prequel - the scene in year two where they're potting Mandrakes, and the fight with the Troll. Anyone want to read them? **


	21. Chapter 20

Once the Healer's gone, having left some potions for them to get Bloom to take and lanced the infected injury - which didn't really go well, by any stretch of the imagination, she fights like ten devils when unconscious and has a wiry strength to her body that shouldn't be possible when she's this sick - Sirius comes in. "Had to make up some excuse for Dumbledore. He wants to get Bloom back under his thumb, and he's determined to do _exactly_ that. Minister Fudge wants the Ministry to train her - bloody hell, what happened to her?!"

Lucius says "Some idiots had her for a week before they contacted us, she got an infection. They were supposed to contact us as soon as they found her and brought her to the residence. Idiots, bloody idiots."

Sirius sits down in the chair Draco had been using until it was taken by the Healer and presses a hand to her forehead. "Bloody hell, that's not good."

Narcissa quietly says "The Healer said the infection had moved to her bloodstream. Draco can brew the potion she'll need to take, but it'll take time for her to recover."

Sirius nods, running his fingers through the hair plastered to Bloom's head - which has her grabbing his wrist, and tugging his hand down to keep him in place. Lucius chuckles, and says "Seems she recognizes true family even when unconscious. We'll have to keep an eye on her in shifts. I'd say you should take the first watch, Sirius, but there's a few things you should know about your Goddaughter. Things her House Elf, Silsy, revealed to us just before the Healer came in. Draco, my dragon, since I know your already in here, come out already."

Draco drops the Charm, looking both shocked and embarrassed. Sirius raises an eyebrow at him, and asks "Disillusionment Charm?"

"I've been practicing. Yes, Father?"

"I assume you'd like to take the first shift?"

Draco just nods, not daring to say anything in case it comes out as too eager. Narcissa says "Well, we need to get her to take these. Let's see…healing Potion, immune booster, and a nutrient potion until she wakes up and can keep solid foods down."

Lucius says "At least she can't use her magic. It's not working right from what we've seen so far. All that means, though, is that she can't set us on fire. Trying to restrain her long enough to clean out a wound that was on her side was next to impossible. Trying to get her to drink these is going to be a nightmare."

Sirius gets an idea, and sits down behind Bloom, easing her up so she's leaning into his chest - he grabs her wrists and wraps his arms around her, much like a straightjacket.

Between Sirius talking to her soothingly and Narcissa tipping the liquids into her mouth, they manage to get all three potions into her without much trouble - Sirius getting out from behind her, though, that's more trouble than taking disgusting-tasting potions. She's got a grip like Devil's Snare, even - or especially - when unconscious, and she seems particularly unwilling to let Sirius leave.

Eventually, they manage to get her to let go - to the adults' shock, Draco suggests they give her something else to hang onto. Which ends up being him, much to his internal satisfaction.

Sirius mutters something about him being a sneaky Slytherin, and asks "Alright, what is it about my Goddaughter that's so shocking I should leave the room so as not to wake her up?"

Narcissa gives Draco a warning look, and says "Don't do anything that would make a scandal, son. We'll work something out once she's recovered."

Draco nods, running his fingers through Bloom's hair. She relaxes and shifts so she's settled more comfortably into his body, and Draco puts an arm around her shoulders protectively - he's getting what he's wanted almost since that day in Ollivander's, and he's not letting much anything ruin it.

He's also planning on thoroughly punishing the Dursleys in the best way Hermione knows how - with the adults' permission to do so, only so they don't get in massive amounts of trouble for leaving without letting anyone know. Hermione told him and Ron about a Muggle concept called 'Child Protection Services' and he can brew Veritaserum. There's actually a bottle of it in the Potions cabinet. They've been waiting until Bloom was found, but as soon as he can get them over here so they know Bloom's alright, they're getting those people down to 4 Privet Drive, spiking the Dursleys' drinks with the truth potion, and making sure the inspectors ask about exactly how they treated Bloom.

He's pulled straight out of his plotting when Bloom stirs slightly and sucks in a breath through her teeth. He starts running his fingers through her hair, which gets a soft sigh from her…and then she opens her eyes.

She blinks for a minute, then looks up at him, seems confused for a minute…then, _finally_, she asks "You going to tell me what's going on, or am I going to have to get up? Because I really bloody well feel like crap."

Draco chuckles, and says "Even nearly dying can't change you, I see."

"Well, it's not like that's anything new. You didn't answer the question."

"Long story short…you're staying here for a bit. It came out that you didn't go back to the Dursleys, to Dumbledore and Fudge. Everybody's been looking for you. And you," he pokes her in the forehead, "apparently know _very_ well how to up and disappear when you want to. Oh, and since you disappeared, the Ministry isn't doing a smear campaign and has focused instead on finding you. Probably something to do with public relations. Losing the Chosen One apparently doesn't look very good on them."

"Well, I suppose that's something. Why here, though? With your family? Your father likely hates me, as we've been on opposite sides of our wands two separate times."

He can see the wariness in her eyes, and cups her face with one hand, saying "After you got out of the Graveyard in Little Hangleton, you-know-who went off on Father about the Diary. He'd told father it was meant to open the Chamber of Secrets, but apparently it was much more."

She deadpans "It nearly killed Ron's sister, Draco."

He grimaces, and says "I see. He was furious about its destruction. He's gone batty, apparently. My parents defected. I'd say 'we' except I was never part of this war in the first place. Mother went to Sirius, explained everything, and he agreed to help protect us if we helped to find and protect you. From Dumbledore, the Ministry, etc."

She nods at him to keep going, and he explains what he knows of the arrangement. "So, my first question - and, actually, the biggest one I have - you're not going to tell Dumbledore I'm here and have him send me off to the Dursleys?"

Draco shakes his head and pulls her closer, saying "You're not going back there if I have to Hex Dumbledore and the Ministry to eternity and back."

Bloom sighs and relaxes, saying "Thank you. Any other questions I have can wait until my head stops hurting…except for this one. Where's my wand?"

Draco motions towards the nightstand next to the bed, and she sighs in utter relief when she sees the familiar object sitting there where she can easily reach it.

Draco eventually gets off the bed - at her flushed face and embarrassed question of why he was there in the first place - and says "I'm getting Ron and Hermione over here once you're a bit better. We've got something to give the Dursleys bloody hell for everything they did to you."

Bloom gives him a raised eyebrow and a weak smirk, asking "Well? What is it? C'mon, you can't bloody well leave it at that when it's the bloody bugging Dursleys!"

Draco gives her a teasing grin, and says "No, you need to rest. We'll fill you in after your back on your feet some." She whines - yes, _whines_ \- and gives him a pout that he can't help but find adorable.

He convinces her to drink something, and to his shock she Conjures a glass by shooting a puff of fire from her palm - the glass is just sitting there, like she quite literally made it from the fire. "Bloom, no, you need to rest. Not do a bunch of magic that will exhaust you." Even so, he takes the glass and uses the water-making spell to fill it.

When he holds it up to her lips, she says "Draco, I can hold it myself, you know!"

"I also know you've got a bad fever, were probably delirious earlier, and have an infection in your bloodstream. Humor me, I'm worried."

She rolls her eyes at him, but lets him hold it up…for about three seconds, then seems to realize just how thirsty she truly is and snatches it up before downing the entire thing all at once. She hands him the glass back, gives him an apologetic shrug, and says "This time I'll let you hold it."

Draco just shakes his head, refills it, and keeps a tighter grip on it.

* * *

Narcissa and Sirius are watching the scene from the doorway, the Disillusionment Charm on them from the moment they heard Draco's voice - they back away slowly, then when they're a good twenty feet down the hall Narcissa takes the Charm off and says "I believe we're going to need a Marriage Contract, Sirius."

"Indeed."

"He's quite taken with her, you know. Has been for a while now."

"I could tell from the expression on his face when you suggested Bloom stay here. Something tells me the details can wait until after she's recovered, though."

Narcissa nods, then asks "Did you have any idea about-"

"Not a one. Neither did Lily or James. They found her in a burning building. Nobody claimed her, so they adopted her. Right at the end of July. A few weeks later, they had to go into hiding because of some bloody prophecy that apparently applied to Bloom. And, well, you know how it played out from there. I suppose the detail that she would scream bloody murder whenever that rat, Peter, tried to hold her should have clued us in - she was fine with anyone else, but not him. We all assumed it was just because he was new to her. We, uh, sorta forgot that she was an absolute angel with the rest of the Order."

They head back to the library and Lucius, leaving the two teens to talk until Bloom falls asleep. And Sirius asks about the plan Draco mentioned, and Lucius chuckles and explains what Hermione said about Child Protective Services - Sirius then furiously asks where these people were for ten years of Bloom's life, and neither of the other two has an answer for that.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! First week of classes is over! Good news, they seem much easier than last semester - I won't be going absolutely nuts this time around! Still got homework and such to do, but I won't be blowing my brains out like last semester. **

**As for the story, Draco's absolutely head over heels for Bloom. I guess the little detail of being able to easily beat a Mountain Troll, being the strongest Witch their year, and just being confusing enough that she's a total mystery to just about everyone makes for a good combination. Realized I forgot to mention this last update, but Silsy and other House Elves won't be a major focus in this story - I've read some where they play big roles...this isn't one of them. She'll pop up - haha - from time to time, but most interactions will generally be in the background. Marriage and betrothal contracts are a thing - Wizarding Society and all, though this one won't make its appearance for some time - and Bloom's technically a Pureblood by the definition of her parents being magical. Can't wait to shove that in Umbridge's face - I still _really_ hate her character, right along with the Dursleys. I only lightened up a bit on Dudley because his parents should've raised him better. **

**PS. Does anyone think I should actually pass on that apology from Dudley? **

**Anyway, enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! More updates are coming soon! **


	22. Chapter 21

Ron looks at the letter 'Hermione' sent him - they found Bloom, thank Merlin. Also, they should under _no _circumstances mention the Dursleys in Bloom's hearing, particularly while she's unconscious, as the one time Lucius did resulted in the room nearly getting torn apart by Bloom's magic while she was unconscious. He grabs some stuff, Conjuring up a box of Bloom's favorite Honeydukes candies - girl bloody well deserves it, after everything - and calls out "Mum, I'm going to visit 'Mione!"

"Alright, just stay safe, young man! I'll be watching that clock for your picture to turn to 'injured' - and if it does-"

"I will, Mum!"

He uses the Portkey Draco gave him, which is something of a permanent transport between the Burrow and Malfoy Manor, and gets there to see Hermione arrive with Hedwig on her shoulder. She runs over and hugs him, nearly bursting out crying from pure joy. "They found her! They bloody well found her!"

Ron rubs Hermione's back, and says "Yeah, they did. Draco said he had some of the details for our revenge on the Dursleys worked out - he's got the Veritaserum."

"Good. I can cast a good Disillusionment Charm."

"And I can make a distraction so you can put it in the drinks."

Draco says "And I'll Confund the investigators so they ask a question along the lines of 'what the bloody hell did they do to Bloom for ten years of her life?' Are we set?"

He holds up the Veritaserum, and Ron nods and says "Brought these for Bloom. She awake?"

Draco nods, and says "At the moment. By the way, exactly how did Madam Pomfrey get her to stay in bed? It's been a real challenge to keep her there when she should be resting."

Ron and Hermione share a look and laugh, and Ron says "Usually, one of us stayed with her. Or she'd Stick Bloom to the bed. Annoyed the bloody hell out of her the first time she did that. And then Pomfrey started Sticking the sheets to the bed."

"I might've said we had a plan to get the Dursleys what's coming to them, and she _really_ wants to know what it is."

Hermione says "Well, I learned that the CPS investigators are going to be arriving in two hours. We may have to dose her with some Draught of Dreamless Sleep."

"We've got that to. We can…put it in the candy?"

Ron shrugs, and says "Sounds good to me. She's got this nasty habit of trying to do stuff when she's not ready and hurting herself more."

Hermione grimaces and says "Or making do. That time in year two with the Bludger."

Ron mutters "Nearly threw up when she did that."

Draco asks "Her arm was actually broken?"

Ron and Hermione nod, and Draco goes pale. "Bloody hell. I saw her yank it straight, but…"

Hermione says "She said she'd done it before. Let's go, I _really_ want to give the Dursleys everything they deserve."

* * *

Bloom's thrilled to bits to see Ron and Hermione, who both tackle her in a hug - Hermione starts yelling at her about not disappearing again, Ron says she should've come to the Burrow.

Bloom sits straight up and says "I couldn't! Dumbledore would've found out in an instant!"

Ron groans and nods, saying "Yeah, Mum's sorta convinced he's always right."

"See? There's my point exactly. And anything to do with the old coot would have me sent back to Four Privet Drive in a heartbeat. Likely with a few wards to keep me there unless he came and got me personally. Enough about him, I'll probably set something on fire by accident. Any good news in Quidditch?"

Ron fills her in on the Quidditch teams and who's been winning, and her face lights up at that. And at the candy Ron Conjured for her.

About eight candies later - after asking if anyone wanted some, and they all refused as they were for her specifically - she's out cold. Which is good, because the way she's burning up - even with her fire magic - was worrying Ron and Hermione to no end.

Draco says "Alright, time to go. We've got half an hour left before they're there." They get outside the wards and use the Portkey at once.

* * *

They quickly get into place, having used the Disillusionment Charm on themselves before leaving Malfoy Manor. Turns out…they don't even need to Confund Petunia into making drinks, they're so determined to be seen as normal it's disgusting.

Draco signal's Ron, who then makes a distraction by eating a Charmed Candy that makes him sound like a real lion - it works for getting everyone's attention with absurd ease.

Hermione puts Veritaserum in Petunia and Vernon's drinks, and then Draco screws up his face and wandlessly Confunds one of the investigators into asking how Bloom was treated after they've taken a few gulps - bloody hell, Bloom makes it look absurdly easy when it's about the hardest thing he's ever done.

Vernon and Petunia smirk at each other, and Vernon says "Ha! Like the freak deserved! And no more!"

_That_ gets looks from all the investigators, and Hermione grabs Draco by the elbow before something drastic can happen as Vernon starts into an _extremely_ detailed description of ten years straight of pure unremorseful child abuse due to the fact that she was a 'freak.'

And a description of _why_ she was a freak.

And how they took steps to keep her freakishness from contaminating their son.

And what they did to try and keep her from becoming even more of a freak after she went to a school full of them.

Draco's fuming so badly by the time Vernon's finished he should have black smoke coming from his nose with every breath, like the beings he was named after, but they stay until Vernon Dursley is handcuffed and dragged away - kicking, screaming, shouting that they have no right to do so and he'll see they all suffer for it - and Petunia follows suit. They are _so_ headed to jail, probably for life, possibly with being charged with being criminally insane.

Hermione starts making plans to stay updated on this.

* * *

When they Portkey back to Malfoy Manor, Lucius comes out calmly with a smirk on his face and asks "I take it everything's taken care of?"

Ron grins, and says "I don't think Bloom'll have to worry about going back there any time soon. The adults got put in a police car, who knows what'll happen with Dudley."

Hermione says "They might put him in foster care. Or they might send him to juvie. I doubt they'll let Petunia off the hook so she can raise him some more - he turned into a real piece of work that way to begin with."

When they get back to Bloom's room, they find…Sirius is nowhere in sight, but there's a large black dog sitting on top of the spread with one of Bloom's arms wrapped around its body.

Draco stops and stares in the doorway, and Ron has to remind him to move. "Ron, do you recognize that dog?"

Hermione takes one look and says "That's Sirius. You don't want to know the specifics of how Ron first found that out."

Sirius picks his head up at the sound of their voices, and lifts one paw up in an imitation of a wave. Bloom, in response to the movement, whines softly and tightens her arm around Sirius' body while burying her face in his fur.

Ron chuckles, and says "I wish I had a camera right now…"

Hermione nudges him in the side, then looks where Sirius is pointing - there's a note on the nightstand, next to Bloom's wand.

'Used to do this all the time when Lils and James were alive. Bloom absolutely loved my dog form back then. It was also one of the few ways she'd go to sleep. Going to find out if it still works or not. Do say the Dursleys are gone forever from her life, please.'

Hermione grins and hands the note to the nearest boy, which happens to be Draco, then says "I'd say it still works, Sirius. As for the you-know-who's…they're gone. At least for a while."

Sirius nods, and gets out from under Bloom's arm and changes back to his human form - as soon as she thinks she's alone, Bloom starts tossing restlessly. Sirius immediately sits down next to her and wraps an arm around her, murmuring to her gently - it works better than any spell, she calms down in moments. Then he frowns and says "She's warmer than she should be, even with all her fire. What time is it?"

Draco checks his watch, then says "Past time she should've taken some more potions."

Draco grabs the rack of Potions from a nearby dresser, and Sirius eases Bloom up so they can get her to take them again - despite the taste, if your calm about it then she's calm about it. Thankfully.

They wait a few minutes for the potions to kick in - particularly the fever-reducing one - and then Hermione says "I'll stay with her. Ron, Draco, how about you two go tell Sirius what happened at 'you-know-where?'" They quickly figured out that any mention of the Dursleys or 4 Privet Drive would result in Bloom subconsciously freaking out. They had to get a Calming Draught in her the first time, which was next to impossible when she obviously thought her abusive aunt and uncle were around - at least, her uncle, Draco knows without a doubt she's scared stiff of him thanks to that Boggart in year three. It took Hermione taking his wand away to keep him from Cursing the fat whale into eternity and back at the mere sight of him.

Hermione spies a thick book sitting nearby after the guys have all left, and starts reading to Bloom. "The Magical Dimension? Sounds interesting enough. And there's even a bookmark, did you get into this, Bloom?" She opens it up to the bookmark, and starts reading out loud - she eventually trails off and stares at the book blankly for a minute, then quietly says "Bloody hell…." She looks between the description of what the Dragon Flame can do and Bloom, switching from one sight to the other in pure shock. "My best friend is the Fairy of the Dragon Flame…"

* * *

Ron's staring at Draco in utter shock, and asks "She's _who?!_"

"You didn't know-"

"Of course I didn't know! It's kind of hard to tell if your best friend is _from another galaxy!_"

Draco motions for him to sit down - again, he had the Gryffindor sit down the first time - and says "Something tells me even she doesn't know. Domino was destroyed when we were all far too young to remember, right?"

"Yeah…maybe a year old…"

"Right. According to Sirius, the Potters had found her in a burning building and nobody claimed her - like she just appeared out of nowhere."

Ron nods, and says "Still fits. Bloody hell…"

Draco grimaces, and says "The power that's supposedly at her fingertips…the Dursleys are lucky to have survived since the moment her magic reawoke in her. Speaking of which…the Dragon Flame's supposed to be-"

"The Fire of Life. I've heard the legend. The entire Wizarding World knows that legend, Draco."

"That'd be how she survived. If she were literally anyone else…"

Ron grimaces, and says "If Dumbledore or the Ministry finds out about this…bloody hell, they'll be after her more than ever."

Draco nods, and says "We can't let this get out. Not while Dumbledore is still after her."

"Do we even know what all she can do?"

Draco shrugs, and says "Probably not. She doesn't seem to know her exact identity. It's only because of Silsy that we know. She said…humans - witches and wizards like us - don't have the same magical senses as other Magical Creatures. House Elves, ghosts, etc."

"So _that's_ why Myrtle and Bloom struck up a friendship. And why Peeves leaves her alone."

"I'd say so. Wait, she's friends with Moaning Myrtle?!"

"Bloom tells her horrible stories about her life, Myrtle listens. She said that if she wasn't bound to Hogwarts, she'd go haunt the Dursleys for Bloom."

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Another chapter up at last! Got a test today - at least it isn't math, so it'll probably be alright. Been studying and stuff. **

**As for the story - I so loved getting the Dursleys arrested. Really wanted to give them a few hexes or something, but the Trace is still on Ron, Draco, and Hermione. Severely limiting their options for spellcasting at the moment. As for how Ron and Draco would know about Domino being destroyed...the Wizarding World knows _of_ Magix, they just can't really get _to_ Magix. They're got something like a self-updating book on the place. The Malfoys had a recent book on the place, after all - and Silsy knew of Domino's destruction. They just didn't know Bloom's the Holder of the Dragon Flame. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming soon! Please review if you've got suggestions!**

**PS. Looking for ideas way ahead of time for how to deal with Umbridge - Bloom's nice to her friends...not to her enemies. Got a scenario in mind for how it'll get set up, but i need some ideas for what Bloom will actually do to the toad of a woman. Not spoiling my current ideas, but any others are most appreciated.**


	23. Chapter 22

Draco gets out of the Loo, only to be faced with the most alarming sight in a while - Bloom, stumbling straight into his chest. _She doesn't so much as twitch for two hours while I'm sitting next to her, but I use the Loo for not even five minutes and she's somehow up and about. Unbelievable._ He catches her before she can hit the floor, and says "Bloom, no, back in bed." He just _had_ to fall in love with the stubbornest woman he's ever met, didn't he?

Her only response is a groan, followed by her sidestepping him and heading into the room he just left. He bites back another protest when he realizes she's heading into the loo - right, that was bound to come up sooner or later.

"I must be hallucinating…"

He looks over his shoulder to see her staring at everything - he can imagine the look on her face from her body language alone. And that look is total amazement. He walks over and puts an arm around her waist to support her, asking "Something wrong?"

"This can't be real. I could fit the Dursleys' house in here easily." Something in the tone of her voice says she hasn't realized it's _her room_ she woke up in.

Draco casually says "Well, I guess that means you'll have plenty of room for any of your things."

She takes a minute to respond, but then turns to him and asks "My-my things?"

"It's your room out there, this is your private loo…you're not really taking this in, are you?" She's gone paler than ever, looking like she might either faint from shock or be sick - neither of which happens, as he helps her over to the sink. She's burning up - almost literally - and when he presses a wet cloth to her head it starts _steaming_. "Bloom, you have to realize this is bloody well worrying. Your _steaming_ here."

She takes a look around, then heads into the shower. Fully clothed, and nothing gets thrown out. Moments later, the water gets turned on and steam starts billowing out. When Draco looks in, she's sitting against a wall, chin on her knees, letting the water hit her - water that's immediately turning into steam. When he puts his hand up to the water, its freezing cold - bloody hell, this can't actually be good for her.

When he checks his watch, it's time for her to take another round of potions - good, it'll work a bit better than this.

* * *

When he gets back into the loo with the rack of vials, he's just in time to hear her let out a rattling cough - Merlin, it sounds much like she's trying to cough out her lungs. When he turns the water off, the steam keeps rising from her for a minute before stopping - she's not even wet, despite the fact that she should be soaked to the bone right now. There's even a circle of ground dried around her - a circle that's slowly spreading, which is worrying him even more.

He helps her to her feet - pulls her up, actually, and steadies her - saying "Bloom, you need to drink this. It'll help with the fever." He frowns, and adds "And for the headache its causing."

She groans and rests her head on his chest, muttering "Haven't felt this awful in _ever_…" She has another harsh coughing fit, which wracks her whole frame, and then wipes her eyes to find Draco's hand holding the fever-reducer up for her.

Bloom grimaces, wanting just for once to be able to refuse - to act like a five-year-old like Dudley would undoubtedly do at the prospect of drinking something that tastes as foul as Potions do, which she was never allowed to do even when she _was_ five - and then downs it in one swallow. Two other potions go down the same way, and then there's a piece of chocolate getting held up for her.

As Draco watches, Bloom blinks like an owl and stares at the piece of chocolate he's holding up for her. When he presses it to her lips, he nearly loses the tips of his fingers - even sick, she's quick to eat any sweet that enters her mouth. Given the weight her cousin's at - or, looks like he is, at least - he can bet she never had any before Hogwarts. He picks her up bridal style, shifting her weight so her head is resting on his shoulder, and heads back towards her bed.

"Where's my bag?"

He almost misses the question, mumbled into his shoulder and so very quiet as it is - luckily, the room's quiet and he was paying attention to her. "In the nightstand drawer. I'll get it out." He gets a sly thought, but keeps the grin off his face and his voice carefully curious when he asks "What do you need from in there?"

She mumbles an answer, which he doesn't catch, but he _does_ here the words 'Undetectable Extension' - he takes that as confiding she put it on the bag, and thankfully it seems to be enough as his hand disappears inside it.

_Bloody hell, did she put more stuff in here?_

He can feel at least a dozen books in the bag easily, a wrinkled mass that feels like clothes…and something that is definitely _not_ a fabric people would wear unless they had no other choice. "Bloom, how much stuff is in here?" He can only guess she never once cleaned it out after that day in the library, when he saw her stuff books, sheets, clothes, and other assorted items into that thing.

It seems she's too out-of-it thanks to her fever to filter her responses, because she mumbles something about a tent.

He pulls it out, remembering how the tent's interior won't change if you put it away - he can't determine what color it might be, as it instantly blends straight in with the background. Draco stares for a minute, then quietly puts the tent back in the bag and looks at Bloom - she's out cold, though she's got one hand clamped firmly on his robe.

_She'll say when she's ready. Merlin, maybe she won't. She's bloody well good at keeping secrets. _

He runs his fingers along her arm gently, resulting in her hand spasming as if she's not sure whether to pull him closer or let go of him. He can bet startling her - even, or _especially_ in her sleep - wouldn't go well for him, so he waits patiently for her to decide on her own. Eventually, she rolls over - Merlin, the expression on her face. Mostly relaxed, a few hints of the usual care and worry showing - all of it looking like a fire angel is lying there. He'd heard Fleur was a Quarter-Veela, if he didn't know better he'd say Bloom's a full one right now.

Suddenly remembering Dudley's message, and remembering what Hermione said about Bloom being a light sleeper, he leans over and whispers into her ear "Your cousin says he's sorry, Bloom." Surprisingly enough, she mumbles something and shifts a bit - he catches the words 'Big D' in her response, though he's not sure who or what that is.

The only reason he leaves that room when his mother comes to take over for him is because he hasn't eaten in a while.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Next chapter is up, sorry about the wait. Good news - I figured out how I'm going to set up year five! Umbridge is still in character - which I hate, btw - but she's not going to get very far. No spoilers, but I hope you all like it. **

**I do need a list of ideas for two lists for her, though. One starts with 'I must' and the other starts with 'I must not' - right and left, respectively, decided I'd get a little vengeance for JKR's experience for Harry. One example for each...'I must obey school rules' and 'I must not torture students' - there's a very specific thing I'm going to do, but I need some ideas for lines like that. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming soon! Please review with suggestions!**


	24. Chapter 23

Two days later, and Bloom seems to finally break her fever - at least, she stops sleeping so much and recognizes people. Though, one instance where she woke up delirious and didn't recognize anyone was rather worrying - she stayed in bed, watching whoever was in the room every bit as warily as she did Lucius that day in Ollivander's and occasionally made fire in the palm of her hand. When they asked why, she immediately snuffed it out and her hand shot under the covers. _That_ was the worst of her fever though, and it was solved - more or less - when Sirius turned into his dog form and laid down next to Bloom. Once she apparently decided the large, black dog wasn't going to attack her, she hesitantly put her arm around Sirius' body and almost instantly fell back asleep.

* * *

Sirius and Lucius are sitting in the library, looking over the portfolio Gringotts sent over. Sirius looks at one page and says "Alright, we got the Lestrange's vaults, and all contents within, merged with the Blacks. All the contents and artifacts have been removed of several applications of the Midas Curse and consolidated into a single vault, and…what the bloody hell? Lucius, take a look at this."

There's a single item that was picked out, a golden cup.

Lucius says "Hm…there's a Dark Curse upon it. One even the best cursebreakers can't break. So…they sent it to us so we could determine what to do with it?!"

Said cup is sitting on the table next to them, as all the paperwork came in a box - yes, a box, likely to transport the cup with it.

Sirius mutters "Bloody hell…what is this thing anyway?"

A few revealing spells does nothing but say there's an immense amount of dark magic coming off the innocent-looking object. They can't even destroy it - and Sirius was an excellent Auror before Lily and James were killed, so he's very adept at doing that sort of thing. It resists every single spell they try on it, until an hour later they're both glaring in frustration at the metal object.

Of course, that'd be when Bloom clears her throat to get her attention. Both men jump in shock, and Sirius asks "Bloom, what're you doing out of-"

"Bed? See, I had this nagging feeling in the back of my head that there was something in the house that wasn't here before. Another migraine, I told you about those right? And that it was dangerous and I'd faced something similar before. And that'd be it over there."

Draco peeks around the corner and sees his father's expression. He grimaces and says "A locking spell on every door between her room and here coupled with a Sticking Charm wouldn't have stopped her, Father. I tried, she wouldn't listen for a minute. Said something about it 'not being year two all over again.' What's that?"

Sirius says "That's what we'd like to know. It was in Bellatrix's vault. The Goblins at Gringotts said they couldn't break a curse on it, and they've got some excellent cursebreakers there."

Bloom quietly says "I have an idea." She locks eyes with Lucius, and says "It's like the Diary."

Lucius blinks, and asks "And I take it you know what his Diary was?"

"For one…sentient. The boy I talked to said he was a memory preserved in the diary, but no mere memory could possess a person, grant them the gift of Parseltongue so the Chamber could be opened and the Basilisk set on students, and drain a person's life force so they can be 'reborn'. All of which happened to Ginny over the course of her first year thanks to the little fact that she had the diary."

Lucius is utterly shocked that she doesn't mention the detail that he gave her the diary. Sirius seems to recognize what she's describing though. "It's a Horcrux! Bloom, get away from that cup!"

Lucius blanches, and Draco frowns and asks "What's a Horcrux?"

"The Darkest of the Dark Arts. You deliberately murder someone, not in self-defense, split your soul, and stow a part of yourself in another object or person. Usually an object, as a person is mortal and all. No wonder we haven't been able to destroy it! Horcruxes are immune to most all damage! It takes something incredibly powerful to destroy one."

Bloom asks "So how'd black smoke start pouring from the book's pages when I simply picked it up? Admittedly, I was furious at Riddle at the time, but still."

Lucius and Sirius _both_ go stark white at that, and Draco mutters "Bloody hell…"

Sirius asks "What do you _mean_ you _picked up the Diary?!_"

"It was killing Ginny! What was I supposed to do, let it keep draining her life away into that monster?"

Sirius pinches the bridge of his nose, then says "No, but…Merlin, you just nearly gave me a heart attack at that."

Bloom eyes the cup sitting there, and Sirius immediately says "Don't you dare touch it, Bloom. If it can possess Ginny, then I don't want to even think about what it'll do to you. _Especially_ when your still recovering from getting sick."

Bloom's eyes flash orange for a minute, and she says "Well, I've got one idea for how to destroy it _without_ me touching it. You guys wouldn't happen to have anywhere I can blow something up without destroying anything too expensive, would you?"

Lucius nods, then adds "That's what the Reparo Charm was made for. Follow me."

Draco follows as well, asking "Bloom, what exactly are you thinking of?"

"Nothing too hard, Draco."

"That didn't answer my question in the slightest."

Sirius says "I'll go Floo Remus. He might have an idea for what to do about this."

Draco has to admit, he might - he was only a thousand times better than Lockhart ever was, actually knew what he was talking about, and they learned stuff from him. It's entirely possible he might know of a way to destroy a Horcrux. Sirius knows of a few, but exactly none of them can be done here - the Fiendfyre curse and something as corrosive and deadly as Basilisk poison, to name only two. According to Bloom, she's capable of destroying them as well.

Sirius said the black smoke meant it was undergoing 'fatal' damage and was deteriorating, so to speak - Bloom's very touch is destructive enough to destroy a Horcrux? Draco figures it must be because of her magic - something as powerful as the Dragon Flame is supposed to be could certainly destroy a Horcrux, destroy _anything_ really, but still. It's hard to imagine anyone, even Bloom Potter, being able to destroy something as Dark as a Horcrux sounds just by touching it. Even if her hand was on fire when she held the Horcrux.

* * *

Remus gets into the Malfoy Manor, gets Apparated to the Ritual Room, and almost immediately pulls Bloom to him in a hug. She tenses up for a moment, before realizing who it is and throwing her arms around him as well. "Bloom Jessica Potter, don't you ever go off and disappear like that ever again! Do you have any idea how worried I've been all this time? Or Sirius? _Or_ your friends?"

Bloom shrugs guiltily, then says "I'd have been fine…"

"Really?"

"I was fine between years three and four! And I didn't make the papers then, if you didn't notice!"

Remus lets out a long breath through his nose, and mutters "I might just hex that old man. I really might."

Sirius crosses his arms, and says "Get behind me, Remus. I get first shot at him. He had me shut up in St. Mungo's for the entire year on Calming Draughts and Dreamless Sleep, kept everything away from me - finances, news, anything and everything that I could've used as a reason to say I was well enough to work on so I was well enough to leave the Hospital. As it is, I only learned Bloom had been entered into the Triwizard Tournament at the _end_ of the school year after she'd shown up at the end of the third task unconscious. And slept for days."

Bloom clears her throat, and says "Well, news flash, that's a Horcrux over there. So was the Diary from year two, and Tom likely made more."

Remus yelps "That's _what?!_"

"I also think it might be Hufflepuff's cup, but that's just a guess based on the guy's almost obsessive fixation in everyone being too afraid of him to even say his made-up title. Think about it, what could _possibly_ be worthy of housing a piece of his soul other than artifacts of great historic importance? Leave the Diary out, please, as it was a personal item of his. I hesitate to say it had sentimental value to him, but only because of who we're talking about."

Lucius nods, and says "It makes sense. I can think of three other items he might've used then. The other Hogwarts House items."

Bloom says "Not the Sword. It stays in the Sorting Hat unless a true Gryffindor has need of it. As for the other two…the Diadem was lost for centuries, ever since the Grey Lady hid it - don't look at me like that, she _told_ me! - but he would be the one to find it. She said Tom was all charm when he needed something from you…back when he had his entire soul and wasn't a nutjob, anyway. As for the Locket…well, it used to be Slytherin's. And seeing as Tom's his heir…he must've used it. Where it would be, though, that's another mystery."

Lucius says "Another thing he might've used - his ring. The Gaunt Family Ring. I remember him having it before he started changing. And given his obsession with wizarding ancestry…"

They all nod - it fits too perfectly. Bloom suddenly throws her hand forward, and Lucius is greeted with a familiar explosive orange spell bursting from her hand and into the cup - Draco, Sirius, and Remus all gape at her in shock, even as black smoke pours from the cup with a high-pitched shriek, and she asks "What?"

Draco asks "Since when have you been able to do that?!"

"Since I was six."

Everybody but Draco goes still at that, and Bloom marches forward and says "C'mon, I killed the Horcrux." When she picks it up, before anyone can react, she stumbles and nearly hits the ground.

Draco darts forward and catches her, and Sirius and Remus start prying the cup out of her incredibly strong grip - she's got a death-grip on the thing, and they doubt even the Revulsion Jinx would make her let go. Until suddenly the cup flies straight out of her hand faster than if she'd thrown it, and she groans and puts the hand to her head muttering something about bloody violent visions.

When she opens her eyes, she immediately says "Two things. First, the Sight bloody well sucks sometimes and that particular vision hurt like a knife to my head - and, no, I don't have personal experience with that so don't ask. Second, I know what he used for his Horcruxes, I know the physical descriptions and a few identities of who he killed to make those Horcruxes…and I know where they are."

Everybody's eyes have gone wide, and go _wider_ when she shoots a burst of flame into the open air and a notepad and pencil appears from it. At most everyone's shocked stares, she asks "What?"

Sirius asks "Exactly what all can you do with magic?"

"Horcruxes first, wonderfully long list of things later." She starts writing, which morphs into sketching, then more writing under the sketch, repeat three more times.

The list is…a diadem he's seen in depictions of Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, a ring with a square stone in it with a symbol he knows he's seen before somewhere…and a snake. He used a _snake_ as a Horcrux?!

Lucius takes one look at the last sketch and starts cursing thoroughly. After a long moment, he regains his composure and says "I know which snake that is. Nagini. His…she's not a pet, not quite. She's sentient, for one. Deadly as a Killing Curse, to. And completely loyal to the batty Wizard Bloom calls Tom Riddle."

Bloom just shrugs as she gets to her feet, with Draco helping her up, and says "Well, it's his name after all. If he didn't want me using it, he shouldn't have told me it in a vision."

Sirius chuckles at that, and says "Fair enough. I'll find the Locket, as you say its at twelve Grimmauld Place."

Remus says "I'll help with that."

Lucius and Narcissa, who'd come in while Bloom was having her vision, decide to try to find the Gaunt Shack - which is probably in or near Little Hangleton. That just leaves the snake and the Diadem, and they can get into the Room of Requirement during the school year - all it'll take is one weekend free, twenty minutes to an hour to find the right object in what Bloom says is honestly a maze of stuff, and then disguising it to ship it to Lucius and Narcissa or having Bloom destroy the Horcrux part of it. That just leaves the snake…which, somehow, Bloom has a tried-and-true way of killing.

She says she's done it before on a snake a lot bigger and more dangerous than Nagini, no matter what kind of snake she is. They don't really want to know just what that means, they all unspokenly decide.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone. Sorry about the long wait for an update, I got into schoolwork. Working on a couple of projects at the moment for different classes, and sorta dropped off the fanfiction radar unfortunately. I'm still working on them, actually. **

**Anyway, as to the story, Tom is in SO much trouble now that they've discovered his big bad secret. And that Bloom can destroy them. As a side-note - and seriously, everyone, _please_ start responding to these, else you'll be subject to my slightly dark sense of humor - I need some feedback on whether or not I should have Bloom do the DA for fifth year. If she does, it'll be different from the movie by a long-shot. If she doesn't...honestly, people will still probably ask her to help them since she's the strongest student in all Hogwarts and it's no secret.**

**Anyway, enjoy! More updates in production - I can't really say they're coming soon, since I dropped off for a while, but they will come eventually. **


	25. Chapter 24

"Alright, what all is in there?" Sirius has his arms crossed and is giving Bloom a look that says she's not getting out of this one - he saw her reach in her bag and pull out a Charms book far more advanced than most Fifth years read, and now _everyone's_ wondering what exactly she has in her bag.

After a minute, Bloom shrugs and pulls the bag closer to her to open it up. "Well, I'm taking this out first." She reaches in and pulls out a piece of material Draco recognizes.

Sirius notices the fact that it has the Disillusionment Charm on it first, and asks "Is that the Invisibility Cloak?"

"No."

After she continues pulling it out more and more, he says "Tell me that's not a tent."

"Alright. It isn't a tent."

"Bloom, you're a terrible liar."

"That's why I don't lie. You said to tell you that, not that it had to be true."

Draco snickers quietly - she was the longest Hatstall in ages, apparently. According to the Sorting Hat, she had a remarkable depth of character and it couldn't rule out any of the Houses - she said to just pick one and get on with it, as she wanted to eat, and the Hat put her in Gryffindor for the courage it would take to tell the being that decides where people will be for seven years of their lives something like that. Right here's where her Slytherin side is showing though, where she can find loopholes in just about anything - and with Lockhart's 'little quiz.'

He _still_ finds her answers to his questions hilarious.

Once the tent is out, and Sirius, Ron, and Hermione are setting it up to see what all is in _there_, Bloom grips the bag and says "Here we go…" She turns it upside down, stuff starts _pouring_ out of it.

Books, clothes, drawing supplies - by the time she's finished, the pile in front of her is high enough that it's as tall as she is while she's sitting on the bed.

Narcissa, Draco, and Lucius are staring in shock at the sheer amount of items, and the silence is only broken when Hermione pokes her head out of the invisible tent asking "Where in Merlin's name did you get all this st-" She cuts off suddenly upon seeing the pile of items on the bed.

Bloom just shrugs at her shocked look, and says "Surprise."

Hermione's head goes back in for a minute, and then Ron's pokes out with an incredulous look on his face. After a minute, he says "Bloody hell. You've been busy, Bloom. Hermione's going ballistic in here, by the way."

"I figured."

Draco suspiciously asks "So why can't we hear her?"

Bloom shifts slightly, fidgeting with the spread she's under before slowly floating out a book from her massive pile.

"Bloom…"

She twitches at the warning tone of his voice, then says "Because I spelled it that way."

Draco notices the book she's holding - trying to slowly get out of sight - is a book on defensive spells. And there's several bookmarks in it. _Bloody hell…_ "Alright, let me see."

It's not a question - if it were, she could refuse - and he ends up summoning it after a moment. Draco looks in the marked pages, pales, pinches the bridge of his nose and mumbles something, then hands the book to his father silently. Who then gapes at Bloom in utter shock after reading them, then composes himself and asks "When did you first attempt these?"

"I didn't."

They all share a disbelieving look, and Draco asks "You mean you were _preparing_ to cast them?"

Bloom smirks at him, and says "No. You 'attempt' something…when it doesn't work right."

Draco can read his parents well enough to know the twitching in one corner of Narcissa's mouth means she's highly amused, and his father only presses his lips together like that when he's trying very hard not to smirk at someone. Even so, his voice is neutral when he asks "Alright, when did you _perform_ these spells?"

Bloom mumbles an answer, and Draco figures he knows when. "What's that? You said you cast them on the tent at the end of year three?"

Bloom gives him a glare, accompanied by a blush going up her face, and asks "Why ask, then?"

Lucius and Narcissa both go paler than Bloom, and Narcissa incredulously asks "You just cast them at the tail end of your third year?"

Bloom shrugs, and says "I read up on them throughout the year…"

Narcissa says "Something tells me your above a seventh year in skill level…"

Bloom shrugs, and says "Not sure. Haven't taken my O.W.L.s or anything like that. But I've always gotten O's in my classes. Even with all the life-and-death situations I found myself in."

Narcissa and Lucius share a look, and Narcissa asks "Such as?"

"The Triwizard Tournament. Didn't want to be in it, asked to be taken out of it - nope, the rules were absolute. It was a binding magical contract, apparently - one I didn't sign to begin with. Yet I still had to face a dragon, pull Ron up from the Merpeople's village in the lake, and run like a madwoman through a giant maze to a Portkey to the Graveyard in Little Hangleton."

Sirius pokes his head out at last and says "Hermione's calmed down now. Also, Bloom, exactly how much use has that Crystal Ball of yours gotten?"

"It might be how I was keeping up with stuff…"

Silsy comes to sort all Bloom's stuff - her jaw nearly drops to the floor when she sees the mountain of objects, which everyone can relate to - and Sirius says "She's got more in here. A Crystal Orb, a mattress and pillow that's far better than what usually comes with tents like these, to name a few. Exactly _where_ did you get a mattress and pillow this unbelievably soft?"

Bloom gives him a raised eyebrow, and asks "That's seriously what you're asking about?"

"Bloom, the only way one would get _anything_ that soft is if someone transfigured it."

"I Transfigured them both. Satisfied?" _No need to tell him I did so with some snow._

Sirius' expression says that admission just opened the door for a whole new line of questions.

* * *

A few hours later, all Bloom's stuff has been sorted - her tent was cleared out as well - and she's lying on her bed…incredibly bored. Draco only knows because _he's_ incredibly bored.

Bloom's stuck with staying in bed - as per Sirius' orders, as she's still recovering despite the fact that she beat her fever - and is currently amusing herself by apparently _daydreaming_.

Draco asks "How do you do this stuff, Bloom? And if you say something sarcastic, I swear…"

Bloom's voice quietly answers "I've had practice, lots of it. You want to see what I'd do to amuse myself in the daytime until I figured out my fire was healing me and keeping me alive?"

He nods, thinking about how she sounds so young right then. It quite honestly makes him want to curl up around her and shield her from everything life throws at her. He knows his stubborn Gryffindor would start trying to get out to burn it all away though.

He comes out of his thoughts when she holds up a hand and lets out a little puff of fire. She's staring at her own hand now, eyes gone slightly wide as she makes another, slightly larger, burst of fire come out of her hand.

"Used to amaze me, you know. How the warmth would spread through my body. Feels bloody amazing, by the way. How it would instantly soothe any aches or pains. How I could make the fire look how I wanted. Watch."

Sure enough, the next puff of fire that comes from her palm doesn't just die like the others - instead, it builds and then turns into the shape of a horse. It looks like a toy soldier figure on a horse - then several more join it, and they make a mock battle.

Draco stares at her for a minute, then says "That's really good. You've been doing that since you were six?"

Bloom nods, putting the fire out to start another scene of something else altogether, and says "Yep. Couldn't do it at night, as the glow would've been far too obvious. But in the day, if I kept it low, I'd be all warm and cozy in the middle of winter. Summer never really bothered me."

Draco nods, then asks "One other question…can you fly without a broom? Ron, Hermione, and I are very certain we saw you from the window of the train…midair."

Bloom nods, and says "Since the end of year two. I fought Tom's Horcrux, got my wings, the idiot waved my wand and burst into flames. Which was the end of his Diary, though it had already been smoking like burnt eggs as soon as I touched it. I practiced all through year three, that's where I'd disappear to during the weekends and between classes." She chuckles humorlessly, and adds "Only reason I didn't do that for the first task is because I didn't want Dumbledore to find out." She then adds, apparently trying to lighten the mood, "And because I didn't want to risk expulsion."

_That_ sends only a million thoughts into Draco's brain that he's fairly certain his parents _and_ Sirius would send him to the other side of the planet from Bloom for. He smirks at her, and asks "And why's that?"

"Well, I could show you," she rolls over so she's facing him while lying on her stomach, "but I'm on strict orders to not get out of bed or exert myself or my magic."

One voice in his head tells him to screw the orders, he _really_ wants to see what could be expulsion-worthy about Bloom Potter - the other voice agrees with her not pushing herself. A third voice says she probably wants him to ask to see, so it'd be one way to get closer to her.

Before any voice can win out over the others, he feels a sudden poke in his forehead. He blinks, only to find Bloom staring at him. "Hm?"

"What're you thinking about? You've been doing so for the past few minutes."

A large part of him very much wants to screw any and all caution and just kiss her - he's dreamed about it enough nights, daydreamed about it through Binn's class for years - but he figures that will more than likely be too much for her. Instead, he smirks at her and says "Just wondering what Dumbledore could possibly find to expel you for. You're his prize student, after all."

She gives him a grin that says she'd have been excellent in Slytherin, and asks "You want to find out?"

It takes every ounce of his willpower, self-control, and the thought of what Sirius would do if Bloom got hurt to say "Not right now. Later, when you're not recovering from yet another near-death experience."

"That was a _while ago_, Draco! I bounce back fast, you know."

He comes within an inch of breaking under those blue eyes - or just snogging her - but she finally lays back with a resigned grumble and the offer of Checkers. Which he accepts - bad idea, he learns.

She _destroys_ him at Checkers.

Much to Ron and Hermione's amusement - when did they get back in?!

Bloom and Ron end up in a Chess War - Ron destroys Draco at it, Hermione won't even _attempt _to play either of them, so it's down to Bloom to challenge the reigning king - and the game-turned-battle goes on for at least an hour.

They _finally_ call it a draw, and Ron says "Bloody hell, you're brilliant! I'll have to practice - problem is, nobody in the house can beat me."

Bloom just shrugs, then says "Oh well."

Ron groans at that, running his hands through his hair.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Another chapter is up! I'm still busy with school - but it's going to lighten up soon! One project is coming close to the due date, so there's that! Everything's good, though! **

**As for the story, they just cleaned out Bloom's bag more or less. There was a lot more than just the mattress, Orb, and her pillow - think an entire wardrobe as well. As in, it looked a _lot_ like she was living in it. The stuff in her bag was miscellaneous stuff she kept on hand. Anyway, enjoy! More chapters - lots of time spent getting Draco and Bloom closer, I swear - coming soon! **

**Skafloc: I really appreciate your input. Bloom was using the Scrying Orb, just behind the scenes mostly. Or she'd get the visions in her sleep - or, if there was no Orb, in any reflective surface. Especially if there was something bringing it on - say, a Horcrux or Pettigrew's upcoming escape to run from Sirius. **

**Hellfire45: It would be easy to get camping gear, yes. The food, though? Not so much. She didn't have any money on her, wasn't going to steal anything, and wasn't about to walk into Gringotts until it was time to get school supplies. **

**As to every other review about whether or not she's going to do the DA - thank you for the input! I was thinking she wouldn't be one to hold everyone's hand to learn to defend themselves. Mainly because she never got that. How does a massive tutoring session of sorts/a remake of Lockhart's dueling club sound? Have people pair up, and just start casting spells? Probably with a book appearing for them to read from, seeing as its the Room of Requirement and all? Just bouncing ideas off you all, at this point. I still didn't get anything for how you'd all like me to deal with Umbridge, so I suppose you'll just have to trust to my imagination. Warning: I _hate_ Umbridge's character. She gets no redemption from me. Ever. **


	26. Chapter 25

Three days later, Bloom refuses to stay in bed all day for another minute - she's out of the bed before Narcissa can even comment on how that sentence contradicts itself.

Out of the room before the woman can catch her.

Halfway down the hall before she realizes she's got no idea where the Malfoys eat usually.

Deciding she's going to figure it out, she casts the Disillusionment spell on herself and follows Narcissa around until she finally goes to the table with Draco and Lucius eating. "Draco, Lucius, I don't know how but Bloom disappeared and-"

Draco's staring past his mother, who then turns around to see Bloom walking over.

She opens and closes her mouth like a fish, then asks "Where were you?!"

Bloom shrugs, and says "Sorta following you under the Disillusionment Charm. And had a veritable tour of your incredibly large home."

There's a dead silence over the table as Bloom sits down, choosing a spot where she can see both adults easily, and Draco finally breaks it by snickering and saying "You just didn't want to admit you didn't know where the dining room is."

"No, I didn't want to get put back in bed. Besides, how would I know where anything is when I hadn't been out of the room more than once?"

Lucius gives her a look with a raised eyebrow, and says "You made it to the library just fine."

"There was a Horcrux there at the time. Special Circumstances." She starts eating at once, and Draco can only shrug at his parents - he said she'd get tired of bedrest sooner rather than later, and this is sooner.

When she looks over at Draco and asks if he'd like to go flying, he knows for sure it's her way of saying she's getting out of the house no matter what they try to do to keep her inside for the day.

Which is how, twenty minutes later…he's standing in the broom storage - which is also where one takes off, as its big enough to fly around in itself and has large windows that can be opened to let a person outside - waiting for Bloom to get in.

Silsy pops in and says "Mistress Bloom is waiting for you outside, Master Draco."

Draco blinks, and asks "She is?"

"Yes. Mistress Bloom has been eager to get outside the past few days. Is already above the Manor."

He's outside in maybe five seconds. When he sees her sitting on the manor roof, he flies over slowly…and then nearly falls off his broom at the sight of her.

Bloom looks up at him and gives him a huge grin, asking "Ready? What is it?"

He can't find any words that would adequately describe it, so he just gestures to her with one hand.

She looks down at her outfit - blue top, miniskirt, boots, a lot of sparkles, _damn she's got a small waist_ \- and asks "What? Like you've never…no, you weren't there when I…or when…and again at…huh, I guess you haven't seen this outfit before."

He wordlessly shakes his head, and says "Not even once. How'd you get up here, though?"

The grin she gives him is full of mischief, and then she turns around to show him her back - with _wings_ sprouting from it! She chuckles at his look of utter astonishment, and says "Just wait 'til you see how good I am at flying. Probably should have asked your father how I got away from the Graveyard in the first place."

"My father saw you like this?!"

Bloom gives him a large cheeky grin, which makes his indignation and jealousy fade, and says "Oh, big time. When I took Tommy-boy down hard. _Again_. Really, you'd think by now he'd have learned."

Draco feels a moment's confusion, until he realizes she's only talking about _Voldemort._ "Why call him Tom?"

"It's his given name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. His made-up title is an anagram of the letters. Vain _and_ unoriginal. Plus, it means 'Flight of Death' - so, yeah, that."

Draco can't even find a humorless chuckle in him.

Bloom suddenly says "Well, enough about all that. Race you around the grounds?"

Draco smirks, and says "You're on. Try to- hey, wait up!" She took off faster than he could finish his sentence.

And he finds…she's _good_ at flying, very good. Doing flips in the air, showing off for the fun of it - Merlin, she's _bloody well incredible _\- and he swears he hasn't seen her so carefree or happy since that Care of Magical Creatures class he completely buggered. Maybe _flying_ is the way to get to her?

As it is, he only makes it maybe five minutes before he has to land - turns out he can't stare at her like this for very long, _especially_ not on a broom, without wanting to snog her senseless and take it from there.

* * *

They land in the garden, Bloom being utterly amazed by it all - he ends up sitting under a tree in the shade, while Bloom is sitting _in_ that same tree. After a moment, she absentmindedly says "I seriously considered screwing all the secrecy of hiding this little detail from Dumbledore and the rest of the school during the First Task, you know. Considered a lot of different routes, actually. Disillusionment Charm on myself? Summon my broom and let the Horntail fly a goose chase? Simply blast the dragon unconscious? Fly up on the broom, fly back down without it? Just decide to go all out at the very real risk of fainting once I'm back in the tent? When I realized she wasn't going to attack me outright, I decided to just tell the Horntail what was going on, wasn't her fault she was there after all. I almost asked if I could keep the animated model of the Horntail I got, but then Dumbledore picked her up off my hand as she was curling up."

Draco chuckles and angles his head up towards her, saying "Dragons usually like you, right? The baby one in our first year seemed to."

"Yeah, usually. Unless they're mothers in the process of hatching an egg that I'm supposed to take from them. Even if it wasn't their actual egg I was to take. Even then, she listened to me."

"That would do it. You know, Mother and Father were going to ask Sirius if it was alright to take you shopping." He looks up again to find a wide-eyed gaze on him - one full of confusion.

"Shopping…for me?"

It sounds distinctly like the concept is entirely foreign to her - he counts to ten in English, Runes, and lists off as many different spells in his head for Charms and Transfiguration, before moving to types of Potion ingredients so he doesn't go off and hex the Dursleys before saying "Yes, for you. We noticed while Silsy was putting your clothes away that you have plenty of muggle clothes but only three school robes. And, honestly, most of your Muggle clothes couldn't be worn most anywhere in the Wizarding World."

Bloom just shrugs at that, and says "Work with what you've got, and all. I Conjured most of those myself, and I thought I did a pretty good job."

Draco nods, and says "You did, no question there. But you honestly need some new robes anyway. I swear you've grown at least an inch since last year ended."

Bloom just shrugs at that, and says "I'd be amazed, you know." She doesn't go into any further detail, but he can hear everything implied - she didn't eat an ounce of food between the end-of-term feast and when they found her, her magic was sustaining her all that time and many years before even getting to Hogwarts, how could she have grown, etc. "Let me guess, Sirius is going to take me to Gringotts at some point to, right?"

"Probably. They were working on getting the finances sorted while you were still out of it."

"Which is how they found the Horcrux from your Aunt's vault."

"Yeah, that covers it. I think Sirius set up a meeting a few days from now with one of the Goblins - I heard him say something about a financial manager."

Bloom nods, and says "There's more than likely stuff I should know. Stuff I should go through. Never had the chance or the means before - Hagrid had the key to my vault back in year one, and then I never heard about it again after that." She gets a thoughtful look on her face, and says "Now that I think about it, the Goblin who greeted us stopped talking midsentence and stared at me for a long minute. Like he couldn't believe his eyes."

Draco bites back a snort of laughter, then says "I can only imagine why." Truth be told, he's got a good idea - they must've recognized her identity as the Fairy of the Dragon Flame. It didn't take Silsy five seconds to do so, it sounds as though it didn't take the Goblin she's talking about much longer.

Deciding there's probably not going to be a better time to introduce her to the idea, and knowing the longer they wait the more upset she'll be, he says "You know, Father found a book in the library he thought you might be interested in. He was rather impressed at my description of your talent for magic and all - by the way, you simply _must_ show me how to get a Transfiguration perfect on your first or second try at most - and pulled it out of somewhere. The title's…I believe it said 'The Magical Dimension.'"

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Next chapter is up! School's going good, if anyone's wondering! If anyone's wondering, I've decided how I'm going to play out the DA - no spoilers, but it won't be an army with Dumbledore's name plastered on it. No spoilers, though. At any rate, Happy near-Halloween! Just in case something comes up and I don't have time to post on the actual day. Enjoy! More chapters coming soon! Please review if you've got suggestions!**


	27. Chapter 26

The Malfoys and a disguised Bloom Potter - she just pointed her wand at her hair to turn it brown, saying she doesn't want to be recognized, which shocked Narcissa, Draco, and Lucius silent - Apparate into Paris to buy some new robes for the school year, and Bloom's jaw nearly hits the ground when she first sees the city.

Sirius, unfortunately, couldn't come as there was an Order meeting, but he said he'd get Remus along for his next visit - and that they were searching for the Horcrux in the house. Bloom just wrote back to ask a House Elf, as they'd more than likely be able to sense it. Bloom's already read that book on the Magical Dimension cover to cover, absorbed every detail on the Holder of the Dragon Flame and what she can supposedly do - said it most certainly explains why she's always been so good with magic and why she's even alive - then just stared at the image of her birth family for a long while. Draco got so worried he used a Cheering Charm on her at that point.

All that seems to have been pushed to the back of her mind today, as she drinks in every single sight there is to see in Paris. Draco's inwardly amazed at the incredible change in Bloom - show her something new, and she's very much her _actual_ age. Show her something she knows, or has to know in order to survive, and she's got the tenacity and work ethic of someone at least three times their age who's entire life is that one thing.

Case in point, their first Transfiguration class where they were actually doing something - turning matches into needles, to be precise. She did it on the first try, turning the match into a perfectly-formed needle. After turning it back, and then back into a needle, the class' focus was off her and onto their own matches to replicate her success - he snuck glances over at her every so often though, as she was being incredibly quiet compared to everyone else. She was holding the needle with her off hand, tapping the thing with her wand and mumbling something under her breath every so often. To his utter shock back then, the needle was changing designs and form - even color, a few times. At the end of the class, half the kids had needles, some had wooden-appearing needles, some had metal-appearing wood - Bloom Potter had an incredibly intricate needle that she handed back to McGonagall as she was collecting them that stunned the older woman silent as a grave. It's honestly not an uncommon sight to see her transfiguring or Charming stuff while eating, even though she gets looks from almost everyone but her friends - she doesn't ever seem to care though, but will apparently demonstrate for anyone that asks how she does it. He even thinks she offered to tutor Neville Longbottom, as he improved greatly at some point in the First Year.

Draco's pulled out of his thoughts when Bloom asks "This is it?!"

Draco looks at the clothing store they're in front of, and remembers the only Wizarding clothing store she knows of is likely Madam Malkin's - it's like comparing a diamond to coal. For one, this clothing store - Le Tissu - has actually comfortable materials and more than one color set. And the Charmed pockets on the robes apparently solve a mystery for Bloom, who was apparently wondering how they managed to not have a bag for their stuff in classes.

They also discover Bloom's got a real talent for art - which, when asked about by Draco for show, is responded to with "Why do you think I took as many extracurriculars as I could? I actually like stuff like art and music, but I never had the chance to do any of those things before Hogwarts."

She shrugs and continues sketching a robe design, which Draco comments on and makes suggestions for after he snaps out of his shock first and leans over to see, and Narcissa squeezes Lucius' hand hard to keep him from hexing something in his anger - he might not have liked Bloom Potter at first, what with the sarcastic attitude and wariness about him when they first met, and the way she attacked him for insulting her parents' memory, but not only does he see it was all armor for her to hide behind, he would _never_ have treated her in such a way that she turned out that way. Never would've made her so untrusting of any and every adult, he saw the way she looked at him like she thought he'd hit her - especially how she glanced at his cane several times whenever they interacted - and how she backed up a few steps that day in Ollivander's. Never would've deprived her of food or a decent room - a _broom cupboard_ is not a room, _especially_ not a tiny little one under the stairs - or denied her a simple harmless activity she's so obviously good at.

They also suspect she's a highly-gifted Seer, if Draco's explanations of Divination Class and how Bloom would sometimes stay back to talk with Trelawney are any indication - it's obvious she's got the Sight, but how clear it is can vary greatly. Some can only give prophecies - sporadic, but accurate - while others can get glimpses into the future regularly. And then some have Sight so clear they're sought after in times of war as trusted counsel, knowing whether a strategy will work or now, who would make a good leader, knowing the course of events or actions to take - they're pretty sure Bloom's one of these Seers, which honestly makes her that much more dangerous against her enemies.

By the time Lucius calms down, they see Bloom's getting measured by the seamstress - watching her warily, as she's a total stranger. Draco knows for a fact she used to do that with all the Professors at Hogwarts, all but Hagrid anyway. Watched her do it time and again - especially with Snape.

When she's allowed to get back onto the couch, she almost immediately hides behind her sketchbook and starts to draw. Looking very much like a cornered animal, in all honesty - but they all know, from experience or descriptions of those experiences, she won't hesitate to attack if someone actually makes a move to hurt her…or those she cares about.

They're told they'll get their new robes in the mail, and then go for lunch at a café - unfortunately for Bloom, the menu's in French and she doesn't speak a word of the language. After a moment spent looking at the menu, she quietly says "I'll just have whatever Draco's having."

Lucius raises an eyebrow, and says "You don't even know what he'll order yet."

Bloom just shrugs, and says "I'm not picky."

The look that passes between the two adults says they're sure she's not _anything_ when it comes to refusing food of any kinds. They get the feeling she likes any food she can put in her mouth - or that she didn't have to cook.

Draco orders Shrimp Scampi after telling her what each of the items on the menu is, which comes with a salad and a French roll - he's got no doubt that Bloom will be able to eat all of that. Even if he hadn't gotten a few glances at her plate during meals the first few weeks of every school year - filled as high as she could make it, repeat at least twice - he's seen the amount of food she eats for breakfast now. She lets everyone else take what they want, then proceeds to systematically clear away the remaining food. Slowly, yes, but at a steady pace that would rival Ron's own appetite.

Except for Bacon, she won't touch the bacon - according to her, she made it every day for years and now the smell alone nearly makes her sick.

When the waiter arrives, he sets down the Malfoys' plates almost reverently - Bloom's, however, he just drops about an inch from the table. Much to Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa's anger.

To everyone's surprise though, the plate stops moving halfway to the table and gently sets down in front of Bloom. She just gives him a look with one raised eyebrow, silent yet saying about a thousand things, and he gets flustered and heads off.

She picks up her fork moments later, and puts a shrimp in her mouth, and starts chewing. After a moment of silence, she looks up to see three stunned gazes on her. "What?"

Draco says "They're just discovering you would've done well in Slytherin."

Bloom shrugs, and says "Well, the Hat did say I would've fit in with any of the Houses." She gets a smirk on her face, and asks "So, what about you?"

Draco gulps drily, and says "Discovering you know it."

One corner of her lips rises, which gives him a jolt down to his core - he's pretty sure his face is as red as her hair, if the heat in it is anything to go by. And if Bloom's snickering is any indication.

"Wow, Draco, I didn't know a person could turn that color without some red paint."

He jokes back "Oh, really? I've seen you turn almost as red as a tomato at times."

Lucius and Narcissa trade amuse glances at the teens' banter, but Lucius says "Enough of this teenaged foolishness. Let us eat our meals in peace."

Draco gives him a quiet glare, but doesn't say anything more about the matter.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone, Happy Halloween! In celebration, the next chapter is up! If anyone's wondering, Bloom joking with Draco's a good sign for the blonde boy - yes, he's getting closer to Bloom. They go flying at least once a day, though in the background. Anyway, enjoy! More chapters are coming soon! **


	28. Chapter 27

Draco finds Bloom fully absorbed in that book Silsy found of the Magical Dimension again, and asks "You wouldn't happen to have any work done on the summer assignments, would you?"

Bloom blinks up at him, then says "I did those weeks ago, Draco. Need any help?"

Draco blinks, then asks "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Seriously. Not like I didn't have the time or anything."

Draco sits down next to her, and says "You work far too much to be healthy. You know that, right?"

Bloom shrugs, and says "Healthy for me. I warn you now, my outlook on life is fairly grim."

Draco chuckles, and says "I only wonder why." The blonde boy eyes her carefully, wondering if he can get away with something - he already danced with her, which is the first step in pureblood courting. The next step would be to invite her to lunch a few times - he figures that step is thoroughly covered, hopefully not put on hold, since she's currently living at the Manor - and once its determined that they won't rip each other to pieces in private the pair would do some things in public. _That_ would be the 'dating' part, but only with the father - or whoever is in that place, in Bloom's case it'd be Sirius - giving permission. That step gets more than a little complicated when he realizes she's still missing as far as the public knows. _Maybe France? Plus, they've got less strict laws about underage magic and all…_ So they could Apparate there, or to the house they own up there, and go to lunch or shopping in France.

"Thinking of something?" He looks over to see Bloom staring up at him. "You've got that look on your face."

Draco blinks, and asks "I do? What look?"

Bloom snickers, and asks "What, you think you're the only one who noticed things in school? Whenever you're thinking of something, your eyebrows scrunch together and your forehead gets three wrinkles in it."

One hand goes to his forehead, and finds there are three lines there - bloody hell, she was right! He says "Just the Transfiguration assignment. Potions is my best subject, but Transfiguration is not my forte."

"Want me to tutor you?"

Draco blinks, then asks "You would?"

"Why not? It's not like I've got some huge secret up my sleeve…that I knew of, anyway. I just imagine what I want to happen as I speak the incantation. I already know it'll happen if I do that, the believing part is ingrained in me. Born of five years of practice, that's all. Same thing I do for every other wand-waving class."

Draco says "That explains a bit. Like the class where we turned matches into needles. I thought McGonagall would faint when I saw the look on her face about your needle."

Bloom shrugs, and says "To be completely honest, I only said the incantation out loud because everyone was watching. Once they were engrossed in their own attempts, I started playing around with the design, trying to see what the spell could and couldn't do. It was a lot of fun, actually." She suddenly gets a gleam in her blue eyes, and says "That actually gives me an idea…you wouldn't happen to have any scrap metal lying around, would you?"

"Not that I know of…what are you thinking?"

"You know how people like to wear bracelets? Big metal ones?"

Draco nods, then feels his eyes go wide and says "No, you aren't thinking…"

"Yep! Instant weapons."

Draco gulps, and says "Maybe we should see how good of an aim you are first…" He leads her to a sparring room, one filled with swords of all kinds - from back when wizards actually used swords as well as their wands in a battle, back when they weren't completely dependent on their wands as their only means of fighting.

Bloom's definitely on to something when she told Ron once that most of dueling was just finding a way to knock a person's wand out of their hands, as most witches and wizards today are so dependent on their wand that if you take it away then you might as well have cut their hands off. And Draco doesn't even need to see a demonstration to know why Ron didn't challenge her to do something without her wand - chances are, he'd seen such a thing already.

He finds…she's not a 'good' aim with something that isn't a spell, she's a _deadly_ aim with just about anything. She doesn't elaborate on why she's got such a good aim other than 'I'm good at drawing, my hand must be really steady after filling up the sketchbook I got for Christmas in year three.'

He's not believing that for a minute, but he lets her use the excuse - if he'd gone through half of what she must have, he'd be dead and he knows it. He's not going to question her reluctance to explain the darker aspects of being Bloom Potter, not when there's so many brighter ones to explore.

* * *

Lucius comes into the sparring room, and finds knives embedded into the targets, some more scattered on the floor, and Bloom talking with Draco while he picks up one. "I think your just moving your arm too wildly, Draco. Put all the power into your swing, but only at the last few moments. Little trick I learned, keeps the object on course."

Draco grumbles "You make it look so easy…"

Bloom just shrugs, and says "I make magic look easy to, but that was years of practice since I was six. Your learning, not terrible."

Lucius clears his throat, and is entirely unsurprised when Draco's next attempt goes wild.

He turns a bright shade of red, and Bloom mumbles "Maybe that's enough practice for now…" She snaps her fingers, and every single knife comes flying back to where it was before.

"Might I ask what's going on?"

Bloom casually says "I got the idea to transfigure myself a large metal bracelet to use for weapons when necessary, and then Draco and I came in here for some target practice and I offered to show him how to throw a knife straight."

Lucius blinks, then says "That's actually a good idea. Your that skilled in Transfiguration?"

Draco shakes his head, and says "No, she's _more_ skilled than that. I'd be surprised if there was anything in the Hogwarts curriculum she couldn't manage at this point."

Bloom just shrugs at Lucius' raised eyebrow, then says "I like magic, plain and simple. At least, that's the basis of it all. I'm also stubborn enough to keep my grades up even when other people didn't want me to."

They can bet those 'other people' are the Dursleys, without a doubt.

"And, well, a guy tried to kill me when I was a baby. The idea of someone coming back that tried to kill you tends to be a decent motivation for learning to defend yourself with magic."

Lucius frowns at her slightly, then asks "Do you always take such a grim approach to life?"

"Yeah. According to Ron…you get used to it after a year or so. His words, not mine. I, personally, prefer to call it practical. Or survivalistic, whichever you'd like. Want to see me throw a knife?"

Lucius nods, biting back any other response about her 'family' - he truly hates those Muggles right about now, and if he hadn't heard the human whale named Vernon Dursley had been sent off to jail for a decade he'd probably have gone and hexed the lot of them several times. As it is, Petunia got off on something called 'probation' to care for her son. Not that Bloom needs to know that just now.

He watches as she picks out a knife, and then immediately pities any fool that tries to cross her when she's got those bracelets she thought of - she's a deadly aim with a knife, burying it up to the hilt in the target.

Of course, then she gets another idea and asks "Draco? You remember when I read that bit about telekinesis?"

Draco nods, then gulps and takes two large steps out of the way.

She grins and says "Good move. Watch this." She looks at the rack of knives, and they all start vibrating before lifting off their hooks one by one before hurtling faster than either Malfoy can blink into the center of each target.

Draco just stares, even as Bloom's eyes start turning back to blue, and says "Any fool that crosses you had better hope to hell and back that there's nothing remotely dangerous around…so they'll have a clear shot at running away."

Bloom just shrugs and moves to get the knives, but her hair doesn't manage to hide the blush in her face.

Lucius gives Draco a knowing smirk, who responds with an alarmed glare - Lucius smirks, and says "As I understand it, you've got quite the talent for art as well as magic, Bloom."

She shrugs again, and says "I like it, and it's relaxing. I don't know about 'talent' though - but everybody else who's seen the sketchbook I got for Christmas in year three says so."

She goes back to pulling the knife out of the target in front of her, and Lucius says "I happened to notice some of your materials were running out. I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind taking you to get some more if-"

He's cut off completely by the reaction Bloom has - the knives she's got clatter to the floor as she whirls around in total shock. She stares at Lucius for a long minute, then finally says "Your serious."

Draco says "Of course. If you'd like-"

"Yes."

The rest of what Draco was going to say dies on his lips, leaving him with "Just like that?"

"I'd _love_ to get some new drawing materials! The ones I have now are Christmas presents, and I found some waiting for me on my bed at the beginning of last year because I'd used up most of what I'd gotten the Christmas before! I go through them like people drink water! Don't even know where they got the pack of pencils though, else I might've bought the place out of stock and become their favorite customer. Or started working there, maybe."

"Well, perhaps after your trip with Sirius to Gringotts, Draco could accompany you."

Bloom gets a gigantic grin, and says "I'd love it." Draco's heart just about stops beating at the sight, and only restarts erratically once she all but bounces out of the room happily.

Lucius stares at Bloom's bouncing mane of hair, then back at Draco - oh, he recognizes that expression. It's the look of someone who's hopelessly - helplessly - in love with someone.

"Father?"

"Yes, my dragon?"

"Remember when I got that pack of art supplies and a large sketchbook in my third year? Said it was for a friend?"

"It was her, wasn't it?"

"And I don't think they told her. It was a surprise - they were all getting her gifts for Christmas, and Ron had said she liked art…"

Lucius gives him a smile, and asks "Birthday gift ideas?"

Draco nods, then asks "You think she likes to paint?" He'll have to ask Ron and Hermione, if anyone knows it'll be the Gryffindors in their year. Or the Weasleys, he's noticed it seems like they consider her family - maybe they do, since she saved Ginny's life two years ago.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone, I'm back! No, I'm not dead - just drowning in stuff to do as finals get closer. On that note, I'll try to update again before then...but please don't get mad if I can't. They loaded us up with projects to do. All. At. Once. Two collaborative projects, a paper to write, a report to write, and all my tests to take. ****At any rate, I swear I'll pick back up over Winter Break. **

**As to the story, can anybody guess where Bloom is at this point? Feeling-wise, that is. I'll make sure to let on in later chapters. Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming...eventually. I haven't forgotten the story, I'm just really busy. Reviews are much appreciated!**

**I do need ideas for the DA - which isn't going to be called that. Bloom won't be holding everyone's hand, btw. She's going to be busy with her own - important - stuff. No spoilers, though. **


	29. Chapter 28

Sirius walks into Gringotts bank, a Disillusioned Bloom right behind him - Griphook, the Potters' financial manager, takes one look at him, his eyes dart to where he knows Bloom is, and he gestures for them to follow him. Sirius raises an eyebrow, but silently follows him.

When they get to a quiet office, Griphook sits down in his chair and says "There's no need to tell me you have young Bloom Potter in tow, Lord Black. I could detect her magic as soon as you got within five feet."

Bloom lets out an audible sigh of relief, and says "Wonderful to see you again, Griphook. Erm…I'm afraid I don't know any Goblin greetings. Apologies."

Griphook looks over towards Bloom in utter shock, and says "The very idea that you'd consider greeting us as we would…it's more than most other Wizards would ever do!"

There's a dead silence for a minute, then Bloom deadpans "Then most other Wizards are utter fools. Let me guess, they don't trust Goblins or like them very much, right? Yet they're all perfectly happy to have Goblins take care of their money."

She makes a disgusted sound in the back of her throat, then Sirius says "I've thought that way my whole life. Part of hating my family's pure-blood mania - I eventually grew to hate prejudice of all kinds. That's not why we're here, though. Griphook, James told me he and Lily made you the financial manager for the Potter fortune before they went under the Fidelius Charm, and I've been getting things straightened out. With my own fortune as well as the Potters, as it happens."

Griphook nods, and says "I see. We shut all access to the Potter vaults upon Lord and Lady Potter's deaths, only to be opened or withdrawn from by a designated person or the next in the Potter line. As such, not a single Knut was removed from the Potter fortune since that tragic night."

Bloom clears her throat, still Disillusioned, and says "I was reading the list of items in there, and I saw…my parents' Will. Was that supposed to be there?"

Griphook nods, and says "Indeed. It's customary to keep the original copy of the Will of the current Heads of the House in the family vault. Or, the only copy - as I understand was the case for the late Lord and Lady Potter."

Sirius incredulously asks "What? That's impossible! I remember James and Lily entrusted a copy to Dumbledore the day they went under the Fidelius Charm! I might not know everything in it, but I know for a fact that Dumbledore should!"

Bloom's breath catches in her throat, and she says "I need to see that Will…"

Griphook nods, and says "Of course. First, though, for us to officially open the vault…I'll need to verify your identity. A formality, I assure you, but this needs to be strictly by the book."

"Alright, what do you need to do?"

Griphook takes out a sheet of paper with James and Lily Potter's signatures on it, as well as the name 'Bloom Jessica Potter' on another line with a red spot next to it. Sirius says "I remember the day they signed this - I was there, keeping you occupied, Bloom."

"And the splotch of red there?"

Griphook says "A small amount of your blood, so you'd be formally recognized as part of the Potter line. Back when you were eleven, the vault being opened was unofficial - as you didn't remove a single item, it basically never happened. For this, however, you need to be formally verified as the adopted daughter of the late Lord and Lady Potter. A way to avoid any complications when potions such as the Polyjuice potion or skilled Transfigurations casters are well-known."

"Where do I put the blood?"

Griphook places a small piece of glass - it looks almost exactly like a Petri dish to Bloom - on the desk, and says "This will verify a blood sample, magically match it to a known and authorized witch or wizard."

Three drops of blood suddenly drip onto the glass, and then they form the name 'Bloom Jessica Potter' before drying up.

Griphook claps his hands together, and says "Excellent. Apologies if the process gives any offence-"

"It doesn't. You're doing your job, making sure the money you were put in charge of does not get used improperly. You will never have to apologize to me for that, Griphook. I should be the one thanking you for that…and I am. Thank you, truly, for keeping my parents' money safe."

Griphook has a dumbfounded expression on his face, then says "You are one of a kind, Miss Potter. Truly, a remarkable, wonderful person."

Sirius nods, and says "James and Lily would be proud. Merlin knows I am."

As soon as they get into the tunnel, Bloom takes off the Disillusionment Charm.

Griphook says "Wonderful to see you again as well, Miss Potter. Rather, Lady Potter, as you are the current Head of the House."

* * *

The trip to the Vault is spent making decisions for Griphook to manage - for instance, the Triwizard Touranment winnings came, as Cedric insisted Bloom be the winner. Bloom gets a grin at that, after a moment, and tells the Goblin about the Weasley twins and a Joke Shop they talked about all through the previous year.

They get to the correct vault - far deeper than the one that has Bloom's trust fund, as she remembers - and Griphook opens it up. Sirius whistles in appreciation, and says "Wow, James, you weren't exaggerating…"

They enter, and Bloom sees there isn't _one_ pile of money bigger than the Dursley's house…there's _several_. She just missed them back when she was eleven. And there's more objects hidden from view of the doorway. There's also a trunk, and when she spots it Griphook says "That holds an endless collection of your mother's favorite books. There's practically a library in there, Ms. Potter. Lady Potter loved to read, all subjects from what I understand. Including some that are so advanced they aren't taught at Hogwarts. Your father left a very good Quidditch set in here, along with several brooms that were passed down in his family. Ah, and here's the Will. Along with several memories that pertained to contents in it, as I recall."

Bloom steps forward to the pedestal, and says "It's sealed. There's a glob of wax on it with a marking."

Sirius immediately says "Someone's tampered with it, then. The only way to seal a Will, _especially_ the Will of an Ancient and Noble House, is if it's been read in front of everyone mentioned - unless they are no longer available in some way, such as Frank and Alice Longbottom, they must have heard and understood the contents. Or…"

Bloom asks "Or?"

"Or…it was officially sealed, by order of the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

"Which is…?"

Sirius swallows thickly, then says "Then, and now, Dumbledore."

Bloom stares at him for a minute, then says "Should've seen it coming, honestly. Can we open the thing without him catching on?"

Griphook nods, and says "Of course. Only by a goblin, however - I can say questions came up from Lord Black concerning it, and I obliged."

Sirius grins, and says "Some kind of clue as to where you might be hiding, perhaps? Somewhere you could go?"

Bloom shrugs, and says "You'll figure something out, Siri. You figured the current situation out, after all."

Griphook snaps his fingers, and the seal pops off with a slight sizzle of magic - Bloom gingerly picks it up, then starts reading it.

After a few moments, her entire body goes stiff and she hands it over to Sirius without a word.

_This is the last Will and Testament of Lady Lily Potter, nee Evans, and Lord James Potter, If your reading this, we're more than likely dead - likely betrayed by Peter Pettigrew, our Secret-Keeper for the cottage in Godric's Hollow. _

_To Remus Lupin, our dear friend, we leave enough money to be supplied with the Wolfsbane Potion for the rest of your life - a problem not of your doing shouldn't ruin the life of someone as wonderful as you, old friend. _

_To Peter, if you haven't betrayed us, we leave enough money to care for your mother - yes, we remembered how much you were worried about her at the end of our last year at Hogwarts. _

_To Sirius, we leave you full custody of Bloom as her Godfather, and all that it entails. If anything has happened to us, you are to raise her - adopt her into the Black family if you have to, with our written blessing. You already have our verbal blessing, after all. _

_If Sirius is unable to raise Bloom, Alice Longbottom, her Godmother, shall. If Alice and Frank are unavailable, Remus is to have her. Then Minerva McGonagall, Amelia Bones, and the Weasleys, should anything happen to the previous people mentioned. Furthermore, should the Weasleys receive custody of our daughter, they are to be given a monthly stipend of 500 Galleons as thanks and compensation - we know having multiple boys all at once is quite the load to bear, and we'd like to ease it even a little if we can. _

_Bloom, our beloved daughter, is to under __NO_ _circumstances be sent to her adopted aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. See the memories provided for evidence as to why I, Lily Potter, would never trust my daughter with my magic-hating sister - adopted or not, I wish for Bloom to grow up knowing she is loved and appreciated, and that I'd give her the world if it was in my power. _

_To our beloved daughter, Bloom Jessica Potter, we leave everything we own. Upon reaching your seventeenth birthday, you will become Lady Potter, with everything it entails. Your guardian, whoever it may be, will have limited access to the family vault if they are specified as one of your approved caretakers until that day arrives. _

_Bloom, if your reading this, know that whatever happens, we'll always love you with all our hearts. You may be adopted, but you are our daughter nonetheless. Lily and James Potter. _

Sirius feels his blood start to boil as he reads the Will - Bloom should never have gone to the Dursleys! Lily specified as much! He knew that bit of the Will, after Lily nearly had a panic attack after adopting Bloom only to think of what would happen if they all got killed and only Petunia was left to care for her - a panic attack that got set off upon Bloom laughing, clapping, and a piece of paper she grabbed catching fire - and so should Dumbledore. _And_ it states Peter was the Potter's Secret-Keeper - everyone thought it was him for twelve years and _that's_ why he was never given a trial! Because, if he had been the Secret-Keeper it could only have been him that betrayed the Potters.

* * *

They get back to Malfoy Manor, after Bloom had her funds in the trust vault transferred to a new one as she isn't in possession of the key - Hagrid had it, last she saw, so she can only assume Dumbledore has it. And there's no way she's letting him be in charge of her money, even if the pile pales in comparison to the family vault.

Lucius is faced with a furious Bloom Potter, if her molten eyes are anything to go by, and she asks "Lucius, is there somewhere I can blow a bunch of things up without damaging the room or the rest of your home?"

Lucius nods, and says "The training room you and Draco were in before. It functions as a dueling area as well."

Bloom nods and is suddenly gone in a familiar explosive sound. Draco runs in immediately, wand out, and asks "What happened? I heard-"

Sirius drags a hand over his face and through his hair, and says "That was Bloom. She's understandably in something of a snit. We found Lily and James' Will in the Potter vault."

Draco asks "And?"

"Among other things, it specified that Bloom was to under no circumstances, Lily even capitalized and underlined the 'no' in there, be sent to her aunt and uncle. We didn't view the memories Lily left as evidence as to why Petunia should never have had custody of her, though."

Lucius gulps, and Draco says "I'll go find her. Try to calm her down."

Once Draco's gone, Lucius groans and says "That would do it. Was there anything else?"

"Well, it specified that Peter, not me, was the Secret-Keeper for the cottage in Godric's Hollow - had I known that was in there, I'd have been shouting it all day, every day, until someone listened and took a look at the Will just to shut me up. That was the reason I didn't even get a trial - everyone had thought I was the Keeper, so they just threw me in there."

Narcissa lays a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, and says "If it was known…"

"Dumbledore knew, he must have. He had a copy of the Will, given to him the day James and Lils went under the Charm."

Narcissa takes in a short gasp of breath, and Lucius says "It seems the Headmaster is less benevolent than the Wizarding World assumes."

* * *

**AN: Happy late Thanksgiving, everyone - sorry I didn't update earlier, but things have been hectic. I'm almost at Finals, for one. And I'm working on two projects, to. plus a paper I have to write. But, no worries, it'll get done soon! Most of it, anyway. **

**Anyway...yeah, Dumbledore is in SO much trouble now. Gotta think of a way to throw the detail that he completely disregarded the Potters' Will in his face a bit more - and the detail that Bloom was never supposed to go to the Dursleys is what Sirius was talking about back at Hogwarts. I figure he didn't know every single detail in it, like how they mentioned Wormtail was their Secret-Keeper, but he'd know about that easily. If only because he'd reasonably know Lily and Petunia weren't even on bad terms - try horrible terms - by the time they graduated. **

**Draco's about to see what Bloom's capable of if you really set her off - and when she has no direct target for her anger in range. Speaking of which, does anyone remember the part in the book where Hedwig got attacked by Umbridge? Should I add in something like that? Be warned, if I do, Umbridge will likely be put in an injury-induced coma they can't heal because the injuries are magically-inflicted burns. **

**And...should I make Hedwig a Phoenix? If you all want me to, I've got it planned out - mostly, a way for Bloom to be able to write to Sirius, Remus, Draco, etc. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming soon! Honestly, probably during Winter Break. Reviews are much appreciated! **


	30. Chapter 29

Draco gets to the door to the Training room, he finds most of the dummies in sight are lying in shambles - _burning_ shambles, at that.

When he opens the door a little more, Bloom's floating five feet off the ground and furiously throwing fireballs at one of the few remaining targets at a furious pace - she's apparently too angry to cast any spells with her wand, which can't be a good sign about her current state of mind. In fact, she's so angry all she seems capable of doing is blowing targets up and snarling or screaming in pure fury.

He can only watch for a minute as she displays more magical prowess and power in a few moments than the professors do in an entire year at Hogwarts - it's quite literally one of the hottest things he's ever seen, as well as metaphorical. _Merlin, she's just incredible…_

She's also murderously furious - so, this is what Bloom Potter in a snit looks like. Despite the incredible amount of danger, he's not going anywhere.

When the last dummy is completely destroyed and she lands, he walks over slowly - making sure to make some noise so he doesn't startle her - and says "I think the targets are sorry for whatever it is they've done, Bloom."

She whirls around and glares at him, but the fire around her dies down to a low simmer and her eyes turn from burning to orange - he _thinks_ that's a good sign, but he's not sure. When her shoulders drop down and she looks away, though, he's sure she's nearing the end of her justifiable rampage. She mutters "Sorry, 's not your fault…"

Draco wraps his arms around her - it doesn't quite hurt, even though she's on fire, but sends a warm tingling throughout his entire body. After a moment, he hears Bloom suddenly gasp and then throw her arms around his neck as she starts crying.

Ten minutes later, she's down to sniffling into his shoulder and hiccupping every once in a while.

Once even that's died down to nothing, she moans and mumbles something about her head hurting.

Draco chuckles, and says "I bet it does."

"No, Draco, my head _really _hurts. I think it's another migraine…" She grips her head with both hands, nearly falling to her knees - Draco's the only reason she's still standing, as he's fully supporting her weight at the moment.

There's a pained grunting sound from the other side of the door, and Narcissa's yell of "Lucius!" She and Sirius half-carry, half-drag him into the training room, and the teens see he's clutching at his lower left arm - at the exact spot where Draco knows his Dark Mark is. Narcissa worriedly says "He's calling Lucius. I can feel it in my own Mark. If he doesn't go, it's a death sentence."

Bloom suddenly gasps out "Don't. Don't go. He isn't happy with you anyway, might as well piss the maniac off further." She blinks open orange eyes for a minute, then groans as she stumbles forward while muttering "Alright, that's it…"

Lucius gasps in pain a moment later, apparently Bloom felt a wave of dark magic traveling through the Mark.

Bloom nearly rips the sleeve of Lucius' robe off, then mutters "I really hope this hurts, Tom. It's gonna hurt us, after all." She then grips Lucius' arm, directly over the mark - black smoke immediately starts coming up from between her fingers, and Lucius grunts in pain while Bloom grits her teeth…but when it all stops, there's no Mark on his arm.

A lot of red, inflamed skin, which looks very much like a good burn, but no mark whatsoever. She quite literally burned it away!

Both Lucius and Bloom are covered in sweat, Narcissa's gripping her own Mark in agony, but Lucius breathes out "Never thought I'd be free of that madman…"

Bloom gasps out "Join the party…" She then takes Narcissa's arm and proceeds to do the exact same thing to her, which apparently _really_ hurts - she screams, and there are tears running down her face by the time it's done.

Maybe a minute later, both Malfoy's have large patches of burned skin on their arms, Bloom's shaking and gone pale like she did in Hagrid's first class with Buckbeak, but nobody died or anything.

Bloom ends up sitting with her knees nearly under her chin, and moans "Your arms will start healing soon…part of my magic…"

Draco helps her to her feet, then catches her before she can hit the floor again - her legs nearly give out under her, and it's only because he's holding onto her that she's still upright. He quietly suggests she go back to her room to rest, thinking immediately of the night in the Dark Forest, and she nods her head and tries to walk in the right direction. Just like that night in their first year, she can hardly stay upright - he wordlessly picks her up bridal style, immediately noticing she's a featherweight in his arms…100 pounds at the most. _The Dragon Flame kept you from getting malnourished, but a few extra pounds couldn't really hurt._

Draco tries to clear the thoughts out of his head for now, and focuses on navigating the mansion - he knows it like he knows Potions, but he's got to focus on _something_ other than how alarmingly light a nearly-fifteen-year-old Bloom Potter is when she's _not_ sick.

Her question of where Ron and Hermione are takes his attention, and he promises he'll ask.

He finally gets to her room, setting her down on the bed gently - and then getting stopped by a hesitant "Draco…"

Draco looks down to see a pair of exhausted blue eyes fighting to stay open, and asks "Yes?"

"Did…did I…do something wrong…?"

Draco's stunned speechless for a moment, as he can think of literally _one_ other time when she's seemed unsure if she's done anything wrong - that first class with Hagrid, where she seemed worried about whether or not she was in trouble. He then realizes she has her insecure moments - and is probably terrified during those moments thanks to those filthy Muggles that 'raised' her - and shakes his head immediately while cupping her face, saying "No, Bloom. You didn't do a thing wrong. You did something incredible, something my parents both believed to be completely impossible, but nothing wrong. Promise."

She lets out a sigh of relief, then her head rolls onto Draco's shoulder - he freezes when he feels her breath brush past his shoulder, torn solidly between wanting desperately to kiss her and worrying about what she'd do if he tried. He works up every bit of courage he has and presses his lips to her forehead, as a compromise.

Her response is a chuckled "My first kiss…and I'm comatose."

Her arm clumsily moves to grip the back of his shirt in the best attempt at a hug she can make for now, and then what she said really sinks in for Draco - that was her first kiss?! He knows she doesn't let anyone from Slytherin - at least - get nearly close enough to sneak a kiss, but he figured _someone _would've managed; a moment later, he realizes the only people who would potentially have tried were her adopted cousin and his gang of thugs Ron told him about on the train ride back in year three, since everyone in Gryffindor likely knows she values her space and privacy and she doesn't really know many people in the other two Houses. He's suddenly _really_ glad that was her first kiss.

He chuckles, then purrs "I'll have to give you a proper one when you wake up, then. So, that doesn't count."

Her response is lost in a mumble, and he looks down to see she's out cold.

When he gets back out to see if his parents are alright, they seem to be recovering rather rapidly - the red marks on their arms are already faded, and the inflammation is low. Sirius is sitting in a chair while rubbing his temples, and looks up at Draco's approach.

"Bloom's out cold. And, incidentally, she asked about Ron and Hermione on the way to her room."

Sirius nods, then says "Dumbledore recently holed them, along with the entire Weasley family, up at 12 Grimmauld Place. He _said_ it was to protect them, as it's public knowledge that Bloom cares deeply for Miss Granger and all the Weasleys very much. Though, he asked them not to send her any Owls, especially with Hedwig since she's so recognizable. Doesn't want them being tracked, apparently."

Lucius raises an eyebrow, then asks "Exactly how is isolating Bloom a good idea? If she's expected to defeat Tom Riddle…"

Narcissa finishes "Somehow, I don't think that's quite what he wants of her. He wants her to kill him, yes, but if you think about it as a game of chess…he's trying to keep her as his pawn, trying to put her where he wants her."

Sirius says "Going with that analogy…she jumped off the board at some point and he's only now noticing. And he's trying to put her right back on. As it is, I need to take the Weasley Twins to Gringotts, something Bloom set up while we were there. You remember what the prize for the Tri-Wizard Tournament was, yes?"

Draco nods, and says "A thousand Galleons."

"According to the Twins, they want to open a joke shop. They're quite brilliant underneath the pranks, they have to be in all honesty. They're good in Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration, and they're smart enough to plan out how to pull off their pranks and not get caught. Plus, they all say she's like a sister to them - Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny anyway - after she saved Ginny's life. Any ideas for birthday presents?"

Draco feels his stomach drop _out_ of his toes, and says "Other than drawing supplies…not a clue."

"I'll ask Ron and Hermione for any ideas - she's my Goddaughter, but I don't have a clue what she'd like. Lily and James would be ashamed…"

Narcissa puts a hand on Sirius' shoulder supportively, and says "You were in Azkaban for most of her life so far, and in St. Mungo's for a year after getting acquitted. Nobody in their right minds would think you should have any idea of what someone you've been apart from for so long would like."

Draco mutters "I've known her for a few years now, and _I _don't have a clue either. Though…she's always buried in books. Rather hard to see from across the Great Hall, but she's constantly reading library books during meals…after the first few days, that is. Transfiguring her food into different things, Charming her silverware, stuff like that."

Sirius snorts in laughter, then says "Sounds like she's far above her year."

Lucius deadpans "I doubt very much there's anything left to teach her in Hogwarts."

* * *

Everyone in the Death Eater meeting slowly catches their breath as the burning agony in their Marks fades, and Bellatrix asks "What was that?"

Tom grits his teeth from the agony that spread through his whole body, remembering a few other times he's felt pain that intense - all from the same person.

Bloom Potter.

The girl's much more than the dangerous nuisance she was back in her first year, she has the power to destroy him for good!

The first time he felt pain that bad…Halloween night, the night a _toddler_ killed him. After that, only every time she's presumably done something to kill him.

The fight in the dungeons, where she let loose more fire than even he can control; the night he presumes his Diary Horcrux was destroyed, as he felt a burning agony sear through what was left of his being suddenly that nearly left him too weak to remain as he was; and then the night in the Graveyard, where a _fourteen-year-old_ defeated him so completely.

The words of the Prophecy come back to mind right then - 'the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, child of those who have thrice defied him, come as the seventh month dies…'

He's going to have to kill this girl, somehow - he doesn't have even the _slightest_ clue how he's going to do that, but he's going to have to manage it somehow! Because she's got more power in her little finger than he's ever had in his entire body - she killed him when she was a _toddler_, for Merlin's sake!

He can't say she didn't have an exceptional talent for magic - because she most definitely _did_, and still does - but he's got to find a way to kill her…and make it stick, because it wouldn't be completely insane to think she'd find a way to shrug _that_ off to. After all, he managed - though, given the amount of magic that went into killing him the first time, she very nearly destroyed the main part of his soul that night.

And again, in year one - he's never using fire against her again. Ever.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! I've only got one test left - plus the paper to go with it, but still. I'm almost done for the year! HOORAY! **

**As for the story, things are going to get interesting soon. Promise. As for Hedwig, she will be turned into a Phoenix - and I've got that worked out already. While I didn't say it - mainly because I forgot - Bloom shared some of her magic with Hedwig over the first school year to keep her alive over the summer. She had an idea of what the Dursleys would do to her beloved Owl, how she'd be treated, so she shared some of the magic that's kept Bloom alive all this time. That also happened to make a bond between them - for all intents and purposes, Hedwig is Bloom's Familiar even though she was never actually told about that concept. No more details, though - and, maybe I hadn't thought about the idea before now, but I can work it in fairly well I think.**

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming soon! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	31. Chapter 30

Sirius walks into the dining room of 12 Grimmauld Place to see another meeting in full-swing - Dumbledore's there, along with Severus and Minerva, and Arthur and Molly Weasley as well as Remus. McGonagall's pacing back and forth, ranting to Dumbledore about how she'd _said_ the Dursleys were the worst possible choice for Bloom to be sent to live with, _why didn't he listen to her_, when Dumbledore holds up his hand and says "Minerva, the Blood Wards-"

Remus interrupts "Are absolutely useless. Seeing as she was sent to a public school three miles away from Privet Drive, and had to _walk_ there every day after the first according to her, she could've been snatched up at any time. The Wards didn't even extend to the yard, where they had her weeding and maintaining the lawn and plants. And they also didn't protect her from the other _occupants_ of the house. She didn't say they ever hurt her, but her Boggart is damned Vernon Dursley. Arthur confirmed his identity for me when I showed him the memory. As safe as you think you had her, she obviously felt taking the chance of being outside the Blood Wards and getting attacked was worth it."

McGonagall goes still, then screams "_YOU HAD BLOOM LIVING WITH A MAN SHE CAME TO FEAR ABOVE EVERYTHING ELSE?!_"

Everyone quietly moves out of the way, as McGonagall has been known to go full-out lioness to protect her 'cubs' from danger. Just about the one thing she and Snape share in common, the desire to protect their House and the students in their care - he'll quietly get rid of any threat to his snakes, she'll attack a threat to her lions head-on and claws out.

Sirius grins at Remus and mouths 'mother-lion time!'

Remus grins back, giving him a thumbs-up and a conspiring look.

Snape sees the look between them, as McGonagall's tearing a few strips out of Dumbledore's hide, and asks "Something you two know? Or is this an inside joke?"

Remus murmurs "Gryffindor joke. McGonagall's practically the mother of the whole house of Lions. I pity Dumbledore, at the moment."

Sirius smirks for a moment, then says "I don't. Not even a little. We all know that when he has his mind set to something, not even a slap to the face by the blatant truth will change his mind." He walks over to Arthur and Molly, and quietly says "If it's not a problem, I could take the kids to Diagon Alley to get their school things. Dumbledore _did_ provide the lists when you moved here, after all."

Molly nods her head gratefully, and says "Thank you, Sirius. For everything. I _so_ hope we find Bloom, she must've known she'd be welcome with us…"

Sirius feels a ball of warmth explode in his chest at that, seeing as it's nearly _exactly_ like what the Potters did when he left this house so many years ago, and he says "Thank you, Molly, Arthur. For taking care of Bloom when I couldn't. For…well, for a lot."

Molly nods, and says "You'd best go tell the kids to be ready to go. Your taking Hermione, to? Poor girl's been distraught, what with Bloom still being missing, and all. Ginny, to - they're like sisters, after what happened in Ginny's first year. And that's not even mentioning poor Hedwig..."

Sirius nods, and says "I imagine Hedwig's getting bored, being cooped up in here all the time."

"Poor girl, misses her Witch no doubt."

Sirius nods, and quietly says "If Dumbledore does something surprising, such as admitting he was wrong, for instance, or that it's his fault my Goddaughter is missing, do let me know."

Sirius makes for the stairs, and Dumbledore clears his throat and says "Oh, Sirius, something rather odd happened earlier today…I believe someone accessed the Potters' vault. Bloom, perhaps?"

_I knew it. So did Griphook._ Sirius shakes his head, and says "No, Dumbledore, that was me, actually. As Bloom's Guardian, I have limited access to the Potters' Vault. I was hoping Griphook might have an idea of where Bloom might've gone into hiding, and he suggested I look in the Potters' Will."

It doesn't escape Sirius that Dumbledore's gone nearly as white as his hair at this point, even as he asks "And? Any clues?"

"About where she's gone? No. About where she should've gone? Yes. For one…it was mentioned that _I wasn't their Secret-Keeper_."

There's a dead silence in the room, broken by Snape's icy-cold "What?"

Sirius nods, and says "The one thing that had everyone convinced I was guilty was the idea that I was their Secret-Keeper - in the beginning of the Will, it says Peter Pettigrew's the Secret-Keeper. It also says Bloom was to under no circumstances - Lily capitalized _and_ underlined the 'no' there, she really meant it - was she to go to the Dursleys, as Lily didn't want Bloom being raised…well, being raised _exactly_ like she was raised. Now, if you'll understand…I'm bleeding furious at you, Dumbledore. You sealed the one piece of paper that would've freed me in an instant and started a hunt for that traitorous rat, sent the sweetest kid I'd ever met into living hell with the people she was specifically _not_ supposed to go to, and turned her into an untrusting combination of an adult mind and paranoia inside a teenager's body. And, to top it off, you kept me from taking custody of her by keeping me stuck in St. Mungo's for an entire year on Calming Draughts and Dreamless Sleep when they weren't sticking me with Mind Healers who'd drone on and on about my recovery and how I shouldn't try to take on any responsibilities until it was complete, then tried to have her sent back to those pathetic excuses of people who _clearly_ don't care about her one bit because I didn't have anything sorted like I would have if I could've accessed _anything_ outside of St. Mungo's…and succeeded in metaphorically scaring Bloom off, resulting in the current situation we're in, where neither you nor the Ministry has _any idea_ where Bloom is. Unless you've found my Goddaughter somehow, _and_ are willing to make an Unbreakable Vow that you will end these manipulations and allow her to salvage what remains available to her of an _actual_ childhood after everything she's been through, then do kindly leave me alone until I cool down enough to not want to punch you in the face and snap your wand."

Remus says "Pads, I know your upset - I am to. But that might be going a little far."

Sirius barks out a laugh, and says "I'm _far_ past upset, Moony. I'm so furious I can't see at all. I rotted away for _twelve years_ in Azkaban, hanging onto my sanity by wondering how Bloom was doing and the knowledge that I was innocent all that time, all because nobody heard our best friends' Will. Bloom was turned from the sweet girl we knew her as when she was adopted into an untrusting girl that would've burned me to ashes and very nearly did the same to the rat. Lily went on and on for three hours after Dumbledore told them they'd have to go into hiding about how Bloom couldn't end up with Petunia no matter what - how Petunia hated magic with every fiber of her being, and how she'd take it all out on an innocent child without a second thought or any hesitation or guilt. What I _want_ is to turn Dumbledore into a one-year-old, have him be raised by the Dursleys _exactly_ as Bloom was raised, then throw him into Azkaban when he's old enough for twelve years. Maybe _then_ he'll understand why I'm so furious."

Dumbledore holds up a hand calmly, and says "Sirius, everything I did was for the Greater Good. Bloom's destiny-"

Sirius loses any semblance of composure right then and there, and snarls "_The war was OVER!_ Bloom _killed_ that homicidal psychopath! You don't seriously expect me to believe that, do you? Exactly how much damage do you think the Dementors did to my brain, seeing as I got O's on every N.E.W.T. I took?! Bloom was just about all I had left to live for, yet you think…what? That I'd have been an incapable parent or something? You think I wouldn't have trained her? Kept her safe? _Dammit_, Dumbledore!" Sirius practically stomps up the stairs, though his anger is more than justified given everything.

Everyone else is glaring at Dumbledore, and McGonagall actually slaps him hard across the face hard enough to leave a red mark. "It's my duty to protect my students, Headmaster. And that's _exactly_ what I'm going to do. The _only_ reason I didn't snatch her up off that doorstep fourteen years ago is because I know you, I know that nothing anybody says or does will change your mind - and not through sheer stubborn will, like Bloom has. Your _so_ caught up in this chess board of yours, you've forgotten the pieces you so like to move around are people." Then McGonagall storms out of the room before she Transfigures Dumbledore into something.

Molly gives Dumbledore a hard glare, and says "When Ron, Fred, and George came back with Bloom, saying the Dursleys had barred her window, I'd assumed they made it up to get out of de-gnoming the garden. I'm both ashamed and disgusted that I was utterly wrong there."

Arthur adds "If you try to send her back there, I'm filing a report with the Ministry. Madam Bones, to be specific. Head of the DMLE. I'm sure she'd have a _field day_ with all of this."

Remus wordlessly heads up to try and calm Sirius down - like Bloom, he's got something of a habit of rash decisions.

* * *

All the Weasley kids, plus Hermione, are listening to the sounds of shouting coming from down below them - they can't hear most of the words, but 'you had Bloom living with a man she came to fear above everything else' was heard loud and clear - and nobody likes it at all.

Fred quietly - dangerously - asks "Your telling us that"

"the fat man we saw"

"at four Privet Drive"

"when we went to pick Bloom up for the Quidditch World Cup"

"is what her Boggart turns into?"

Ron nods his head, and says "She picked up the desk, swung it at the poor boggart. Then locked it back in the wardrobe and left the class. Nobody was laughing about hers."

George has a practically murderous look on his face, and says "Should've offered the fat whale one of the prototypes of the Puking Pastilles. The balance was all wrong then, it just made you puke and puke, much too hard to get the other half in without it coming right back out."

Sirius' voice says "I'm all for that one. I'm also taking you all shopping for your school supplies tomorrow."

Ron asks "Is Bloom-"

"Alright."

Fred, George, and Ginny all immediately start asking questions, and Sirius puts a finger to his lips and takes them into a nearby room - he then closes and Imperterbs the door.

"We can't give exact details, and you three have to act like you don't know any of this…but Bloom's not exactly missing. She's been found, and she's in good hands. Ones I trust, far more than I currently do Dumbledore, anyway."

Ginny lets out a breath of utter relief, and says "Thank Merlin…"

Fred and George actually hug Sirius, and say "We've been so worried"

"about Bloom, you see"

"she's like another sister to us"

"after she saved Ginny's life from a cursed Diary."

Sirius chuckles, and says "So I've heard. Bloom's asked after you, and sends her regards - and an apology about the scare, once she learned everyone knew she hadn't returned to Privet Drive and it was all over the Daily Prophet. You two also need to make a stop to Gringotts. There's a surprise waiting for you from her."

Fred and George hi-five, and Ginny says "I bet it's whatever she thought of for a birthday present. She always comes up with something."

Sirius grins, and says "No spoilers."

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Happy Winter Break! Got all my grades in - and they're all great! I'll update again before Christmas, promise! **

**As to the story, this chapter takes place maybe an hour after the last one - yeah, Sirius is as furious as Bloom was, he just can't burst into flames nearly as easily as Bloom can. Seeing as Sirius already hates 12 Grimmauld Place with a passion, he's likely just going to up and abandon it for James' old home where he lived for a bit in Canon - I've named it Potter Hall, btw. Can't find anything about what the place was actually called, but I did find the detail that Sirius ran away when he was sixteen and was welcome with the Potters. **

**At any rate, I need a bit of input - I've got an idea for how fifth year might go, but I want feedback. Should I have Dumbledore sacked as Headmaster? Or just keep Umbridge as the High Inquisitor who's failing miserably in her mission of trying to make a stubborn, willful Bloom Potter fall in line with Fudge's wishes? If Dumbledore's sacked, I know just how I'm going to do it. If not, then I'll save it for after fifth year. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More updates coming soon! Please review if you've got comments or feedback!**

**P.S. The overwhelming majority - aka, everyone who commented - wants Hedwig as a Phoenix. Which I'm happy about, as I kinda want her as a Phoenix to. I've got the details of that worked out - and, no, she won't be your average Phoenix due to how she's going to become one, so she won't look a bit like Fawkes. No spoilers, though - I do need to know when exactly Hedwig was attacked, though. I can't find a date or timeframe anywhere - and I don't particularly want to read through all of HP5 until I find it either. If someone could help, I'd be most appreciative. **


	32. Chapter 31

Fred and George come out of Griphook's office to see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waiting for them with matching grins, and Ginny asks "What's in the bag, guys?"

Fred starts "Enough money from Bloom"

"winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament and donating it all to us"

"to start our joke shop and then some!"

"She's a right good friend, our Bloom is."

Ginny grins and hugs then, saying "That's wonderful! How's the stuff coming along, though?"

George grins, and says "The Extendable Ears work perfectly now, as we've had plenty of practice with the Charms. The Bruise paste is great, we've tried it on ourselves plenty of times - our time as Beaters gave us the idea, actually. We've got a 'basic blaze box' full of firecrackers of all kinds - and a deluxe version for the more picky customers."

Ron grins, and whispers to Hermione "For 'picky' read Purebloods and Ministry."

Hermione snickers, then asks "Did Bloom leave a message for you?"

Fred nods, and says "A letter, actually. Here, read for yourself - I doubt she'd mind, she'd probably insist actually."

Ron takes the letter, then says "'Fred, George, if your reading this then your with Griphook. Thank you, Sirius. As you can probably tell, it's from Bloom. The bag is my winnings from the Tri-Wizard Tournament - their yours, now, seed money for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Yes, I saw you pick it out in a dream-vision, and I'll have you know I woke up laughing hysterically. A bit of advice? Get the old shop in Diagon Alley, number ninety-three. I've already worked out the details with Griphook for investing in the company, and he'll work out rates with you two - he's shrewd, but he's fair, and I trust him to make a good deal. As for school supplies, I'd advise getting a much more advanced book than is listed, as we won't really learn anything in DADA class this year. Another vision, you'll know what I mean when we get there. Get one of the more advanced books from Flourish and Blott's as well, then Charm the good book to look like the crap one that's assigned. Trust me on this, I'm trying to save your lives if you get in a fight. I'll leave the rest to you two, just trust me on this. I'm a Seer, remember? I trust that you two know what you're doing. I do have one request though - make a special box of chocolates. Go bananas with the effects - not fatal, but highly unpleasant and such. NOT FOR A STUDENT. You'll understand why, and who I'm thinking of, after school starts. It's NOT for Snape, if you're wondering. He'll hate them just as much as nearly all the students. PS. What do you guys know about Dueling circuits? I love flying, but I'm also a very good fighter after the past four years and the five before that - and, I've found, there's a certain satisfaction in defeating an opponent. PPS, if you haven't heard from Ron and Ginny yet, ask them about how I'm so good at flying. Mention the Chamber of Secrets, and they'll know what to talk about. This counts as my permission, as I swore them to secrecy back when it first happened.'"

Ginny looks at Ron in shock, and then at the paper, then says "Well, we're not having that conversation in a crowded place like this."

Ron chuckles, and says "There's more to it than we knew back then, Ginny. Bloom didn't know either - she does now, I'm sure of it."

Fred asks "She's _really_ alright, though?"

Ron and Hermione nod, and Hermione says "Can't say where, just in case, but she's fine. Getting food and everything."

Fred says "As long as they're treating her decently."

"If not, we'll send them some of our beta-tests."

Ron shakes his head, and says "It's fine, guys. Really. We're sure of it."

Fred and George nod, and George quietly says "Too bad Perce doesn't think the same. He's come down on the Ministry's side, we're sure of it. Says Bloom likely just made up the story once Cedric was gone. We asked him if he really thought Bloom would do something like that, and he spit out something about her being an attention-seeker."

Fred adds "Stopped listening at that point, was plain enough to see he didn't know what he was talking about at all. Bloom's as far from an attention-seeker as it gets, if you pay attention whatsoever."

Sirius nods, and says "I know. Lily would be proud of her daughter, I'm sure. Griphook has nothing but praises for Bloom, says she's always been polite and respectful to him and made both a very good first impression and an obvious effort to be knowledgeable about Wizarding currency and how not to get cheated out of hers. According to him, she was quite a lot like Lily in both her manners and her drive for knowledge."

Griphook makes a small cough from his doorway, and says "All true, Lord Black. And, as I understand the school term is going to start soon…you do have access to the trunk containing Lady Lily Potter's collection of books. If Lady Potter has not bought her school books, I'd suggest taking a look through it."

Sirius gives him a grateful nod, and says "I'll do that, Griphook. My thanks."

On the way down to the correct vaults, everyone's wondering what Bloom might like from the chest - Sirius says "Lily had this huge collection of books, from what I remembered. Got most of them in school - a lot of them, James actually sent her as anonymous Christmas gifts." He chuckles a bit at the memory, then continues. "All kinds of things, from Herbology books to obscure branches of Transfiguration and Charms. The kinds of branches that aren't taught in Hogwarts, it'd take a few years for a graduate to get them down."

Hermione says "That sounds perfect. Mind if I take a look through that chest once everything's all said and done?"

Griphook vetoes that, saying Sirius would have to get express permission from Bloom while Griphook was present - part of his job.

Hermione and Ron are the least distracted by all Bloom's money - which none of them are actually allowed to touch, and they wouldn't even be allowed in the vault itself if Sirius wasn't there and they didn't have to pick out books Bloom might like.

They settle on a few titled 'Transmutation: the Permanent Transfiguration', 'Advanced Charms for Every Occasion', 'A Complete Collection of Counter-Spells, Protective spells, and Healing Spells', and 'The Silly Wizard's list of Mildly Irritating to Severely Annoying Jinxes, Hexes, and Legal Curses.' Fred and George laugh themselves silly at the last one, especially when Sirius remarks how he and James poured through it in their second year when he smuggled it to school.

They decide to take those four books for Bloom's birthday - which, Sirius informs them, it was decided that they'd celebrate Bloom's birthday on July 31st as they didn't know when she was actually born. Fred and George claim the - as they call it - 'book of prank-spells' for their gift, Hermione takes the Transmutation and Charms books, and Ron gets the defensive-spells book for his gift to Bloom.

Sirius gets a thoughtful look on his face, and quietly asks Griphook to make a stop at his own Vault to get something out of it. When he comes out maybe five minutes later, he's got something in his hand he won't show them - says it's a surprise. Given the fact that it's already wrapped, he clearly means for it to be a complete surprise to Bloom.

He then wraps the books in conjured wrapping paper, and Ron says "I get the feeling Bloom will try to keep the paper - she tried last year, and the one before, but I managed to talk her out of it by saying there'll be more next time."

There's murderous looks on Fred and George's faces, which pale in comparison to Sirius' expression, but then Sirius says "I'm going to spoil my Goddaughter rotten from the instant Tom is dead for good. Let's get out of here before all the shops close for the day."

They get their things, Sirius saying he'll get Bloom's school supplies with her, and then get back to 12 Grimmauld Place after Sirius shrunk the five items they got for Bloom. Fred and George start planning pranks and inventions almost the instant they get into their room.

* * *

**AN: Merry Christmas! This is an early Christmas present for all my wonderful readers - since I'm certain I won't have time to post tomorrow, I'm updating a day early. Hope you like my gift! **

**As to the story, I have things picking up speed in a chapter or two, promise! Dumbledore's in for a rough surprise, I can promise you that! Enjoy! Please review if you've got suggestions!**

**PS. to answer the reviews I've gotten suggesting I give Bloom her Enchantix - WC canon says a fairy needs to sacrifice herself for someone born on the same planet as her. For the complete form, anyway - hence why Bloom only got an incomplete form through sheer stubborn will on Pyros. I've got an idea for giving Bloom her Enchantix next year, and it involves Daphne. Other than that, no spoilers. :)**


	33. Chapter 32

Lucius blinks and stares at Bloom in confusion over the dinner table - she wants to _what?!_

When he asks as much, she repeats "Learn how to fight with a knife. No offense to anyone here, but half of Dueling is trying to get the opponent's wand away from them - you take that away, it's like you've cut off their hands or something. I figured it'd be a good idea if I could surprise someone with an additional weapon. For one, I can just Transfigure the air into little pins - what's with the look, I'll explain after this explanation! - but having an actual knife would be good to. As for why Transfiguring thin air into metal is possible, the air is made up of atoms and molecules just like anything else. Most of the Wizarding World just doesn't realize it since any progress in non-magical stuff stopped in the middle ages or so. Muggles learn all about this stuff, and I hung out in a library for a bit after third year. Wanted to get an edge over anyone who tried to attack me."

Draco chuckles, and says "Your possibly the most dangerous person on this planet, you know that Bloom?"

She shrugs, and says "I try. Anyway…you've got that room full of weapons…"

Narcissa shakes her head to hide a smile, and says "Before you ask, yes, most of them are actually for fighting with and not decorative. As for teaching you to fight with a knife, I'm sure something could be arranged."

Bloom stares at the two adults for a moment, then asks "You don't know how? I figured you would, since…you know, you fought in a war and all."

Everyone else notices how she avoids mentioning which side the adults were on, which gets a grateful look from Narcissa. Lucius shrugs, then says "It's never been my best weapon, to be honest. Teaching someone yourself, though, is simply not done in Pureblood society - it implies you don't have the money."

Bloom blinks, gives Draco a look that asks 'Is he serious?' then deadpans "That's bloody ridiculous. For a number of reasons. A, practically everyone knows you've got the money - trust me, I'm sure the entire Wizarding World got the message. B, if you can do something yourself, then hiring someone to do it for you is a total waste of that money. C…Wizarding society just seems extremely ridiculous at times. No offense."

Draco chuckles, and says "Considering how everyone thought you were the 'Heir of Slytherin' despite the little details that you weren't in the House and weren't alive fifty years before, it does seem that way."

"That's just people in general. I kept getting visions of Tom opening the Chamber - before you ask, I got them _everywhere_, sleep, reflections, _everywhere_ \- and calling out the Basilisk. That's actually how I knew how to open the Chamber in the first place, as I'd heard him saying a word in Parseltongue over and over again. I think it was 'open' actually, but that's just me guessing since all I ever heard was a lot of hissing."

Lucius frowns, and asks "The Basilisk…is it still down there?"

Bloom puts her hand up in a back and forth motion, then says "Some of it is. The bones. The rest got burned away. Why?"

"Basilisk parts - especially the venom - is extremely rare. Wait…how did only the bones survive? Basilisks don't decay for well over two hundred years after their death."

Bloom winces, then says "I burned away its flesh and organs when Tom's Diary-Horcrux called it out. Then I burned the Horcrux away to. Well, he burned himself away by trying to use my wand. Bloody idiot."

There's a dead silence at the table for a minute, then Narcissa quietly asks "You can do that? Just burn away anything that's not hard bone?"

Bloom nods, then says "Yeah." She looks down at her plate, putting another piece of food in her mouth.

Lucius mumbles "No wonder the Prophecy said you'd have the power to defeat him."

Bloom snaps her head up, then asks "You know about the Prophecy?"

Lucius' eyes go wide, and he asks "You don't? The Dark Lord was informed of it, and called all the Death Eaters together in a meeting. Asked if anyone knew of a baby girl that had been born to parents who had opposed him and lived three separate times. Nobody fit that description, and he recited some of the Prophecy. 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Child of those who have thrice defied him, she shall come as the seventh month dies…' One of the group pointed out the detail that the Prophecy didn't say the child had been born at the end of July, but had 'come' at the end of the month. Peter Pettigrew, the spy Tom had converted in the Order, piped up with the info that the Potters had recently adopted a young girl…a girl who had shown up out of nowhere in a burning building on July thirty-first. His description seemed to fit perfectly." The bacon catches fire as Bloom puts her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

After several minutes, she says "That's not all the Prophecy said. I've gotten dreams of Dumbledore interviewing Trelawney when the Prophecy was given lately. A lot. All fragments, though - eventually, I got tired of the lack of sleep and Scry'd it in my Orb. The full one goes like this. 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Child of those who have thrice defied him, she shall come as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will appear as the seventh month dies. Against all odds, she shall survive to the end. The Fire of Life shall burn inside her.'"

Draco latches onto one thing in all that. "Wait a minute, against all odds, she shall survive to the end - that means you'd have been fine _anywhere_!"

Bloom snaps her head to look at him, goes pale, then a brilliant red color as that sinks in - apparently, she hadn't quite grasped that until he pointed it out. To be fair, though, there was a lot to try and take in.

Lucius immediately decides to find about a dozen people to teach her how to fight with a knife - she looks like she'll need it.

* * *

About two hours later, Bloom's in the middle of beating them all to a pulp - she's dodging their attacks, disarming them with relative ease, and practically throwing them around. All _without_ her magic, more or less - they think she might be speeding herself up unconsciously, letting her magic flow through her muscles and make her lighter and faster on her feet. And possibly-accidentally augmenting her strikes with magic, turning a blow that might knock a person back a step into one that would put them through a wall.

The three Malfoy's are staring at the display in varying amounts of shock, and Lucius murmurs to Narcissa "Dumbledore is in so much trouble with this girl."

At the end of the session - Bloom jumped right in, as she said she always learned best hands-on - Bloom's barely gotten a cut on her and all the dozen people, who expected to get beat up a little before the fight started, are covered in bruises all over as they all but limp away. She then suddenly gets a horrified expression, and asks "Wait…won't they talk? Tell people they got beaten up by a fourteen-year-old?"

Lucius shakes his head, and says "They wouldn't dare gossip about the Malfoys."

Draco and Bloom share a look of disbelief - back at school, everyone gossips about everyone who's been in the spotlight recently. _Especially _about Bloom Jessica Potter.

Case in point: Bloom was found with Mrs. Norris when it was discovered she'd been petrified, and everyone then thought she was the 'Heir of Slytherin' despite the little details that she couldn't have done it since she was preoccupied when it actually happened, she wasn't alive fifty years prior when the Chamber had last been opened, can't speak Parseltongue so she can't control the monster, and she had no connection whatsoever to Slytherin.

Bloom verbally accepts it, if hesitantly, and then Draco offers to go flying with her - she eagerly accepts that. It's become a habit of theirs to go flying together at some point during the day.

* * *

Dumbledore's sitting in his office with a smashing migraine - Bloom's still missing, and she apparently knows how to stay well under the radar. _Even if we could track her with her magic - which we can't as her wand rejects all foreign magic that's been attempted on it - she'd likely just disappear again._

Then, as luck would have it, Mundungus Fletcher Floos in. "Dumbledore, I've got some news for you. Your still looking for the Potter girl, yes?"

Dumbledore's head snaps up at once, migraine fading already, and asks "You've found her?"

"Think so. People are talking about the Malfoys, gossiping. They say they brought in a dozen people trained in fighting…for a girl. Hair like fire, personality to match, and able to fight all twelve of them without getting more than a scratch or two. Sound familiar?"

No, it sounds _exactly_ like the fiery girl he's been desperately searching for. Dumbledore nods, and says "Good work Mundungus. Have the Ministry heard-"

Fudge's face appears in the fireplace, asking "Dumbledore, have you heard the rumors?! I think the Malfoys have Potter!"

_That's a yes, then. Damn!_

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! First off, HAPPY NEW YEAR! And thank you everyone for all the reviews! Seriously, it makes my day reading them. **

**To****JoseLopez2001: YES! Yes, I've figured out a way to turn Daphne from a spirit. But, like you said, I'm not going to spoil it. Everyone is free to guess, though, i love reading what everyone's imagination comes up with - sometimes its better than the original idea I had. **

**I promised things would get interesting soon, and i try to keep my promises as much as possible - to everyone that was wondering how long i was planning on stretching out the summer break, it'll end soon enough! **

**Anyway, enjoy! More updates coming soon! I'll try to update once more before i head back to school. Lucky me, it starts on the 13th - everything got pushed back a week due to Hurricane days. Please review! **


	34. Chapter 33

Bloom and the Malfoys are eating breakfast, with Bloom's massive appetite having finally settled into a somewhat-normal size like it does after a few weeks at Hogwarts - no surprise she was so hungry, she was going without food for the summer _and_ got sick so badly her healing abilities were stretched to their limits keeping her alive - when suddenly they hear the Floo activate. Draco frowns, and asks "Father, do you have anybody coming over? A business deal, perhaps?"

Lucius shakes his head, and says "No, and they certainly wouldn't come during breakfast."

Narcissa gets up and says "Children, stay here. Lucius and I will go see who it is."

The two adults head to the foyer, and find Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, and several Aurors. Lucius inwardly curses, but puts on a polite mask and asks "To what do we owe the…pleasure of this visit?"

Dumbledore calmly says "It's come to my attention that you might've found young Bloom Potter. I'd like to express my thanks and get her back to her family, Lucius."

Narcissa smirks, and then says "While we appreciate the gratitude, Ms. Potter is quite enjoying her time here. If she decides to leave, it'll be her choice - she's also proven to be a very stubborn, headstrong young lady. Who, incidentally, doesn't care what other people think or want of her."

Fudge exclaims "You do have her! Why haven't you contacted the Ministry with the information that you'd found her?"

Dumbledore moves past them, saying something about verifying Bloom's well-being himself - as if he actually cares - and gets into the dining room to see Draco sitting next to Bloom, who's transfiguring a few napkins into a dancing pineapple, much to both her and Draco's delight. Then, it turns into a pair of Quidditch players flying around between them. Draco leans over to whisper something in Bloom's ear, which gets a snort of laughter from her before she waves her hand at the paper figures again and they change. Bloom looks at Draco, who's sitting right next to her by now, and says "Oh, I read about this in that book you told me about! This one spell…want to see? I won't burn much." Draco grins and nods, so Bloom sets the napkin on fire by touching it.

To Dumbledore's utter horror, it forms a small firedragon - she's figured it out, then. _SHIT!_

The small dragon circles for a minute before moving around Bloom's neck - which apparently _tickles_, as she laughs and brings her shoulders up to protect her neck. Draco pokes it, then yanks his hand back with a yelp, and Bloom says "Don't touch it, it's made of pure fire, silly! Let me see." He moves his hand over to let Bloom see, and she quietly says "Barely even burned, you were fast enough to keep from getting more than a little redness."

They start leaning closer, probably don't even realize they're doing so, and Dumbledore decides right then that enough is enough. He clears his throat, getting both teens' attention. He was expecting them to jump, he wasn't expecting Bloom to whip out her wand faster than he can track…or for the murderous glare she gets when she realizes it's him. He decides it'd be better to stay where he is when the tip of her wand starts spitting out fire sporadically. "Bloom, my girl, come to me and we'll get you back to your family safe-"

She immediately yells - roars, actually "_NO!_" The jet of fire that shoots out of Bloom's wand nearly singes Dumbledore's beard - from a good twenty feet away - and he figures it'd be wisest to calm her down before taking her back to the Dursleys. Especially since the contents of the entire table are starting to rattle noticeably.

Fudge gets in the room and immediately says "No, Albus, she'll be taken back to the Ministry, where she'll be trained by the finest we have. No telling when the next threat might come up, after all. Now, get over here, girl." The pompous tone of voice makes Bloom go still, which Draco's long since learned means the target of her anger had better be ready for a verbal explosion.

The first sign of her temper exploding is the bacon catching fire and burning to a crisp, the second is her _body_ catching fire. The third would be how it's getting boiling hot in the room. When she finally speaks, it's like she's spitting out bits of fire.

"What the bloody hell makes either of you two think you get to decide how my life is lived? _You_," she points her wand at Dumbledore, resulting in another spurt of fire erupting from it and nearly catching his beard, "have been trying to control me my _entire_ life, ever since that damned prophecy was given. When my parents died, you had their Will _sealed_ and went against their express wishes by placing me where it was specifically stated I was to _never_ go. With Lily's magic-hating sister, and her equally hate-filled _whale_ of a husband! You let me be abused and worked until I would've _died_, all because you wanted me to be some bloody fucking humble, naïve, _brainless_ sycophant of yours!"

Dumbledore snaps "Bloom, language!"

"_ENGLISH!_"

Draco snickers quietly, even as Bloom rises to stare the two men down better - she's fully caught fire, and her hair is…starting to float above her head! He can guess her eyes have turned completely orange to, and are possibly burning - he's right, her irises are two rings of fire at the moment. And it's scaring Fudge so bad he's shaking and sweating.

"And as for _you_," she rounds on Fudge now, who immediately freezes in his tracks and the trembling nearly triples, "your nothing but a spineless sop who's more worried about public appearances than actual facts! You think I don't know about the smear campaign you were planning, about how I'm the 'girl-who-lied' about Tom Riddle being back? About how I'm a bloody attention-seeking liar who'll do anything at all to get a little more glory and fame?"

Dumbledore freezes, and Fudge shakily says "Y-y-you have no proof about any-"

She slams a fist on the table, resulting in a lot of the food leaving the table and splattering both Fudge and Dumbledore, and roars "_I'm a bloody Seer! I got a vision while I was out for three days straight about a few newspaper headlines!_"

Fudge gulps, pinned under a _furious_ gaze, and tries to backtrack with protests about the future being a changing thing and visions not always being accurate. Bloom snorts, and says "Spoken like someone who doesn't have to _deal_ with the visions. AKA, completely ignorant of them. I'm not going anywhere with either of you, no matter what any of you try to make me. I'd bet my magic it didn't cross either of your minds to ask if I was alright, or what _I_ want to do for _once_ in my life."

Dumbledore carefully interrupts, saying "Now, Bloom, I'm sure you _think_ your happier with the Malfoys, but-"

"Oh, really? And I wonder _why_ that would be. Maybe because they feed me? Or is it because they give a damn enough to get me decent clothes instead of threadbare castoffs that are always at _least_ three sizes too big - _and_ boy's clothes. No, wait, maybe it's because they put me in an _actual_ room instead of a _broom cupboard_ under a staircase! Or how about the little detail that they haven't attempted to work me into exhaustion? How about the fact that my life hasn't been in danger _once_ since I arrived, or that they've been _nothing _but kind to me?"

Dumbledore calmly adds "Or, it's because they have you under-"

Bloom barks out a humorless laugh, and says "A spell? Compulsion? Something along those lines? As if. In case you didn't hear, Barty Crouch Jr. - excuse me, _Professor Moody_ \- couldn't control me via the Imperious Curse last year, and neither could Tom Riddle's Horcrux Diary in year two. I'm too stubborn to die, and I'm _far_ too stubborn to be controlled by _anyone_." The implied 'that includes you two' hangs in the air, and Draco spots his father's hair from around the doorway as Dumbledore starts trying to convince Madam Bones and her Aurors to simply take Bloom.

Bloom says "Your little weapon, your 'Chosen One' is _through_ following your rules, Dumbledore. You just _had_ to make sure I was the right one, didn't you? Make sure that I'm actually your Prophecy Girl? Had to test me to make sure that I'd survive 'against all odds?'" Dumbledore promptly goes the color of sour milk, and Bloom gets a cold, cutting version of a sneer on her face for the man.

Sirius walks in, Narcissa behind him, and demands to know exactly what's going on and why they want to take his Goddaughter away. Therein ensues a lot of yelling on Fudge's part, lots of suggestions from Dumbledore to place Bloom with her mother's relatives until they can sort the whole mess out - and then Bloom puts a halt to all of it at once by slamming her fist down on the table, accidentally cracking it just like she accidentally blew all the food in front of her and Draco onto Fudge and Dumbledore. She furiously says "Seeing as everyone that came in here before Sirius has some kind of plans for me…screw you all. I'm heading back where I was before. Good luck finding me a second time." She then demonstrates an ability much like Apparition - though much more violent-sounding and explosive - that leaves a scorch mark on the floor where she was standing and several people blinking in utter shock.

Madam Bones takes control of the situation, and turns to Sirius after placing Silencing Charms on Fudge and Dumbledore to get an explanation of everything - starting with who Bloom's Legal Magical Guardian is.

Sirius grins, making Dumbledore groan inwardly, and pulls out several papers, and starts into his explanation of how he got railroaded into Azkaban in the first place, how he was freed and then essentially jailed in St. Mungo's for a year via Dreamless Sleep and unlimited Calming Draughts until it was determined that he'd recovered from his unwarranted time in Azkaban by trained Mind Healers, and then how she decided it'd be safer to disappear for a while with nobody knowing where she was rather than head back to Lily's magic-hating sister and her family.

Madam Bones raises one eyebrow at that particular description, and asks "Your telling me that the Girl-Who-Lived - a magic child, celebrity, _and_ the Savior of the Wizarding World, as everyone calls her - was placed in a home that was abusive? One that hated magic?"

"Above everything else. I met Vernon and Petunia once, it didn't go well. Petunia called all of us freaks, Vernon nearly burst a blood vessel and said we should get the 'freakishness' beaten out of us, and they stormed out and never had any more contact with Lily. I imagine that's only a bit of the treatment that Bloom received for _ten years_. You know what she said about her time there, when I first got the chance to talk to her and she learned Peter Pettigrew had been the one to betray her parents? Specifically, 'things happened.' We were in a rush, it's true, but I'd spent more than enough time with Dementors and Death Eaters for company to imagine some very dark things. Add to it the detail that her personality had done a complete one-eighty from when Lily and James were alive, and that her Boggart is Vernon Dursley, and I believe I've got a case for taking Bloom away from the Dursleys forever. And possibly going after the one who decided it'd be _safest_ for her to end up there in the first place, seeing as she was never to go to them according to the Potters' Will."

Dumbledore gets a desperate expression on his face - the Blacks had quite a lot of influence, and even without the Will having been Sealed he's got a solid case for wrongful imprisonment. With the Will Sealed, and having been discovered, he's got enough evidence against _him_ to make a case for interfering with Bloom's entire life, and conspiring to possibly kill her. Since she's somehow _not_ a pseudo-Horcrux - he's not sure how, as from what he can piece together she _should be_ \- that wasn't part of his plan to stop Voldemort.

Fudge gestures that he wants to say something, and then immediately demands that Lucius and Narcissa be arrested and thrown into Azkaban for kidnapping the Girl-Who-Lived…and being Death Eaters.

Sirius rolls his eyes, and says "They didn't kidnap Bloom. They offered to let Bloom and I live with them, as Narcissa is my cousin, until I got Potter Hall fixed up. Which, by the way, is complete. As for the accusation that my cousin and her husband are Death Eaters, do you honestly think that I'd let my Goddaughter anywhere near a pair of Death Eaters? Especially since I fought on the opposite side of the war? Which Dumbledore here can verify, by the way."

Amelia softly says "Well, there's a very simple way to confirm or deny their status."

Lucius and Narcissa had always refused to show their arms before - as the Mark, while faded, was still visible - and do so now only because they had before. Sirius rolls his eyes, and says "Enough of this farce, already." He flicks his wand at Lucius' arm, revealing absolutely no markings whatsoever on his arm. Narcissa pushes her sleeve up to show the same - the evidence that Bloom literally burned the Mark away is already gone, as promised.

Madam Bones says "Well, these papers are all legal, binding, signed, and notarized. Dumbledore, Fudge, you both would do well to watch yourself. You may be the Minister, Fudge; and you may be the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Chief Warlock, but interfering in private business like this won't do either of you any good. You may just make a political situation that won't show either of you in a good light. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Lord Black, my deepest apologies."

The two Aurors snag Fudge and leave, and Dumbledore stays behind a moment to make a copy of the papers for school records. Sirius coldly says "If there's no other business you have here, Albus, I'll kindly ask you to leave. I've got to track down my Goddaughter and Heir, after all."

Dumbledore offers to help, and Lucius equally-coldly says "No, you've done quite enough already."

Draco, for his part, has long since slipped out to sprint to Bloom's room - deportment and pride be damned - for any kind of clues about her whereabouts. He left just about the moment after Bloom vanished - and he's in a near-total panic, to.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! As promised, Dumbledore finally finds Bloom - and figures out she knows the contents of the Prophecy. I couldn't do anything to him just yet...mainly because I need him alive when Hogwarts starts the school year. Anybody want to take a guess as to where Bloom 'went back to' when she left? Find out next chapter! As for how she blew everything off the table - I got another idea, but one that's got to wait until she gets to Magix to be revealed. Mainly because Wizarding Britain doesn't have the knowledge of spells to recognize it. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming soon! School starts in two weeks, but I'll update once more before then. Reviews are appreciated! **


	35. Chapter 34

Draco runs into the corridor to the family quarters, only to be met by Silsy halfway to Bloom's own room. "Mistress Bloom sent Silsy to tell Master Draco of her whereabouts. She thought Master Draco might be worried."

"'Might be' worried? I'm about to lose my mind! Where is she?!"

Silsy offers Draco her hand, and she Side-along Apparates him to…Bloom's room. Her bag is lying on her bed, the handle pointed towards one corner of the room - most would think she took something from it and bolted, but Draco knows she'd never leave it behind. It's got most all her stuff in it, including two changes of clothes and the books she bought to read over the summer.

Getting an idea, Draco quietly Imperturbs the closed door and then locks it with a spell Lucius and Narcissa will be able to undo - then he heads into the corner the bag's handle is pointed. Silsy quietly says "Mistress Bloom is angry, _very_ angry. She's a very nice mistress, but she's scary when she's like this. Far more so than old Master Lucius ever was."

Draco looks back, and asks "You like serving Bloom?"

Silsy glares at him, and says "Yes! She's a good Mistress to serve! Thanks Silsy, asks instead of demands, thinks well enough of Silsy to give her a uniform to wear!"

Draco blinks, then realizes for the first time that Silsy's now lacking the dirty tea-towel - instead, she's got a neat, clean tunic and skirt on. She also looks far _happier_ than his own personal Elf, who Draco has to give specific instructions to for tasks such as packing or getting something. _Bloom gets all the luck with the service. _He can imagine why she'd be polite to them - when she's not being scathing or sarcastic, she's polite to a fault, and she's only ever sarcastic when tired, hungry, or angry at someone - but the mystery of the House Elves treating her better than they like to do the family they're bound to is for another time.

Draco feels around the area with his arms out in front of him - he'd probably feel rather ridiculous if he wasn't so worried - and finally finds the tent sitting there in the corner of the room - well out of the way, and somewhere nobody would realistically go to think or look for Bloom if they didn't know about her invisible tent.

When he gets inside - luckily, she left it facing forward - he finds her sitting on the ground and burning brightly with a murderous look on her face. She's floating a brown leather book in front of her, flicking through the pages angrily with little movements of her index finger - and each page only seems to get her angrier, _right_ that's the album of her parents. No wonder she's past steaming. Draco sits down next to her, not caring in the slightest about the heat she's giving off, and wraps his arms around her - thankfully, it seems to work as she stops being a living heat wave almost as soon as he does that. He pulls her to him, burying his face in her hair as she comes down from her utter rage. When her arms go around him, he grins inwardly - when she starts crying, just like in the training room after she and Sirius got back from Gringotts, he starts stroking her hair gently and murmuring to her. He seems to have the miraculous - even by Wizarding standards - ability to calm her down even when she's in one of her rages. Rages that would be, to anyone not head-over-heels for her, utterly terrifying and a very good incentive to run the other way and swear off fire and all things related forever.

Once Bloom's down to hiccupping, Draco leans forward and whispers in her ear "Now, where were we before he interrupted us?"

Bloom hiccups again, then wipes at her eyes and looks up at him - as soon as he sees an opening, he lands his lips on hers. Heat spreads through his whole body - maybe Bloom's magic, maybe not, he's not sure and can't actually think at the moment, but he's sure he's just thrown out all Pure-blood decorum and it paid off at once - and Bloom moans softly before gripping the back of his hair so he can't move backwards.

* * *

Lucius, Sirius, and Narcissa get into Blooms' quarters, which were locked with a spell Lucius and Narcissa taught Draco, only to find just her bag sitting on her bed. Sirius runs a hand through his hair, the mutters "She wouldn't leave that. Ever. And there's the scorch mark on the floor…"

Lucius smirks, and says "You may have a very powerful Goddaughter, but she's also smart enough to know only we'd get the hints she dropped for us. The one place that stayed consistent in 'where she was' was the tent she was living out of. And you are correct in saying she wouldn't leave her bag full of items. Hm, now, if I wanted to give a discrete clue about the whereabouts of an invisible tent…"

Sirius asks "Point to it?" He points at the bag handle laid out on the bed, and Lucius nods.

Sirius finds the tent, but all three adults get a shock that's got nothing to do with a spell when he finds the tent flap. Bloom and Draco kissing, with Bloom glowing a bright orange that's close to catching fire.

Lucius clears his throat, but it gets no reaction - the two teens are off in their own world. Narcissa mutters "It's a good thing we got the Contract worked out."

Lucius nods, and says "Now, all we'll need is to send it in to Gringotts."

Sirius glares at Draco for a minute, but then Conjures two buckets of ice-water. "Used to do this to wake James, Remus, and Wormtail up some mornings at Hogwarts." With a flick of his wand, he dumps them on the teens.

Both gasp and look over at him, Bloom with her wand drawn and pointed in their direction, and then Bloom lowers her wand when she recognizes them and asks "How long have you been there?"

Sirius says "Long enough. You gave me the biggest scare I've had in weeks with that stunt earlier, you know that?" He pulls her up into a hug, which she returns.

Lucius, meanwhile, is giving a very dazed Draco a smirk coupled with a raised eyebrow that screams 'I knew it!'

Once Sirius pulls out of the hug, he says "Luckily, the timing is actually perfect for all this drama. I'd just received an Owl from Gringotts saying Potter Hall had been completely restored and was suitable for living in when Narcissa contacted me. Seeing as Dumbledore knows you've been found, he'll likely try to make a case for one thing or another if we don't move in there."

Bloom gets a worried look, and asks "He won't be able to get in there, will he? Like he and Fudge just did here?"

Lucius shakes his head, and says "No, they shouldn't be able to. As we were suspected of being Death Eaters, we had the humiliation of our private Floo being accessible to Aurors and the Ministry at their leisure. Seeing as we've been cleared of that…I believe that can be fixed. Though, I recommend you go to Potter Hall as soon as possible - Dumbledore can't get a word in if you move in immediately."

Draco's not happy with the arrangement, not in the slightest, but Sirius says he'll invite them over and give them access to the Apparition point.

After they leave, Draco's sporting the world's biggest sulk in the history of sulking. Narcissa gives him a sympathetic look and squeezes his shoulder, saying "You'll see her in a few days, Draco. And at the party held every year."

* * *

Hours later, a bird lands at Draco's window - he opens it up, lets a _very_ happy Hedwig in, and finds there's a letter to him tied to her leg. As soon as the letter is removed, she flies off. Likely to be with Bloom.

'Draco, it's Bloom. You probably already guessed that, though. Never thought I'd get attached to anyone when I was 'growing up' with the Dursleys, as I always had to take care of myself when nobody else would - yet, somehow, I miss you. A lot. Sirius said we'll see each other again soon, after wiping an annoyingly knowing look off his face once we got back from Luna's place, even though we'll have to behave like some stuffy, rule-concerned Purebloods after some contract I freaked about is confirmed at Gringotts - seriously, there are still Marriage contracts in this day?! Wasn't exactly prepared to be blind-sided by that bit of info. Sirius mentioned something about 'deportment lessons' - in the Muggle world, deportment means your sent somewhere else, so I'm both confused and worried about that - and etiquette. I get that second part, and I bet it'll be dead-boring. I learned how to be quiet, out-of-the-way, and a raging fireball when necessary when growing up, not which fork or spoon to use or who to talk to, how to talk, and what to say and what not to say. At least he said Hermione, the Weasleys, and the Longbottoms are coming over tomorrow and soon respectively - apparently, nobody told Neville and the others in our year I'm fine, so I bet they've all been going out of their minds. Oops…didn't actually want to worry anyone by escaping the Dursleys and Dumbledore. Anyways, off topic. Sirius said something about an annual party in Paris or something just before school starts? All the Purebloods are invited? So, apparently, the kids all have to take dancing lessons - I pity my partner, I can fight…dancing isn't quite the same. Ask Ron. In a fight, all I have to worry about is keeping my feet under me, my enemies in sight, and pointing my wand in the right direction. Dancing…bloody hell, I'll take the straightforward fight. The only thing you have to do there is survive. Wizarding society is so screwed-up in some very big ways. Would you like to come over while Ron and Hermione are visiting? If yours and Ron's fathers could get along - or even just go to different rooms, for Mercy's sake, and it's honestly the same with Professor Snape and Sirius - then I bet we could have a good time. Potter Hall is massive, perfect for a game called Hide-and-Seek. I'll keep sending excuses until you say yes, by the way - and, as you know from classes, I can get very creative when I need to so you'll likely get tired of saying no before I run out of reasons. PS. Seeing as I completely missed your birthday - your Mother told me I was out of it from that dumb fever during the actual day - I'm working on a little project so we can stay in touch easier. No spoilers, though. I'll fill you in when it's finished.'

By the time Draco finishes reading Bloom's letter, he's got a bittersweet ache in his chest and is somewhat torn between laughing until he cries and Apparating to where he thinks Potter Hall might be located because it made him miss her even more - he could perfectly imagine Bloom saying all of that, exactly like she was just sitting in his favorite chair in the room talking to him, and that last line is probably her revenge for not telling her the plan for dealing with the Dursleys as he's now being eaten up with curiosity about what she's planning.

The next morning, the Prophet comes in…full of holes burned into the pages - only in certain sections, though. And the holes have completely consumed whatever sections they were in.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Since I go back to school tomorrow - and classes start back up on Monday - here's my last update of Winter Break! I know, I'm crushed to. Truly, I am. **

**Anyway, how many people guessed where i had Bloom go back to? I thought it was hilarious - let Fudge and Dumbledore run around trying to learn how Sirius and the Malfoys found Bloom while she's sitting in her tent looking at pictures of her parents. In the state she was in, the reminder of them just turned her thoughts to their deaths. And what Dumbledore could've done to prevent it from happening. And, i know some of you are thinking 'FINALLY! SHE FINALLY GOT AROUND TO MAKING THEM AN ITEM!' but I couldn't exactly rush things. All things considered, I think it turned out pretty well. **

**As to the battle in the Department of Mysteries...can someone PLEASE explain why they thought it was super-important to protect that orb? I mean, i get why they wanted to keep it a secret back when Harry was a baby. Really, I do. But why it was so important when Harry was fifteen is a mystery to me. Voldemort had already marked Harry! He saw the 'Boy-Who-Lived' as his greatest threat - he was already trying his damnedest to kill Harry, what difference would it have made by then?! Exactly what would've changed? Nothing much, from what I can tell. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters will come up soon! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	36. Chapter 35

Almost as soon as Bloom and Sirius get to Potter Hall, Bloom gets an idea and says "Siri, what does the Wizarding World do for exclusive interview rights and such? Is there a contract, or…?"

Sirius chuckles, and says "You can sign a magically binding contract for a set amount of time with someone who has a license. They'll then be the only ones that can write about you, but you can only give them interviews and such unless its specifically allowed in the contract. Such as a press conference, for example."

"You wouldn't happen to know where Luna Lovegood lives, would you? Her father runs the Quibbler, and she's the Chief editor."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they're in a very bizarre house sipping tea with Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood. Sirius and Xenophilius exchange greetings, and then Bloom just gets straight to the point. "Mr. Lovegood, Luna told me about the Quibbler and how you write it. I was hoping we could come to some kind of arrangement - because I don't want the Prophet writing about me anymore. They'll just cater to Fudge's smear campaign he's going to start up now that I've been found."

Xenophilius looks dumbstruck, and asks "Are you asking for-"

"A magical contract between myself and the Quibbler. Luna told me she's the chief editor, and I'm assuming she also qualifies for a reporter? If so, then it's perfect. I'm thinking…only the Quibbler can write about me for a year, unless the Prophet comes out with an actually factual story about me that doesn't serve any corrupt agenda, and in return I'll only give an interview with Luna. Does that sound fair?"

Luna quietly says "That sounds like we're getting all the benefits…Bloom, you might not know the Quibbler isn't taken very seriously."

Bloom shrugs, and says "So, get serious then. Besides, people will take you seriously when you're the only source of information on me."

Luna chuckles, then says "Good point. We'd need to purchase exclusive interview right-"

"You're in luck. I'm having a special sale. My price is one Knut."

Both Luna and Xenophilius' jaws drop to the ground, and Bloom says "If you're going to say something about being able to charge a better price than that, don't. I don't need the money, not a bit. I do, however, need to keep the Ministry from trying to ruin my reputation and discredit me. We'll already have to deal with a pink toad for our new teacher, I won't let them double-up on the lies."

Luna is getting out a Knut, while Xenophilius is writing down a contract - it allows Bloom to be interviewed by other reporters if it's in something like a press conference, but other papers such as the Prophet can't write any stories about her unless it's strictly factual. Oh, and Rita Skeeter is banned from writing anything about Bloom for the duration of the contract.

Bloom reads the contract over carefully, then accepts the Knut and signs the parchment. One thing that stands out to Bloom is the last bit, how they say 'So mote it be' at the end - Xenophilius explains how it magically binds the contract, as well as any Oath or vow made using it. _That_ gets Bloom's interest - according to Sirius and Xenophilius, the phrase has been used so extensively with magical contracts and binding oaths that it gained some magic of its own. Now, _it_ binds those contracts and oaths. _Oh, I think I might need that bit of information soon… _

She's _immensely _glad she's got all night to get Sirius to explain the lessons he's giving her - how to give a good first impression when she enters a room, social etiquette she had no way of learning before due to living with the Dursleys - basically, how to keep people from thinking you're a victim and how not to open her mouth and have her foot fly into it first thing. Nothing about changing who she is - Sirius half-jokingly said he knew that wouldn't go well from the start.

The next morning, the Dailey Prophet comes in…filled with burn-holes. Bloom bursts out in hysterical laughter, with Sirius close behind her and Remus barely controlling his own laughter. 

* * *

Molly and Arthur Weasley Apparate to Potter Hall, as Sirius re-worked the Wards to let in those he, Bloom, or Remus invites, and Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione nearly run them over and break down the door to get inside.

Bloom gets tackled in a hug from Ginny first, with Ron nearly tied with her - Fred and George tackle them all in a hug, picking Bloom, Ron, and Ginny up off the floor. Hermione has to settle for glaring at the red-heads for not letting her in on the hug.

Hedwig lands on Bloom's shoulder, then nips Bloom's ear sharply and hoots at her, making Bloom laugh and say she missed Hedwig to.

One of the Twins starts "Bloom,"

"you sneaky, sneaky girl,"

"if you _ever_ disappear like that again,"

"we're tracking you down,"

"packing you up,"

"and keeping you in the attic for the summer!"

Ginny says "We've been worried, can you tell? Because we've been going out of our minds. Wondering if you were alright, where you were, if you were even still _alive_ or not…"

Bloom gets a confused look, and asks "Ron and Hermione didn't tell you?"

One of the twins - Fred, she thinks - says "They said you were alright. But couldn't tell us where you were - likely because Dumbledore's a Legillimens, and could see it in our memories if he thought we knew where you were."

Bloom pulls out of the four-people hug just enough to breathe, and says "I really didn't mean to worry anybody. I also didn't mean for Dumbledore and Fudge to find out I wasn't back in my drawer called Four Privet Drive."

Molly sternly says "Well, we have been and they did. Not in that order, though. You, young lady, gave us quite the scare. Going off alone like that - with You-Know-Who out there, for Merlin's sake! I'd really like to know what you were thinking!"

Bloom shrugs, and says "I was thinking I'd be better off where _nobody_ could find me than with the Dursleys. A hungry girl is better than an injured, hungry girl. Especially since my magic hasn't been tied up with healing beatings, exhaustion, and whatever else Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley could think up. Assuming they actually think at all, that is."

After about ten more minutes of people calming down and telling Bloom she scared the magic out of them by disappearing, the kids are out in the garden while the adults have tea.

Fred and George are staring at Bloom in utter shock, one of them asking "Seriously? You can fly without a broom?"

Bloom grins, and nods, saying "Far as I can tell, its why I'm so good with a broom. Something about the wings."

Bloom shrugs, and Fred and George chorus "Show us!"

"It's not exactly legal for a Quidditch game or anything…"

"Show us!"

At their insistent requests, Bloom shrugs and says "Fine. Don't blink." She surrounds herself with fire, revealing her…she's read it's called 'Charmix' but she's not sure.

Fred and George take a few steps back and stare at her with identical looks of utter shock, then one says "Malfoy Junior"

"must've lost his mind"

"when he saw you like this."

"Has he seen you like this?"

"Think you could get away with doing it in school?"

"You're in a duel,"

"suddenly do this,"

"shock your opponent speechless,"

"then knock the wand out of their hand?"

Bloom chuckles, and shakes her head, saying "Probably not. The new DADA teacher would likely call me out for not being in school uniform, after all."

Hermione gets a confused look, and asks "Who is the new teacher anyway? You sound like you know."

Bloom shrugs, then says "Not her name, but what she's like. What she looks like, to. Brown hair, pink cardigan, looks like a toad, toadies up to Fudge a lot. Going to be a bloody bitch - point of fact, I've already nicknamed her the Tyrannical Toad-Bitch."

Ron snorts in laughter, and Hermione mutters "As Prefects, you and I shouldn't find that nearly as amusing as we do."

Bloom grins, and says "Congrats. I figured you two would get it for Gryffindor - aside from the fact that you're the smartest Witch of our age and absolutely earned it, Hermione, Dumbledore likely wanted me to be isolated a bit more since he realized I'm not playing by his rules."

Hermione nods, as Ron says "Good point. And, honestly, you're probably right about it. I was expecting it to be between you two for the female Gryffindor Prefect. That might've made the decision easy."

George says "By the way, Bloom, we went to Gringotts. Got your letter. Followed your advice for the books and all - seriously, this professor assigned us a 'theory' book. For beginners! How's that supposed to help us? Even with N.E.W.T.s?!"

Bloom shrugs, but says "It won't. They don't care. Fudge is trying to bury his head in the sand like the bloody chicken he is, keeps telling himself and anyone who will listen that Tom isn't back. Well, he is and denying it won't do anyone any good."

Ron asks "You wouldn't happen to be willing to tutor…would you?"

Bloom shrugs, and says "Sure, why not? So long as nobody's a total prat. Can't have a generation of people not knowing how to defend themselves, after all."

Ron grins, and says "'Sides, if someone tries to start something…challenge them to a duel. You flattened Draco last time, after all."

They all laugh hysterically at that, as they all remember that duel - Bloom practically turned Draco into a pancake, then sent the snake he summoned back at him. Only an absolute idiot would challenge her to a duel.

Of course, they realize a moment later…there's more than a few of them in the school.

The topic gets turned to Dueling Circuits - where professional Duels and tournaments are routinely held, which can make quite a bit of profit if you can actually win - and Bloom practically wrings every bit of information out of them.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Next chapter is up! So, I'm going to try to update once a week - maybe on Thursdays. At any rate, if anyone was wondering why the Prophet suddenly started getting holes, here's your answer. Bloom decided to do something about the problem of Fudge using the newspaper to smear her - and maybe make the man blow a blood vessel from high blood pressure when everything he tried to write about Bloom just burst into flames. Every single section with any mention of Bloom...just _gone_. I, for one, find it hilarious. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming soon! Please review, 'cause I LOVE reading your reviews!**

**PS. I figured out the perfect revenge on Umbridge for Bloom - destroy her career. Make her hit rock bottom. And, incidentally, bring down her precious Fudge and Dumbledore along with her. If anyone's wondering why I don't just have Bloom kill her and be done with it...it seems far too quick. Even on the Wiki, it says she's a sadistic woman, and having Bloom do what she did to the Basilisk...it'd probably be excruciatingly painful, but then it'd be over. I figure Bloom would want something she can chew over. **

**Yes, I want her to have something to chew over. Yes, I hate her character like I hate the Dursleys. A lot. Yes, I can control my impulse to eviscerate her long enough to have her thrown out of the Ministry. The Aurors that try to throw Hagrid out of Hogwarts on her orders, however...**


	37. Chapter 36

An Owl with the Black Family Crest lands on the Malfoys' dining room table about a week after Bloom moved to Potter Hall, with a note attached to its leg. Narcissa reads it, then says "We've been formally invited to Potter Hall. The note also acts as a Portkey."

When Draco reads it, he nearly bursts out laughing - it's a mixture of Bloom's handwriting and a style similar to his mother's that can only be Sirius'. Bloom made a note at the bottom that said 'Hermione, Ron, his siblings, and his parents are coming over. NO FIGHTING BETWEEN FATHERS! PS. Remus and Sirius found the locket. And Sirius patched things up with Kreacher, more or less - turns out it was affecting him a lot, along with a potion he was forced to drink and not being able to fulfill Regulus Black's last wish to destroy the damned thing. Already destroyed it. Three down, three to go'

Just another instance of Bloom being so unapologetically herself - it's been crystal clear from year one she wasn't going to change who she was, and everybody else - student and professor alike - would just have to deal with it. Its a good thing 'deportment lessons' and etiquette lessons are mostly just how to give a good first impression when you walk into the room and how not to put your foot in your mouth in a social event as soon as you open it. Because Draco doubts very much she'd change at all if someone said she had to - at least, not without one incredible reason that counts as legitimate in her book.

He gives his mother a look that says he's taking the Portkey alone if he has to, and she sighs and says "Lucius, something tells me either we're going, or we'll be alone in the Manor for the day."

Lucius grumbles "If Arthur would let the feud lie, then so would I. He's the one that led three raids against us that year."

"Just keep it civil, Lucius."

* * *

Arthur and Molly immediately tense up when Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco walk into the foyer, but the younger Weasleys seem alright. The Twins do make veiled threats about Draco treating Bloom right - or else, though that part is not mentioned - and then Bloom walks in with a huge grin on her face. She gives the adults a glare and says "No fighting - I _will_ lock you in a room with no wands to work it out if I have to."

Lucius holds his hands up in surrender, which seems to placate Arthur - it certainly changes Bloom's mood completely. Draco gets practically dragged into another room by the twins, and Bloom quietly asks "Marriage contracts are seriously still around?"

Draco nods, and says "They vary, to. Some are simple, the father only asking for a set amount for his daughter's hand in marriage. Others, though, are a lot more complicated - clauses to protect the daughter in the event of something happening, a divorce for instance." Bloom gives him a raised eyebrow that asks 'And this one?' Draco chuckles, and says "According to Father, Sirius had every clause put in he could think of before it was signed."

Bloom chuckles quietly, but then the moment's broken when one of the Twins says "Hey, lovebirds, the rest of us are right here, you know."

Bloom rolls her eyes, then says "Yeah, yeah, Fred. We know."

"How do you know I'm not George?"

"Simple. I put what I call a Tracker on you earlier. Little bit of harmless magic…just identifies you." The Twins' expressions are priceless, and Ginny bursts out laughing immediately.

Once Ginny's stopped laughing, Ron says "This place is massive! At least as big as…dang, I can't say it. Sirius' old home."

Bloom grins, and asks "Anyone up for exploring? Or…Hide and Seek?"

The Purebloods are all confused, but Bloom and Hermione explain - they all agree to it, as long as there's no magic involved.

Bloom immediately puts an index finger to her nose, yelling "Not it!" Hermione does so at once to, and Ginny catches on at once and copies them. The Twins are next, and then Draco's just a bit faster than Ron. Ron grumbles, but starts counting to fifty with his eyes closed.

Draco's found first, having been hiding behind some thick drapes - not that creative, honestly.

Hermione takes a little longer, having been hiding in a small cupboard that she barely fit in.

Fred and George split up and hide at opposite ends of the place, but eventually get found.

Bloom, though, she's the absolute hardest to find - they end up searching every cupboard, crawl space, under every piece of furniture she could remotely fit under - all nothing. The only reason they don't think she's got the Invisibility Cloak is because Sirius holds it up.

Hermione mutters "You've got to be kidding me…I suppose she'd have quite a bit of experience hiding…"

Ron gets a look of realization on his face, and asks "'Mione, remember Bloom's story of how Hagrid found her and brought her to Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah, the Dursleys had packed up and moved out to that lighthouse on a rock somewhere, and Hagrid came and took her away. Why?"

"Remember where she hid when he walked in?" Hermione's expression turns dumbstruck for a minute, then she facepalms hard and says "Check all the fireplaces, guys. She can hide in them. Lit or not."

Draco's just passing a small fireplace when he sees some dust trickling down - bingo. He can't see anything when he looks up, right up until he shines a Lumos from his wand - Bloom's supporting her weight by her arms and legs, holding herself up in the chimney by her own strength. When she sees the light shining up, she looks down and says "Hey…"

"You picked one heck of a hiding spot. You know that?"

Bloom grins and nods, saying "I figured. Had to clean out the chimney back at Four Privet Drive enough times that I've had plenty of practice. Though, the soot in this one is….achoo!" That sneeze unbalances her, and Draco quickly pulls his head out before she comes crashing down on him - luckily, the fireplace is currently empty. So, she only comes down with a massive thud, instead of landing on logs or a grate.

Bloom groans and rubs her back, muttering "Ouch, not my best landing…"

Draco chuckles, pulling her up to her feet and wiping at a streak of soot on her cheek, and says "I've seen worse in Quidditch, you know."

Fred and George ruin the moment, just like Dumbledore did back at Malfoy Manor, when they suddenly Apparate in and one says "Break it up, you two!"

"No unsupervised snogging, you know!"

"Bloom, what happened to you?"

"You look like you got attacked by a Soot monster!"

Bloom shrugs, then says "I've faced down much worse than a bit of soot, you know."

"Yeah, we know. Ron told us. Acromantula colony."

"Quirrellmort."

"Were-Lupin."

"Tom himself in the Graveyard."

"Your Aunt."

"Your Uncle."

Bloom's look turns dark at that, and they quickly turn to Dueling circuits - that brightens Bloom's mood again, and Draco chimes in with a glare at the Twins directed behind Bloom's back. _Bloom's always been good at spellwork, anything that requires a wand. Especially Charms._

She's good at every class, but she's got a particular flair in Charms - it's no secret that she's Flitwick's most promising student. She can Transfigure things like its nothing, its true, and she can prepare ingredients faster than most everyone else in the Double Potions class, but she seems to really love Charms and DADA - as far as Draco can figure out, she not only loves doing magic but also learned to love defending herself. Makes enough sense, honestly.

The very thought of facing Bloom in a _professional_ duel - where anything up to Unforgivables can be allowed - makes him want to throw his wand down at once and surrender. He tried that _once_ in second year, and she flattened him like a pancake with just a few spells.

One of the Twins asks "Malfoy, you alright?"

"Look a bit peaky there."

Draco nods, and says "Just trying to imagine being on the other end of a duel with Bloom. I can't imagine surviving that."

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Here's the next chapter, as promised! I've got class soon, so I'll make this quick - I know, it sucks, but that's life for ya. To end any confusion before it really begins, yes, Bloom is living with Sirius and Remus at Potter Hall. **

**Yes, they destroyed Slytherin's Locket - which Kreacher was very happy about, who was being very badly affected by a combination of the Potion Voldemort forced him to drink, the locket's influence on him, and not being able to fulfill Regulus' last wish. In short, he was being driven insane due to the wishes while being affected by the Horcrux - not a good combination. Anyone who's read or seen HP7 knows an active Horcrux affects someone's personality negatively. **

**And, yes, Bloom's being trained by Sirius and Remus off-screen - given the DADA professors they've had, its not very surprising that an ex-Auror and a former DADA professor, the only good one they ever had up to this point, would insist on teaching her. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More updates coming every week! Reviews are much loved! **

**PS. I need name ideas for the DA. Because it won't be called 'Dumbledore's Army' for sure. Right now, I'm at 'Hogwarts United' - if anyone has a better name, please share. **


	38. Chapter 37

Draco looks up to see Hedwig land on the table with three letters in one set of claws - and looking about as happy as an owl can possibly look. Lucius asks "Who's bird is that? Far too nice and well-kept to be a Post Owl…"

"Bloom's! That's Hedwig!" Draco immediately takes the message addressed to him, and Hedwig steals a piece of bacon, gulps it down, then flies off once more with two more letters to deliver to Hermione and Ron. "'Draco, you'll never guess what I managed. Got Sirius to agree to something HUGE. You want details, get over here. And, little hint, you really want these details. Bloom. PS. The letter acts as a Portkey.'"

Draco doesn't even need to look up at his parents before Lucius sighs and says "Yes, you can go, Draco. Whatever it is she wants to get you in on, I can only imagine it would happen during the school year if we refused now."

Draco runs back to his room, shouting his thanks - and disregarding every Deportment lesson he ever got in the process - grabs a few things, then uses the letter. He's just in time to see Ron and Hermione arrive via their own letters, and Bloom waiting for them maybe five feet away. While practically bouncing in place, she's so excited.

Ron grins, and asks "So, what's the big surprise?"

"Little hint, what's the one thing only Siri can do? In Potter Hall, that is."

Hermione offhandedly says "Well, he's an…no, he didn't!"

Bloom beams, her face almost literally lighting up, and says "Yep! Got him to break and say he'd teach us how to become Animagi. Took me a while, but I managed."

When they get to Potter Hall, and find Sirius and Remus talking in the reception hall, they hear "-looked at me with those big blue eyes - she gave me the puppy eyes, Remus! I'm a dog Animagus, you _know_ that's my weak spot!"

"Yeah, well, still…how long did you hold out?"

"Until she caught my gaze. Wasn't able to refuse her anything when she was adopted by Lily and James, still can't now…"

Ron clears his throat, and says "We can wait for you two to finish…"

Both men jump, and Sirius says "I'm assuming Bloom told you? That I've agreed to teach you four to be Animagi?"

Bloom grins, practically bouncing in place - like a typical kid on Christmas actually, or in a candy or toy store - and says "Yep. You three did it without any help, surely you teaching us is safer."

Sirius sighs, then chuckles and says "True enough…We managed it in our fifth year, the first year being spent actually figuring out that we needed to do something, second and third years spent figuring out that becoming Animagi was what we needed to do to keep Remus company, and fourth year spent figuring out how to actually become Animagi."

Hermione excitedly asks "And…?"

"You've got to keep a Mandrake leaf in your mouth for a lunar month - full moon to full moon, I believe is the specification - and it has to be the same leaf. You swallow it, spit it out, etc., you start over. The leaf is used in the Animagus Potion. You've got to wake up at sunrise to recite the incantation 'Amato Animo Animato Animagus' and do it again at sunset - and one last time just before you take the Animagus Potion. Which, by the way, is exceedingly difficult to brew - most all the ingredients need to be carefully prepared. The leaf, the dew, and you can only drink it if its just after a lightning storm has started. And only if its turned a blood red. Rather complicated, but Remus and I managed it."

Remus coughs into his hand, and says "It also involves meditating to be able to transform at will, connecting with your body or some such. I can teach you all meditation techniques, Sirius can acquire the leaves within an hour, and, theoretically, you should be Animagi by the end of the summer. If we get lucky and a lightning storm starts before then, that is."

Bloom gets a confused look at that point, and asks "What about Atmospheric charms? Just summon a storm, or something…August sixteenth." She's also got a gigantic smile on her face that just screams triumph. Translation…they're all going to be Animagi soon.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they're trying their hand at Meditation - Draco and Hermione are getting it easily enough, being able to focus, Ron is getting there as he's had no practice in it before…and Bloom's having a rough time of it, coming out at the slightest sound. It's the same as when she's sleeping - she can drop right off, but she's known as Gryffindor's lightest sleeper for a good reason. Eventually, she just puts a Silencing Spell on herself so she can't hear them, and then stays with her eyes closed.

Hermione sees an Otter in her meditation - she's read about them, for a project in Muggle school, and quite liked them, so she recognized the creature.

Ron sees something like a dog. Sirius identifies it as a Jack Russel Terrier.

Draco sees something small, furry, and on four legs - discrete, at least, and easy enough to get out of trouble.

Bloom, though, she's just got a happy smile on her face…and she's floating a good five feet off the air, glowing a bright orange with her hair floating above her head. Even so, she looks so peaceful that they don't really want to bring her out of it - moments like this are rare as a docile Hungarian Horntail for Bloom, as is that smile. She opens her eyes after a minute, then promptly drops to the ground hard - the sudden landing doesn't seem to impact her mood, any.

Sirius chuckles, and says "I take it you like your form, Firespark?"

Bloom shrugs, and says "All I know is that I was flying. High above the clouds, I could see all of London with ease. Could hardly pick out the buildings. If I can fly…" she shrugs, her face turning a bright red, "then I like it. Flying is amazing."

Draco chuckles inwardly, thinking there can't be that many things that can fly that Bloom could really be - she's every bit as vicious as a dragon when she wants to be, he knows that quite well. She's kinder than most to those on her good side…but she's got a sarcastic, vicious streak that the entire school is well aware of, as well as her temper, and won't hesitate to go off on someone if she feels its necessary or appropriate. Or, even if it isn't if she's angry enough at them. The only reason he's even debating her being a dragon is because they're Magical Creatures and its incredibly rare for someone to have a Magical Animagus - of course, this is Bloom Potter he's debating about. She seems to follow her own rules entirely when it comes to magic, has ever since that first day in Ollivander's. She's honestly a pack of living contradictions one could spend the rest of their life trying to understand - Draco plans on doing exactly that.

Hedwig suddenly lands on Sirius' shoulder, with a letter for him - he opens it up, takes one look, then puts it in a pocket for later. An hour later, they each have a few Mandrake leaves to keep as spares, and one to put in their mouths tonight - it's the Full Moon, after all.

* * *

When Draco gets back, that letter gives him a thought - he's got no idea what to get Bloom for her birthday! Lucius chuckles, and says "Sirius wrote me ahead of time, asked me for Bloom's measurements from when she got her wardrobe. The letter Hedwig likely arrived with was that - far as I know, he plans on getting her Dueling Robes. She was very interested in the Circuits, after all."

Draco nods, then says "I need a gift for her myself. Maybe…remember the Art store we got stuff from before?"

Lucius smirks, then says "I believe they've got a section Charmed to keep out simple browsers. We'll go first thing tomorrow. Or…a shopping trip?"

Draco grins hugely and nods, then says "I've got to be careful starting tonight. I can't swallow a Mandrake leaf, spit it out, or in any other way allow it to leave my mouth until the next Full Moon."

Narcissa raises an eyebrow, and says "I remember Sirius had to do something like that…"

Draco grins, and says "The letter from this morning was an invitation to join Bloom in becoming Animagi."

Lucius pales rapidly, but Narcissa sighs and says "Sirius and his two friends managed it, Lucius. On their own. Sirius actually liked Potions, he was always just extremely bored in the class because he'd been taught every single potion already. He's not exactly an Experimental Potions Master, but he's also no slacker with them - he got an 'O' on every single NEWT he took. I'm sure he can safely brew the Potion itself - if he couldn't, he'd be a very furry half-man, half-dog to this day. I'm only going to say this once, Draco. Be. Careful. Being an Animagus is a great advantage, but the road to get there is incredibly dangerous. One mistake can Transfigure you for life."

Draco nods, and says "The hardest part will be waking up before Sunrise. I'll…ask my Elf to wake me."

Once Draco heads to the Potions Lab to brew for a bit, Lucius groans and says "Something tells me Draco is going to get into a few adventures of his own…"

Narcissa chuckles, and says "If he does, he's got the most powerful person on this entire planet ready to drag him out of any danger. After she burns it to the ground, that is."

Lucius nods, and says "Good thing I went to the Gaunt Shack when Draco was visiting."

"And?"

Lucius grins, and holds out the ring Bloom sketched. "Wasn't even hidden that well. A concealment Charm so poorly done over a loose board in the floor that it was a beacon for anyone with a decent Revealing Charm in their arsenal, and a series of sloppy wards around the shack that left a clear path up there."

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Next chapter, as promised! If anyone was wondering what Bloom and McGonagall were talking about at the beginning of year four, how it was 'too dangerous' to do it with her being in the Tournament...this is it. McGonagall agreed to teach her how to become an Animagus when she was older, but things kept happening. A lot. **

**As to the Animagi forms, Ron and Hermione are going to be their Patronus forms - as I honestly don't know of any other way to gauge what animal they most closely resemble, and the corporeal Patronus is supposed to be specific to each caster. Any guesses what Draco and Bloom are going to be? **

**Anyway, enjoy! I've got class in two hours, so I'm keeping this short. Reviews are much appreciated, and I'm still going with Hogwarts United for the new name - because I was planning on Musa coming up with 'Winx Club' on the fly and everyone agreeing to it. **


	39. Chapter 38

Draco floos to the Malfoy Hotel in France with his parents, having mixed feelings about the dancing lessons - for one, all his group in Slytherin have been invited. Vince and Greg, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. He's good friends with most of them, but Pansy's more annoying now than anything else and Vince and Greg are more muscle than brains.

His father also said the Longbottoms, Weasleys, and Sirius and Bloom were going to attend the party - so, Neville, Ron, maybe Ginny, and Bloom will be attending the lessons. And possibly Hermione, to - she and Ron are either dating, on the edge, or their both so blind that bats could see better. Plus, it shouldn't be particularly hard to get her along - according to Sirius, she was staying with him and the Weasleys under the Order's protection. Which the Weasleys have since left, once Sirius and Remus moved out of 12 Grimmauld Place to actually raise Bloom like they were supposed to be able to do nearly a decade and a half ago.

Sure enough, everyone that Draco thought might show is either already there or shows up in minutes. The Slytherins are stunned speechless at Bloom's transformation - not her winged form, but her new robes and bearing.

How she's walking less like she's ready to pounce on someone, and more like she knows nobody would dare even think of it.

There's a new confidence to her walk, likely caused by the knowledge that the Blacks were one of the most influential families before the war, and that nobody with half a brain would try anything against her so as not to commit political suicide. And, the students know not to try anything against the people she cares about so as not to commit very literal suicide. She's not known as the strongest witch of their age, or for her temper, for nothing.

When Sirius and Bloom get there via Bloom's rather explosive form of Apparition - right, her fire magic _would_ react with Flooing, just like that time she came out rather violently at Borgin and Burkes, _now_ that makes a lot more sense - her hair's done in an updo to keep it out of her face and she's in royal blue robes.

Draco's heart skips a few beats at the sight of her - he could swear she didn't look _quite_ this lovely when she was living at Malfoy Manor, but it might just be because he hasn't seen her in a while. He's never been so glad that he's got the job of greeting the children as right this instant. Bloom gets a teasing smirk on his face, and carefully asks "So, how'd waking up at the crack of dawn going for you?"

Draco smirks, noticing the tip of her own Leaf poking up from under her tongue - she's the one that came up with the idea for putting them under their tongues, to keep them from getting swallowed so easily or interfering with speaking, or, worse, getting noticed - and says "I'm used to it by now. You?"

"Same. Truth be told, I used to wake up around that time so I could…well, enough of that, actually. Nice hotel."

She's likely about to ask what all they have here - as his father actually owns the Hotel - when Sirius puts a hand on Bloom's shoulder and quietly says "Draco's got to keep welcoming the others in your age group, Bloom."

Bloom actually pouts up at him, but says "Fine…stupid Pureblood traditions…"

Draco smirks, then brings the back of her hand to his lips for an instant. That makes Bloom go redder than her hair, and Sirius pulls a very flustered and blushing Bloom into the reception room where other adults and their kids are already waiting.

There's a very obvious amount of staring when people recognize Bloom, until she rolls her eyes and start talking with Neville like she hasn't been missing from the public eye for over a month. The dance instructor, along with partners paid to be there, walks in once everyone has arrived - including Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, to Bloom's utter delight.

Pansy, Blaise, and a few of the other Slytherins group up at once and start whispering, and Draco inwardly shakes his head when they head over towards Bloom, Neville, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny - she's clearly got a death wish, even without knowing Bloom's exact identity. When he heads over to head off a tantrum on Pansy's end, he's just in time to hear "Heard you disappeared, Potter. Scared off after the Tournament?"

Bloom snorts, and says "No, I got sick and tired of the way the Wizarding World treats me. They love me one minute, then hate me the next. They _were_ going to do a smear campaign on me, but then I left. So, instead they focused on getting their precious Girl-Who-Lived back to save face and look good for the public. How's your summer been?"

All the Slytherins look shocked, but then Daphne Greengrass clears her throat and says "Relaxing, after I got my summer assignments finished. What of yours, Heir Potter?"

Bloom gives Daphne a smile, even if its slightly strained, and says "Much the same, at first. Then…well, it got better."

Theodore Nott raises an eyebrow, and asks "What happened? Were you found?"

"Didn't you read about that in the paper?"

Daphne shakes her head, and says "The Prophet keeps coming in full of holes. Literally, holes burned into the pages."

Bloom smirks, then says "Hm, I wonder why." Her tone of voice says she knows _exactly_ why that's happening, and quite enjoys the fact that it's happening.

Daphne stares at Bloom for a minute, then asks "What do you know that we don't, Potter?" There's no malice in the question, more curiosity than anything else.

Bloom shrugs, and says "Aside from N.E.W.T. level spells? I can safely tell you all the sections that had holes burned in them had something to do with me. Sirius and I signed a magical contract giving exclusive rights to write about us to a specific paper. And it isn't the Prophet."

The Slytherins share a look, and Theodore says "Very…cunning of you, Potter. Might we ask why?"

Bloom smirks, and says "For a number of reasons. Because I'm tired of Fudge doing more to look good for the public than doing anything about actual problems. Had I come out and said what had happened at the Graveyard between me sending Cedric out via the Portkeyed cup and my arrival in the clearing, the Ministry and the Prophet would have started a smear campaign against me, calling me the Girl-Who-Lied among other things. And, incidentally, still expected me to save their sorry hides when the time comes. The second reason is that I fully plan on throwing Dumbledore for a few dozen loops for interfering in my life and continuing to try and do so. Third, this is going to be a warning. I truly hope you know your stuff when it comes to Defense. Our next teacher is going to be utter garbage. I'm still working out how to…deal with her."

Pansy goes slightly pale, and says "That makes it sound like you plan on killing them."

"Her, actually. And…if I have to. I've been raised as Dumbledore's weapon, remember? I killed a Basilisk, I think I can handle one lady that isn't even qualified for teaching Defense."

Pansy gulps, then asks "How'd you kill a Basilisk? Where'd you even find one?"

Bloom smirks and crosses her arms, saying "The Chamber of Secrets. It was what was Petrifying everyone in our second year. As to how I killed it…my little secret."

They start the dancing lessons, all the kids partnering up with either a parent or one of the dancing partners. Draco eventually gets cornered by Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Theodore Nott, and Pansy says "You like Potter."

Draco blinks, then asks "What business is it of yours who I like and don't like, exactly? Your my friend, Pansy. _Not_ my keeper."

Pansy pouts a bit, then Blaise says "We heard about a Marriage Contract being announced for you, but that's all. Not who it was with. So, is it with Potter?"

Pansy elbows Blaise in the side, and mutters "You just like her 'cause she's pretty. With the red hair, flawless skin, and refined features."

Theo snorts, and says "Half the school likes her for all that. Nobody's gotten close, though. Not since those two." The incident with two Ravenclaw boys trying to sneak her a Love Potion flashes through their minds, at that comment. As well as how she apparently force-fed it to them - they were found in an abandoned classroom, halfway undressed.

Draco shrugs, and says "Get to know her. You'll find she's not quite the flawless figure of light and goodness portrayed in the books written about her." _She's a heck of a lot more dangerous than the books even came close to. Along with a lot more realistic. _

Blaise rolls his eyes, then asks "What'd she mean about the next Defense teacher, though?"

Draco rolls his eyes, then says "Blaise, your thinking a bit too much over that. If she says someone's utter garbage, she actually means they're utter garbage. The next DADA teacher is going to be worthless as Lockhart, most likely. The only decent one we had was Lupin, really."

Daphne raises an eyebrow, then asks "What about Moody? I know he appeared in the Hospital Wing, but rumor said he got ambushed by that Death Eater they found Stunned, tied up from the ceiling with bedsheets, gagged, and Hexed rather creatively."

Draco shakes his head, then says "That Death Eater was impersonating Moody all year. Turns out he was Crouch's son - who was thought to be in Azkaban."

Theodore asks "The guy Potter dragged dead from the forest?"

Draco nods, then says "Just try to be civil with her, alright? I don't expect you to tell her your darkest secrets or whatnot, but try not to get your heads taken off by her." He gives Pansy a pointed look at that last part, who then looks away while mumbling about Bloom being an utter showoff.

Draco crosses his arms, unable to hold back the derisive snort that escapes him, and says "She's not. Pansy, if Bloom Potter were a showoff, we'd know it in no uncertain terms. She's the exact opposite of a showoff. If you'd ever done more than glare at her when she gets something right in Charms or Transfiguration class, you'd know that."

Theodore hesitantly says "I saw her once in Transfiguration class. The time we were making beetles into buttons. She…she was changing the color of the button, making the button more intricate. But only when McGonagall wasn't watching."

Draco watches as the rest of the Slytherins share shocked looks, then says "There's more to Bloom Potter than most of the school knows. Most of the Wizarding World knows, for that matter."

Pansy gulps, turning a pale color, then mutters something about staying well out of Bloom's way. For the dancing party, the foreseeable future, and quite possibly the rest of her life.

Draco just smirks - Bloom would only rip Pansy to shreds if the other girl starts something first. That happens, Pansy's _doomed_. So. Very. Doomed.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! I know I'm updating early, but I'm not changing the schedule - tomorrow's my b-day, so I figured I'd give myself a gift in the form of waking up and reading reviews from all my readers. Also, there's the little detail that I've got some tests coming up, so I wanted to get a chapter out before it. Even as I'm studying - what can I say, I'm good at multitasking! **

**Anyway, for the story, Pansy's finally getting it through her head that she was very literally playing with fire when she was taunting Bloom and was going to get burned sooner or later. As for the new name for the DA...I'm still going with Hogwarts United, or HU for short. 'Winx Club' is the six girls, and wouldn't make much sense for the entire student population of Hogwarts. Still open to suggestions up until the actual chapter its introduced, though. **

**Also, as a fair warning...I need Umbridge _alive_ to become Headmistress once Dumbledore gets arrested. No spoilers, but I fully plan on having Bloom completely and utterly destroy their careers and reputations. Umbridge so loves spouting off how she's Fudge's undersecretary, after all. And Dumbledore and his 'greater good' stuff...yeah, goodbye all of that! Fear not, though, for the pink toad will receive _plenty _of pain in the meantime and will be practically tearing her hair out before then! **

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming soon! Please review! They really do make my day!**


	40. Chapter 39

The adults are socializing together, as the children start coming into the ballroom for the dancing party - Sirius is basically getting swamped with questions of where he found Bloom, how is he planning on raising the Girl-Who-Lived, etc. Sirius dodges all of them with the ease and grace of one who was born into this lifestyle and raised to maneuver it since he could walk.

Draco's glancing around at the guests, hoping to pick out a head of red hair that could be mistaken for a Weasley if it was coupled with freckles that are conspicuously missing. Ron sees him first, then rolls his eyes and walks over, saying "Relax, Draco. Bloom loaned Hermione some earrings for the ball. Last I heard, they were helping each other get ready."

Draco sighs in relief, then Ron grins and asks "So, how's it been coming?"

Draco pretends he doesn't know what Ron's talking about, asking "With?"

"With _Bloom_." Draco's short answer of 'Very good.' gives Ron all the answers he needs.

When Draco suddenly freezes in his tracks, his eyes going twice as wide as usual, Ron turns around and sees Bloom standing there in a sparkling dress a few shades brighter than Gryffindor red with ivory trim, her hair done up in an intricate braided updo held in place by several diamond and sapphire pins and a matching headpiece. She's got a pair of decorative silver-looking armlets that wind around her lower arms, starting at about her elbow and ending in the middle of her palm. It takes Ron elbowing him in the side a bit rougher than casually to bring Draco out of his shock, and the Ginger-haired boy says "Keep staring like that, and I'm sure something will happen."

Of course, then he sees Hermione in a fuchsia and cream dress and promptly loses all function in his brain. Then its Draco's turn to elbow Ron in the side.

Daphne Greengrass walks over to Hermione and Bloom, and says "You two look good. You've got two admirers blatantly staring, you know?"

Bloom rolls her eyes, and says "Boys."

Hermione chuckles, and says "I bet we can guess who."

Bloom shrugs, then says "We'll dance with them at some point during the night."

Daphne switches topics, asking "How'd you do your makeup quite like that, Bloom? I can never manage the jewel tone quite right."

Bloom shrugs, and says "Magic. I just imagine what I want, then it happens. Before you say anything, that's literally all I have to do for it. A child's approach to using their magic, I suppose."

Daphne raises an eyebrow, then asks "Your that good? How?"

"Practice. I've been using magic since I was six."

Before anyone can react, the announcement to start the dancing party is made.

Ron and Hermione pair up at once, but Neville beats Draco to Bloom - and before that happened, Pansy practically snatched at his arm to get him to dance with her. He eyes the dancing pair as his body goes through the motions with Pansy, but from what he can lip-read Neville's just talking with her.

About three more dances, and he _finally_ gets the partner he wanted - Bloom's smirk, mixed with a bit of relief, says she's feeling the same and can tell as much. Of course, once they start moving, Draco's mind stops supplying words for his mouth to spit out. The most he can get out is an inelegant "Uh…"

Bloom chuckles, then asks "Do you go to these often? First one for me, if you don't count the Yule Ball."

Draco nods, and says "Yeah. Every year. Since I was…five or so. Good for making connections and such, along with the party my parents usually throw for my birthday every year."

Bloom winces, then asks "I didn't miss it, did I? Or make it so it didn't happen?"

Draco shakes his head, saying "They had other things to worry about this year. Avoiding someone, for instance. And any potential connections to him." Bloom winces again, so Draco changes the subject at once. "So," he teases with a grin, "you said you had a surprise for me…"

Bloom gets a smirk on her face, and says "No spoilers, Draco. You know that."

Draco rolls his eyes, spins Bloom around, then says "I was actually wondering if it was finished yet."

Bloom grins at him, then says "Something like that."

Draco groans, then says "Your impossible to get a secret out of, you know that?"

Bloom gives him a full smile, and says "I do. I practiced."

Draco groans again, and mutters "So hot when you go all Slytherin…" He spins Bloom around, then says "Most of the Slytherins in our year are going to back off. The fact that you disappeared and were resourceful enough to stay hidden as long as you did seems to have impressed them."

Bloom shrugs, then says "They don't start anything, I won't end anything."

"Noted."

Bloom switches topics suddenly, saying "I was reading about Phoenixes in the Potter library…interesting stuff."

Draco raises an eyebrow, then asks "You want a Phoenix? Don't you think Hedwig might get jealous?"

Bloom chuckles, then says "Since Phoenixes are basically immortal, being reborn time and again on their Burning days, there's another way for one to appear - a witch's or wizard's bird familiar, which apparently Hedwig is for me and having Ron take care of her over the summer for me was this big act of trust…anyway, off topic. A bird familiar tries to channel a massive amount of magic from their witch or wizard, and then…gets a Burning Day spontaneously."

Draco nearly trips, what does she _mean_ she didn't know Hedwig was her Familiar?! At his dumbfounded look, she asks "Something wrong?"

"You didn't know… I thought… How…"

He stops sputtering before anyone notices, even as Bloom looks away and quietly says "Sirius clued me in. He said that if I'd shared my magic with Hedwig, it would form a bond between us. Well, half of what I did all summer between years one and two was try to give her some of my magic to keep her alive, since the Dursleys wouldn't let me let her out of her cage. So…already formed, and there's nothing anyone can do about it I guess."

Draco nods, and says "There's specific rules and laws about Familiars - the one thing that's still sacred in the Wizarding World, something not even the current Ministry would dare change. There'd be far too much backlash and public outcry for even the stupidest of people to try and change anything."

Bloom gets a gleam in her eye he's come to recognize, the same kind she had when she came out of McGonagall's office with the promise about learning something more back in year one, then asks "Want to take a break from dancing?"

Thankfully, the song ends right then - he barely has time to nod before Bloom's subtly dragging him through the crowd of people, leading him along by his upper arm without obviously dragging him by it.

When they sit down at an out-of-the-way table, Draco asks "How'd you get onto the topics of Phoenixes anyway?"

"I was actually trying to figure out what I might turn into. Phoenixes caught my eye. Then three hours. What about these Familiar Laws?"

"This is seriously the first time your hearing about them?"

Bloom shrugs and holds a hand out before rocking it back and forth, saying "Siri told me a bit about them a week ago, then decided to check if Hedwig isn't mine. She is, though the bond was…incomplete. Mainly because I didn't recognize it as such, and _that_ was because I had no bloody idea about it."

Draco nods, and says "Familiars can help channel a person's magic, which you said you know about. They can also communicate with their bonded witch or wizard if its strong enough."

Bloom chuckles derisively, then says "Hedwig's the first friend I ever had. And the first birthday present I ever got, you remember my reaction. If it isn't strong enough, there's something blocking it."

Draco nods, smiling a bit at the memory - it was the first and second time he'd ever seen her smile, first when she was using her magic on the plant and second when she saw Hedwig. He remembers her pulling the cage door open at once, and Hedwig hopped up onto her shoulder at once and nipped at her ear before settling down happily.

"Speaking of Hedwig herself…Sirius said that my entrusting her care to Ron for the summer was…"

"Saying you trust him with your life. Him and the rest of his family. Familiars aren't usually separated from their Bonded unless by their own doing. And it only ever happens to keep the Familiar safe."

Bloom nods, then says "I nearly asked him to in years one and two. Afterwards…I just couldn't put her through another summer. Had Sirius been allowed to take custody of me, it would've been different and I'd have kept her with me. As it is, I love her far too much to willingly put her through…all of it."

Draco nods, then says "Ron said she was miserable when separated from you. Both times. She wouldn't leave when Dumbledore thought of sending you a letter, though - according to Sirius, he checked both the letter and Hedwig herself and found a Tracking Charm on each."

Bloom nods, and says "Smartest bird I know. She likely knew I didn't want to be found. Not by Dumbledore, anyway."

Draco nods, then says "I can only imagine why." He starts thinking up books on Familiars and protective spells for them - maybe a Christmas gift or two.

To keep Bloom from catching on, he nods at her armlet and asks "Where'd you get that?"

Bloom grins, and says "I bounced that idea I had a while ago off Sirius, and he loved it. You remember, right? The bracelet made of a bunch of metal?"

"Ah, yes, how could I forget? You tried to show me how to throw knives after that. He chose…silver?"

Bloom shakes her head, then says "Steel, actually. Much tougher than silver, I can just transfigure it to look decorative. And making protective spells - those are taking a bit, I'm looking up the old ones."

Draco nods, and says "Those were lost…well, before the war with Grindelwald. Incredibly hard to do. I don't doubt either the Black or the Potter Library has references and such, though."

Bloom shrugs, then gets something much like a feral grin the goblins usually get when she says "Well, one thing I know is that, if anyone attacks Hedwig, there's absolutely _nothing_ that will save them from me. Assuming they survive the spell, Familiar Law says I've got every right to attack them. Too bad the spell itself is going to take a while just to find - I only found one obscure reference, and then, it was only the name and Sirius told me what he knew of it."

Draco shudders at once, he can only try to imagine the explosion that would happen if someone dared to touch even a single feather on Hedwig's body. Hogwarts itself would probably be blown apart.

Bloom eventually calls for Silsy for something, but then gets a look of utter amazement on her face at the House Elf's appearance.

"Mistress was wanting something?"

"Not important right now, Silsy. Quick question, are House Elves allowed at Hogwarts?"

Draco shakes his head, saying "Not since Dippet's time. Students aren't allowed a Personal Elf, he felt it would give some an unfair advantage."

"Well, Dobby's there. This is brilliant!"

Draco raises an eyebrow, asking "Found something?"

"Thought of something. Ravenclaw's Diadem is somewhere in Hogwarts, somewhere full of junk. If Dobby can just find it…bloody hell, why didn't I think of that before?"

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! I'm back for another chapter! School is almost here, I swear. A few more chapters - because I _have_ to write in Bloom's birthday party, as if Sirius wouldn't throw her a massive one. Give me a few chapters for it, though, gotta get this dancing party finished first. If anybody's wondering about all the references to incidents like 'Ravenclaws trying to sneak her a Love Potion' its pretty simple. Half the school has been trying to get her since they started cluing in to the detail that she's strong, hot, and available. None have actually succeeded. **

**As to how Bloom didn't know Hedwig is her Familiar...I see it as something that just happened and she didn't know about it or enough to ask about it. Blame Dumbledore's manipulations, making her grow up in the Muggle World. Everybody just thought either Hedwig was a regular pet or she'd been made Bloom's familiar. Before anyone asks, yes, Umbridge is going to attack Hedwig and Bloom's going to go off. Unfortunately, I need her alive to completely and utterly destroy her, so she'll just get a lot of burns, a big concussion, and a real good scare right then. I swear, though, the revenge will come and it will be vicious. and _very_ public. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters are coming soon! Please review, they make my day!**


	41. Chapter 40

Draco gets back to his room in the hotel, and all but flops on his bed - he immediately scrambles back up when he feels something hard in the middle of his back, though. Something hard, rectangular, with sharp edges. When he picks it up, it's a book wrapped in Slytherin-green paper.

There's also a note Stuck to the paper that says 'Surprise!'

He could swear the words are burned into the paper, tipping him off to who might've left it or at least sent it via House Elf.

Bloom.

When he unwraps it, there's another piece of paper - this one with lines, for whatever reason - that says 'Draco, I bet you already figured out this was from me. It's the surprise I told you about. Happy very late birthday, I'll try to be a lot more on time for the next one. I couldn't think of anything you didn't already have, but then Sirius told me about the Two-Way mirrors he and James used to keep in touch. That gave me an idea. While this isn't a mirror, you can't eavesdrop on this form. It's also Charmed so any interfering busybodies or nosey Housemates can't take a peek. Or just take it, it'll always return to you or where you last left it in five minutes. A little spell of my own imagination.'

When he looks at what was underneath the paper, he sees a book. A completely blank book.

He's stumped for a minute - she gave him a journal? He gets a quill out and writes 'This Journal belongs to Draco Malfoy.' He's just put the quill down and looks over, only to nearly drop the book from shock - new words appeared, underneath his own and in elegant cursive. 'I know, I made it for you.'

He snatches the quill back up, then writes 'Bloom?'

'Duh.'

He can practically see her smirking at whatever she's looking at.

'Protean Charm?'

'Aw, I was hoping to keep you wondering! Did Siri tell you?'

Draco starts cracking up at that, then writes 'No, I guessed. No wonder it took you so long, that's NEWT level.'

'Surprised?'

'No.'

'Want to go flying for a bit?'

'Absolutely. But I don't have my broom.'

'Meet me at your balcony. And wear something warm.'

Sure enough, Bloom flies over - either she took the makeup off, or it doesn't stay on for her transformation. Either way, she still looks beautiful to Draco. Draco pulls her down before anything else can happen, and moans "Behaving like a Pureblood now is _hard…_" He then kisses Bloom like he so wanted to for the _entire Ball._

One of her hands snakes up to the back of his neck to keep him from pulling away, and he wraps an arm around her exposed waist. The other goes to rest on her back, and accidentally brushes against her wings - it makes her jump with something like a mix of a gasp and a yelp. She quickly covers her mouth with both hands, staring at him with wide, shocked eyes - Draco, on the other hand, gets an evil smirk and asks "Really, now?"

"No! Draco, don't you even think about-"

He pounces at once, trapping her against his chest and putting a Silencing Spell on the door to the Balcony. Then proceeds to effectively tickle-torture her by running his fingers along her wings. And just tickling her, turns out she's _extremely_ ticklish.

After a good ten minutes of tickling her, he finally lets up when she's gone red-faced and is leaning on him. She then goes stiff as a board, and mutters "Dammit, Sirius. I'd hoped you'd stay with the other adults…"

Draco asks "He's-"

"Coming to check on me. I put spells a few doors down, they're worked to tell me if Sirius himself is coming. Gotta go!"

To his shock, she only flies two balconies down before landing and changing back into her dress.

* * *

Dumbledore groans to himself softly - things are an absolute mess. Especially concerning Bloom Potter. He tried to persuade Sirius to forgo the annual Pureblood Ball this year, hosted this time by the Malfoys in their Hotel De Malfoy in an island on France, only to have the man coldly reject his advice that he bring Bloom in for an Order meeting. He also said repairs on his bike, which he retrieved from Hagrid before leaving Hogwarts to search for Bloom, were slow going as Hagrid didn't know how to maintain the series of Charms he and James put on nearly every inch of the bike and it was full of dust and cobwebs.

Sirius and Remus have all but quit the Order, and he's treading on thin ice with Minerva - she's an excellent Head of House and Deputy Headmistress, but her temper is something to be feared and she cares far more than is strictly necessary for her capacity as Bloom's Head of House. She's become the mother-figure Bloom never had, and he's sure that's become a problem now.

But, short of Obliviating everyone, both of them, plus all of the Gryffindors in their year, and forcibly removing Bloom from Hogwarts, there's no way to reverse it.

And he needs Bloom to attend Hogwarts, for the Greater Good - while she's here he can keep an eye on her, keep her under his control and on the right path, and the public knows where her support is, that she's on the Light side.

Sirius has threatened more than once to very publicly pull her from Hogwarts and tutor her himself if that's what it takes to keep him away from her, and Remus agreed at once saying he'd help teacher her the stuff he took that Sirius didn't.

He's heard from McGonagall that all the Professors are getting invited to the birthday party he's throwing Bloom, some plan that the three of them are cooking up - whatever it is, he's not in the loop and he's certain it won't be for the Greater Good.

He _is_ certain that Sirius and Remus had proud looks on their faces when they were talking with Minerva while he was busy trying to help Severus even a little with his Mark burning. Minerva seemed pleased, and had dragged Severus away from him soon after his Mark wasn't burning quite so badly. She then set up a Privacy spell, had her back facing him, and the only thing he could discern was Severus' surprised expression before he cautiously nodded. And then smirked, one that he gets when he comes up or is faced with a particularly Slytherin plan.

* * *

Voldemort is in a _very_ bad mood - for months, he's been searching for Bloom Potter. How _bloody hard_ could it possibly be to find _one_ teenaged Witch with hair as distinctive as hers? Especially since she could sneeze and the media would be all over it instantly.

But no, she somehow managed to drop _off the face of the planet_ \- tracking spells aren't working, there's been no sighting of her in the Wizarding World, and if she's chosen to hide in the Muggle World then she's hiding amongst the doomed sheep.

Only problem with that is…she can defend those sheep all on her own. And, even though nobody admits it in his earshot, those sheep have come up with some highly destructive toys of their own.

Add to it the fact that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoys' Marks aren't working at all, haven't been working ever since that searing agony burned through all their Marks and nearly made him pass out as it spread through his entire body, and he's a _very_ unhappy man. Especially since the Malfoys were their main source of funding - there are other wealthy Pureblood families in the fold, but the Malfoys were the top bunch.

Lucius is a high-ranking member of the Wizengamot, he's got Fudge's ear, and the Malfoy family's influence is embedded so deeply in the Wizarding world that you couldn't tear it out completely if you killed them all. And, _and_, to make matters even worse, he's working on repealing laws that were made by the 'unwilling' Death Eaters to help them when their Dark Lord finally returned - and supporting ones that are making it much harder for them to remain undetected.

Fudge was elected because he was a weak-willed sop that would shy away from any kind of major confrontation - or would at least go down the path of least resistance, as is the case with choosing between smearing Potter and admitting the Dark Lord is back.

Or, at least, that's what the Death Eaters in the Ministry say he's _trying_ to do - for some unexplainable reason, any story that gets printed involving the volatile, fire-haired witch gets burned out of the pages as soon as the papers are printed. The entire section will just burn away, and no amount of spells can determine why its happening.

It's put a stop to Fudge's smear campaign, stopped it right in its tracks.

The same phenomenon is happening to anyone else that tries to publish anything about Potter - except for the Quibbler, which is suddenly getting dramatically increased popularity due to the fact that they're the _only_ source of info about Potter.

They've been writing the story about the fight in the Graveyard, though Potter didn't give any specific names…yet. It's only a matter of time, though, since the Dark Lord said them all in front of her - he wasn't expecting her to survive, or to leave, and now they're all waiting for the fallout of when she names them all.

Or, maybe she won't - she said that particular detail wasn't one she remembered, likely due to the stressful ordeal of fighting for her life against the man that killed her parents, would kill her if given the chance, and has made a direct attempt once before and an indirect attempt through an object he cursed.

The Death Eaters currently in the Ministry say Fudge is on thin ice with the public, and is doing _anything_ to make himself look good in the public eye - it isn't working very much, seeing as the Dailey Prophet is coming out filled with burn-holes at every turn and Fudge's public announcements that Bloom Potter is a lying, insane, attention-seeking brat always come off more desperate and fearful than remotely convincing. There's a power in written words, with the lack of tone and the fact that people are more prone to believing something 'reported' than a stammered answer to a reporter while Fudge is visibly sweating, and it would appear Bloom Potter knows that very well.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! So sorry about the late post, but I had to finish up homework due tomorrow morning. Got it done, though - hooray! **

**If anyone's wondering, I got a positive response for the new HTTYDxWinx idea that popped into my brain, so I'm going to write it...just post it AFTER this one and my other currently-active story, Dragon Princess, is finished. Too many stories going at once, and nothing gets done, unfortunately. **

**Anyway, I have to go for now - class in the morning, and all. Enjoy! More chapters coming soon!**


	42. Chapter 41

Bloom's birthday finally comes around, with Sirius having invited about eighty people - the professors are there at Bloom's request, except for Dumbledore as he basically invited himself, some of the guests are friends of Bloom's, and some are people that were invited because of society and politics. The Weasleys, for example, are all attending except for Percy, as are the Malfoys and several other Slytherin families. And the Longbottoms, with Neville navigating the social setting with ease - much to some of the Slytherins' shocks.

The party itself is held in the Potter Hall garden, which has a spattering of Gazebos around for this exact reason as its almost blisteringly hot, with punch, lemonade, and other refreshments being served. And everyone but Bloom is absolutely roasting.

Bloom moves through the crowd, and manages to find Professor McGonagall easily enough, she's talking with Professor Flitwick. Two of the people she wanted to get in touch with before the summer is out. "Professors, lovely to see you again." Flitwick nearly jumps for joy at the sight of Bloom, and starts asking where she disappeared to - Bloom just holds her hand up politely, saying "Professor, I can't really answer that right now. Apologies, but not at a party." "Oh, of course! Especially not your own birthday party, to boot! Congratulations, by the way!"

Bloom smiles, and says "Thank you, Professor. Apologies if I worried you."

McGonagall snorts, and says "There's no 'if' about it, Ms. Potter. However, I can't blame you for leaving. I was there, that night, and I would've taken you myself if I could've. Unfortunately, once Albus Dumbledore has his mind set on something, absolutely nothing will change it. As soon as that Prophecy was heard, you were one of them I'm afraid. Now, Sirius said you wanted to speak with us? Something about…"

Bloom gets a gleam in her eye, and says "I'm calling it…the power he knows not. Just to tick some people off. I'd like to take my N.E.W.T.S. as well as my Owls at the end of this year - or some equivalent. I talked it over with Sirius, and he said that NEWT years are much more practical than theoretical. If I can safely and consistently perform what is taught…?"

Flitwick nods, and says "It's a sound plan, I admit. Never been done before, but…Hogwarts has never had a student like you before either, Ms. Potter. Very well. If you can adequately, safely, and consistently perform a list of Charms I'll provide you at the beginning of the school year by the end of it, I'm sure there won't be any problems. What of Potions, though? And, what is it you want to do after the war is over?"

Bloom grimaces, and says "I'd very much like to be a Professional Duellist, you see. The Dueling Circuits sound fascinating - and exciting. Thing is, I don't believe for even a minute that Dumbledore will leave me alone long enough to actually get…well, anything done. Time and again, it's somehow fallen to me, Ron, and Hermione - or, just me - to get out of danger I should never have been in, in the first place. And it's largely due to Dumbledore, I think. He hid the Sorcerer's Stone in the school, told us where it was in a roundabout way - honestly, forbidding something from kids will only make them more curious about it, _and_ Ron, Hermione, and I found the right room entirely by accident as the staircase we were on moved - he did nothing to try and find the Basilisk in year two, and he didn't know for an entire year that the Defense Professor we had was an imposter of his 'long-time' friend, Alastor Moody. As a result of all that…while I would _love_ to spend more time with my friends…I've decided that after this school year I'm transferring to another school. Alfea, to be precise. Sirius agrees with me, however reluctantly he says it, that I'll never get an actually quiet or safe year at Hogwarts with Dumbledore as Headmaster."

McGonagall nods, and says "I do to. Much as I love having you in my classes…there's not much more I can teach you, honestly, and I know and readily admit it. Filius?"

He nods at once, saying "I agree. You're the best student I've had in my class since Lily, Ms. Potter. I truly don't think there's much left in the Curriculum to teach you. I'm more than willing to give you the chance you're asking about. And, incidentally, if you're looking into the Dueling Circuits…I can help you with that to. I used to run in them, for one. Was a master Duelist before I retired and took up teaching. If you're truly interested, and this isn't a phase, I'd be more than happy to…shall we say, tutor you in Dueling. I'm assuming Sirius has already taught you the formalities?"

Bloom nods, and says "The bowing, the ten steps, all of it. In a real fight, a fight to the death, the only rule is 'don't die' - in a tournament, or a Dueling Circuit, there's a bunch more. Erm…weapons are allowed, but no Unforgivables. The nastier curses, up to a point. Or, depending on the Circuit, they aren't allowed at all. Personally, I like the International Rules better."

Flitwick claps his hands gleefully, and says "Yes, the International Dueling Conventions - far better than the watered-down flimsy nonsense called the Britain's Revised Regulations. We'll set up a practice time once you get your class schedule."

Minerva gets an amused grin on her face, and says "You'll have to talk to Severus, but I'm sure he'd consider a plan as Slytherin as yours, Bloom. You'd better leave, I see someone coming you might not wish to talk to."

Bloom gives her Head of House a grateful nod, then disappears into the crowd - good thing, to, as Dumbledore was heading in her direction. Professor Snape agrees to give her a few 'detentions' in order to see if she can brew the Potions the NEWT years do - if she can, and can do them well enough that they do what they're supposed to, then he has no problem with her getting the NEWT credit.

And that's when she starts noticing something…unusual. People have started vanishing their shirts, leaving their outer robes with their muscles showing. The ones that keep themselves covered, she can assume, aren't in very good shape. It's the guys that have the shirts themselves missing, leaving their chests bare, as the ladies just vanish their sleeves up to the elbows.

She's not that surprised to see all the Weasleys with short or no sleeves, and gets Ron to explain that it's an old custom that's recently coming back. Used to be, nobody worse shirts in weather this hot unless they had something to hide. Bloom studies the changes to Ginny and Molly's robes, then vanishes her own sleeves.

Neither Ron missing his shirt, nor Fred and George makes her bat an eye - most of the other people only make her take a few steps back to get some personal space as the teenage boys think that because she can suddenly see their chest hair it'll make them more interesting to her. She eventually hides out in a gazebo, only to be joined by Draco, Ron, and Neville. Upon seeing Draco without a shirt, she promptly blushes and decides the Passionflower vines trained to grow around the pillars of the Gazebo are incredibly interesting.

Ron chuckles, and says "Called it. Pay up." Draco grumbles, and hands over ten Sickles.

To Bloom's non-surprise, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas walk inside the gazebo with Fred and George Weasley. To Bloom's _utter_ surprise, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini soon follow.

Fred and George grin, and get out a deck of Exploding Snap for everyone to play with drinks. They end up making a large castle out of the cards, while talking about nothing in particular as an Elf attendant brings them snacks and refreshments. When the topic turns to the next Defense Professor, it's generally agreed that they'll be worthless.

Bloom nods, and says "Well, we could do…let's call it tutoring sessions."

At everyone's weird looks, she shrugs, and says "Being a Seer isn't that great, guys. Mostly, sleep deprivation and not being able to look in anything reflective when dangerous or important events are happening or about to happen. And I can't control it in the slightest. Anyone here know of a 'Dolores Umbridge' in the Ministry?"

Neville nods, and says "My Gran doesn't like her much. Says she talks to much and thinks too little."

Daphne adds "She's under Fudge's thumb, and his spell. All that's left would be for him to wave his wand at her. She'll do anything he says in a heartbeat."

"Well, she's our next Defense teacher. I saw it in a dream two nights ago. Fudge is getting her into the school as the teacher, despite the fact that I can't find any record of her having even taken a Defense NEWT or gotten anything better than an 'A' in the course, and they'll be forcing a 'theory-based' course down our throats. Lovely."

She carefully stacks another card onto the castle, and Blaise says "You seem to have an awfully specific knowledge of this."

"Like I said. I'm a Seer. Awfully specific knowledge about things that'll influence the course of my life comes with the territory. After my dream, I tried to see it better in my Scrying Orb and saw a meeting that mentioned a post called a 'High Inquisitor' - apparently, she'll be able to scrutinize the teachers, get them fired and replaced…and she's a bloody bitch, to boot. I'm calling her the Tyrannical Toad-Bitch."

That gets a sputtering series of laughter from everyone, and Bloom puts another card up while saying "That Scrying session showed me a lot. She's going to be targeting me specifically, wants to make me recant my statements in the Quibbler - seeing as the Prophet is now powerless to deny them, she's got to make me say it. I won't, but she'll give it her best try - mainly by doing everything she can to make the year miserable for me."

Pansy says "You sound oddly calm when you say that."

Bloom just shrugs, and says "I'm used to people going out of their way to make my life a living hell. Hasn't happened since the end of last year, but I'm still used to it. She'll put in a bunch of new rules, called 'Educational Decrees' restricting everything from clubs to where we do homework."

Everyone else gets horrified looks on their faces, and Fred starts "Don't say she'll"

"even cancel Quidditch!"

Bloom just nods, saying "Like I said. Bloody. Bitch. Specifically, only clubs pre-approved by the High Inquisitor will be allowed. Along with one saying groups of more than two students will be banned. Or, groups of friends can't meet up in the halls once that one's out."

Everyone groans, and Draco says "We'll just have to stop that before it starts, then."

Bloom nods, and says "I'm working on something." She gives Fred and George a look, who then both get sudden looks of realization and give her a thumbs-up each. Which gets a smirk on Bloom's face that makes everyone shiver - its not a nice one, its one that spells certain insanity for this Dolores Umbridge.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! I know, I missed a week - I was studying for tests around doing homework. Two down, one to go! To make up for it, I'm posting a bit of a preview of sorts - or a series of one-shots mostly set in a time-skip in the story - for the new HTTYD x Winx Club idea I had a few weeks ago. Also, I need name ideas for it - right now, I'm on 'Dragon Tamer' for the main story. **

**Anyway, enjoy! Again, I'm so sorry about missing my update day, things have just been nuts with three tests to study for alongside my usual amount of homework to complete. Reviews are very much appreciated - haha, HTTYD joke if you catch it. But, still loved nonetheless. **


	43. Chapter 42

The teens are still talking - this time about the different Quidditch Teams and their chances of winning - drinking lemonade, and making more card decks to add to the castle when there's a series of knocks and a familiar voice asks "Bloom, are you in here? May I come in?" They all recognize that voice - Dumbledore.

Most of the Slytherins are expecting her to invite them right in and put a damper on the mood - to their surprise, she half-angrily, half irritatedly says "No, Professor, you may _not_ come in."

Theodore whistles lowly, and says "Not so much his golden girl anymore, are you?"

Bloom snorts, and says "I am not, never have been, and never will be 'his girl' - there are exactly three people and an owl that can make that claim, and Albus Percieval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is not one of them. He's called me that since our first conversation in year one, despite the fact that I never asked him to nor did I know him at all, and he's never stopped despite my growing dislike for the man."

Dumbledore listens as Bloom keeps talking to her yearmates, feeling a pit of dread and frustration growing in his stomach - she's not making fence-mending easy, in fact she's currently saying that there are no fences left to mend in her opinion. He starts when Sirius clears his throat behind him, suddenly appearing when Dumbledore was _sure_ he was all the way across the area not a minute before.

"Albus." Sirius gives him a cool once-over, then asks "Enjoying the party?"

Dumbledore nods, and says "Indeed. Thank you for inviting me, Sirius. I was hoping to speak to Bloom, but it would appear she's…quite put-out with me at the moment. Perhaps you, as her Guardian, could-"

Sirius' laugh makes Dumbledore stop talking, and he says "I may be Bloom's Magical Guardian, but she has her own mind and knows how to use it. If she's put it to avoiding you, you will simply have to resign yourself to the fact that she wants nothing more to do with you."

He pokes his head in the Gazebo, and says "I'm starting the seating for opening presents, everyone. I'd get over there soon." He smirks, and adds "Especially the birthday-girl."

There's a series of complaints about the sudden heat, even as Bloom heads out with a smile so big its threatening to actually split her face in two, and they all head out - with Ron commenting how it's suddenly cooler outside in the July heat than inside with the heat Bloom's giving off.

Once everyone gets seated, Bloom's eyes go huge in her head at the sight of the pile of gifts people got for her. Some of them, from people that don't know her that well, include things like Wand cleaning kids and Broom Maintenance kits. Those ones are politely thanked for, and put carefully to the side.

Others, from people that do know her a bit, are stuff like books on new spells for her to learn. This would include the gifts from the Professors. A book on Animagi, from McGonagall. A book detailing the IDC rules and banned spells - a book on Dueling, so likely from Flitwick. A recipe book of sorts for advanced potions - Snape, definitely. These are stacked up to be read cover to cover - and possibly tried out, from the gleam in Bloom's eyes.

Neville got her a pot, with a note that he'd put a Plumeria in it later.

Molly and Arthur gave her a knitted blanket, made in a deep blue wool with fire-orange designs all through it.

The Malfoys got her a few new school robes, with a hidden note saying that she and Draco are heading to Paris for an afternoon - Bloom just grins and folds the note up carefully.

Hermione's gift is two books on Transmutation and Charms - the first one nearly has Bloom's eyes popping out of her head, and Draco just _knows_ she's going to be pouring through that book.

Ron got her a book on Defensive and Healing spells, and the Twins' gift has the entire table roaring in laughter except for the professors. 'The Silly Wizard's list of Mildly Irritating to Severely Annoying Jinxes, Hexes, and Legal Curses' is probably a book they have nightmares about.

Sirius hands Bloom a small box, which turns out to be a pendant with the Black crest on it - every Pureblood recognizes it instantly, it means attacking Bloom will invite the full wrath of the Black family. It's got protective spells, mostly designed to protect a lady's virtue since they were made centuries ago, and no Pureblood with half a brain would cross her intentionally.

The last box - a large one that Sirius floats away from the table - is one Bloom's been eying for a good five minutes. Along with several guests, wondering what it could possibly be.

Bloom happily tears away at the wrapping paper, then magically shreds the box without even thinking about it…only to gasp in shock at the sight of a shrunken motorcycle with a side-carriage. "I remember this…"

Sirius blinks, and asks "You do?! You were a year old!"

Bloom shrugs, and says "I dream of it sometimes. You were working on it…the engine backfired." She laughs and adds "There was soot all over your face!"

Sirius gapes, then starts laughing and says "You were sitting in the carriage, started laughing and clapping your hands! I didn't think you'd have any recollection of that!"

Bloom shrugs, then says "I dream of stuff like that. I'm pretty sure I was introduced to Ron to at some point back then." Bloom shrugs, enlarging the bike to see it better.

Molly and Arthur are staring at her in utter shock, as that _absolutely_ happened and they didn't think for a minute that she had any idea of that, but Dumbledore says "Sirius, I don't think it's a good idea for Bloom to have that machine. It's much too dangerous."

Sirius immediately fixes the older man with a cold look, but Bloom beats him to any kind of reply by saying "Making me participate in the Tournament was dangerous. Letting Dementors be on school grounds was dangerous. Letting a Basilisk roam the school pipes and attack people was dangerous. Having a three-headed dog trapped in a room accessible by a moving staircase that could land students there by accident was dangerous. Telling students aged eleven to seventeen exactly where said three-headed dog was under the pretense of warning them not to go there was dangerous, reckless, and bloody well idiotic. Bloody hell, having two rival houses share classes together at Hogwarts when they're at odds as much as Gryffindor and Slytherin are these days is dangerous as a potion gone wrong. Yet, somehow, your only concerned with the fact that I've now got a flying motorcycle from my Godfather, who helped make it and spelled it so you couldn't fall off it if you tried to jump off?"

Dumbledore opens and closes his mouth like a goldfish for a minute, and Sirius smirks at Bloom as he says "Go cut your cake, Bloom. Professor Dumbledore and I need to have a word in private."

Bloom nods, then stops and stares in shock at the cake. It's three tiers, and looks _amazing_.

_Best. Birthday. EVER._

Most everybody else is either too caught up in the details of how a fifteen-year-old can do such controlled wandless, wordless magic as what Bloom just demonstrated on a whim or the brewing argument and growing rift between Dumbledore and his former 'Golden girl' to notice Bloom's expression.

* * *

Everybody's eating cake and enjoying themselves - except for Dumbledore, who's looking particularly put-out after his 'word in private' with Sirius - when suddenly a couple of Dementors appear floating towards everyone.

Most people scream and run, but Bloom yells "Expecto Patronum!" A silver dragon explodes out of her wand, driving the Dementors away. Most everyone's staring at Bloom in utter shock at the sight of her so casually driving the Dementors away, but she just shrugs and asks "Anybody want another piece of cake?" Even so, she's gone paler than usual and the cheerfulness in her voice sounds forced now.

Daphne Greengrass walks over as she heads to the table full of drinks, and casually asks "You can make a corporeal Patronus? That's supposed to be incredibly difficult!"

Bloom shrugs, and says "I can. Professor Lupin taught me. Seeing as I was more affected by the Dementors than most, he taught me how to get rid of them. Though," she snorts derisively, "I wasn't actually able to do the Charm until the end of that year. Let's get some lemonade."

The first drink, she knocks back at once - swallows it all in one gulp. The second she sips at and fidgets with the edge of her sleeve - the Dementors affected her, quite a bit, and she's twitchy now. The Howler that gets delivered makes literally everyone go still from utter disbelief - for using the Patronus Charm outside of school grounds…Bloom's been expelled from Hogwarts.

The mood of the party is irreversibly shattered, at that point. Including - no, especially - Bloom's utter fury at the ridiculousness of the situation.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! I know, I'm a day late again - I swear there's a good reason, though! All the State Universities have canceled classes for two weeks after Spring Break is over! Rather, they've all been put online for those two weeks. I spent the whole day going back and forth between going down and grabbing all my stuff or heading back and act like nothing's wrong! I'm telling everyone now, its crazy. Plus, I've got a few projects to do - but, that's college life for you. **

**Anyway, we're _finally_ getting to Book five now! The Dementors have made their appearance, and the ball is rolling! The last review I got had some suggestions for alternate names for the DA - thank you _so _much InkCatWarrior! - and I thought of 'Guardians of Hogwarts' and 'Protectors of Hogwarts' - who likes what? I can also substitute 'Defenders' in there, if anyone likes that idea. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming soon! Please review! **


	44. Chapter 43

Two days after Bloom's birthday, Bloom, Sirius, Remus, and the Malfoys get to 12 Grimmauld Place - Dumbledore managed to secure Bloom a trial, and its tomorrow.

Sirius is fuming, and with good reason, about the whole mess - it's just another example of how corrupt the Ministry truly is now that they're using a Dementor attack to try and discredit Bloom since she refused to be under Fudge's control. The rest of the Order is already there, most reactions to the trial ranging from sympathetic to disgusted - even Snape tones down his usual snark to make way for a bit of sympathy in his tone of voice. Just a bit, he's got a reputation to keep up, after all.

Arthur goes over what she can expect to find - usually, these cases would be held in the Head of the DMLE's office, where they'd hear out the whole story, potentially seeing any memories of the incident, and then make a judgement based on whether it was showing off or legitimate self-defense.

Once the entire explanation is over, Bloom mutters "Knowing Fudge, it won't go that way and I'll have to fight just for my side to be heard. I've had to fight for just about every good thing that's ever happened to me…why did I think even for a moment that I wouldn't have to fight now?" She looks around at all the adults minus Remus, Sirius, and the Malfoys, and asks "Speaking of fighting, what's Tommy-boy been up to?"

There's an uncomfortable silence for a good minute, and then Dumbledore says "Now, Bloom, these matters are not for a child."

Bloom snorts derisively at that, and says "I'm no child, Dumbledore. To be a child, you'd have to have a childhood. Ron, Fred, George, etc. had childhoods. Draco had a childhood. Me? I had a slavehood. The Dursleys - who, let's not forget, _you_ put me with - worked me like a damned House Elf since I was old enough to walk and cook while standing on a stool. You don't have a child clean the entire house until it sparkles, cook all three meals and clean up the dishes while barely getting scraps if their lucky, then toss them into a broom cupboard until you need them again. I had to fight for every good thing that came my way before I went to Hogwarts - hell, I had to hide my acceptance letter so they wouldn't take it away! - and before this summer I had to fight again. Troll in the bathroom? It cornered Hermione and I. I made a distraction so Hermione could get away, and then when she was gone I knocked it out with its own club. Professors McGonagall and Snape here can verify that, I only stopped when someone cleared their throat. Beating Quirrell and Riddle? After making our way through a series of traps three first years could get through - by the way, exactly _who_ thought that would be enough to stop a full-grown, fully-trained adult? - I went and fought Quirrell for the Sorcerer's Stone _you_ hid in the castle and then told the location of in the beginning of the year. And Quirrell, in case you somehow didn't know, was possessed by Tom Riddle's spirit, hence why he wore the turban all the time. We fought, I must've won because I woke up in the Hospital Wing three days later. Year two…I fought the Basilisk who's skeleton is in the Chamber of Secrets. Saved Ginny, destroyed Tom's first Horcrux, all of it. Something which you apparently _ignored_ for the entirety of the school year - as if escorting kids to classes and such was going to stop a Basilisk, it's a miracle nobody _died_ in that mess. That mess I didn't see you doing anything to fix, Professor. Year three? Oh, you know, I only had to deal with being more affected by the Dementors than anyone else in the school. Due to the fact that I was a _bloody feast _for them, since they so love misery and bad memories. They drain happiness from a person, remember? Two years of good and bad memories, against ten years of living hell? Not much of a competition, there - its only because of Remus that I can defend myself with the Patronus Charm in the first place! Fourth year, you knew I didn't put my name in the Goblet, yet you made me compete in the Tournament despite my protests. You brought in nesting mother dragons, which could very well have gone off and killed the crowds with ease since there were no protective charms in place, you hid people in the Merpeople's village, without even a Bubble-head Charm so they'd keep _breathing_, and somehow you didn't notice that the Tri-Wizard cup was spelled to be a two-way Portkey. What would you have done if you'd picked it up and it had taken _you_ to that graveyard? If it had been one of the foreign students that had gotten to it - oh, wait, they _couldn't_. The man impersonating Moody over there - a man you were supposed to know _so_ well - Imperioused Viktor Krum and had him Stun Fleur Delacour. He'd have _killed_ her and not been able to do a thing about it if I hadn't knocked him out, freed Fleur, and shot up those sparks. When I said the whole thing was a trap in the beginning, you just went along with it, _willingly_ playing along and right into Tom Riddle's hands. Now, you expect me to just sit back when he's doing who-knows-what?"

Dumbledore raises his hands in a placating manner that only serves to get Bloom even angrier, and says "I understand your frustration, but the adults are handling this. Your too young-"

She leans forward suddenly, slamming her hand on the table and snapping "For what? If I'm old enough to _die_ \- like I would've at six years old if I wasn't _me _\- then I'm old enough to fight. Voldemort marked me for death when I was a year old. At fifteen, I think I'm old enough to take the fight to him instead of being on defense for once. He's been trying to kill me ever since I showed up at Hogwarts. And, I promise you, he will continue to do so. Now, either you let me in on your plans, and I help take him down with your consent, or you keep me in the dark and I eventually end up in yet another situation like I've found myself the last four years. Going in blind, wand out and hoping for the best. Either way, I'm still going to get into danger. The difference is how much danger I'll be in because of the information I'll have."

Dumbledore looks stumped for an answer, and McGonagall says "A good point. Voldemort is raising an army. Aside from humans, all manner of dark creatures. Dumbledore's been trying to get Fudge to come around, relating what you told him in the Graveyard, but he's proven singularly resistant to believe there's a real threat. Even going so far as to discredit Dumbledore and smear his name."

Bloom snorts derisively, and says "Because he's a spineless sop that will always cater to the will of the public rather than to the good of the public. That's why. He's taking the easy way out, or trying to anyway. He's trying to smear my reputation, saying I'm a liar. He's also doing so with Dumbledore, but there's nothing I can do about that."

Dumbledore asks "And, how did you manage to do something about the smear against you, Bloom?" _If she did something drastic…_

Bloom grins, and says "Nothing illegal, I assure you. I didn't even have to wave my wand." Her grin says she's not giving him that piece of information, which Dumbledore doesn't seem to like at all. It's very clear though that he doesn't have to like it, he just has to take it.

It makes even Snape smirk in approval at her. And Draco start _drooling_ over her - wait, is _Bloom Potter_ the girl he was asking for advice about in their first year?! Advice on how to get someone to slip up and leverage the mistake for more…was being attempted on Bloom Potter?! _No wonder he wasn't getting anywhere._ Snape raises an eyebrow at Lucius, who quickly motions that he'll fill the man in once the meeting is over.

* * *

As soon as the meeting is over and the under-age children are sent upstairs after eating, Snape drags Lucius aside and asks "Exactly what am I going to be dealing with in fifth year Potions?"

Lucius shrugs, and says "Possibly, a very distracted Draco. You noticed the staring?"

"I noticed the staring back in year one. _Now_, I noticed _drooling_. My Godson has fallen for-"

Lucius grins, and says "The most powerful person on this planet. That's no exaggeration, Severus. Have you heard how she was adopted?" He shakes his head, and Lucius says "Found in a burning building. Just appeared out of nowhere, apparently."

"I hadn't even known she _was_ adopted. Who are her birth parents, then if she's so powerful?!"

Lucius grins, then asks "You ever hear of the Fyre family?"

Severus searches through his memories for a minute, then deadpans "You must be joking."

"Not even a little."

"They're supposed to be in another-"

"The planet got attacked. Bloom was, apparently, sent away for her own safety."

"And ended up getting attacked by the Dark Lord three months later. Though…that certainly explains the scorch marks from the fireplace."

Lucius raises an eyebrow, and asks "You were there?"

Severus just shrugs helplessly, and says "I had to see for myself. She was just sitting there next to Lily, crying her eyes out. James was near the door, Lily was right next to Bloom - there was a massive burn from the fireplace, like it had…turned into a geyser…" The memories of that night in her first year run through his head, his fireplace suddenly going ballistic and turning into a veritable geyser, all the torches burning so high and bright. It had to have been Bloom, he's sure of it.

Severus curses under his breath, then says "If Albus knows-"

Lucius says "He must. The prophecy specifically stated she has the Fire of Life inside her."

Severus pales almost to the point of Lucius' hair, and mutters "How is the castle still standing?"

"Because she was using her magic since she was six, Severus. Because she learned a modicum of control in that time. And because she'd regularly vent her magic to prevent what she called a back-up of it that would result in a smashing headache that would make her lose control. Those haven't happened anymore, but she's also matured a great deal since she started doing as much."

Severus nods, still pale as Lucius is naturally, wondering about the chances of the _Fairy of the Dragon Flame_ not only being on Earth at all, but being adopted by Lily - and Draco being head-over-heels for her. And, from what he saw at the party…it doesn't seem to be unrequited.

Unlike in the past, she actually seems to be rather close with Draco - in the past, she's only ever been close with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. And the other Gryffindors in their year started taking a noticeable interest in her in their third year, but they were kept at arms-length even then.

Before Lucius leaves, he casually mentions she's got the ability to remove the Mark from his arm if he wishes - by burning it off, he warns. It'll hurt her as well as him, but he hasn't slept so well since Voldemort came back.

Once he's alone, Severus groans and mutters "I suppose that explains her extreme stubbornness…"

The Fyres - the rulers of Domino - were legendary for two things, aside from being thought of as myths by most of the Muggle-borns simply because no mortal person should have that much power at their command.

The first is the power at their fingertips - the Dragon Flame, the Fire of Life, which is likely the reason Bloom is still alive since it grants the Holder a healing rate unheard of in anyone else and will even keep its Holder in a kind of suspended coma-like state to heal if their condition is bad enough.

The second is the vein of sheer willpower and stubbornness you can find in every single member of the family by blood - and, to a somewhat lesser extent, those that they marry, since you'd have to be rather strong-willed yourself to handle a Fyre successfully.

_That stubbornness is likely in response to the fact that they can't actually DIE. The Dragon Flame will bring them back again and again - and they'd only have to be brought back if it was a very fast death. A slow demise, such as starvation, is physically IMPOSSIBLE for Bloom Potter. Hell, even Basilisk venom would have a hard time killing her. And, even if it did, it'd be magically purged - or burned off, perhaps - when the Dragon Flame immediately brought Bloom back to life. Bloody hell, Voldemort is doomed… _

Of course, all that would _also_ explain Moody's reaction when he walks in late and his magical eye lands on her. He nearly Hexes her right then, first saying she's an imposter…and then saying she's no normal Witch. Which, technically, is perfectly accurate. Crouch must've been terrified all through last school year, then.

* * *

**AN: Hello, everyone - I'm so sorry i missed a week, but I've been DROWNING in stuff to do. When they canceled physical classes and made everything online, my Lab got a lot more complicated. The exercise we were supposed to do this week was going to be done in class - yeah, not happening. I've got to do it along with all my homework...and the rest of my projects they sorta dumped on me all at once. I've been wanting to tear my hair out for a bit, really. **

**Anyway, off of me and my school-related troubles...yeah, getting into OotP now - and a bit of silliness about Moody's Eye, since it can see through the Cloak and all. The reason behind the reaction being that he still had both eyes back when he met Bloom, and never actually saw her with his Eye until right then. On the bright side, he'd probably never question her about her identity! **

**Anyway, enjoy! More updates are coming soon! Please review! **

**PS. As a side-note, i'm changing my schedule to once a week instead of every Thursday - with all my classes being online, its really screwing with my homework hours. As did the detail that the dishwasher here broke last night, and we spent most of today taking it out and trying to keep the pipe from leaking everywhere. My grandfather can fix a lot of things. He hates plumbing. With a burning passion. So, naturally, it took from about eleven in the morning to six forty at night to finally get it fixed.**


	45. Chapter 44

Sirius and Bloom walk into the Ministry - three hours early, but Bloom spaced out while staring in a mirror she was using to brush her hair, then turned to him and said they needed to leave sooner than they thought - for her trial.

Sirius is fuming even now, this is an utter joke. _What did I expect, though? I was imprisoned for twelve years in Azkaban without a trial, why should I expect the Minister would actually follow the laws put in place to protect innocent people? _He's going to turn this on its head faster than a Duelist can get their wand out.

They get in, only to hear from Kingsley Shacklebolt that the Hearing that used to be three hours later got moved to…maybe five minutes from now in Courtroom Ten. Sirius curses, muttering about how they wanted to get her convicted on the basis of not showing up for her trial, and they get into Courtroom Ten with about a minute before the trial starts.

Fudge doesn't look particularly pleased about that, and neither does the woman Bloom recognizes as the next Defense teacher, but most of the others seem neutral. To her surprise, Percy Weasley is also there - he's the Scribe, but he won't look at her.

When she sits down, the first thing she notices is that she's been magically bound to the chair - the second is that she already _hates_ the sound of her new Professor's voice, and that fake cough of hers.

Umbridge notices Bloom frowning at the chair, balling her hands into fists at the arms and apparently trying to get up. She smiles and says "Hem, hem. I take it you didn't realize all convicts, such as yourself, are bound to the chair, Miss Potter?"

Bloom looks up, and evenly says "I wasn't informed. I also wasn't informed about the change of time and place for the meeting until five minutes ago. Tell me, is the Ministry biased against me, or just incompetent? Because, either way, it seems far too easy to declare me guilty by skipping the trial when you make it so I can't get to it on time."

The tension in the room is so thick, you could actually touch it.

Fudge glares at her down his nose, and says "Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August, into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Bloom Jessica Potter, resident at Potter Hall. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley…"

Bloom glares up at him, as he rolls off an incredibly long list of names, and asks "Can we get to the part where you spit out what I'm being charged with? As I recall, I used a Patronus Charm to get rid of two Dementors that appeared at the birthday party Sirius threw for me."

Cornelius glares, and says "You, Miss Potter, are charged with breaking the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery by using magic outside of school. Now, you admit to-"

"Getting rid of two Dementors? Yes, and you can ask anyone who was at the party to come forward as a witness. Sirius was there, and he's leaning against the wall back there."

Umbridge says "Hem, hem. Miss Potter, Dementors don't just show up randomly. If I didn't know any better, I'd say your trying to accuse someone of sending them there."

Bloom snaps "Well, these two were. And they were headed straight for me. You say it's impossible that they'd have been there? Either you people can't control them, or someone sent them. Take your pick." Umbridge turns a dark shade of red at that, glaring at Bloom.

* * *

Fudge tries to turn the trial into a load of crap, showing a heavy bias against Bloom, trying to keep her from speaking her piece - eventually, she loses what little bit of her cool she'd managed to hang onto after learning the trial was moved up and just silently and motionlessly casts a silencing spell on the entire Courtroom. And blows up the damned chair, to - that gets everyone's attention on her via the loud explosion.

"Is this how Sirius' trial would've gone, had he been given one? Guilty until proven innocent? This 'trial' is nothing but a biased, bad joke, and the joke ends now. Madam Bones, does the Ministry possess a Pensieve for use during trials?"

She nods, and Bloom says "I'm requesting use of it. I'm willing - hell, insisting - on providing memories for viewing that I'm willing to swear a Wizard's Oath upon the accuracy of. And we all know how that'll go down, right? I lie about what happened, try in any way to alter the memories, and I lose all my magic. If I'm lying, I'm out of your hair forever. If I'm not, this is a bloody set-up and someone wants me out of the way. Something along the lines of 'laws can be rewritten' I'd say. And, if you refuse to watch, you all can find a new Girl-Who-Lived. Because, in case I haven't made this _perfectly_ clear yet, I'm not going to be anyone's _damned weapon_ to be used whenever you feel you need me. You call me crazy, you call me a liar, and then you expect me to save your hides?"

There's a thick silence in the room, and not just because of the Silencing Spell Bloom hasn't removed yet - several people have gone a sick, pasty white, and Fudge's brow is covered in sweat. Even Percy Weasley's staring at her in shock.

Translation: the Wizarding World's celebrity making a public break from Wizarding Britain wouldn't go down well, and the public would likely riot.

The Pensieve gets brought out, with Sirius grinning hugely the entire time - he's sure he's about to literally explode with pride for his Goddaughter at the moment, and not just because she's strong enough to Silence the entire Wizengamot and get away with it - and Bloom performs the spell to put her memories in the Pensieve.

After it's done, she mutters "Shame it doesn't rip the memories out altogether. Anyway…" Looking around, she clears her throat and loudly says "I, Bloom Potter, hereby swear that the memories I've placed in this Pensieve are accurate and truthful. So mote it be."

The tip of her wand glows brightly, and then she says "Now, let's get the verification out of the way." She puts her wand out, and then lets loose a fifteen-foot-long jet of flames. "Did everyone see that? Do I have to float the entire Wizengamot to get the point across that I didn't make anything up in there?"

There are even more pasty faces, Umbridge and Fudge among them, but Madam Bones motions that she has something to say. Bloom nods at her, silently breaking the Silencing spell on her, and the woman says "I believe you've made your point - all of them - quite clear, Miss Potter. What can we expect to see in this?"

Bloom grins, and says "Well, aside from my memory of what happened at my birthday party, I figured I could clear up any questions as to what happened to me at the end of the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament that I was unwillingly entered into. Seeing as the head of the DMLE is here, as well as the Head of the Auror's office, _and_ the Minister of Magic himself along with many, _many_ people that will see this and have quite a bit of influence in the Ministry, I thought it'd be a good idea. The Task will come first." Bloom can bet the only reason there's still silence in the room, instead of a mess of whispers and shouting - particularly from Fudge, who's soundlessly screaming at her and his face turning colors in a way that nearly gives her flashbacks of the Dursleys, even as the images start up - is the silence spell.

Bloom purposely stopped the memory at Voldemort summoning his Death Eaters, not wanting to reveal any names and get Lucius in trouble, but it still causes a silent uproar among the Wizengamot members.

Her memory of the Dementors attacking her party gets her acquitted at once.

The revelation that Voldemort is actually back, despite Fudge having tried to deny it, gets people near-hysterical.

Bloom, however, doesn't care about any of their reactions - seeing as they were willing to have her wand snapped in half, and good luck with that, she's more than willing to hold their feet over the fire and see what reactions happen.

* * *

As Bloom and Sirius exit the courtroom, Bloom cancels the spell and Sirius bursts into full-blown hysterical laughter as the place explodes into an uproar, and slides down a wall to the floor. After he manages to get himself under control, he says "Bloom, that was bloody brilliant. Show them the truth in a way they can't dismiss or ignore."

Lucius comes over, and remarks "How very Slytherin of you, Bloom. And brazen. Not many people could get away with silencing the entire Wizengamot, you know."

Bloom shrugs, and says "I believe I forgot to mention the little detail that I'm through living my life according to their jumped-up rules. I'll still follow their laws and all, but when even they aren't? I've never held back when it comes to going off on someone before, and I'm not about to start now just because Fudge thinks he's got some power over me. Bets are he doesn't even know how many times I used magic during my childhood just to survive."

Lucius raises an eyebrow at the cacophony coming from Courtroom Ten, and says "You've certainly caused quite a bit of chaos this time. I'll be surprised if Fudge is Minister for longer than another week."

Bloom shrugs, and says "He'll find some way to weasel out of getting upended. I think it might have something to do with the woman in desperate need of a cough drop."

Lucius grimaces, and says "Dolores Umbridge. Senior Undersecretary, and Chief Sycophant to Fudge. She's the one you say is going to be the next Defense teacher?"

"Unfortunately. Something tells me she'll be as bad as Lockhart. If not worse."

Sirius nods, and says "Nasty woman, can't open her mouth without some prejudiced nonsense falling out."

Bloom rolls her eyes, and says "Wonderful…"

* * *

Draco nearly spits his tea in shock upon hearing Lucius' account of the trial - and nearly chokes on it because he can't stop laughing at Bloom's reaction.

Narcissa calmly remarks "There's not many people that can do that and get away with it."

Draco chuckles "Bloom's not many people. She also doesn't take their crap sitting down."

She's never taken anyone's crap sitting down, now that he thinks about it - not his, not all of Slytherin's, not anyone's. Only reason she put up with the Dursleys' crap as long as she did was because she didn't have anywhere to go.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Next chapter is up! Yeah, who ever said Bloom was going to take Fudge's bs sitting down? You'd think he'd have learned since the incident at Malfoy Manor... Anyway, we're almost to Hogwarts! I've narrowed down the DA's new name between 'Defenders of Hogwarts' and Guardians of Hogwarts' - one plays up the Defense class they're supposed to be learning, the other plays up the detail that they're trying to guard the school from Fudge and Umbridge's influence, so to speak. Final poll! Defenders vs Guardians! I'll count up the votes and give the results in a week! **

**Fair warning, I've had _WAY_ too much free time on my hands, even with the homework and stuff, so I - predictably - got bombarded with ideas for stuff of all kinds. Not even just Winx Club crossovers...although, I have a few ideas for some more of those to. *Guilty look* Guild Wars 2, WinxXMerlin crossover, WinxXDragon Nest crossover, a few pure Winx stories, a Harry Potter story...yeah, its a lot. I may be going insane in my own unique way. Insanity by fanfiction writing. At any rate, I would appreciate some feedback on if they're any good...I say this, yet I had to write these stories down just to get them out of my head. **

**Harry Potter - FemHarry called Hailey. Creature Inheritances. Manipulative Dumbledore. Sane Tom. Lily was adopted and had a Naga Inheritance. Grey Hailey. Very far into it by necessity of staying sane and being able to focus on other stories. Also has a prequel, so things will make sense. **

**Guild Wars 2 - multiple stories, spawned by playing the game! Sylvari Commander, multiple Commanders...yes, I'm clearly into the game and I totally admit it.**

**WinxXMerlin - found this show, really into it...and Bloom gets sent back in time to help Merlin. She ends up taking the Great Dragon's(how ironic)place, since she can't die. Uther hates her.**

**WinxXDragon Nest - Bloom gets thrown into Dragon Nest world(Alteria or Legendia, I've seen it called both) by Valtor from Season 8, but Season 7 never happened. And she's a fighter after all the things she's been through. And the other characters are spin-off classes. Yes, I also think I might need help. This is getting serious. **

**Winx stories - two different ones. one where Valtor isn't evil...or even in control of his own body...or an adult. Another where its much the same with the Wizards of the Black Circle. These two hit me in the back of the head out of nowhere and refused to leave my head. **

**In fact, all of them did once I started playing the games and such. Any possibilities? Yes, I've been keeping myself entertained...with some consequences. Ta-da...**

**PS. for the next WinxXHTTYD crossover, its still happening! I just sorta want to finish this one before I start posting another. And...I may have worked on it a bit, thanks to Corona. **


	46. Chapter 45

Draco grins hugely when Bloom and Sirius Floo into the Malfoy residence in Paris - and then his thoughts go fuzzier than a fur-lined cloak when he sees Bloom's ecstatic expression. Lucius smirks at Sirius, and says "You each have a hundred Galleons to spend on the shopping trip. Seeing as nobody here should recognize you two, it should be safe to be seen in public. Sirius?"

Sirius grimaces, and pulls out a stack of parchment, saying "I've got stuff to catch up on. Twelve years in Azkaban, plus another in St. Mungo's…I'm nearly caught up with all the businesses, Black and Potter alike, but…" He shrugs, and says "Just be careful, you two. Bloom, you've got that mirror, right?"

Bloom pulls it out, and says "And the Portkey, and my armlets."

Sirius nods, and then Bloom's practically dragging Draco out of the door. He grins once they're in the foyer - well away from any adults or other prying eyes - and says "You're in a good mood today."

She practically squeals "I've been looking forward to this since I read that note!" She suddenly gets in his face and lands her lips on his - messy, passionate, and making heat rush to his head deliciously - and he immediately tilts his head to the side while biting back a moan. He could certainly get used to being surprised like that if all her kisses are this…'electric' doesn't quite describe it, somewhere between there and 'burning like an inferno.' He vaguely feels her hand move to the back of his head, tangling in his hair and gripping it in a way that should probably hurt, and only immediately leans into the kiss.

It's only when his lungs demand some air, forcing that need into the front of his brain, that he pulls back and opens his eyes - Bloom makes a sound of protest that has him very nearly pulled back down, but he puts a hand on her elbow and the other to her cheek. When she opens her eyes, the blue is shot through with orange - that certainly explains a lot. Draco catches his breath, burying his face in Bloom's neck to stop the guilty look painting itself all over her face, and says "If every kiss is like that, I'm going to become addicted rather quickly."

She shivers, likely from the feeling of his breath on her neck, then says "I never really did learn complete control, you know. My magic is too linked to my emotions, apparently. I've been doing a lot of reading, the old legends about the Dragon Flame…fire magic is usually volatile, the most connected with a person's emotions and state of mind."

Draco grins, and says "No wonder you usually overpowered every spell you did. The Levitation Charm in year one, for example. I've been reading to - the amount of magic you have…you could level all of Hogwarts if you were really pushed into it, or had a meltdown or something."

Bloom chuckles, and says "If Dumbledore knows that, he'd better stay the bloody hell away from me. If he doesn't, I don't care. And, if I finally snap under all the pressure…well, I'll just aim for the ones responsible and away from any bystanders."

Draco chuckles, nibbling at the spot on her neck where he can feel her pulse, and is rewarded with an even stronger shiver and a jolt of heat running through him that he's sure is entirely Bloom's magic. Bloom suddenly pulls back, her face flushing a bright red, and mumbles "We should probably go…"

Draco chuckles - only Bloom could pull him into a kiss like that, then seem embarrassed at the intense display of her feelings for him - and says "But of course." He links his arm with Bloom's, intent on not letting her out of his sight until they're in L'artisanat - the best art store in the city.

* * *

Once they get inside the store, Bloom goes still and very nearly gapes at the sight of all the different kinds of art supplies - everything from colored pencils to paints to giant blocks of marble that he's sure she's going to start drooling over - and asks "This is a Wizarding Art store?!"

Draco grins, and says "One of the best, actually. They've got-!" He never gets to finish, as Bloom drags him over and starts running her fingers along some drawing paper - he's never seen her _quite_ this excited.

The shopping trip for new clothes for her was a close second, but this seems to be a hidden passion. And the dam holding it all back just broke at the sight of all the supplies available to her.

He amuses himself looking through sketchbooks of different kinds of paper, when he hears something that sounds suspiciously like an 'eep!' from Bloom's direction - oh. She just discovered the pack of colored pencils made in literally _every_ color imaginable. There must be three hundred colors in that pack easily, and she's staring at it with enormous eyes and a delighted smile as she holds it to her torso.

Draco sees she's headed for the paints, and quickly heads for the art boxes - they're basically entire studios in a magic box, storing everything from canvas to paint to anything else she puts in there without it getting ruined. Something tells him she'll need it - and that she'll be so excited she'll kiss him again, in that electric, burning, incredible way of hers. He's _got_ to be able to do that while at Hogwarts - if not, he highly doubts he'll be able to focus on his OWL's. Hell, he probably won't be able to focus on them if he manages to sneak her away to snog her senseless either.

When she finally gets over to the counter, the sheer amount of stuff that gets placed almost reverently on the counter stuns the clerk speechless. She comes out to just under the hundred Galleons she has to spend. Draco used fifty on the Art Box, and he figures Bloom won't mind if he takes her out to lunch - meals are almost a religious obsession with her, not that he questions it after learning of her time at 4 Privet Drive, so he can't see her complaining too much.

If she tries, he can turn on the Malfoy Charm that never fails to fluster people - and Bloom's no exception to this, as he's managed to make her stutter and blush a few times while she was living in the Manor. It usually got him a poke in the ribs, which completely ruined the effect, but it was worth it every time to see her adorable reaction.

They end up getting spaghetti, Draco discovers Bloom loves pasta quite a bit, and it ends up being a very enjoyable time. As they're walking back to the hotel, Draco gets an idea and says "You've got a spot of sauce on your cheek."

Bloom blinks, then wipes the back of her hand on her cheek - it comes up clean.

After a few more tries, Draco says "I'll get it." Instead of wiping the non-existent spot of tomato sauce off, he kisses Bloom on the cheek. Then moves to her jawline. He can feel Bloom blushing ferociously, and only pulls back after about the sixth kiss. "Mm, I think I've wanted to do that since Ollivander's."

Bloom chuckles, trying to make her blush go away, and says "I can't imagine why."

Draco doesn't even try to figure out what she actually means by that, and opts to smirk at her and say "I'll have to find a few ways to sneak you away from the public eye for a while."

Bloom snorts derisively at that, and says "That's not possible, I'm afraid. It seems eternally stuck to me with a Charm."

Draco purrs "I'm sure that Cloak of yours could help, though."

Bloom chuckles, then stands up on her tip-toes and gives him a peck on his own cheek - at his own blush, she teases "You had some sauce there. Did you know?"

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Next chapter is up! As to the results of the poll, it was - surprisingly - unanimous. Guardians by a landslide. I'm kinda shocked there wasn't even one vote for 'Defenders' - but, its all good. **

**Anyway, this is one last piece of pure fluff-stuff before we get to Hogwarts - I couldn't promise Bloom a shopping trip and then NOT write it! Its too cruel to the girl! Just in case anyone is wondering why i'm not naming them 'Winx' - a, it wouldn't make sense at all, and b, I'm going to have someone else come up with it. This Bloom doesn't really seem the type to come up with nicknames, thanks to the Dursleys. **

**At any rate, what does anyone think of the idea I've been running past you - new Winx/HTTYD crossover? And should I have Hiccup grow up with Valka, or just not have him exist at all? Because, if he _does_ exist, he'll grow up with Valka. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming soon! Once I get Bloom to Magix, I'm thinking of starting Dragon Tamer - good idea, or no? I really do like your feedback, everyone. Makes my day, reading the reviews! **


	47. Chapter 46

Bloom gets onto the train, after a heartfelt goodbye with Sirius - and they're early since Bloom figured she'd never get onto the train if they came 'on time' - and picks one of the first compartments before taking out her bag of stuff and going back to the chapter on Transmuting something from one form to another. The applications for this go beyond simple Transfiguration, they-

Bloom looks up when she hears footsteps enter the compartment, and sees Draco coming over to sit next to her. He sits down and nuzzles his face into her hair, saying "Three days before school started, and we got a letter with a Prefect's Badge saying I and Pansy Parkinson had been chosen as this year's Slytherin Prefects. I guess that cuts into our…study time together."

Bloom blushes - they both know neither of them would get much studying done, even if they actually _had_ been trying to study - and says "Well, congrats on the honor. You earned it."

Draco snorts, and says "We figure it's a way to separate me from you, honestly. Dumbledore's sneaking way of trying to keep us apart."

Bloom hums, and says "It won't work. You have to Patrol the halls, and he practically told me himself that it was alright to sneak around the school at night as long as nobody sees me."

Draco blinks, then chuckles, and asks "Did he really?"

"No, not with any words. He did find me in front of the Mirror of Erised, though. And I'm thoroughly convinced he's the one that sent me the Cloak for that first Christmas in the place."

Draco nearly bursts out laughing, and says "Ron did say you and he did get awards at the end of our second year. After-"

"Breaking a dozen school rules at least…in the space of a few hours. Yep. What kinda message do you think that sends? 'Break the rules, and be rewarded' perhaps?"

Draco chuckles again, and says "Something like that. Any ideas on those 'tutoring sessions' we talked about?"

Bloom nods, and says "I won't hold everyone's hand, though. I'll demonstrate spells, Merlin-forbid I actually have to keep the peace because I will step in if things get out of hand and nobody in those things will be happy if it comes to that, and I'll help people perfect their wand movements and such. But I won't be like Crouch Jr. with his teaching style, and I won't do everything for everyone. I won't be Gilderoy Lockhart either, but still. Maybe if I wrote to Remus…"

Bloom shrugs, and adds "He and Sirius thought it was a good idea, especially since Fudge and the toad will hate it, but I don't know how to…well, to be frank, to teach everyone first through seventh year Defense."

Draco leans her head on his shoulder, and says "We'll work it out. I bet Hermione will have some idea."

"Some idea about what?"

Hermione and Ron sit down, and Bloom says "How to teach the entire student population how to defend themselves. How to make a decent Defense class for once. The only good one we really had was Remus - and nobody's going to let him teach students anymore because its now publicly known he's a Werewolf. Bloody prejudice."

Ron and Hermione take one look at the sight of Draco running his fingers through Bloom's hair - as she rests her head on his willing shoulder - and share delighted grins.

Bloom cracks one eye open, seeing Hermione and Ron practically plotting the wedding that'll eventually come out of the Betrothal Contract submitted to Gringotts, the Ministry records, and everywhere else Lucius and Sirius sent it, and murmurs "Will they just kiss already?" Draco manages to turn full-blown hysterical laughter into a hum, but only barely.

After some time spent talking, Hermione groans and says "We need to get going, Bloom. Prefect meeting, and all." Ron groans and says "Yeah, that. You'll-"

"I'll be fine, guys. Neville, Dean, and Seamus are on their way, and I've got my books to occupy me until then. Tell Luna I say I on the way to the meeting, please. And maybe point her my way, I've got a little something planned for Dumbledore during the school year."

Draco nods, then asks "Of what sort?"

"He's going to hate it. Wizards listen to the radio a lot, right?"

Ron nods, and says "All the time. Wizarding Wireless. It's usually always playing in pubs and such. Why?"

Bloom gets a grin that reminds Hermione of the Cheshire cat, and Draco of his father when he's got a plan to absolutely destroy someone. "Because, if it works the way I hope it will, the 'Girl-Who-Lived' will be no more. I'm hoping it'll give the Wizarding World a wake-up call - both about the little detail that they've been worshipping and relying on a _child_ to save their sorry hides, and that their _oh-so-wonderful_ 'leader of the Light' is a manipulative arse who shouldn't be allowed anywhere near children."

Draco chuckles, then says "We'll be back in about an hour."

Bloom smirks, and says "I'll try to contain myself until then. And stay sane."

Ron has to drag Draco away, even as Bloom's readjusting her position to lean into the wall and keep reading her book. Once they're walking down the corridor, Draco says "I'll keep Slytherin House in check. If Bloom's not exaggerating about this new professor - and I don't think she was, she looked far too serious to be - then it won't matter which House or year someone's in. They get on this woman's bad side, they'll…she actually didn't say what would happen, just got this look in her eyes that spelled a lot of pain."

Ron nods, and says "Okay. Who'll be the most trouble? I think McLaggen, in Gryffindor. He's got an attitude, to be honest. 'Mione?"

"Hm…Cho Chang, I think. She's the ringleader of the group that bullies Luna. As for Hufflepuff…I honestly can't think of anyone, but we also don't interact with them that much either."

Draco shrugs, and says "Pansy's the one that usually stirred up trouble with Bloom, but now that Bloom's Sirius' Ward she'll likely stay polite."

At Hermione and Ron's glances, he says "The Blacks were extremely powerful in Pureblood society. Nobody crossed them - the ones that did didn't live to tell about it, not for very long at least. Nobody with half a brain would dare even lay a finger on Bloom - Sirius was acquitted of mass murder, but he still fought in a war and was incarcerated in Azkaban for twelve years. Which can't have been good for his state of mind - hence, why he was in St. Mungo's. At least, that's Dumbledore's official story that he's never wavering from."

Hermione nods, and says "I don't doubt at least some of that factored into it. The Dementors nearly had some Firsties sobbing in hysterics from a brush with one. Honestly, why we weren't taught how to defend ourselves from those things is beyond me."

Luna walks straight into them with a dreamy smile, and greets them. Neville scowls, right along with Dean and Seamus, and says "We weren't taught what to do because Dumbledore didn't think it was important, that's why. Where's Bloom?" They point the way, and Neville leans over to Draco and quietly says "Hurt her, and I swear I'll Hex you to the Dark Ages and back. Prefect, Malfoy, and anything else you are or not." Draco nods at the uncharacteristic seriousness of Neville's expression, and then Dean and Seamus both shake his hand before they leave to keep Bloom company.

Draco asks "Alright, what was that about? You two didn't-"

Ron chuckles, and asks "Tell anyone? No. You weren't exactly subtle about having a crush on Bloom, though. Aside from taking every chance you got to rile her up, you stared constantly. And you nearly got eviscerated by Buckbeak - which, I would assume, falls into the category of 'stupid stunts done to impress a girl.' People noticed. As to Neville…they understand one another. Both lost their parents in the war and such. Plus, Bloom helped Neville with his spellwork in year one, remember?"

Draco nods, and says "I thought she did…"

Ron grins, and says "He's a tiny bit protective of her. He's like a brother to her - along with most of my family."

Draco asks "Most? Wait, Ginny."

Ron grimaces, and says "Good point, that. But...I was actually talking about Percy. He's always been a bit stuck-up - was thrilled to bits to get Prefect in our First Year, but his snobbishness got to a whole new level when he made Head Boy in our third. He started working at the Ministry afterwards…and now he's working for Fudge. He's come down on their side, in this whole mess. Wrote home asking if we had any idea where Bloom might be, since Fudge was so worried about finding her - to make himself look good, in all likelihood - but nothing else. There was a row, he left and hasn't come back, etc."

Ron grimaces, and Draco says "There's one rotten member in every family. Mine's Aunt Bella. Absolutely mental, apparently. My parents say she isn't…well, all there, really. Working for Tom has its drawbacks, and she was subjected to them just like everyone else. Some mission went wrong, and he punished her severely. Afterwards…" Draco grimaces, and makes a swirling motion with one finger pointed at his head.

Hermione grimaces, and says "The Cruciatus Curse can damage your nerves with enough exposure - your mind, to. It's a wonder they aren't all completely insane, honestly."

They get into the meeting, which seems to take _forever_ to all of them. A bunch of rules they'll have to follow, being told they need to set a good example, etc.

When they make their way back to the Compartment, they hear Neville's voice asking "-actually managed the-"

"Keep it down, Nev! It's supposed to be a secret for now. Sirius registered us privately, without tipping off Fudge, once we got their letters."

Seamus says "Bloody brilliant! What can you-"

Ron opens the Compartment door, and sees Luna, Bloom, Neville, Dean, and Seamus sitting in various spots. Bloom just waves her wand, enlarging the Compartment so there's room for everyone to sit comfortably. Which makes everyone stare at her in shock except for Ron, Hermione, and Draco.

Eventually, Pansy hoarsely asks "You can do wordless magic? That easily? The box wasn't just a fluke or something?"

"Since I was six, Pansy Parkinson. Long story short, I'm too stubborn to die and my magic is too stubborn to stay dormant when I need it. Any other questions?"

Theodore Nott nods, and says "Yeah…can you teach us all Defense? We've seen you buried in books all these years, after all. Skip tutoring us and just teach us?"

Bloom shrugs, and says "We'll see how it goes. Word of warning, _don't_ get a detention with this woman. From the dreams I've been getting, she's _sadistic_. Like, Filch-sadistic."

Everyone shudders at that - Filch was banned from supervising detentions for a reason.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! I know, I'm cutting it close on the 'once a week' schedule - in my defense, finals and projects are coming up. I'm SO CLOSE to being done for summer break! Another week or so, a few tests, and I'm DONE! Then, I swear, I can go on a writing explosion that'll blow everyone's minds. Maybe get Bloom to Magix before summer's out - I've got that worked out, I just have to get the details in between ironed out. Anyway, enjoy! I've got to keep working on a final reflection paper for one of my classes! See you all next week, and stay safe and healthy! **


	48. Chapter 47

Bloom doesn't even look at Dumbledore during his speech, instead enjoying some dessert as the man talks on - she's through listening to him. She pays enough attention to hear that Hagrid is on leave, so Professor Grubbly-Plank is back for Care of Magical Creatures, though. Though, she hears that _infuriating_ 'hem hem' of Umbridge's - honestly, could the woman just _wait_ until people are done speaking?!

Bloom leans over to Hermione and mutters "Let the games begin…" She catches Draco's eye and grimaces at him - he nods back, and says something to Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini next to him. They both look at the pink-wearing woman in disgust, then nod at Bloom.

Umbridge's voice cuts through the silent planning, as she says "Thank you, Headmaster, for those words of encouragement. And, how lovely it is to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're going to be very good friends."

Fred and George mutter together "That's likely."

Umbridge looks around, and says "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young Witches and Wizards to be of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has always brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress much be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

She gives a simpering, sickening grin, and Bloom mutters "Don't make me gag, lady…" It looks like just about everyone is thinking the same thing, as she can see other kids making gagging faces, grimacing, or faking puking into their hands.

Ron grimaces at Hermione, and mutters "This is going to be a _long_ year, 'Mione. I can practically See it…and Bloom's the Seer of us three."

* * *

They get up to Gryffindor Tower, and then all the fifth-year Gryffindors almost literally pounce on Bloom - asking where she's been, is she alright, how did she disappear straight out of Hogwarts, was she hurt during the third task last year, etc.

Eventually, Bloom lets out a shrill whistle and says "Alright, everyone quiet! One at a time, please! While I appreciate the concern, I _really_ do, I can only answer one question at a time! Now, who's first?"

Neville puts his hand up, and says "First, I think we should go with the most threatening question…is You-Know-Who really back?"

Bloom nods, and says "He is. Though, what shape he's currently in, I don't know. We dueled. And then I ended up leaving by accident."

One of the First-Years asks "Are you really Bloom Potter?"

Bloom nods, and says "That's my name."

Another of the eleven-year-olds asks "Are you gonna make him go 'way then? Like you did last time?"

Bloom nearly bites out a retort of 'why am I supposed to be the one to save everyone else's arses year after year?!' but stops when she sees the terrified looks on their faces. _Right, they're eleven. And I was never a normal eleven-year-old. I never got to be a kid, I had to resign myself to fighting just to live._ She kneels down in front of them, and says "Yes. Probably not exactly like I did fourteen years ago, but I will."

They sniffle and nod, looking more like very tall five-year-old's to Bloom right then. One of the second-years asks "Why would you dueling You-Know-Who make it uncertain as to what shape he's in or not? I know everyone says you're the strongest Witch our age, but…"

Half the common room starts either snickering, whispering, or outright laughing, and then one Third-year starts explaining how she made a Corporeal Patronus strong enough to drive away a hundred Dementors at once. And she talked a nesting mother dragon down last year - to this day, nobody knows how she did that. "Potter? Care to share the secret?"

Bloom just shrugs, and says "Not sure why she didn't try to roast me, honestly. And I'm just glad she didn't - I was going to fight her, knock her out, but that went smoother than I expected."

Another student says "One rumor going around the school is that she beat a troll unconscious in year one."

At nearly everyone's questioning gaze, some mixed with adoration - mainly from the pre-teens - Bloom nods and says "I did. I took control of its club, and kept hitting the thing over the head until it was unconscious." There's an awed silence, right up until Professor McGonagall walks in and tells them to go to bed for the night, as classes start tomorrow.

After the younger years are gone, the fifth-years gather together and proceed to fill Bloom in on what she might've missed during her absence - most notably, the detail that Dumbledore announced to the Wizengamot that Voldemort it back…and Fudge has been attempting to discredit him ever since. Painting him as either a senile old fool that needs to be retired because he can't even keep track of one girl, or a dangerous madman that will stop at nothing to get more power. Several articles used Bloom's disappearance as evidence for why he isn't fit to be Headmaster anymore, as well.

* * *

Most all the Slytherins are in the common room, most of them in near-total disbelief about what Draco said - that they're going to stop the rivalry with Gryffindor, at least temporarily. Unite against the common enemy that is Dolores Jane Umbridge.

Luckily, he's got enough sway in the House that most everyone follows his lead.

That doesn't mean he didn't expect a few incredulous stares or disbelieving questions.

The first of which comes from Millicent Bulstrode. "Are you serious, Draco? We're actually _working_ with the Gryffindors? With _Potter_?! Gryffindor's golden girl?"

Draco gives her a level stare, and says "We are. The new Defense Teacher is one of Fudge's bootlickers, according to my father. The woman is more of a toad than a person, and she can't open her mouth without putting her foot in it. Unfortunately, the Minister wants to interfere with the school and they're using the Defense position to do so. And this woman won't care who she hurts to try and make the Wizarding World bend over backwards for Fudge and his views. She might treat us the same as she does the other Houses, or she might well hate us and persecute us just as much as she will Potter. Either way, I don't think we want to take that chance. Do we?"

There's a chorus of no's, and one First-Year kid says "I'd like to be on the winning side, but…which side is that?"

Pansy huffs and crosses her arms saying "Good question. Very good question. It's the Ministry against Potter. The strongest Witch our age…and not without some merit in that title, I'll admit. She packs a magic punch like the Hogwarts Express."

Daphne adds "And there's the little detail that the Hat couldn't decide where to put her for twenty minutes. Apparently, she has the best qualities of all the Houses."

One second-year asks "Gryffindor has some good qualities? Far as I knew, they just jump straight into danger without thinking things through."

Draco shrugs, and says "And they think we're all sneaky and willing to do whatever it takes to get what we want. And, in this case, that means working with the Gryffindors. Since this woman's apparently a sadist, and one detention with her will apparently convince anyone, I'd say working with our rival house is the lesser of two evils."

One First-Year quietly asks "What's she going to do? Is it really that bad?"

Everyone's forced to admit that they don't know - Bloom didn't give any details, and she'd have given them if she had them, but she was transparently clear on the 'don't get a detention with this woman, whatever you do' warning. And one thing Slytherins hate is not knowing what the consequences of their choices are beforehand.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Happy May! Good news, I'm SO CLOSE to being done with school! Two more tests, and that's it! Bad news, one's tomorrow, so I've got to keep this short. I'll celebrate school being out by posting more chapters, though! **

**As to the story...Umbridge has already lost, and she doesn't even know it yet. *evil grin* No spoilers, but she's not going to have it so easy this time since the school's been getting yearly demonstrations of Bloom's power. Year one: troll she single-handedly knocked out...and not by pure luck, either. Quirrell, everyone can speculate as much as they want, and it undoubtedly went to even more fantastical heights. Year two: Basilisk, saving Ginny, etc. Year three: Dementors. Fighting off a hundred Dementors - yes, people saw that Patronus. It was kinda hard to miss, really. Year four: she talked a dragon down, made a geyser in the middle of the lake that took herself and Ron up to the surface in moments, and then just reappeared in the middle of the Quidditch field. Even if they don't know she's an all-powerful fairy, they know she's not the person you want to be on the wrong side of. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters in production! Wish me luck on my last finals, and please review! **


	49. Chapter 48

The first Defense Class, the Gryffindors and Slytherins are whispering amongst each other - a miracle in itself, seeing as the two Houses normally hate each other to death. Neville Longbottom is talking quietly with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, while Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan are whispering with Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. The main reason being that as soon as everyone was in, Draco announced that Slytherin House was willing to call a truce with Gryffindor to fight Umbridge - and, with Bloom's warnings about the woman going through their heads, they quickly accepted. Now, five minutes later, they're all deep in the plotting. Slytherin House will contact Ravenclaw about a school-wide study group for Defense, and Gryffindor will notify Hufflepuff, and the Houses will spread the word through their own ranks.

Right up until Umbridge walks in, incinerating a paper bird Parvarti was sending through the air.

The first thing she says is that there'll be no magic in her class - and then proceeds to levitate books to everyone, the hypocrite - while lecturing in that same sickly sweet tone of voice that makes her sound like a five-year-old girl. Explaining what the big test this year is, sort of, and reminding them to study hard for it - and coming off distinctly irritating to even the most level-headed of the class.

Oh, yes, and the book she gives everyone is called 'Dark Arts Defense: Basics for Beginners' - as if Bloom needed any more proof that this teacher is nothing but a joke, it was just shoved into everyone's hands. She also makes everyone raise their hands like kids in Muggle Elementary school, waiting to be called on before they can speak - resulting in a lot of discontent mutterings among everyone. Which she silences with a look, and says "It is the view of the Ministry of Magic that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations. Which, after all, is what school is all about."

Bloom casually raises a hand in the air, asking "And how's theory going to prepare us all for what's out there? How's theory going to keep us from freezing when faced with another person's wand, or forgetting which spell to use to defend ourselves?"

Umbridge gets a stone-cold glare on her face, but then schools it into confusion and asks "Now, what could you possibly think would want to at-"

"Human or creature?"

Umbridge blinks, and asks "What?"

"Humans, or magical creatures? Rather, which list would you like first? Because there's a rather extensive one for each category."

"Young la-"

"Creatures first, then. Well, I can think of several creatures that would love nothing more than to attack someone. Dementors, for instance. Madam Pomfrey was constantly looking after kids that had a brush with them in our third year. Boggarts are another - the Charm for those is actually learned in this class. Lethifolds, to. Trolls, as well. Then there's people - which, according to some, are the most dangerous creature on the planet. I agree, honestly. Magical history is riddled with various Dark Witches and Wizards, after all. Take Gellert Grindelwald, for example. The Dark Wizard before Tom Riddle. He started a war that got both muggle and wizarding society alike involved, and killed countless people due to his obsession with wizards dominating Muggles. There was also Herpo the Foul, the earliest known Dark Wizard and the one who discovered how to breed Basilisks. And lets not forget the latest one, the one everyone's so terrified of - despite the detail that Fudge keeps saying he's gone - that they won't say the name he made up. Voldemort - or, if you prefer his given name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Went and became a terrorist, killing people just because of who their parents were. Or, if they didn't side with him."

Umbridge looks like she's fuming at this point, and says "That's quite en-"

"And then there's the people that just attack people because they can. Those that just go around randomly hexing or cursing people because they feel like it. Oh, and, given the way my life has gone, I've grown up expecting to be attacked every time I turn a corner. Seeing as I got attacked in the girl's bathroom by a troll in our first year, found a Basilisk under the school in second, there were Dementors everywhere in third, and I got unwillingly entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament and ended up in a Graveyard due to a Portkeyed Cup, I'd say it has a bit of merit."

Umbridge looks like she's about to blow a blood vessel, but says "Let me make this _very_ plain. You have all been told that a certain dark wizard is back. It. Is. A. Lie."

Bloom fixes Umbridge with her most level stare, and quietly says "Look me in the eye, and call me a liar, Umbridge. Go on. Do it." The entire class goes still as a grave, practically holding its breath at Bloom's tone of voice - it's calm, and quiet, and _deadly. _Like a lion stalking up on a gazelle. Not the kind of voice that makes someone want to mess with you.

They see Umbridge go pale, but then her eyes land on Hermione…who's reading a book she brought to class. A Defense book. A Defense book far above 'Dark Arts Defense: Basics for Beginners.' She gets a sick grin on her face, and says "Miss Granger, is that your assigned text?"

Hermione looks up, and says "No, Professor Umbridge. I've merely read through the assigned text…over the summer before first year."

Umbridge rips the book from Hermione's grasp, tosses it to the floor carelessly - not seeing Bloom magically catch it just before it hits the ground, and float it carefully under her chair, though most of the students don't miss it one bit - and asks her to tell her what's on a certain page.

Hermione valiantly ignores the abuse done to her book, and says "Well, seeing as that's the chapter going over the basics of counter spells, I'd imagine that's what it details."

Umbridge's grin turns almost feral, and she asks "But you don't know?"

"I haven't memorized the book word for word, Professor. I've been studying much more advanced material for the past few years. Would you like me to demonstrate a Counter spell? Finite Maxima, perhaps?"

"Detention, Miss Granger. My office, tonight after dinner."

There's a stunned silence, as Umbridge turns back around. But nobody misses the look she shoots at Bloom. And, from Bloom's glare at her, she didn't either.

* * *

As soon as class is ended, Bloom verbally explodes in the corridor with "I can't believe that spineless, cowardly little toad! She's too scared of what I might do to her if I ever got even five minutes alone with her, so she _immediately_ went after Hermione!"

Neville asks "It won't be too terrible, though, will it? I mean, there's school rules and such that Umbridge can't violate, else she'll lose her position as a professor."

Bloom just shrugs, looking uncharacteristically helpless for once in their entire school career, and says "I don't know what its going to be. And, dammit, that's what worries me the most. During the meeting between that pink _toad_ and Fudge, she said she had a way to ensure I stayed in line, but that's all she told him. He was satisfied with it, and moved on to how they were going to keep us from getting stronger and better able to defend ourselves. All I saw was the meeting, that's what I dreamed about and then Scry'd!"

Neville nods, and says "Makes sense. He seems utterly convinced Dumbledore wants his spot as Minister."

Draco adds "And, if he had _your_ backing…what? You're the Girl-Who-Lived to the Wizarding World. All he'd need you to do to boost his popularity straight to the blasted sky would be to make a statement publicly supporting him."

Bloom rolls her eyes, and says "Not in a million years. In fact, I was planning the exact opposite."

* * *

Hermione gets into the Common Room well after curfew, and Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan are there in an instant. Two of the second-years immediately go to find Bloom and Ron, and Neville pokes his head up from the couch he was reading on. "Hermione, where've you been?! It's well past curfew, and…and why are you holding your hand like that?"

Bloom and Ron both come running out, as Bloom was going through a list of Charms Professor Flitwick gave her to know by the time N.E.W.T.s are taken and Ron was talking with Fred and George. Bloom immediately sees that Hermione's hurt, being something of the foremost expert in Gryffindor when it comes to dealing with pain, and asks "What did that bloody bitch do to you, 'Mione?"

Hermione shakily holds up her hand, with the words 'I will only read the assigned text in class' carved into it. Ron takes one look at Hermione's injured hand, and yells "Bloody hell! Sit down on the couch, 'Mione!"

Almost the instant they're seated, Bloom takes Hermione's hand in hers - but, when she brushes her fingers over _words carved into the flesh_ of it, Hermione lets out a noise somewhere between a yelp and a shriek of pain and yanks her hand away. "Damn, that's bad. Whatever she did used dark magic. Ok, Ron, hold Hermione still. This is going to hurt, and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it until its done. Fred, George, go get some Blood Replenishers and a Pain Reliever Potion."

The Twins are gone in a flash, even as the words keep seeping blood that looks darker than its supposed to, and Bloom coaxes Hermione's hand out again. Once Hermione's hand is cupped in Bloom's, she says "Hermione, I want you to hold Ron's hand, alright?"

Bloom counts to three, and then the words start smoking and the blood starts bubbling and hissing - Hermione buries her face in Ron's shoulder, squeezing his hand until he and everyone else swears they can hear the bones in it cracking. Whatever Bloom's doing is over in maybe a minute and a half, but the red-haired girl looks furious beyond any description. When she looks up, she motions for the twins to come over as Hermione's shaking like a leaf - her hand looks good as new, but its painfully obvious that however Bloom healed her hand hurt more than the wound itself did.

Once Hermione's managed to swallow the potions, Bloom quietly says "Whatever she used on you has Dark Magic in it, Hermione. It was in the words, to. I had to literally burn it out."

Hermione nods, and Ron furiously asks "What'd she do, 'Mione?"

"S-She had me write lines. It seemed standard, but then she had me use a quill of her own. Said I didn't need any ink, either. When I wrote the lines, they got carved into my hand. She wouldn't let me s-stop until the lesson had sunk in…"

From the burning shade of Bloom's eyes, Umbridge is in big trouble.

So.

Much.

Trouble.

* * *

Draco absentmindedly looks over at the journal from Bloom, only to see there's words appearing. From Bloom's handwriting alone, he can tell she's furious. 'Don't get a detention with that torture-happy toad-bitch. She used a cursed quill on Hermione, made her carve words into her hand while writing lines. I can heal it, but it hurts like hell - because I have to burn out the dark magic gouged into the flesh. Getting detention next class. Don't interfere. **PLEASE**.'

Draco rereads that, gulps, and goes to round up the rest of Slytherin House - a Blood Quill. She's using a blasted _Blood Quill_ on people.

There's a stunned, horrified silence in the Common Room when that piece of news is delivered, and Pansy sums it all up nicely by saying "Bloody fuck."

If anyone had _any_ problems about working with the Gryffindors, they've just been carved out by a torture instrument.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Guess what, I'm DONE with classes! All my tests and projects are in! HOORAY! **

**As for the story, yeah, Umbridge is going to regret messing with what's Bloom's to protect instead of just going after Bloom. Lets just say, the water she's in is so hot...its long since boiled away. If i didn't need her alive for the plot, she'd be a dead woman walking. As it is, she - unfortunately - has a not-insignificant role to play in future chapters. Rest assured, my fellow Umbridge-haters, he'll get what's coming to her. *Evil grin* **

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming soon! And, get this, i recently started playing a game called 'Dragon Raja' on my phone - great game, and storyline, and WAY too good not to write something about. I've got to get through the storyline to do it, though. **


	50. Chapter 49

_Note: Please don't judge. Umbridge needs to get angry enough to do something monumentally stupid - for monumentally stupid, read: give Bloom detention._

* * *

Every single student in Umbridge's second Defense Class is waiting with bated breath - something's going to go down, some kind of retribution, they just know it. The only question is where to watch from, at least in their minds.

Bloom's five minutes late, for one. Leaving Umbridge with a sick smile of satisfaction on her face - though, it faded some when she noticed Hermione's perfectly unmarked hand. And then, suddenly, the door bangs open, thoroughly interrupting Umbridge's speech - and in comes Bloom, wearing Muggle clothes instead of her school uniform. A hot pink shirt with a dark blue jacket over it, blue jeans the same color as her jacket, and white sneakers with orange accents on them. Draco's thoughts go fuzzy for a moment, as it shows off Bloom's figure perfectly, but then he gets himself together enough to wonder what in the world she's doing - right, getting detention.

Bloom stalks forward, not even acknowledging Umbridge, and uses her wand to move the empty chair next to Hermione back. And then sits in it, tilts it back, and puts her feet on the desk and crosses them. To top it off, she pulls out her book on Transmutation and eats an apple while floating the book wandlessly and wordlessly - even moving the pages by flicking her index finger in the right direction.

The other kids are stunned, Umbridge looks somewhere between flabbergasted and apoplectic. After a solid minute, Bloom breaks the spell by saying "Oh, don't let me interrupt. Please, continue whatever it is you were droning on about."

That seems to bring Umbridge back to her senses, as she shrieks at the top of her lungs "DETENTION, MISS POTTER! MY OFFICE AFTER CLASS!" The way Bloom's lips curve upwards in a smirk makes everyone else shudder - Umbridge clearly doesn't know what exactly she's just done. Who, incidentally, is far too busy raging on about what exactly Bloom has detention - multiple detentions in a row - for. First, being tardy to class. Second, not being in proper school uniform. Third, using her wand. Fourth, blatantly disrespecting her. Fifth, not reading the assigned text. Her face goes red as a tomato, though, when Bloom looks her dead in the eye and asks "Can you stop that screeching racket on your own, or do I have to use a Silencing spell?"

Umbridge is the first to break contact, but she doesn't even try to threaten anything. Just tells everyone to read their books quietly. It doesn't escape anyone that she slowly goes paler than even yesterday when she sits down behind her desk, positioning herself so it acts a bit like a shield from Bloom.

Even Pansy - a girl who's become famous in her own right for picking a fight with Bloom when its clear the other girl won't react well - is more than impressed by Bloom's performance in class. So much so that when class is out and everyone's in the corridor, she's the first to say "Potter, that was brilliant!"

Bloom chuckles, and says "Thanks for that."

Theodore Nott asks "What are you going to do about her detentions?"

Bloom smirks, and says "You don't want to ask that question. Because," she loses the grin, looking serious "that way, when someone asks, you can say you had absolutely no idea what happened. Now, I can't be late. Would someone mind explaining where I am next class?" Hermione nods, and Bloom says "See you all at lunch." She then Transfigures her school clothes back to their original look - wordlessly - and heads to Umbridge's office. Rather, she undoes the Tranfiguration she'd done on them.

When she gets into Umbridge's office, the woman has regained her livid expression somewhat - oh, good, that just makes it easier on Bloom, then. It's always easier to fight when the opponent doesn't look completely scared out of their minds. Like Dudley's gang of thugs was after about the fifth time she pounded them into a paste while learning to keep her magic semi under control. Though, at this point, she figures she only really learned how to process it so she didn't overload and burn out her body - there's a reason why she doesn't have the full power of the Dragon Flame at her fingertips at every moment of the day, its too much for a mortal body to handle. Its why the Dragon Flame's full power is only accessed in times of battle, and why she has a habit of sleeping for days on end at the end of the year. The strain on her body would either make her burn out, literally, or she'd just not be able to handle it anymore.

_Not a pleasant thought. Though, how Umbridge finding a bit of backbone led to that train of thought is a question for another time. As for now…time to teach this toad why torturing kids and going after my friends to get to me is a no-go. _

Just like Hermione described, Umbridge has Bloom use her Blood Quill - unlike with Hermione, Umbridge only thinks she has the upper hand this time. The line Bloom has to write is 'I must respect my teacher and her rules' - she does so, but she also starts generating heat in the room. Good news, the magic gathering under her skin heals her hand in about half a second after each letter is carved into her hand and burns away the Dark Magic. Makes the fireplace burn hotter and higher, to.

About ten lines in, Umbridge starts reacting to the heat - what she can feel as heat, as Bloom knows it to be the mass amounts of energy she's generating and releasing into the room.

Another five lines in, she starts sweating quite a bit, the cardigan under her arms going darker and sweat dripping from her face.

Three more lines, and she collapses from being overheated.

Bloom gives the woman a dark smirk, and says "'Bout time you went down, bitch. Honestly." _Dumbledore, you fool. Just because I can't use the Dark Arts doesn't mean I don't have a dark side. Bet you ten Galleons Tom knows that side of me very well by now._ She might've been born sweet-as-chocolate, and she might reserve this side of her personality for the people that well and truly deserve it, but she learned cruelty straight from the source and she's always been a quick study. Dolores Umbridge is in for a world of pain. "Alright, time to get to work."

First, Bloom gathers up all of Umbridge's Blood Quills - she seriously considers burning them, but then gets a very Slytherin idea - she turns Umbridge's tea into a plastic bag and puts a Quill into it, then writes in permanent sharpie 'Blood Quill, made by Dolores Umbridge. Used on Hogwarts students in detentions.' on the side of the bag.

_Got to get this to Susan Bones. Her aunt is in the DMLE, right? Now for Toad-bitch. Too bad my current idea needs her to not suspect anything, let her dig herself straight to Hell. _

A flick of Bloom's fingers has the woman's sleeves pushed up to her shoulders, and she 'writes' a few lines of her own into the woman's arms - 'musts' on the right, and 'must nots' on the left. Rather, she burns them into the woman's arms, leaving some of her magic in the perfectly-shaped burns as a reminder to the woman. They'll burn like the fire Bloom can make whenever she gets near her precious quills, or whenever Bloom activates the magic to do so. The lines on her right arm say 'I must abide by school policies.', 'I must tell the truth.', and 'I must obey the law.' The lines on her left arm say 'I must not torture students.', 'I must not go after one person to get to another.', and 'I must not tell lies.' It's vicious, its borderline-cruelty, and its just the beginning if Umbridge doesn't learn - Bloom's prepared to go to war with this woman, and she's willing to go everywhere from pranks to fights. She won't kill the woman, though - no, that would make her Fudge's _martyr_ instead of just his bootlicking toadie. No, she wants to destroy Umbridge - destroy her career, her reputation, ensure she can't ever do anything like what she's doing now again. Besides, as if Umbridge hasn't done far crueler - a Blood Quill on Firsties, for instance. Compared to torturing eleven-year-olds, and for the most petty of reasons to boot, this is just the tip of the iceberg.

Then, she Confunds the woman into making a detailed list of everyone she gives detention and uses the Quill on, and how long and for what, then copies the page and uses the Protean Charm on it.

Once she's done, she checks the clock on the wall and sees she's got about two minutes before Transfiguration class starts. _Fantastic. _She magically pulls Umbridge's sleeves back down and teleports out - that's what she's calling her mode of Apparition-like travel until she can find an official name for it - to right in front of McGonagall's classroom.

* * *

Everyone including Professor McGonagall reacts to the sudden explosion-sound that suddenly happened right outside the room, the reactions ranging from flinching heavily to jumping three feet in the air to shrieking from fright. And then Bloom walks in calm as ever and asks "I'm not late, am I? I'd have been here earlier, but I was a little held-up by the…Defense professor."

There's a sea of gaping faces, and McGonagall asks "What just…what was that? That sound out there…?"

Bloom shrugs, and says "I started doing it at the end of last year, Professor. Its how I got back to Hogwarts after the Third task. Didn't even know I could do it until it happened and now…" She just shrugs again, heading to the only open seat available - right next to Draco, much to his relief. And his staring at her hands. And sighing in relief quietly when there's not a mark on her.

McGonagall's stammering about the anti-Apparition Wards around Hogwarts, and Bloom just shrugs and says "It isn't Apparition, Professor. Truth be told, I'm not sure what exactly it is. I'm just calling it 'teleportation' for now until I find a name for it."

"And Professor Umbridge? She released you from detention?"

Bloom shrugs, staying casual, and says "She fell asleep, so she didn't exactly say I couldn't leave. Oh, and you _might_ be subjected to a very long rant of hers at some poit about how I purposefully got that detention. Can we get to the lesson, please?"

As McGonagall is lecturing, Draco quietly asks "You alright, Bloom?"

"Mm-hm. I'm sending a Quill to Susan Bones."

"Umbridge?"

"Alive. For now, anyway. I don't plan on martyring her."

McGonagall gives them a look, and they be quiet - Bloom earns Gryffindor ten points for getting the Transfiguration right on her first try, as usual, and then its class as usual.

The only thing of note for the rest of the day is that Umbridge isn't seen for the rest of the day, and nobody is really complaining about that.

Of course, Ron gets a letter from Percy that night that has him calling his older brother the world's biggest git. When Bloom asks what happened, he says "Bloom, he's my brother…so I get first shot at murdering him."

Bloom nods, then gets handed the letter. Nobody else gets to read the contents of that letter, as Bloom crumples it into a tiny ball and opens a hand with a small pile of soot in it.

At Hermione's questioning glance, Ron leans over and starts talking into her ear. Miraculously, nothing blows up, catches fire, or gets hit, hexed, etc. Instead, Bloom asks Ron how to send a Howler.

* * *

**AN: Hey! Happy Mother's Day, everyone! Here's my gift to all my readers - a bit sadistic on Bloom's part...but, hey, fight fire with fire, right? Its not like Umbridge doesn't have it coming. Besides, I still need her to turn Hedwig into a Phoenix. Give me...four chapters for that. **

**_Anyway..._ I couldn't resist, I'm starting a new story as my Mother's Day gift to all my readers. Winx X HTTYD crossover! Dragon Tamer! Kick-butt Bloom, once more! No spoilers, though. **

**Enjoy! Please R&R both stories! Stay safe out there! **


	51. Chapter 50

Percy gets to his desk for the morning, only to see one sight he can't quite believe - a Snowy Owl sitting on his desk, a bright red envelope laying there in front of her. And, unfortunately, he recognizes that Snowy Owl. "Hedwig?!"

The bird - which he's secretly been jealous of ever since meeting her, since she's so much more dignified than Errol ever was - gives him the foulest look imaginable at the recognition in his voice and clacks her beak angrily at him. When he reaches out to pet her, something he'd never admit to wanting to do but has wanted to do since he saw Bloom cuddle with her so affectionately back before her and Ron's second year started when she was at the Burrow, she nearly takes off his finger. As it is, she draws blood. The letter in front of her starts vibrating, like the angrier of the Howlers sometimes do - particularly the ones with a very long letter to shriek…err, howl.

_If I try to incinerate it, there's every chance it'll get worse. If I open it…why in the world would Bloom Potter send me a Howler? _After a minute, he thinks of why - the letter he sent Ron, seems she saw it.

Hedwig takes off as soon as he picks up the Howler, flying out after smacking him over the back of the head with her wing - great, even that attention-seeking brat's _bird_ is angry with him.

_How bad could one Howler be? As if Potter has any real basis for any arguments she might make. It probably isn't even that loud. _Its not like he has much choice anyway - there's almost no stopping a Howler, not unless your more powerful than the sender and the Charms on the Howler combined.

He sits down in his chair and opens it, and the letter flies up in his face and screams at the top of its magical lungs _"PERCY WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL RON WHO AND WHO NOT TO BE FRIENDS WITH?! __ESPECIALLY_ _AFTER YOU __ABANDONED_ _YOUR FAMILY, YOU UNGRATEFUL ARSE! IF I HAD A FAMILY A FOURTH AS AMAZING AS YOURS, I'D HOLD ONTO THEM WITH EVERYTHING I HAD! YOU THINK THEY'RE WORTH NOTHING? THEY'RE WORTH EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD, AND YOU HAD THE __GALL_ _TO THROW THEM AWAY LIKE THEY'RE UTTER TRASH!"_ It's louder than any Howler Molly ever sent the Twins or Ron, its practically spitting fire in his face - literally.

Thirty minutes later, he's still getting reamed out by what everyone's calling 'the Howler from Hell' and there's quite the crowd gathered. Including Arthur Weasley, who can't find it in him to feel too mad or much pity for Percy at this point - he clearly made his bed, and now he has to lie in it. He's still sitting in his chair, white-faced as he gets several strips torn from his hide by a Howler - the loudest Howler anyone there can actually remember ever getting, to be entirely honest.

An hour after the Howler from Hell was opened, it finally stops its ranting and gives Percy a raspberry before literally exploding into confetti - most just tear themselves up, this one quite literally exploded into a rain of confetti that's now plastered all over Percy.

* * *

Ron and Hermione are glancing at Bloom every now and again - she looks way too pleased with herself to not have done something. Something magical, maybe - a breakthrough in Transmutation? She's been going through that book, but hasn't gotten to try anything just yet - mainly because she's been practicing the list of Charms Professor Flitwick gave her with her brunette roommate, which hasn't left a whole lot of time for anything else since they tend to need Lavender to tell them when its time for dinner when they get into it.

Bloom gives them a grin when they ask, and says "Gave an arrogant prat a piece of my mind and then some. Ron, my condolences on how Percy's turned out."

Ron snorts, and says "Thanks, much appreciated. He's a big suck-up to authority, always has been really."

Fred and George sit down, and one of them asks "What's the topic of conversation?"

"Brother dearest. Percy and his fat ego."

They both snort, and Fred asks "How'd you put the prat in his place, Bloom? I'd dearly love to know."

"So would I. What'd you do?"

Bloom smirks, and says "Sent him a Howler. Which I…enhanced a bit."

Fred and George snort, Ron nearly chokes, and Hermione grins and asks "'Enhanced' how?"

Bloom gives them a wounded innocence look that doesn't fool them for an instant, and says "All I did was turn up the volume a bit. You make it sound like I filled it with fire or something." _Though, I did spell it to explode into confetti… _

The thought makes her snicker, and one of the twins says "Busted, Bloom."

Bloom shrugs, and says "That's all I did to the Howler itself, guys. Turned the volume up."

Ron adds "And up, and up, and up, right?"

Bloom tries to hold back her laughter, then breaks and starts giggling as she nods her head. Hermione starts laughing as well, and soon all five of them are laughing away. Right up until there's the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them.

"What, exactly, is so funny, students?" They all turn to see Umbridge standing there, a sickly sweet smile on her face and a clipboard and a quill in her hands. And a predatory look for Bloom on her face.

Bloom gives her a smile that's more a baring of her teeth, and says "A letter I sent, Professor. Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Umbridge looks like she's about to retort something, but Bloom tilts her head and asks "Is there something wrong with your arm, Professor? The way your holding the clipboard…" Underneath the table, she clicks her fingers together and fire starts dancing between them.

Umbridge loses the sneer and goes a pasty white, then hurries away without a word. They all watch the pink-clad woman leave, and Ron says "Whatever it is you did, she's been going back and forth between hating and fearing you."

Bloom shrugs, and says "Sometimes, that's all you can get. I'm not going to deny that. I know it all too well to do so."

* * *

Bloom gets into the room Professors McGonagall and Flitwick told her to go, and finds them both waiting there with expressions of mixed pride and curiosity. McGonagall asks "Have you gone through the lists we provided you, Miss Potter?"

Bloom nods eagerly, and says "Yes, Professor. I actually know most of them, believe it or not. Yours to, Professor Flitwick."

Both Professors blink in shock, and Flitwick asks "How?! And why, for Merlin's sake, didn't that Hat put you in Ravenclaw then?!"

Bloom shrugs, and says "I started going in-depth with Charms in my third year. Due to all the Dementors, you see. Same with Defense and Transfiguration. Year Four didn't exactly discourage me, seeing as each of the tasks could have killed any of the four Champions easily."

The many nights she spent last year looking for Transfiguration spells she could quickly learn to turn a dragon into something relatively harmless can attest to that.

Bloom shrugs, and adds "And, the past two summers, I've had all day every day to read to my heart's content. I read spellbooks. And Potions books, but I haven't gotten the chance to try any of them."

Professor Flitwick starts snickering, then giggling, then hysterically laughing until he's on the floor. Professor McGonagall's lips are twitching as well, which is as close to laughing as Bloom's ever seen the strict professor.

McGonagall conjures up a few targets, and Professor Flitwick says "Let's begin, then! Once this is done, and we deem you ready to take a N.E.W.T. I'd be more than happy to take you on as a dueling apprentice."

Bloom grins, then says "I'd be honored, Professor."

About two hours and more intense spellcasting than Bloom can remember doing in the entirety of a year at Hogwarts before, Bloom walks out with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick's approval to take her N.E.W.T.s for their course - which, quite probably, will require a Time-Turner to manage while keeping Dumbledore and Umbridge in the dark.

* * *

"Potter, detention. After dinner, tonight."

The entire Potions class stares at Professor Snape in utter shock - Bloom almost never gets detention, she's one of the best brewers because she's so good at preparing ingredients and multitasking, and she hadn't done anything wrong. Only Bloom doesn't seem confused - in fact, she seems _happy_ about the detention.

About an hour before Curfew, Bloom walks into the Gryffindor Common Room smelling of several different potions - including one that has _everyone_ drooling. At the glazed-over looks, she shakes her head and mutters "He just had to test me on Amortentia, didn't he? And make it the last one?"

Hermione walks over, asking "How'd it go? What'd he have you do?"

Bloom grins, and says "Brew potions. I memorized the instructions, so all I had to do was multitask. After that…just like a mix of chemistry and cooking."

Hermione shrugs, and says "Not inaccurate. But…why do you smell like mown grass, new parchment, and-"

Bloom takes a large step back, and says "Amortentia, 'Mione. It might've been a bit of revenge, or a Potions-themed prank from our Professor. It was the last one he had me brew, and I'm in desperate need of a shower before some people lose their minds and try to jump me."

She gives Cormac McLaggen a stink eye at that part, and he edges away and says "It was last year, Potter! Can't blame me for trying…"

Bloom fixes him with a serious look, and says "Yes, yes I can. And nobody could blame me if I did more than Stun you."

* * *

Snape looks at the three Potions he had Bloom Potter brew - they're more than passable, not Potions Master quality or anything but would get an O from him nonetheless.

_Potter is full of surprises. First, she pops up with the detail that she's ADOPTED, then she says she was raised by Petunia - how she turned out nearly as good as she did, then, is a miracle I didn't think even magic could pull off, as Lily and I agreed her sister was in no way, shape, or form fit to raise a magical child - THEN she up and disappears completely effectively. And all that was before learning she's a member of what is practically a LEGENDARY family in the Wizarding World's records. The Fyres. Her stubborn streak makes a lot more sense now…as does the fire-related incidents that've been happening ever since she started attending. If the Wizarding World ever learned of that particular part of their celebrity's identity…there'd be a bloodbath between families to have her marry their heir. Strong as or even stronger than Merlin, able to perform miraculous feats of magic, and almost overwhelmingly difficult to kill thanks to their nigh-on unheard-of magical healing rate. Ooh, Voldemort, you're a dead man walking. The blood you took from her may well kill you from the inside if she chooses to ignite the magic in it. _

Something the Dark Lord would _really_ have wanted to know before Potter's blood was used in a Regeneration Potion - her magic is in every bit of her, including her blood. No real wonder why she doesn't dare take any potions - allergies, she called it back in her first year. That'd be one explosive reaction.

The Dragon Flame is said to have created the Magical Dimension, and been the source of all their magics. Most changed, mutated for lack of a better term, resulting in the multitude of different kinds of magics and Fairies and Witches that can be found in the universe. The Dragon Flame's power, though, that remained pure and original…and powerful, much more so than the rest.

So the legends say, anyway.

The power is supposedly so great that its locked away from the Holder's subconscious for their own wellbeing unless its needed for survival - that kind of power could easily burn a person out if they can't regulate it. And, if that happened…well, its never happened yet, but all the accounts agree it would be catastrophic. So, the little detail that Bloom Potter had access to this power, and its Healing abilities, since she was six…is far more than worrying.

Dumbledore should be less worried about her going dark and more worried about her going supernova on the entire planet if pushed too far.

As to the Potions, and the NEWT credit she's looking to earn under Dumbledore and Umbridge's noses, if she brews like this for the rest of the Potions he's planning on testing her on, she'll get his credit easily.

He absentmindedly rubs the Mark on his arm, which is still tingling slightly painfully due to exposure to Potter's magic - he's going to have to ask her to remove it at the end of the last 'detention' he has with her. He's wanted to be free of the madman for years, and she's his chance at that. And, once its off and the school year is over, Dumbledore is down a Potions Professor and a spy - he figures that, between teaching students how to brew without letting even a single one die on his watch for the past decade and a half, all the Cruciatus he's been under recently, and the sudden increase in pressure to find a way to get Bloom Potter out of the way, he's paid his debt.

And that's not even counting the times he's saved Potter's life - though, they're remarkably few considering the danger she manages to get herself into. She's extraordinarily hard to kill, after all.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! The next chapter is up! I figured I'd post it now, since I'm getting my wisdom teeth taken out tomorrow - meaning I probably won't be in the mood for much of anything besides cold ice cream tomorrow, no offense to any of my readers. **

**I found the letter Percy sent to Ron about Harry by accident, honestly - its been years since I read the books, and it isn't in the movie - and figured I just had to have Bloom react to it. Percy's a stuck-up prick that needs a big attitude adjustment, at least in my opinion, and I really can't see Bloom taking it too well. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming soon! Up next: The first meeting of 'Guardians of Hogwarts'!**


	52. Chapter 51

The second Saturday of the school year, the 'study group' meets to work something out for how to actually _learn_ Defense. They're meeting in the Room of Requirement, which Bloom asked to give them a space they could meet in - and possibly _live _in if it came to it - without fearing discovery by anyone trying to stop them or meaning them harm. And, to everyone's utter shock, practically the entire student population of the school is in attendance - just like what 'happened' in the dungeons of school in Bloom's first year, word seems to have spread like wildfire about this secret meeting.

Students talked to other students, it seems, and nobody talked to Umbridge. Possibly because word of the Blood Quill got around - unfortunately, Bloom could only take the one without causing any suspicion. Luckily, Susan Bones got the bagged Quill with a note that detailed the time and place of the meeting, and Hufflepuff was informed. However it is Slytherin House managed to contact Ravenclaw, it seems they all jumped at the chance. Hence, nearly every single student is here.

Ron stands up on his tip-toes and tries to do something of a headcount - after a moment, he gives up and says "I see colors from all four Houses. Looks like word got around plenty."

Bloom nods, then says "Let's get to the front, Ron. Where's 'Mione?"

Ron grins, and says "Talking with Parvarti Patil, Daphne Greengrass, and Susan Bones up front. Planning out how we might actually do this and make it work."

Bloom shrugs, and says "Sounds good. Because I honestly know probably everything of what's supposed to be taught in the Curriculum. I was thinking we'd pair everyone up based on knowledge and ability."

Hermione nods as Bloom walks over, having heard her last sentence, and says "Sounds perfect. If you demonstrate the spells, we can pair everyone up and have them practice. Maybe combinations of spells? One go on offense, and one on defense, say? Stunners and shields, maybe?"

Bloom nods, and says "Sounds good…for the older kids, anyway. For third year and below…I was thinking more defense and distraction spells. They just aren't old enough to fight - mentally old enough, that is."

Hermione opens her mouth to object, and Bloom says "'Mione, don't even try to say you weren't scared to shaking after that chess game was done. I heard you begging Ron to wake up as I was walking down the hall."

Daphne frowns, and asks "Really? Why? What happened to him?"

Hermione says "Knocked out by a chess piece. A _life-sized_ chess piece."

Bloom adds "Someone either enlarged a Wizard's Chess set, or Transfigured one. Probably McGonagall, in hindsight. Either way, each piece was easily as tall as an adult and twice as tall as we were. And it was enchanted to be _exactly_ like Wizard's Chess. Ron was a Knight, and he sacrificed himself so I could take the King. Got a lump on his head the size of an egg, if I remember correctly."

Daphne blinks again, then whistles and says "How…brave, I suppose."

Ron shrugs, and says "Someone meant for that Chess set to be smart enough to win."

Bloom shrugs, and says "Not why we're here. Shall we start this? By the way…I can't duel anyone. I'll destroy them without even meaning to."

Hermione nods, and says "I thought you could just demonstrate, then go around and help people who're struggling."

Bloom nods, and says "Sounds good. I wasn't planning on holding everyone's hands when we thought it might be just the fifth years, but…"

Parvarti says "But with this many people that isn't even an option, right?"

"Right."

A platform appears, and Bloom walks up onto it while casting the Banging Hex to get everyone's attention - works like…well, to use a Muggle expression, like a Charm. No pun intended.

Once Bloom's sure she's got everyone's attention, she says "Good, your all listening. Listen, I'm not going to give some big, long-winded speech about how we have to fight the Ministry and their attempt to control Hogwarts or anything. I'm just going to give it to you straight and let each of you make your decision. Dolores Jane Umbridge is nothing but Fudge's toad, his hired bootlicker, and she's carrying out his agenda, not the duty she signed up for as a professor of this school. She's supposed to be teaching everyone here how to defend themselves, what she's teaching is how to recite stuff from a beginner's book and get yourselves killed when you're not prepared for the real world. Because, people, the real world is damn well messy and bloody, and that's all I'm going to say about it. You stay here, work with people here, you'll learn how to defend yourselves. You want to leave, fine. Leave. Just know that you won't be able to talk about this or even remember it if you do."

She scans the crowd, and one Ravenclaw Seventh Year calls out "Who's going to teach us, though, Potter? You? You're a fifth year!"

Bloom shrugs, and says "I am. I also had all the time in the world between last year and the year before to read through books. Charms, Defense, Transfiguration, Potions…I basically bought an entire shelf of books. Same until about halfway through last summer. I memorized the spells and such."

Hermione says "She's the best in Defense in our year - the Gryffindors actually Duel her as practice. She's strong, and she knows the spells like everyone here knows their wand."

A Slytherin Sixth Year asks "What's the most difficult spell you can perform, Potter?"

The room suddenly gets much larger behind Bloom, and she wordlessly releases a Corporeal dragon Patronus behind her - there's several gasps, a few shouts from the first and second years, but after it stops moving there's a stunned silence. Because its big enough to fill the Great Hall with ease.

Someone breathes out "Dear Merlin…"

Another asks "Is _that_ what I saw out the window two years ago?! Merlin, that thing is gigantic!"

Draco smirks for a minute, then Bloom says "I'll duel someone if that would put you lot at ease about my ability to cast the spells."

A Ravenclaw Seventh Year makes his way forward, and says "Best in Defense in our class. You beat me, well, I can't really see anyone having a problem with you teaching us. You know many N.E.W.T. spells, Potter?"

"I'm working on Transmutation at the moment. And Charms. And most of Defense is Charms, Hexes, etc."

He blinks, then asks "Didn't you meet with our Head of House a few nights ago?"

Bloom nods and grins, saying "Little something I worked out with some of the Professors. Shall we duel?"

They bow, walk the ten steps away from each other, and then the spells start flying. Bloom barely uses a spell twice, and Sirius _must_ have taught her a few spells he picked up during the war because they surprised even her opponent. Some of the spells sent her way get blocked, some get dodged, some get intercepted and basically…popped.

Once the duel is done, with Bloom sending the seventh-year flying backwards into a bean bag the Room of Requirement made, almost everyone bursts into applause and cheering. So much so that its like Bloom's the lead singer in what she imagines a concert to be like - she's only got her guesses, but _everyone_'s going absolutely wild.

When someone asks 'just how powerful are you, Potter?!' she walks over to one of the training targets - it looks a lot like a totem, but with only a big bulls-eye target in the middle as decoration. Once a few seventh years have tried to damage it with the strongest, most destructive spells they know - putting as much power as they can into them, and barely making a scratch - Bloom stills for a moment then…punches it. It blows up into a million splinters, at least half of which got embedded into the wall through sheer speed.

There's more than a bit of swearing at that point, and then a bookshelf appears with several thick books that several Purebloods and Half-Bloods hurry over to.

Five minutes later, there's a whole other round of swearing, debating, and gesturing at Bloom frantically.

Another ten minutes later, the mixed group of Ravenclaws and Slytherins with a book of magical legends from the Wizarding World comes back over. One of the Ravenclaws says "There's a bunch of old stories, mostly legends and…well, to use a muggle term that fits too well not to…fairytales. Of fairies - and not the stupid, vain little ones that get used on the tree every Christmas either. Ones that looked like a human, but could do things even us Witches and Wizards can hardly dream of. Sprout wings, for instance. The legends say they were supposed to be something like the caretakers of this world, keeping it in balance. And then…they just disappeared. Some theories say they went into hiding after the Salem Witch Trials, like the Wizarding World did, but they hid so well nobody can find them now. Others say they just left, used their magic to head somewhere the Muggles couldn't get to them."

Bloom gets her trademark smirk and crosses her arms, asking "And?"

One of them slowly says "_And_…some say they're still among us…and we just don't know it because we can't recognize them anymore."

Draco moves to stand closer to Bloom, and asks "Is there a point to the pseudo-history lesson?" As if he doesn't already know what they've just guessed.

One of the Slytherins clears her throat, and asks "What we're trying to get at is…are you _really_ one of them, Potter?!"

There's more than a little awe in both her expression and her voice at the idea, and Bloom shrugs and says "I won't lie. Something like that, yes. Though, I didn't know when I first started going here. I only found out recently, truth be told."

The entire group starts talking all at once, some asking questions like 'have you gotten your wings yet what are they like can you show us?' - up until one of the Slytherins notices Draco slide an arm around Bloom subtly. He lets out a sharp whistle to get everyone's attention, then asks "Why is it that all the hot and powerful ones are taken?"

There's a dead silence in the whole room, and then another of Draco's Housemates says "You sneaky git, how'd you even…"

Its no real secret that half the school's been trying to get Bloom based on her looks alone - were it not for her reputation for being incredibly powerful and incredibly short-tempered when necessary, there'd probably be a bloodbath for her hand in marriage starting right now.

Draco smirks, and says "I didn't know she's stronger than all the professors - maybe all the professors combined - I was just there when she got her wand and never stopped being curious."

Bloom snorts, and says "There's the understatement of the century, Draco. Right there. In any case, seeing as its just come out…I'm taken. Anybody tries to interfere, I _WILL_ retaliate. And I can promise even Madam Pomfrey won't be able to fix it so easily. Got it?"

Everyone in the room nods, several offenders from all Houses holding up their hands in surrender. Draco gives them all glares that spell certain Hexing if they try even a single thing.

And then the question of 'how can a Gryffindor and a Slytherin fall for each other' comes up, and Bloom rolls her eyes and scoffs "Honestly, the House Rivalry is getting bloody ridiculous at this point. Give it up, or tone it down or something, really. A friendly rivalry is one thing, but Hexing someone in the halls just because they're in a House yours doesn't like is ridiculously immature."

And then the question of Quidditch comes up, and Bloom says "We already covered that, people. In a game, our heads are in the game. End of story." Her glare just dares them to challenge that particular resolution, but nobody's dumb enough to do so. Instead, everybody takes a copy of a list of spells to start checking off and pair up with someone who knows a similar amount of spells.

At the end of the session, Bloom has Hermione perform the Fidelius Charm on herself - being the Keeper for the secret 'the students of Hogwarts are meeting in the Room of Requirement to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts.'

They decide to call the group 'Guardians of Hogwarts' and 'GoH' for short since all four Houses have come together to fight Umbridge. The good thing about the shortened name? They can just say they're referring to the 'Gauntlet of Hell' if asked. And, if asked what that means…O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S.

Because Bloom's not going to call it anything Dumbledore could twist around to his own ends - the man's got a manipulative streak a mile wide, and he doesn't need any encouragement.

Everyone also gets told to come to Bloom if the get detention with Umbridge, as she can heal injuries - though, if she uses a Blood Quill, the healing will burn like fire because she'll have to literally burn the dark magic out of the wound before she can heal it. She's got a stream of people coming to her starting that same night, much to her anger. Umbridge has got to go!

* * *

**AN: Hey there, everyone! Yes, I am recovered enough to post another chapter! jaw aches a bit every now and again, but hey! Its only day three! **

**Anyway, as to the story, Umbridge is in for a _lot_ of headaches starting next chapter. No spoilers, but I'll say if you guess it right! And, sorry, but it isn't the chapter where I turn Hedwig into a Phoenix - I'm saving that for Halloween, continuing the tradition of 'terrible things happen on Halloween.' BTW, I finally got around to updating the date of the Goblet spitting our Bloom's name as the fourth - yeah, it's been a long time since I read any of the books, and the movies don't really give dates after the first one. And that Halloween's date was only implied by the decorations.**

**Anyway, enjoy! More updates coming soon - on all my current stories! Please review, I love reading them! **


	53. Chapter 52

About two weeks after Umbridge's detention with Bloom, she's appointed 'High Inquisitor' - and now she has the power to inspect and _dismiss _teachers if she finds them unsatisfactory. Rather, if she thinks they're a threat to Fudge.

She starts inspecting everyone, all the way from Professor Trelawney in her tower to Professor Snape in his dungeons. Case in point, she comes in during the fifth year Potions class of Gryffindors and Slytherins, and starts interrogating Snape and questioning the students. "So, you applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?"

Snape keeps his face neutral, and simply says "Yes."

Umbridge simpers "But you were unsuccessful?"

There's ice in Snape's tone when he says "Obviously."

Umbridge makes a note, then asks "Something you'd like to add, Miss Potter?"

Given the way the entire class suddenly has bated breath and a feeling of anticipation, Snape figures for sure Umbridge is going to get furious. Bloom looks up from her Cauldron, figuring Umbridge expects her to say something to make Snape get worse inspection, and says "No, I'm just wondering why you asked our _Potions Professor_, in the middle of teaching his _Potions class_, if he was denied the position your supposed to be filling."

Umbridge's face almost immediately turns a bright red, and she asks "Are you questioning my authority, young lady?!"

Bloom gives her a wide-eyed innocent look that doesn't convince the entire class and its Professor for a minute, saying "Your authority? Noooo, wouldn't _dream_ of it." The sarcastic tone of voice she has for that last part says she's dreamed of doing _much_ more than that.

As Bloom heads to the ingredients cabinet to get another ingredient to prepare, after telling Neville to stir the potion exactly three times clockwise, Umbridge turns away with a satisfied smirk on her face. Which falls away when they all hear "Your reasoning on the other hand…yes, I'm absolutely questioning why you logically reasoned it wasn't crystal clear that Professor Snape was given the Potions position instead of Defense."

There's a round of snickering, hushed and muffled as it is, as Umbridge whirls around so fast her quill flies out of her hand. Even Snape's enjoying this, and he didn't think he'd enjoy anything a child of James Potter - adopted or not - could do. He's not sorry he was proven wrong at the moment, or that it seems Black has been rubbing off on Bloom Jessica Potter just a bit in the time they've managed to scrape together. "Excuse me?!"

Bloom gestures around with one arm as she starts preparing her ingredient, and says "Perhaps I've been breathing Potion fumes, but it wouldn't cross my mind to ask the man who's been teaching Potions here since the end of the war if he was denied the Defense position…while we're in his classroom in the dungeons, in the middle of his class, and your our Defense professor for the year. Given all of that, it just seems a little…" she leans over, adds the ingredient to the potion, then coughs out a word that sounds _a lot_ like 'ridiculous' - or…like the Boggart Charm.

Umbridge nearly shrieks "What?!"

Bloom straightens up, and says "Ridiculous. Excessively silly. Absurd. Need I go on?"

Umbridge fumes, but then starts questioning everyone - but it seems like Bloom Potter has been deemed something of a leader for the class if not the student population, as she seems to have set the tone for answering Umbridge's questions. Namely, answer in Snape's favor.

The most Umbridge gets out of even Neville is that he's harsh and criticizes everyone for the smallest mistake, but that it's a reasonable expectation given the detail that he's teaching them to brew Potions that could explode, melt cauldrons and flesh and bone with equal ease, and outright kill the entire class with a single mistake.

She leaves in a huff, and Snape seems utterly amazed at the way his class defended him - he's not well-liked amongst the students, but that's because…well, because he's harsh and criticizes everyone for the smallest mistake. But, as Bloom Potter herself pointed out during Umbridge's questioning, he's teaching eleven-to-seventeen-year-olds how to brew potions that could kill the entire class at the slightest mistake. And, to his credit - and exhaustion - he's never lost even a single student - there've been accidents, yes, but never any fatal ones in the near decade and a half since he's started working here as the Potions Professor. He's immensely proud of it, even if he can't brag about it to anyone.

And then his amazed moment is broken when one student sputters a laugh - and then the whole class is roaring in laughter, just imagining what the horrible lady will do when she next looks in the mirror. As her appearance was slowly changing without her realizing it - to be fair, it started at her shoes and spread upwards from there.

* * *

When everyone gets to lunch, they're all amazed to realize Umbridge _still_ hasn't noticed her new appearance - Bloom wandlessly cast the Boggart-repelling Charm on her in Potions class. The thing about that Charm is…all it does is change the Boggart's appearance in some way. Its used to evoke laughter from the intended victim of the Boggart attack, so it changes the Boggart's appearance into the most ridiculous thing the caster can imagine.

Bloom, apparently, thought Umbridge in a clown suit and makeup was _hilarious_. Her hair is bright orange like she dyed it that color in an attempt to match Bloom's hair and failed - its also frizzy as all hell, and twisted up on either side of her head like someone's pulling it that way and won't let go. Her face is done in traditional clown makeup, with the red lips and the white skin. Her Pink cardigan has turned a hideous combination of neon yellow and lime green stripes, with poufy sleeves and legs. And her shoes have turned a rather ugly shade of purple with electric blue polka dots and have grown half as long again as they already were.

When Fred and George see her, they get matching looks of awe and amazement before looking at their plates to avoid detection.

Ron whispers "I can't believe she hasn't noticed yet!"

Fred asks "You know what"

"happened to her?"

"It wasn't one"

"of our new sweets."

"They turn people into animals,"

"not…that. Whoever did _that_,"

"and didn't get caught in the process"

"is an absolute master that we must meet."

Bloom smirks, and says "Who knows, maybe it was Peeves." Her tone of voice is full of satisfaction, though. It screams 'I did it!' Colin Creevy discretely snaps a few photos with his camera, which he magically shrunk and modified for just such an occasion, and then goes to his food with a will.

The pregnant atmosphere is soundly broken by a glass-shattering screech of fury from the teacher's table - seems someone finally pointed out Umbridge's current appearance to her. 'Someone' turns out to be Filch, to everyone's nonsurprise - the man's always been rather bitter and cruel, and he and Umbridge have been seen talking together a number of times.

Currently, she's holding a mirror in her hands and angling it this way and that to see more of her appearance - and from her growing expression of horror…she doesn't like what she sees at all. Unfortunately for her, she's got no idea who did it to her - could've been a student, could've been a teacher, could've been Peeves for all she knows.

It doesn't stop her from trying to lay the blame on Bloom. Trying and _failing_, that is. While the girl is trying very hard not to burst out in laughter, there's no indication that she's the one that did this to her - and it couldn't have been in Potions class, she didn't have her wand out in Potions class.

* * *

Over the course of the week, it becomes crystal clear that Bloom has declared war on Dolores Jane Umbridge - when Umbridge asked Trelawney for a prophecy, even a tiny one, Bloom said "Here's one for you, Professor. Your going to get _very_ wet when you leave the classroom." That proves accurate when Umbridge opens the door to leave and Peeves bombards her with water balloons. And then it seems every single ghost ends up in her path - Umbridge is _freezing_ by the time she gets back to her office.

And in Transfiguration, Umbridge deliberately dropped her clipboard on Bloom's desk, spooking Hedwig…right as Bloom was doing the spell they were attempting. So, instead of Transfiguring Hedwig into a pair of Opera Glasses…_Umbridge_ gets turned into a pair of Opera Glasses.

A few kids whimper at the sight of Bloom's power - yet again - a few crow in delight, and even McGonagall can't keep her lips from twisting upwards as she awards Gryffindor fifty points for 'Transfiguration of an incredibly difficult subject' - or, for getting Umbridge out of McGonagall's hair for a bit, the woman grates on _everyone's_ nerves.

* * *

Sirius rips open the letter from Bloom, Remus peering over his shoulder eagerly even as he dutifully feeds Hedwig a few pieces of bacon - and how Bloom's beloved owl is so fond of bacon when Bloom herself is so averse to the stuff is a miracle neither of them can explain - and they both start laughing when the picture of Umbridge falls out of the letter. Even more so when they hear how Bloom pranked Umbridge with the Boggart spell.

Both Marauders are _incredibly_ proud of Bloom at this exact moment. It would seem Fudge greatly underestimated Bloom's popularity at Hogwarts - as the Girl-Who-Lived, the one that they've all seen _dealing_ with problems that crop up every year, a star Seeker on the Quidditch team, and just as _Bloom_. When you get to know her, she's quite the likable person…if you can get past her armor, that is.

The little detail that almost everyone hates Umbridge certainly helps, though. According to her letter, she's even gotten _Peeves_ in on making life miserable for the horrid toad of a woman - and he's agreed. Everything from offering his name to offering his help setting up pranks…like one that involves the Weasley Twins' fireworks.

A _lot_ of fireworks.

Hedwig hoots happily, nipping at Sirius' fingertips the way she nips Bloom's ears to comfort her, and waits patiently while Sirius writes up a reply. Of course, she's also getting petted by Remus as he reads over Bloom's letter for him - her N.E.W.T. credit-substitutes are going well, as are her regular classes. Remus still can't believe Snape agreed to a plan like this…from a Gryffindor. He's not afraid - ashamed, now, yes, but not afraid - to admit the four of them were rather ruthless at times to Severus as immature children, which is one of the reasons he dislikes Gryffindors so much. So, the detail that he's going along with a plan this ambitious from a Gryffindor, even one that was only Sorted there because of an impatient remark after twenty minutes of sitting there without even a single House being ruled out…its incredible.

Bloom must've impressed the snarky Potions professor quite a bit over the past four years.

McGonagall and Flitwick are less of a surprise, as is the detail that he's been volunteered as the Professor that is going to sign off on her Defense credit - students don't even get to take the tests unless they have a teacher's signature saying they're qualified, which is how Bloom even came up with this idea in the first place.

She's not going for very many N.E.W.T.'s, but she also doesn't need a lot of the ones that are offered - for instance, Herbology is practically useless to her since all she has to do is _burn_ or _blow up_ any dangerous plant she comes across to get out of danger. So there's no reason for her to take that N.E.W.T. She got interested in Runes after helping Hermione with her homework in year three, but they quickly decided that Bloom would take Magical Creatures and Divination while Hermione would take Arithmancy and Runes so they could compare notes - but Bloom doesn't have an advanced enough knowledge about Runes to take the N.E.W.T. for the class.

Plus, she wants to experiment with combining the Magix-equivalent with Wizarding Earth's Ancient Runes.

So, Bloom's N.E.W.T.s have ended up being Charms, Defense, Transfiguration, Potions, and Divination - because she asked Trelawney, and the woman said her N.E.W.T. ends up being accurately predicting the future. Or a prophecy, apparently a prophecy would get top marks.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! I know I said I'd post chapters for my other stories...but then my mom had knee surgery for a torn Meniscus. For everyone with only basic knowledge of human anatomy, the Meniscus isn't something you want to tear - it won't heal on its own, since there's no bloodflow to it. So I've been helping mom for the past few days since she's got one heck of a limp and her one leg is almost twice as big as the other. No, I'm really not joking or making excuses. Yeah, its been a _long_ week or so. Even my dogs are exhausted. **

**On the bright side, my face is all better! Yay, right? All that's left is for my gums to heal over the four new holes where I had teeth. Feels weird, but I'm apparently doing great.**

**As to the story - yes! InkCatWarrior guessed it! Umbridge tries to throw her weight around by making herself High Inquisitor! As you can tell...it hasn't really gone to plan - I can only imagine I nearly got a bunch of Firsties in trouble trying to hold in hysterical laughter at the sight of that woman after Bloom was through with her. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming soon - for real this time! Please review! **


	54. Chapter 53

About a month into Umbridge's 'High Inquisitor' regime and two more 'Educational Decrees' that strip the professors of their power and authority and give it to the Inquisitor, everyone's sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast and the usual Owl Post comes in - with Peeves cackling up above the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, looking to make some mischief as usual. Right up until he goes perfectly still, the usual mischievous expression falling right off his face as he says "Uh-oh…"

_That_, right there, gets a lot of people whispering worriedly.

He looks down at the Gryffindor table for a minute and goes pale, then yells at the top of his lungs "WASN'T I WHO HURT THE BELOVED BIRD! SOUND THE FIRE ALARM! POTTER'S PRECIOUS PET WAS TAMPERED WITH!" He then disappears at once, looking more panicked and scared than anyone in the castle can remember him ever being - including the ghosts.

Leaving behind a dead-quiet Hall, with Bloom frantically scanning the Owls coming in for the snowy owl she's gotten to know better than most people know themselves.

* * *

Draco looks away from the Owls long enough to see Umbridge looking particularly smug - and most of the teachers subtly moving away from her, making a hole big enough that a troll could walk through it and only step on the pink-wearing witch.

His attention snaps over to the Gryffindor table at Bloom's scream of _"HEDWIG!"_ He quickly spots the Snowy Owl, and quickly transfigures his napkin into a pair of binoculars to see her bet- fuck. _Bloody fuck!_

He _immediately_ sees why Bloom screamed like that, even as she jumps up in a magically-boosted jump to catch her first-ever friend and present - Hedwig's _hurt._ He could see red - probably her own blood - coating a patch of feathers on one side of her body under her wing, and that she was more falling than flying.

The date suddenly flashes through his head - Halloween. He's starting to share Bloom's hatred of the day - _every single year, _something _bad _happens on Halloween.

Troll in year one.

The writing on the wall in year two, and Bloom subsequently being thought of as the Heir to Slytherin.

Year three, Sirius got into the school - yeah, he wasn't trying to kill Bloom, but still.

Year four, the Goblet of Fire chose Bloom as a fourth champion.

There's a loud clattering as Ron and Neville clear away a patch of the Gryffindor table for Bloom to set Hedwig down on, and the whispering comes back full force as everything starts _rattling_. Every plate, piece of silverware, goblet, and even the tables themselves starts rattling like the Hogwarts express is passing by right next to them.

More and more people start trying to see how Hedwig's doing, craning their necks to see over the gathered crowd of Gryffindors and a few lucky Ravenclaws…especially as the rattling gets stronger by the moment.

A lot of the First-Years are starting to look pretty scared - and for good reason, they've seen Bloom demonstrate a spell enough times in their meetings - and the Weasley Twins thankfully take over. They make their way out of the crowd and get to a few Prefects - within a minute, the Fourth-Years and below are getting quickly herded out by Prefects from multiple Houses.

Draco makes his way over, having a much easier time now that half the student population is out of the way of the inevitable fallout of this, and sees Bloom's gently lifting Hedwig's wing with one hand and pressing the other to Hedwig's side. And, she's glowing orange for anyone to notice - secrecy be damned, then. Hedwig suddenly squawks, and a line of discarded goblets explodes one after another. Even so, Bloom's being as gentle as she can with Hedwig - despite the pure fury written all over her face and in her body language.

Luckily, when Bloom transfigures the oatmeal into a bowl of water and grabs a napkin, the blood washes off easily and doesn't reappear. And then Draco notices people parting behind them, and Ron groans quietly and mutters "She has a death wish…"

The whispers of 'Is Hedwig alright?' and 'Please calm down, Potter. Your scaring everyone.' suddenly die, replaced by a hushed anticipation…and then there's a familiar - and dreaded - "Hem hem."

Exactly like every other person in the Hall knew would happen, Bloom whirls around furiously - exactly like Draco knew would happen, she catches fire. Making almost everyone gasp and back away as she rages "You bloody bitch! You were too scared to try anything against me unless I got you furious first, so you went after the people I care about! When that backfired on you, you went after Hedwig!"

The students silently back up to the wall, a few Transfiguring popcorn from their breakfast to eat as they watch the events unfold - everyone with half a brain knew something like this was coming, after all.

* * *

Snape watches in a bit of morbid fascination - Umbridge basically dug her own grave, and now she's going to lie in it. Quite literally, as it happens.

Bloom's hair is floating above her head, and he already knows Dumbledore's not going to get her calmed down any time soon.

Umbridge sends a spell of some sort at her wordlessly while backing away - Potter simply _bats_ it away with one hand while advancing on the idiotic woman. She doesn't even look back as the wall gets a new hole in it, just repeats the action to deflect two Stunners and a Bombarda.

She _catches_ the fireball sent her way, and extinguishes it by closing her fist around it, saying "Cute. My turn." A wave of her hand sends Umbridge flying and the table behind the woman clattering. The veritable meteor that explodes out of her wand barely gets dodged and puts a hole through the wall.

Umbridge tries to send another Curse at Bloom, but the explosive ball of fiery magic that comes from her wand pops it and keeps going. And then Potter holds her hand up to Umbridge's level…and swings it to the side. Umbridge's body follows the motion like she's a ragdoll that got thrown.

Dumbledore apparently decides to not even try talking the furious red-head down…and sends a Stunner her way. Which goes right over her head as she drops into a roll, then comes up glaring bloody murder at Dumbledore. She almost causally flicks her wand in Umbridge's direction, sending another explosive fireball the woman's way, as she growls out "Stay out of this, Dumbledore. This is between me and the Tyrannical Toad-bitch."

A few teachers have to try very hard not to laugh at that, even as Umbridge sputters in rage and tries to Hex Bloom. Tries and fails, that is - Bloom simply tilts her head and lets it go past her. From the hole in the wall it makes, it was a Bludgeoning Hex.

Bloom then magically picks Umbridge up, and everybody _swears_ Bloom's about to kill her in some way as Bloom looks like she's simply fed up with the woman…when Hedwig suddenly lets out a cry.

Bloom's head snaps over as instantly as if Hedwig had just called her name, so she's got a perfect view of Hedwig _bursting into magical flames_. Bloom quickly vaults over the one table between her and Hedwig, throwing Umbridge to the side like she no longer cares about the woman, and gets there just in time for her beloved bird…to turn to ashes. Before she can do much more than let out a strangled sob, though, there's a high-pitched chirping noise.

Bloom scoops up the large pile of ashes in her hands, and blows them away gently to reveal a tiny chick of a bird, with a few orange feathers edged with white already grown. As the baby bird chirps and coos, the flames dancing along Bloom's body die and her hair drops back where its supposed to be at her back. Her eyes don't quite turn back to blue from the on-fire orange they were, though.

Draco makes his way over, and quietly says "She turned into a Phoenix. The last time this supposedly happened…it was Merlin himself." He runs a finger along Hedwig's head, trying to process the information that Bloom's at least as powerful as the person the entire Wizarding World swears by - he knew it, but knowing it and seeing some of the results of it are two very different things.

Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Snape start piecing the Hall back together - this is honestly not the first time a battle tore it apart, though its easily the most destructive case, and only from one side! - while Dumbledore starts making his way through the debris that used to be the Hufflepuff table. He doesn't even get halfway there - as he was going to reprimand Bloom for the violent display of her temper, and putting her classmates in danger as well as attacking a teacher - when she gets herded out by several students while cradling her new-born Phoenix Chick to her protectively.

Umbridge stands up, cradling her own arm to her torso and demanding why nobody helped her with that 'insolent lying brat Potter' - Professors Snape smirks, while Professor McGonagall and Flitwick share a look, and McGonagall says "We would've, High Inquisitor, but we weren't sure we had the authority. After all, you override us in matters of, well, everything."

Umbridge sputters in rage, and goes to her office to firecall Fudge. And then eventually brings herself down to the Hospital Wing…where she gets diagnosed with quite the array of injuries. Cracked ribs, a hair-line fracture in her skull, a very broken arm, and a few dozen magically-inflicted burns all over her body. Which comes to nobody's surprise.

_Unfortunately, _Madam Pomfrey can't heal magically-inflicted injuries as quickly - or painlessly - as non-magical ones. So, she's in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the day at least.

Bummer!

* * *

When McGonagall tries to get Bloom - because Dumbledore wants to talk to her - she's informed that Bloom's out cold on her bed. With Hedwig currently sleeping curled up on her abdomen, one of Bloom's hands cupped around her protectively. McGonagall wants to let the red-head sleep, but Dumbledore insists on talking to her so she tries to wake her.

Just like with the Diary three years ago, no amount of 'Rennervate!' will wake her up.

They couldn't get Bloom's jaw open back then to dump a Reviving Potion down her throat, and McGonagall seriously doubts it would work anyway - then or now, as Bloom's completely out of it. Good thing they canceled classes anyway, as Umbridge is in no shape to teach anything.

Dumbledore leaves severely disappointed, as he wanted to make sure Bloom understood that she's not allowed to simply attack teachers - but, when nobody can _wake_ Bloom, even he has to admit defeat on the matter.

* * *

Daphne's breath would catch in her throat if she still breathed - as it is, she's just gotten the biggest shock of her incorporeal existence.

Bloom's _alive_. Her baby sister is _alive!_

And knows how to use her magic, seeing as she felt it all the way from the magic-less planet - Earth - she sent the toddler to so she'd live.

Once Daphne gets over her elation, she starts wondering exactly what kind of life her baby sister has led - because Earth is a _very_ long way away from Magix, and she felt the surge of magic clear as if she were in Alfea. To be perfectly honest, it hit her like a bag of bricks. A large bag, full of very dense, heavy, magically-compressed bricks.

_Well, at the very least, I know Bloom's connection with her magic is strong. Though, I can only hope it isn't too strong. If it were…_

If Bloom's connection to the Dragon Flame is too strong, it could well be the end of all of Magix City - while Bloom's physically at Alfea.

* * *

The very next morning, there's no Daily Prophet - just a lot of notes saying the printing machine that makes the newspaper broke down and they're still fixing it. Only Bloom seems to have any idea about why there's no Daily Prophet today - but the Quibbler is _certainly_ very amusing.

For one…it printed a story of how Umbridge attacked Hedwig.

For another, there's an interview with _Amelia Bones_ a few pages in, about concerns about Umbridge's behavior and what's being done to investigate her.

Umbridge promptly bans the Quibbler from Hogwarts, students promptly learn concealment Charms that same afternoon.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! As promised, Hedwig is a Phoenix! I hope everyone enjoyed me having Bloom beat Umbridge to a pulp - I know I sure did. To clear up any questions, yes, Hedwig has the miraculous ability to calm Bloom down - even moreso now that she's a Phoenix and has the whole Phoenix song going for her. In short, Umbridge technically owes a life debt to Hedwig. How hilarious is that?! I, for one, thought it was absolutely hysterical.**

**Enjoy! Please review! More chapters on the way!**


	55. Chapter 54

Two days after Hedwig was turned into a Phoenix, Cornelius Fudge storms into the Great Hall during lunch, no less than four Aurors at his heels. "Where is she? Where is that upstart little brat, Potter?" He scans the tables, and finds her at the one in the back - eating away like she doesn't care even a tiny bit about the fact that the Minister for Magic has come for her head.

The small bird on her shoulder seems _much_ more important to her, as she's handfeeding small pieces of bread to the baby bird one at a time. The detail that she's floating them off her hand without a wand should _probably_ set off an alarm or two in his head, but he's _sure_ he's got this insolent upstart right where he wants her. He strides over at once, and loudly declares "Aurors, arrest Bloom Potter on charges of attacking a Ministry Official!"

Bloom snorts, and says "Illegal arrest, wonderful. For your information, Cornelius Fudge, I was well within my rights to attack and even kill your professional bootlicker. Seeing as she attacked Hedwig, my familiar, resulting in her getting injured."

All the Aurors stop, share a look, and belatedly turn to stare at the now-silent room as they feel the collective gazes of the entire student population on them. Fudge looks around as well, and says "Another pack of lies from-"

Bloom cuts him off, saying "I, Bloom Potter, do swear that Dolores Jane Umbridge attacked my friend and familiar, Hedwig, resulting in injury to her. So I say it, so mote it be."

A bright orange light flares from the tip of her wand, even as Fudge has turned a pasty color. He can't very well call her bluff now, knowing a Magical Oath being accepted when he sees one. If he backs down now, though, he loses even more of his reputation. She's backed him into a corner, and they both know it.

He's pulled from his thoughts when Bloom asks "Would you like me to perform some magic? Or will you just dump some Veritaserum down mine and Umbridge's throats to determine who's telling the truth?"

Everyone can practically see Fudge literally grasping at vanishing straws when he zeroes in on Hedwig and asks "And what is that? An illegally bred pet, I assume?"

Bloom snorts at that - she actually snorts - even as half the hall starts chuckling, snickering, and every other form of suppressed laughter there is. It makes Fudge's face go a dark purple color, even as Bloom absentmindedly runs two fingers along the baby bird's back gently.

After a long minute, she looks up and says "No, this is Hedwig. She attempted to control my magic, seeing as I was far too angry to even attempt at reigning it in. She got transformed into a Phoenix in the process, as will occasionally happen if a bird familiar tries to control the magic of a highly-powerful Witch or Wizard. In short, she's the only reason your bootlicking toadie is even alive."

The perfectly calm tone of her voice when she says she's powerful enough to _accidentally_ turn an owl into a Phoenix and was too angry to even think about controlling that power has the Aurors exchanging nervous looks - Fudge brought in seasoned Aurors for this, and they recognize when they're facing someone they really shouldn't pick a fight with. Too bad it seems Fudge is lacking this self-preservation instinct born of fighting in the first Wizarding War that this same young woman they're facing ended…yeah, this is a bad idea. It's a suicide mission if she actually fights them, because the kind of power it takes to turn a bird into a Phoenix is almost unheard-of and she's radiating it.

Fudge starts loudly demanding that she take back all her lies, but it seems that calling her 'girl' is what sets her temper off as all the china on the table starts rattling even as she slowly rises. "Excuse me? You treat me like this, and then expect me to save your sorry hide when the time comes?"

Hedwig suddenly chirps, glowing a bright orange and bursting into flames - and, incidentally, doubling in size and growing feathers as the rattling stops.

The senior Auror gulps, then says "I think its time we leave." The others nod, and snag Fudge - who's spluttering and stammering at the sudden display. Because the bird on that young lady's shoulder is clearly a Phoenix, though not any Phoenix he's ever seen before. And, after that, nobody could possibly deny that it was her bond with Bloom Potter that transformed her.

* * *

Amelia Bones has to work very hard to hold back a smirk - she just _knew_ his impromptu raid on Hogwarts for Bloom Potter would fail. Especially given the detail that her niece wrote her not even an hour later and told her what Umbridge had done.

Susan seems to be the go-to person to get stuff to her, which has lately been a near-flood of information about one Dolores Jane Umbridge. Where and how they got most of it is a mystery to her, but so is everything else when it comes to Bloom Potter - she's come up with things like Umbridge's family tree, which shows she's a _Half-blood_ instead of the Pureblood she said she was on her resume, the order given to the Dementors that attacked her birthday party, signed off on by Undersecretary Umbridge, and several dozen not-so-minor crimes like bribing people, intimidating those who wouldn't be bribed, and getting rid of the competition for her advancement and silencing people who objected to Fudge or her highly racist bills she's passed. And then there's the Blood Quill…along with the one that was sent to her, and a self-updating list of people who received detention and used one of the others she has arrived.

She can only guess the toad-like woman was Confunded or Compelled into making such a detailed list, because no sane person would willingly write out that they're using a Blood Quill on first and second-years. Much less for such a ridiculous reason as 'says she got lost on the stairs when they moved.'

_This woman is just digging herself a deeper and deeper hole every single day… _

She'll love nothing more than to throw a noose down there and hang the vile woman from it.

* * *

***That night***

Bloom sits up with a gasp, wide-awake after another of those _weird_ dreams. And that's saying something, considering the kinds of dreams she usually gets.

Visions of the future, memories of the past that she shouldn't have been old enough to remember really, and then an assortment of bizarre nightmares in between born of her yearly adventures…and, probably, exposure to Dementors. They didn't help matters for her nights' sleep at all. That's what she considers _normal_.

This one, though, its been happening ever since she turned Hedwig into a Phoenix - a voice calling her name, vaguely familiar to her from…_somewhere_. She's heard that voice, she knows it, but can't remember where or when. And the voice is getting louder, like the owner is getting closer - it's a woman's voice, one that keeps calling for her.

And, for whatever reason, that call goes straight to her very core - metaphorical…and magical. She's yet to actually see this woman, though, like she's looking for her but hasn't found her yet. Might have something to do with how she's not actually answering - she's learned the hard way not to trust people straight away, and that isn't changing simply because she thinks she recognizes this woman's voice. It could be a trick, for all she knows, or it could be some mind-manipulations by Dumbledore - he's yet to do as much to her, so far, but she knows desperation when she sees it and refuses to discount the possibility. Doing something like that could well be the end of her, after all.

Paranoia talking? Absolutely.

Is she going to not listen to it when her paranoia has saved her in the past? Not. A. Chance.

Not even for this mystery voice, no matter who she is.

* * *

Daphne huffs in frustration - she knows her family is stubborn, they're quite literally legendary for it, but Bloom is taking this to a whole new level!

Daphne can faintly feel her sister's presence, but Bloom isn't responding to her calls - like she either can't hear them or doesn't know what they mean. Either way, finding Bloom isn't going to be quite so easy as she'd hoped.

_Well, nobody ever said being the Holder of the Dragon Flame was easy._

Besides, Daphne's a Fyre to - she might not have been quite as stubborn - at least publicly - as their father, known for his iron will so strong not even magic could make him do something he refused to do, but she's got their stubborn streak in full. If Bloom won't meet her halfway, she'll just have to travel down the bond to Bloom.

That's going to take a while, but its not like she has anything else to do. At all.

What's more worrying to Daphne than Bloom's near-total silence though…is what she _is_ getting from Bloom's end of the link between them, a link that only recently came back to life with the surge of magic that must've been felt all through the Magical Dimension. Instead of the curiosity and playfulness Daphne remembers from before the attack on Domino, there's a guarded cautiousness now.

Bloom used to constantly reach up to the floating lights Daphne would make to entertain her, endlessly curious about…well, about everything really. And, equally endless was her affection for those around her.

From what little Daphne can tell…all that is just _gone_. The very thought fills her almost to exploding with fury - someone hurt her baby sister, and if she ever finds out who they'll be _so sorry_ by the time she's through with them.

Her sister was the sweetest child she could've imagined, everyone from the nobles to the servants said so! Whatever could've happened to turn her tiny little fire angel of a baby sister into…well, it isn't anything Daphne had hoped for when she opened that portal.

Whoever it is that found Bloom clearly has a _lot_ of explaining to do.

* * *

**AN: Hey there, everyone! Hope everyone's doing well! Get this, I found a bird's nest in the garage - and two live baby birds, though they aren't so much babies anymore. They've got plenty of feathers, both of them. What are the chances, huh?**

**Anyway, Fudge just managed to put his foot in it again - really, you'd think he'd learn not to at some point. Or, at least, to quit trying to control Bloom when he's so far out of his league. And, yes, I'm getting Daphne more and more involved - as involved as the poor woman can be when she's a bodiless spirit stuck guarding the SoS in Lake Roccaluce and Bloom's all the way on Earth still. For the calling...honestly, think the beginning of Frozen 2, especially once Daphne actually finds Bloom. Unfortunately, that won't be for a few chapters - Daphne's going to need another surge of magic from Bloom to follow. Fair warning, that will definitely earn the T rating. I warn you now - Umbridge was already sadistic in canon, she's just getting desperate here. I swear I'll make it up to you with Sirius hearing about it. Just in case nobody knows, he's SERIOUSLY - haha, name puns - protective of his Goddaughter. Anyway, enjoy! More updates coming soon! **


	56. Chapter 55

AN: Hey, everyone! Quick note, I accidentally got the colors switched around for baby-Hedwig's feathers. It was supposed to be orange with white edging, instead of white with orange edging. I updated that chapter, just in case anyone's confused about the sudden switch in color schemes. Enjoy!

* * *

About a week after Hedwig was attacked and accidentally transformed into a Phoenix - which still amazes everyone, as most can't imagine how someone could _accidentally_ turn an Owl into a Phoenix, and again with what happened by accident when Fudge came and tried to arrest her during lunch the next day - a week where Bloom hasn't let the not-so-baby bird out of her sight, and will tell anyone, politely or otherwise depending on the person, that she won't send Hedwig up to the Owlery just because they want her to.

Its usually not a polite telling, as mainly only Dumbledore and Umbridge have said it - the only polite instance anyone actually knows of was Snape during Potions class, and Hedwig hopped onto Bloom's shoulder and Bloom put a Sticking Charm so Hedwig and any of her feathers wouldn't fall off. It satisfied the Potions professor, much to everyone's amazement since he usually _never_ lets anyone have even a pocket-sized pet in his class.

By now, Hedwig's grown a full coat of feathers - her body feathers are the same color as Bloom's hair, and her magic, and edged with white while her tail feathers are the white color that fire burns when it's as hot as it will get.

Bloom, Luna, and Susan get into the Room of Requirement, with Bloom asking the Room to hide its entrance from any adult that doesn't approve. Susan asks "Bloom, you sure about this?"

Bloom nods, and says "Absolutely. Everybody expects me to simply dance to their tune. Especially Dumbledore and Fudge. No more. The Wizarding World is about to learn the girl they worship is more than willing to stand up for herself."

Luna gives Bloom a dreamy smile, and says "There'll be a riot to deal with if they learn everything all at once."

Bloom sighs, and says "I know. And I don't want that. What I _want_ is to be allowed to live my life as I see fit. Not dancing along to Dumbledore's tune. Much less Cornelius Fudge's song and dance. He's quick to turn on anyone to save his own skin - and his job. Well, I'm going to make sure he won't be able to salvage it."

Susan whistles, and says "You don't want to kill him. You want to _destroy_ him. Vicious."

Bloom simply shrugs, and says "I learned the hard way that the dead don't suffer, only the living. Of course, that was before I learned ghosts are a real thing. But…neither Fudge nor Dumbledore would actually come back as ghosts. Dumbledore sees death as 'the next great adventure' - at least, that's what he says - while Fudge is too much of a coward to not take the easy way out. So, I think I'll make them watch as everything they've built comes crashing down around their ears. Dumbledore and his bloodyn reputation, Fudge and his precious career. Are we ready, ladies?"

Susan nods, and says "I Owled my Aunt to listen for this. Luna?"

Luna pulls out a small metal ball, and says "Daddy booked this timeslot for the interview. Shall we start?" Bloom nods, and a table big enough for the three of them appears. Luna places the metal ball in the middle of the table, taps it with her wand, and says "Hello, Wizarding Wireless. This is Luna Lovegood, chief Editor and Reporter for the Quibbler. I have two very special guests today, Susan Bones and Bloom Potter. Would you two ladies like to say hello to our listeners?"

Both do so, and Susan says "I'm basically here to provide some context, as well as ensure that everyone knows what's said today is entirely truthful. Bloom, Luna, hold out your arms, please."

Luna says "For the record, everyone, we're going to be performing an Unbreakable Vow on the truth of what is stated in this interview, with Susan Bones as the officiator. A Wizard's Oath merely strips a person of their magic if they break it, which wouldn't be very noticeable over the air. Hence why we're doing the Vow. Bloom, are you ready?"

"I am."

"Do you, Bloom Potter, swear to tell the truth when you answer my questions?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to reveal as many of your secrets as you feel you can without putting your life or that of anyone else you wish to protect at risk?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to tell us the truth of the events of your life, to the best of your recollection?"

"I do." Bloom smirks, as she and Luna had agreed to interview Bloom about who she is and how she grew up this first time - they're going to show the Wizarding World who they've been relying on to save them in a crisis, and just how much of 'the Girl-Who-Lived' is merely rumor and fiction stories.

* * *

Umbridge is grading essays when Fudge's face appears in her fire, looking absolutely _frantic_. "Dolores! Find Potter! Make her shut up! Crash the interview, I'm swamped with Howlers!"

Umbridge gets a confused look, and asks "What Howlers?"

"The ones concerning the Interview Potter's doing with the Quibbler! Its on the Wizarding Wireless!"

* * *

Dumbledore is trying to block out the five different Howlers screaming in his face, even as more birds arrive with bright red envelopes. One's telling him how he failed as Bloom Potter's Magical Guardian, leaving her to be raised by a pack of filthy abusive Muggles - and that's the one that really makes him worried, as nobody should know that he was Bloom's Magical Guardian until it was transferred to Sirius upon being cleared of all charges and being released from St. Mungo's.

He Silences as many of the Howlers as he can at a time, until they're all mouthing silently at him, and then turns on his Wizarding radio to have a distraction from them. He nearly falls out of his chair at the voice that comes out of it.

_-in a tree, all night. I was eight, I believe. I eventually fell asleep sitting on a tree branch - on Christmas night, to. When I woke up, Vernon was yelling at me loud enough to get the entire street's attention - I don't remember how, but apparently I made the tree grow all its leaves back overnight. I climbed a barren tree that Christmas night, I woke up to a tree full of leaves and acorns. _

_How remarkable, even in the Wizarding World. And you say you never used a spell? _

_I didn't know a spell, Luna. I still don't know a spell that can bring a tree into full bloom in the middle of winter. It was entirely accidental, seeing as I didn't even know I could bring the tree to life just by sleeping in it in the first place. _

_So, I'm sure everyone listening is wondering this….why would you go back there if they were so awful to you? You did return to Four Privet Drive, right? _

_Not by choice. Professor Dumbledore made me go back, saying it was for my own good and that the school couldn't allow any student to stay over the summer. _

Dumbledore scrambles out of his office to find Bloom Potter and Luna Lovegood and put a stop to this interview before more Howlers come - he can already see an absolute _tide_ of them coming. Literally, as more Owls are flying towards his window.

* * *

Bloom and Luna head to their separate Common Rooms through the Room of Requirement, and Bloom gets mobbed by nearly the entirety of Gryffindor House. Asking if everything she said _really_ happened to her, asking if that's why she disappeared, asking where 4 Privet Drive is exactly so they can give the Dursleys a piece of their mind.

Bloom just answers all the questions, then heads up to her, Hermione, and Lavender's dorm to practice Transmutation some more - she's almost got it, she'd have it if she were working with physical objects. She can turn fire into objects, but the fire is produced by her magic igniting...and there's always some that doesn't get used, unfortunately.

What she's trying to do is more ambitious though - she's trying to turn pure magic into a solid object, a large one. In theory, it'll be more efficient than setting her magic on fire and using that to make an object. At least, she hopes it will be. Preferably, she wants to make something she can throw and seriously injure her enemies with. A knife, maybe? A sword?

Either way, Tommy-boy and Dumbledore are both going to have quite the shock when they realize she's not some scared little girl. Voldemort's going to have to go up against a fighter armed with the Dragon Flame and an active imagination coupled with a love of magic.

Those last two alone are a deadly combination - if you love magic, then your much more likely to practice it, and if you've got an active imagination then your more likely to come up with new ideas and new ways of doing things. Or, possibly, whole new spells that nobody else knows.

That combination, powered by the Dragon Flame...turns into an almost literal force of nature.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Next chapter is up! Did everyone like the interview? First in a series of them - most of them going to happen between chapters, unfortunately. If anyone wants a list of topics, they include her yearly adventures, what happened to Sirius, the Triwizard Tournament and what happened in the Third Task, and what Umbridge is currently doing. She's going to HATE that one! **

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming soon! **


	57. Chapter 56

Draco eyes Bloom across the Hall - its been about a month since Hedwig's transformation, and now…something's wrong. _Very_ wrong. The other Gryffindors seem to know that as well, and maybe more of what it is exactly that's going on, because half of them are outright staring at her and the other half are whispering to each other.

Ron and Hermione share a look, then Ron asks "Bloom, you alright? You look bloody well exhausted."

Bloom nods, covering a yawn with her hand, and says "Rough night last night, Ron. Ask Hermione…" She starts eating, even as she yawns once more.

Hermione says "Yeah, you were talking in your sleep a lot last night. What was it about?"

Bloom grimaces, then says "Being a Seer really sucks sometimes, 'Mione. I was an uninvited and unknwn guest to a Death Eater Meeting last night."

Hermione sucks in a breath through her teeth, and asks "Shouldn't we tell someone, then?" "Who? Dumbledore? He didn't do anything when I got unwillingly entered into the Tournament last year, he won't do anything when Sturgis Podmore goes insane because he was Imperioused into trying to take the Prophecy they're so jealously guarding. And he won't do anything when Tommy-boy gets even more desperate when that fails."

The area directly around Bloom goes silent as a grave at that, up until "Detention, Miss Potter. For spreading more vile lies!"

Bloom turns around to see Umbridge standing there - still looking a bit unsteady, even after a month of recovery from the consequences of setting Bloom off so incredibly - then turns back around with the response of "Yeah, great, see you at five."

Umbridge's expression upon getting a response like _that_ to her dreaded detentions is priceless, but she gets a sickly-sweet smile as she says "Not with me, young lady. With Filch."

The entire hall goes quiet as the grave now, but Bloom just says "See him at seven, then. 'Mione, what's the strongest caffeinated drink you can think of? Because I don't dare risk Potions I didn't make."

Umbridge is still gaping at Bloom's lack of…well, anything in response to getting detention with Filch after Bloom's third goblet of straight black coffee. There's a reason Filch was banned from giving detentions, and its because he's as much of a sadist as Umbridge herself is - however, with her Educational Decree giving Umbridge the authority to decide someone's punishment, she's got full reign to give someone a detention with Filch.

The entire Hall breaks out in whispers as Umbridge walks back to the Professors' table with a particularly pleased expression on her face.

* * *

That night, Draco and Pansy are doing their rounds when they 'accidentally' stumble into Hermione and Ron - due to the truce, they're getting along decently. Keeping things civil, no insults or Hexing. Once the initial distrust the other Slytherins had was gone, they're actually getting along rather well, all things considered.

Then, Ron and Hermione share that Bloom never returned to the Common Room after leaving for her detention with Filch. Draco goes as pale as his hair at the news, only for all four of them to stumble when there's something very much like an explosion that rocks the building.

Halfway there, they run into a stumbling Bloom - literally run into her, as they've long since learned which way Filch's office is and the explosion came from that direction.

Draco grabs Bloom by the elbows, as she's gripping her head in her hands and stumbling along, and says "Bloom, look at me. What happened?"

When she opens her eyes, squeezing them shut again after a moment, she groans "What happened? Last I remember…Filch was…" She flinches violently when Hermione puts a hand on her shoulder, giving everyone a few ideas of what he was doing - and none of them particularly good.

Even in the quick few moments her eyes were open, Draco could see them rapidly turning back to blue - either she unleashed her magic, or…it unleashed itself. Thinking back to that night in the forest, where Firenze had her unleash a torrent of fire so she didn't lose control and maybe destroy the school, it isn't that hard for Draco to imagine she blacked out and her magic was set loose on the cranky old caretaker.

Given the detail that Bloom's gone lukewarm as opposed to her usual campfire-like temperature, its looking increasingly likely that that's exactly what happened.

Draco quietly asks "Bloom, what's the last thing you remember?"

Bloom's hands fall to the front of his robe, even as she says "Filch, I went into his office. For the detention Umbridge assigned me. Somehow, he chained me to the wall, some kind of spell on the school I think. Last thing I remember, he was whipping me…and then I'm stumbling down the corridor, and my head's killing me and the rest of me is aching…"

It makes all too much sense, Filch has been muttering to himself about wanting to do stuff like that to the students for as long as they've all attended, of course he'd jump at the chance to finally act on those wishes. He must've flogged her as hard as he could, and she blacked out from the pain - and then there was nothing holding her magic back after that, resulting in the explosion they all heard and felt. They've all got a distinct feeling they'll need a new Caretaker now, since the odds of anyone surviving the wrath of Bloom's magic when unleashed like this are almost zero.

A tiny moan brings Draco from his thoughts, and he looks down at the girl held protectively to him - and sees Hermione and Pansy went to investigate the explosion further while Ron's standing there with him keeping an eye out for Umbridge. As such, Draco quietly asks "What is it, Bloom? What's wrong?"

"Hurts…everything hurts…"

Ron glances over, then quietly curses and says "That bloody toad, I _swear_ if I ever get my hands on her…"

Draco nods, then says "Were Bloom anyone else, I'd say we should get her to the Hospital Wing. As it is…that'll just draw more attention to her from Dumbledore if not Umbridge as well."

Ron nods grimly, then mutters "Anybody who wants to trade places with Bloom, I'm sure she'd jump at the chance. She's said it a dozen times each year, all the fame isn't worth even a part of it all. I'll carry her up to Gryffindor Tower. Bloom?" She slurs something about being able to walk, and Ron snorts and says "Yeah, just like you could walk after we first found Fluffy. Or after we got out of the Dark Forest in our first year. I'm not buying that for a minute."

Bloom groans softly into Draco's robe, so softly that he almost missed it, but doesn't try to prove she can make it there on her own. He buries his face in her hair, pressing his lips to her head for a moment…right up until a shaken Pansy and Hermione come running back covered in soot and Pansy holding a strange-looking whip that makes them all both uneasy and furious.

Ron frowns at them, and asks "What happened?"

Hermione is the first to speak, as Pansy's looking more shaken than the Gryffindor - though, whether that's from Hermione's Gryffindor courage or the detail that she's probably used to getting into danger by now is anyone's guess - and says "Let's just say we're going to need a new Caretaker. And a new office for that caretaker. And a new section of wall."

Pansy gets herself together, and says "We couldn't tell what was going on, there's nothing left but a large hole in the wall that spans two classrooms and a lot of soot and ash. And some charred fur, along with this whip."

Draco shrugs, than says "It was gonna happen sooner or later if Filch started working detentions. Someone else would've lost control of their magic and done the cranky old man in." That time they found Bloom flashes through Draco's head, how she truly didn't seem to be directing her magic at all, and it was just reacting to her desire to escape. Somehow, he gets the distinct feeling Bloom lost her grip on her magic once more…and these were the results.

* * *

Later that night, Draco sees words getting written into the journal Bloom made for him. 'Draco, its Hermione. We got Bloom talking before she fell asleep, and she said Umbridge gave Filch some kind of potion for her to drink. Between that and what Filch was using on her - some kind of whip, she said, that Umbridge Charmed to make her whole body experience the pain, which must be the one we found - she blacked out. I think we know exactly what happened next. She said the potion made it hard for her to think, but she felt every bit of pain. I'll ask Professors Flitwick and Snape to examine it, see what kind of spells were used on it.'

'Good idea, Hermione. How's Bloom doing now?'

'Out cold. Like she took Dreamless sleep, though all that happened was her head hit her pillow. Lavender and I looked at her back, but she doesn't have a mark on her as usual - she did keep twitching and flinching at every single touch, though. She's glowing orange, mumbling in her sleep, but no coherent words we can make out.'

'Did you find out anything about the potion?'

'No, she didn't know what it was. Just that it burned going down and it clouded up her thoughts while making her hyper-aware of her body. Ever heard of anything like that?'

'No. I'll ask Professor Snape tomorrow.'

* * *

Sure enough, first thing in the morning, Draco's down in his Godfather's office giving him the description of the effects of the Potion Bloom was forced to drink.

"Hm, I've heard of a few like it. The ingredients are all relatively easy to find. Where'd you hear about Potions like this, Draco?"

"We think Umbridge used one on Bloom during her detention with Filch, Sev. Except it backfired…a lot. We're going to need a new Caretaker, to. And a new office for them."

Severus goes pale, then groans and says "She lost control in some way. Like when Hedwig was injured."

Draco nods, then says "I don't think she was even conscious for it, Godfather. We found her stumbling down a corridor and holding her head, and couldn't remember how she got there."

Snape rubs his temples with his fingers, and says "Albus, you fool…" He then looks up, and asks "What happened to her? Where is she now, Draco?"

"Gryffindor Tower, Sev. Ron and Hermione took her back there last night. We also found this whip, Hermione has it for now and is going to show it to you and Professor Flitwick later today, that Bloom said Umbridge Charmed."

Severus' eyes narrow, and he says "A whip. Filch whipped her."

Draco nods, and says "After Umbridge Charmed it, apparently. Bloom wasn't very conscious, but what she told Granger and Weasley wasn't good."

Severus groans again, already feeling a stress-induced headache coming on - and he hasn't even had breakfast yet. After a minute, he grumbles "Its far too early in the morning for this…" Privately, he has to wonder if Bloom Jessica Potter-Fyre wasn't born under a cursed star or something - its _always_ her, almost every single incident this severe involves her in some way. Even if she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Four hours later, he and Flitwick are in an abandoned classroom with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson, and a whip that's radiating the Dark Arts. After a few diagnostic spells, Flitwick turns pale as a ghost and Snape informs the teens that the whip was Charmed to mimic the Cruciatus Curse. So, basically, every time Bloom was whipped, its like she was Crucio'd for a few seconds.

Susan quickly Transfigures a bucket from a table and promptly barfs into it, and is almost immediately followed by Pansy. The rest of the teens are almost as bad, with Hermione's brain connected directly to her mouth as she babbles to Ron about the effects of the Cruciatus and how long it was from when Bloom left for her Detention to when they found her and how she still hasn't woken up, Ron trying to calm her down, and Draco being torn by the urges to Hex Umbridge and Filch into oblivion and find Bloom to make sure she's still…well, still Bloom.

In the end, the whip gets packaged up and sent to Susan's aunt with a description of what it is and what it was used for included, and then Flitwick and Snape start planning ways to make Umbridge's time at Hogwarts even more frustrating than it already is - between Peeves pranking her every chance he gets, the other professors openly defying her in various ways by citing her 'Educational Decrees' and Bloom outright defying her at every turn, the woman's practically tearing her hair out.

Looks like its time to push her over the edge. There's little doubt the entirety of the school population will be willing - ecstatic, even - to join in.

Ron hesitantly asks "Professor Snape? Would you like to get in touch with Fred and George for ideas? They're really brilliant at this kind of stuff."

* * *

Daphne breathes a sigh of relief when she senses another surge of Bloom's magic - she's probably going to eviscerate whoever is setting off her sister's magic like this, but that can wait until she's contacted Bloom. When she travels down the link, though, she finds Bloom unconscious and her mind open enough to enter and _finally_ speak to her. Though, as soon as Daphne solidifies the connection between them enough to _finally_ see her baby sister after all this time, Daphne feels magic surge through Bloom's mind and take her sister's consciousness even further away.

The only reason she doesn't follow is because she recognizes a vision when she...well, _feels_ one. It would have to be something important, not something that can wait five mintutes for Daphne to introduce herself.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Yeah, I know, Umbridge is upping her tactics. I SWEAR Bloom is going to recover, though. Please don't hate me. With Bloom not just keeping her head down and staying under the radar - like Harry tried to do in canon - she's got to think of something. And we already knew she's sadistic enough for such a thing - in the book, she actually wanted to have Fred and George whipped by Filch, and an Educational Decree was in the works for letting Filch do detentions. At any rate, I'm pushing Arthur's attack back a bit - we're already right around December anyway, since the attack on Hedwig was Halloween, and that was a month ago. While Arthur's attack was near Christmas. Mostly, it was to give Daphne a chance to finally meet Bloom face to face. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming soon! **


	58. Chapter 57

Three days later, Bloom's _still_ sleeping off her detention with Filch - from what Hermione can guess, she's gone into that trance-like state that can heal her from everything up to and including decapitation. It would explain why she hasn't even twitched yet, even when Hermione and Lavender tried the Sonorus spell and shouted for her to wake up at the top of their lungs. All she does is glow orange, something that's _very_ noticeable at night, and occasionally mumble in her sleep to…someone, but she doesn't know who. Hermione did catch a word that sounded a lot like 'Daphne' once, though.

Draco's going out of his mind with worry once more - while Umbridge, meanwhile, has the biggest toad-like grin on her face all throughout the day. Which isn't helped at all by Hermione and Lavender telling the woman in Defense Class that Bloom's lying on top of her bed with Hedwig curled up on her stomach.

And it seems what happened to Bloom is the last straw for Hermione - that, or the sickly-sweet tone of voice Umbridge uses when asking why she's still asleep when she should be in class. It becomes clear to the entire class that Bloom's rubbing off on Hermione when the brunette witch snaps "One thing I've learned about Bloom, Professor, is that you can't force her to do something. She won't wake up until she's good and ready, and right now she isn't. No amount of detentions on your part or Minister Fudge badgering for her will speed it up! You'll just have to wait for her to wake up like the rest of us after what the detention you assigned her with Filch did to her."

Which resulted in both Filch's and Mrs. Norris' deaths - the only thing left of Filch that could be found was a fine ash, and Mrs. Norris only escaped that fate because she wasn't right next to Bloom. Amazingly, Hermione's outburst doesn't result in a detention.

* * *

When they all get out of class, Pansy asks "What about a Rejuvenation Potion? I know its supposed to give someone a burst of energy, but…"

Hermione grimaces, and shakes her head while saying "Not an option with Bloom. She tried that _once_ during second year…right, now I'm not surprised everything caught fire."

Draco's eyes widen, and he says "The Rejuvenation Potion gives a person's body and their magic a boost, that's why its good for waking up first thing in the morning. Merlin, Bloom's magic interacting with the Potion, and whoever's magic was used to make it…"

Everybody goes silent from horror - no wonder it was almost like she had an allergic reaction back in second year. And that was _before_ she sprouted her wings.

Ron asks "What if she made the potion herself? I know it won't work for right now, but hear me out on this. If she made the Potion herself, it would be her magic interacting with…well, itself. I can't really see much backlash from that, at least."

Hermione thinks about it for a minute, then says "I'll talk to her about it when she wakes up. Or go to the Room…"

* * *

That evening, at dinner, there's two unexpected arrivals - Sirius Black and Cornelius Fudge.

And the look on Sirius' face says he very well _could_ murder Dolores Umbridge - when Bloom didn't wake up the morning after her detention with Filch, Hermione contacted Sirius via the Enchanted Mirror. It seems Sirius finally managed to force a meeting with Fudge - and Fudge is cowering behind the man, either because Sirius is an Ex-Auror or because he's Lord Black officially. Or, possibly, because he spent twelve years in Azkaban - while his mental state is fully recovered, that place changes a person. Add to it Bloom's recent treatment by the government, and he's terrifyingly furious.

Everyone goes completely silent as Sirius strides up to the professors' table, where there's a noticeable lack of a pink-wearing toad-woman - there's been an obvious retaliation in response to Bloom's last detention, so she's been eating in her office. Even the House-Elves have joined in on the rebellion, serving her only foods that she absolutely loathes.

And, her appearance keeps changing in ridiculously funny ways - the Twins may well be testing their joke products on her without her knowledge, slipping them into her food somehow. If they are, its _perfect_ advertising.

Dumbledore mentally prepares himself for dealing with an angry, overprotective Sirius Black who has every right to be enraged about his Goddaughter's condition - this is _not_ going to turn out well. "Where. Is. She."

Twenty minutes later, Dumbledore's - trapped - in his office with Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, and a positively _murderous_ Sirius Black. Who's threatening to pull Bloom from Hogwarts and just leave the country with her, going somewhere else for the remainder of both her schooling and the war that's brewing, making both Fudge and Dumbledore go pale and start stammering at once.

The toad-like grin on Umbridge's face when Sirius demanded to know why his Goddaughter was unconscious quickly dropped off her face when Fudge gave her a glare powered by pure terror - whatever it is Sirius said or did, it has him scared halfway through the Veil.

An hour later, Fudge is a shaking mess, Sirius and Dumbledore are heading up to the Gryffindor Tower, and Umbridge is doing the fastest planning of her life to keep her job. Because, if this goes public…there's no doubt in anyone's mind that the public will have Fudge's head, if not hers, they'll be calling for blood for sure. And, if he goes…well, Umbridge knows she's hardly the most popular member of the Ministry. If Fudge goes, she'll likely get sacked in a week, at the very latest.

She manages to convince Fudge she had no idea what Filch would do when she assigned Potter the detention with him, since it seems nobody found the whip she Cursed to teach the brat a lesson. Even so, its by the skin of her teeth - and only thanks to Dumbledore, for whatever reason, that Sirius didn't go through with that unspoken threat and done something that would've landed him back in Azkaban.

"Dolores, listen to me. Listen very carefully. Before Lord Black arrived for the meeting, he contacted Alastor Moody and Amelia Bones. They'll both be going over everything you've done over the course of your time here. One toe out of line, and your through. And I'm _not_ going to save you and lose my position. If you truly made the bed Lord Black thinks you did, you've got to lie in it all on your own."

* * *

Arthur's standing guard in the Department of Mysteries, guarding the Prophecy about Bloom and the Dark Lord. Most all the Order members are going in shifts, guarding what Dumbledore believes to be a game-changing piece of information for the-

He's broken from his thoughts by a slithering sound. He turns around just in time to see a snake lunging at him, only…only for it to hit a bright orange shield around him that wasn't there a moment ago. Arthur watches what's surely the most horrifying thing he's seen in at least a month - as soon as the snake makes contact with the shield, it bursts into flames. Its entire body starts burning all at once, and a shrieking black mist rises up that can't be regular smoke before it, to, catches fire and burns away with a, frankly, traumatizing shriek that could shatter glass.

The last time anything happened on this shift, it was when Sturgis Podmore went absolutely insane because he tried to take the Prophecy a few days ago - the protective Wards on the Prophecy make it so only the people the Prophecy is about can take it, so either Bloom or the Dark Lord would have to come and take it.

And, seeing as Bloom shouldn't actually know about it - since Dumbledore insisted on not telling her, even though she really _should_ have a right to know why the man tried to kill her time and again - its looking like Voldemort himself will have to sneak into the Ministry and take it.

* * *

All the Death Eaters in Riddle Manor scrape themselves off the floor after the searing agony that burned their Dark Marks yet again - they've all come to know it only happens when Bloom-Bloody-Potter has had a confrontation with something connected to the Dark Lord. Even though he was sitting on his throne-like chair at the head of the table, waiting for Nagini to get the Prophecy. He suddenly started smoking, and screamed in pure agony the likes of which they can't even imagine - only their Marks started smoking like that, feeling like they were set on fire somehow, or like they were turned into molten brands in their arms.

Most everyone that hasn't been Crucio'd into insanity yet comes to the same conclusion in a rather short space of time - they're _so_ doomed. Either the Dark Lord will Crucio them to insanity or AK them in a fit of rage, or he'll send them on a suicide mission against a girl that can not only hold her own against them but can attack them from afar via their Dark Marks.

Bloody. Fuck.

* * *

Snape slides down the wall as the burning, searing agony finally fades in the Mark on his left arm - he'll be _so_ thrilled to be shot of this brand! It was the single worst mistake of his entire life, though the fight with Lily was a very close second. It made him slave to a madman, and he instantly knew he'd done something awful when he was sent out on his first raid.

Unfortunately, until now, leaving hasn't been an option - not unless your dead, that is. And, even then, your body might still be useful to the deranged man.

As it is, he's _done_ \- done with all of it. With Dumbledore, with Voldemort - everything. He fully plans on having Bloom burn the Mark off his arm, no matter how painful it'll be - excruciating, according to Lucius and Narcissa - and then hiding out with his long-time friends for a few months after Bloom kills the Dark Lord.

Because its going to come to a head, and he's certain the young Wi- no, _Fairy _will come out in the win. Nothing to do with Dumbledore, or Fudge, though. All because of her almost obsessive drive to learn all there is about magic.

He cracks a pained smile at the memory of when Dumbledore spoke to her after his class one day in second year, saying he was concerned for her wellbeing and wanted her to enjoy her childhood. Thinking back on it, her response should've sent up warning flags for him.

_"__If you were concerned about my wellbeing, Headmaster, you'd have let me stay over the summer. How I live my life is my choice, and I choose to learn as much about magic as I can. I'm more interested in surviving a psychotic spirit that killed my parents and tried to kill me than slowing down."_

He could swear he heard a surface thought of hers by accident - a side-effect of learning Legilimency, passive surface scans are like breathing to him - and it also should've raised a few red flags with him. _'Besides, I don't have a childhood anyway.'_

Back then, he brushed it off as childish exaggeration - even though she couldn't have known he heard her. In hindsight...well, hindsight is always 20/20, as the Muggles say.

* * *

Hermione and Lavender are staring at Bloom in equal parts shock and trepidation - nothing in all five of their years at Hogwarts, not even the adventures Hermione's gone with Bloom over the years, has ever prepared them for their roommate suddenly catching fire in her near-death-like sleep in the middle of the night. Which is exactly what Bloom's just done.

Three days of nothing but a low glow, and now she's suddenly caught fire! Were they not so scared of what that means for Bloom, the thought of what Seamus would give to learn to do that would be hysterical.

And then, just as suddenly, the fire goes out. Along with the glow that's been a constant for the past three days.

Lavender's just opened her mouth to whisper-ask if Hermione thinks Bloom's dead when they both hear a gasping sound. One deep breath, then another shorter one - and then more and more, quickly evening out into a regular rhythm. Followed by a groan and "Oh, my bloody head…"

Hermione's the first one over to Bloom, shouting her name even as the red-head makes a small fireball to see with - just as that happens, she gets tackled down onto her back. Lavender's shortly behind Hermione. When she's asked how she's feeling, the red-head replies "Like a cooked noodle. And really hungry. What time is it?"

Hermione laughs, more than a bit hysterically, and says "Too late by far to get something to eat. Unless…Dobby!"

There's a sudden pop, and Dobby's standing there. Resulting in another joyful exclamation, tears…and then an explanation of how the Weasley Twins went down to the kitchens and explained what happened to her.

Long story short, the House Elves are rebelling against Dolores Jane Umbridge as well.

The House Elf is hesitant to bring Ravenclaw's Diadem to Bloom in her condition, but she doesn't leave him much choice - Bloom passes back out, a newly-cleansed Diadem in a death-grip in her hand.

* * *

The very next morning, all of Gryffindor is waiting in line to hug Bloom after Sirius is finished.

Draco's reunion with her consists of dragging Bloom to an empty classroom, putting a spell on the door, and proceeding to snog her senseless while demanding she never scare him like that again.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Happy 4th of July! Yes, Bloom has woken up - I decided I'd push Arthur's attack back a bit, but we're still in December anyway, so... **

**Anyway, I've been going back through the chapters I've written, and unless I've managed to miss one somehow - Locket, cup, diadem, diary, Nagini, ring, nope, all there! - we're good to go for killing Voldemort! Quick question, does anyone want to see the scene where Umbridge has to call in the Aurors to get rid of Hagrid? I'll have his return in a later chapter, after Christmas Break, but I'm not sure whether or not to have Umbridge limited in her power or just sack her at the end of the year and shove some Veritaserum down her throat via Moody. Honestly, I'm kinda torn here - both sound like things I could get creative with, such as having Madam Bones do a review of Umbridge, how ironic huh? Or having Umbridge come to the Great Hall after the final battle to find Bones and a squad of Aurors waiting for her. **

**Please review - and vote which option you'd like, as well as for Hagrid's attempted arrest. Enjoy! And enjoy Independence day! Ooh, you think I should write in a scene after Bloom leaves for Alfea of her doing her own little celebration of the day she left the Dursleys and gained her own independence? Just a thought I literally just had. **


	59. Chapter 58

Its finally winter break at Hogwarts, and nobody could be more relieved about that than Dolores Umbridge - ever since she gave Potter that detention with Filch and then the girl woke up, it seems the castle itself has turned on her. The hallways constantly smell like Dungbombs, she _swears_ someone's slipping potions into her morning tea somehow since her hair has repeatedly turned every color imaginable and her tastes always go off, once she found a _swamp_ in her office that destroyed her decorations, swallowed her furniture, and has ruined all her photos of cats, and yet she can't find any culprit!

Potter always has an alibi for her whereabouts whenever something occurs, as well as the Weasley Twins - if she didn't know any better, she'd say the castle has _multiple_ copies of Peeves that have taken an extreme dislike to her.

Case in point, she sits down in her chair in the Great Hall for breakfast that morning, before everyone leaves, only to leap up screaming in fear as it goes disgustingly squishy underneath her and starts shifting about and creeping up her legs. There's a quiet whisper of laughter across the hall, even as she looks at her chair only to see it stop being so…rubbery isn't quite the right word, but it's the closest she can manage in her frazzled state.

Peeves cackles above her, and spits out another infuriating rhyme before disappearing. Umbridge just glares at the spot, hating how she barely managed to hold onto her position - she's on thin ice as it is, one tiny misstep and she's out. The only reason Sirius Black didn't have her head on a silver platter is because nobody knew about the whip she enchanted to teach the Potter brat a lesson.

* * *

Bloom takes one last look through her trunk - yes, she's got everything. Including the book on the effects of the Cruciatus…and the one on just how effective the 'Fire of Life' is at healing things. Turns out, just about literally _everything_ \- she woke up three days after her detention with Filch because it sent her into a Healing Trance, a sleep-like state where absolutely nothing will wake her up and disturbing her is an _incredibly_ bad idea. Apparently, it only does that if she'd have lost all control of her magic due to being conscious from the pain of healing everything.

She also read this interesting bit about traces of her magic still outside her body - like the blood Voldemort used in the Regeneration Potion that gave him a new body - and how she can apparently manipulate that if the magic hasn't been used up. Oh, she's going to have a field day if _that's_ the case and the magic in her blood is still in his body. Seeing as her very touch burns the Horcruxes, and his new body is basically another Horcrux with some of her magic imbedded in it…

Bloom gets a wicked grin at the ideas that train of thought brings up, then closes the trunk decisively - she heard from Sirius, via the Enchanted mirror, what happened to Neville's parents. Rather, she saw flashes of them in a dream, last night, and mirror-called him to get more details. Then she went to the Room of Requirement - honestly, how did she _not_ think of this before?! - and requested a book on how to use the Dragon Flame's healing capabilities on someone else and how to heal the Cruciatus. That room is an honest-to-Merlin miracle, even by magical standards - which does set the bar pretty high, in reality.

_Bloom._

Bloom goes still for a minute, looking at her stuff without seeing it - its that same voice, its been calling her more and more ever since the detention with Filch. She finally got a look at the owner, only to get shocked into the vision about Arthur Weasley - it's the same woman from some of her dreams, the ones about the crumbling castle.

Presumably…she's Daphne.

Her…sister.

Okay, now she feels a tiny bit guilty about not answering her calls. But, hey, better safe than sorry, right? Besides, ever since, she's been a whisper behind Bloom's ear, always present and occasionally becoming something of a phantom. One nobody else can see. Its kind of unnerving, really - good thing everyone knows she's a Seer, and just assumes she's Seeing something. Technically, they're right.

She shakes her head, bringing herself back to what she's doing, then lets Hedwig land on the trunk and flash away with it - its not that she doesn't trust people not to go through her stuff, but- oh, wait, that's _exactly_ it. Umbridge has been looking for _any_ excuse to catch people in something, and she's still touchy about people poking through her stuff. If its someone she knows, such as Sirius or Draco for example, she doesn't mind too much.

Umbridge rifling through her things, though? Not happening. She tried to take away Bloom's Firebolt, a gift from Sirius, and Bloom was one second from giving the woman a burn all the way to the bone - had Umbridge touched her broom, her _personal_ broom, Bloom wouldn't be held responsible for what happened next. As it is, the toad-woman quailed underneath Bloom's deadly glare - seems she has some survival instincts after all. Barely any, though.

As proven when she tries to make Bloom submit to a 'mandatory search' for security reasons. Bloom flatly denies that suggestion, and then walks out the door - leaving a dumbstruck, but slowly furious woman in her wake.

She finds Draco, Ron, and Hermione easily enough, and they get on the train together - they end up in one of the first compartments, with Bloom sitting with her knees tucked into her body while leaning into Draco on one side, and Hermione reading a book with Ron looking over her shoulder. Unsurprisingly, Bloom quickly falls asleep once the train ride starts - Hermione figured that particular quirk of Bloom's out thanks to the Room of Requirement.

Bloom's magic has been conditioned to keep her in as good a shape as possible, and for a long time that included making it so that she was wide-awake as soon as she woke up - it's also why she can fall asleep so easily, and why she can eat so much consistently, as her magic takes up all the energy she gets from it to keep her body running like its supposed to. Long explanation short, her body literally functions off her magic in various ways - not needing food, for instance, and being perfectly awake as soon as she opens her eyes - and its changed her. Almost literally physically changed her. Because nobody just wakes up with a perfectly clear head from being out cold without some kind of magic being involved - nobody but Bloom, and she's _still_ got magic involved in her case. She just didn't know it.

And, all the ways Bloom's been changed by her magic to keep her alive can be traced straight back to the Dursleys.

Crazy-amazing memory? The Dursleys would tell her a list of things she had to do, and expected her to remember it all.

Her skill in preparing Potion ingredients? She had to cook two meals a day for five days of the week, and three meals the other two.

How she always seems to keep track of the time? She always had to have everything done by the time Vernon was home from work.

Draco leans over and presses his lips to Bloom's temple, and grins to himself when she shifts in her sleep and leans into him more. He's the luckiest guy on the entire planet.

Neville, Dean, Seamus, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott walk in, and Hermione quietly says "This space is _way_ too small for everyone. Hang on." She waves her wand, and the compartment doubles in size.

Of course, then Bloom cracks one eye open and murmurs "Nev, when are you heading to St. Mungos?"

Neville goes a bit pale, and says "A week before Christmas day. Gran and I are going to visit my parents."

Bloom sleepily says "We'll meet you there…" She then closes her eye and apparently falls back asleep. They've all gotten used to Bloom's moments like this, where she'll just pop up with stuff like that - though, the warning is nice in advance.

Once she had everyone get into random pairs based off of their strengths in different subjects so they could claim to Umbridge they were doing a sort of tutor-exchange deal when she tried to get them on the Educatinal Decree forbidding any student groups of more than two outside of class. One kid's good at Transfiguration while the other is good at Charms, for instance. One has memorized a dozen history books, while the other can practically read Ancient Runes. They were discussing the topics when Umbridge cornered them, and the shades of red and purple the woman's face turned after each unsuccessful capture of rulebreakers was hysterical. The twentieth pair thought she might have a apoplexy, she looks so furious.

Draco's pulled out of his thoughts when Ron tugs at his elbow, saying "We've got to get going. Prefect meeting."

"Right, course." Fred and George come in just as Draco's reluctantly eases Bloom into the wall, and both smirk at him as he leaves.

Fred murmurs "I knew it since year three."

Neville grins, then asks "What's planned for the toad after winter break?"

Fred and George get matching devilish grins, and Fred says "Professor Snape helped us perfect a little something for the toad. All we have to do is make it without her finding out. Lets just say her appearance will reflect her true nature. We left her the box of chocolates in her office via Peeves in the meantime. She eats them, she'll have enough problems to keep her from planning anything for the entire break. Plus, Professor Snape had the idea to put a Compulsion on the box so she'll want to eat them."

Bloom chuckles, and murmurs "Serves the toad-bitch right. Using a Blood Quill on Firsties. The woman's sick and twisted." They all wordlessly agree with her on that point, Umbridge is an absolute psychopath who shouldn't be allowed near children no matter what.

* * *

Sirius and Remus are waiting at the front of the platform for Bloom when they do get off, with Lucius and Narcissa waiting for Draco. Everyone's shocked at the sight of Hedwig, despite being told about it via a two-way mirror and letters. Unfortunately, Hedwig can't teleport yet - it takes about nine months for that to start working in baby Phoenixes, Bloom's read, and Hedwig's not even close - so they have to Apparate to Potter Hall. Bloom still _hates_ Apparition - at least it didn't take all her self-control not to barf this time.

And then she's subjected to a _very_ long questioning from Remus about 'is she alright, what the _bloody hell_ did Umbridge do to her, is Filch truly dead, etc.' Which takes about three hours, start to finish.

Note to self, _never_ worry a Werewolf that much.

Ever.

Again.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Yes, I know, i'm getting a bit close to the end of the week - today's seriously the first day it hasn't looked like it was about to pour for days. All the rain really cut into my writing time, since its been thunderstorming the whole time. **

**Anyway, I know, I'm kinda dragging the school year out just a bit...but there's so many hysterical things to do to Umbridge! Up next, Bloom's Christmas present to Neville - I bet you can all guess what it is. Here's a hint, Neville's going to be one happy boy. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More updates to stories coming soon! **


	60. Chapter 59

AN: Okay, I realized rom one of my reviews that I sorta made a contradiction in one of my newer chapters - where Bloom can't take most potions like Rejuvenation Potions or Pepper-Ups 'cause they'd affect her magic, yet they had her on potions when she was first found.

So, uh, let me explain that bit, 'cause even I didn't realize that mistake until I read that review. I'm still human, so please forgive a mistake or two.

I did read up on potions like the Pepper-Up and Rejuvenation Potion before writing that chapter, and its basically intaking magic that's meant to wake someone up or give them a boost to cure a cold - and that magic would normally interact with Bloom's...well, badly. Like how you can get sick-ish when you get a vaccine, or an allergic reaction - just magnified because Wiccan magic is foreign to Dragon Fire, which Bloom sorta lives off.

The potions they had Bloom on were mostly Nutrient Potions and Healing Potions - since it either just dumped a bunch of nutrients her body was missing or aided in healing her like her own magic was trying to do, there wasn't much of a reaction. They just got burned through faster than normal.

Hope that clears the misunderstanding up, and please feel free to point out any other mistakes like that in the future. Thank you, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Neville and Augusta have just gotten into St. Mungo's when they spot a few familiar faces - Bloom, Sirius, and Remus. Neville gives Bloom a shaky smile, and says "Thanks for coming, Bloom."

Augusta gives the red-haired girl a once-over, then says "So, you're the one who gave my grandson some confidence. Well done, and my thanks."

Bloom shrugs, then says "I help my friends, Lady Longbottom. All he needed was some encouragement." The words 'something he was sorely lacking' hang in the air, unspoken yet heard loud and clear.

Augusta nods her head minutely, then says "I love my son, miss Potter. And my grandson. I'm not afraid to admit I pushed Neville to succeed, even if it didn't turn out so well in the end. I want him to be every bit as great as his father was, and I know he can be."

Sirius clears his throat, then says "Speaking of Frank…" "Yes, of course."

When they get to the right Ward, Bloom blinks in shock at the first person she sees - Gilderoy Lockhart. After a minute, she says "You've got to be kidding…"

Neville shrugs, and says "He's been here ever since year two."

Bloom crosses her arms, and says "The idiot tried to Obliviate us with Ron's old wand. It backfired on us, predictably."

Neville snickers, and says "Yeah, he was always an idiot. I still can't believe he kept trying to get you to act out scenes in his books."

Bloom just shrugs, then says "Like you just said, he was an idiot. Lets move on, shall we?"

They get to the two beds that are sitting side-by-side in the ward, and Neville swallows and says "Bloom…these are my parents. Hey Mum, Dad. I brought a good friend from school…" Neville keeps talking to his parents, holding his mother's hand in his own as he introduces her to them.

After he's done, Bloom puts a hand on Neville's shoulder and says "I might be able to help, Neville. The Room is simply amazing, coming up with information about the Cruciatus curse and…well, and my own magic. Stand back for a minute?"

Neville nods, and gently pushes his Gran a few steps back even as she's getting a suspicious look on her face. Which turns to utter shock and awe when Bloom's body catches fire. Then then that fire funnels down her arms and into Alice Longbottom's body. After a good minute, Bloom stops and stares at Alice for a minute with orange eyes before heading to Frank's bedside to do the same.

Alice looks around after a minute, then stops when her eyes land on Sirius. "Sirius? What happened? Where are we?" She starts getting frantic, as she remembers what happened, and asks "Where's Neville? Where are the Lestranges? Oh Merlin, they took him, didn't they? They took Neville!"

Bloom clears her throat, prompting Alice to look over at her as Frank is blinking and looking around. She just points to Neville, who's looking like he might faint at any moment.

Alice's eyes land on him, and her breath catches in her throat. "N-Neville? Is that you?"

Neville nods, looking close to tears, and Bloom says "Happy Christmas, Neville." She then promptly collapses, even as Sirius makes his way over to her and Neville shouts her name automatically.

Alice's breath hitches again, and she asks "Bloom…as in, Bloom Potter? Lily and James' little girl? How…?"

Frank looks over at them, and says "I think…I think we've been out of it for a while, Alice. Remember the Lestranges?"

Augusta nods, and says "You were tortured to insanity, both of you. Neville and Bloom are fifteen now."

Alice whispers "Fifteen? We've missed so much of your life, Neville?"

Sirius picks Bloom up, and says "I'll leave you to catch up. Alice, Frank, you and your family are welcome at Potter Hall anytime."

Alice nods, and Frank says "You'll have to tell us what we've missed. We heard about Lily and James, and that Bloom had beaten You-Know-Who, but…"

Sirius grimaces, then nods and says "Right. Will do. I'm just going to warn you now, it won't be pleasant. For anyone."

* * *

Bloom wakes up with a groan, and sees she's in her luxurious room in Potter Hall - a bed large enough to fit four of her with ease, a view of the garden with a balcony, and a ceiling so high it'd take her a full minute to fly up there on her own.

Merlin, she loves this room.

Its decorated in navy blue, cream, and light pink, and her art box from Draco is set up in large corner that could realistically be called an art studio in itself - wood floor with an old carpet that was made specifically for getting paint drips, loads of natural light thanks to the connected windows - it's almost like a panoramic window, except they're not all one pane of glass. She _adores_ it all.

Silsy pops in, then practically tackles Bloom's legs in a hug and makes her promise not to scare her like that again - apparently, she wasn't taking it very well that Bloom's been out of it for so long.

They get a letter from Augusta Longbottom that dinner, followed by one from Neville and a formal 'thank you' from Frank and Alice.

Bloom grins at Neville's hasty letter - from his handwriting alone, he's happier than Bloom's ever known him to be. And saying he can't ever make it up to her, giving him back his parents.

* * *

Dumbledore falls out of his chair - yes, he's really that shocked - when he reads the Daily Prophet. Alice and Frank Longbottom are out of St. Mungo's. They're cured of their Cruciatus-induced insanity. He slowly puts the paper down, then starts massaging his temples to relieve himself of a growing migraine - he can only guess Bloom Potter is responsible for their sudden recovery.

_Only the Fire of Life could do something like this…damn, I should've handled things with that girl differently. _

He can _finally_ see that now, he should've told her about the Prophecy and the power at her fingertips years ago, but he just _couldn't_. He wanted to let her enjoy her childhood, regardless of her claims about the Dursleys, and it backfired on him spectacularly. No, catastrophically.

He's still not sure how he lost control of her, but he did - one minute, she was exactly where he wanted her to be. The next, she was just _gone._ Dropped off the face of the planet.

_Perhaps if I told her everything from the beginning, she'd have trusted me more. Or, at the very least, there wouldn't be so much damage that I've yet to even start to undo. _

He's learned the lesson that Bloom Potter is a stubborn, willful young lady, and once she gets an idea or thought in her head not even Legilimency could remove it…not that he's tried. He's honestly afraid of what she would do upon sensing a Legilimency Probe into her mind - and she _would_ sense it, he's no doubt of that. Fairies like her, _anyone_ like her, were rumored to be far more in touch with their own magic than any 'Wiccan' and can sense magic as easily as hearing people speak.

The image of Quirrell getting knocked off the stands in her first year lends that particular rumor credibility - he's positive the only reason the others got knocked over was due to a lack of focus or control on Bloom's part, easily explainable by her age, and the circumstances she was in. It seems hiding her true heritage from her was one of his worst mistakes, and there's no going back from it.

* * *

Severus Snape slides down the wall of Potter Manor, having taken a day off from anything and everything school-related for one _very_ specific thing. Bloom Potter stumbles over to a chair, shaking from the effort of burning away Severus' Dark Mark - Tom was fighting back, attacking her through it. She had to be _much_ more careful with Severus' Mark, as it seems Tom figured out what she did. That, or he wanted to retaliate for Nagini's death and the destruction of his Horcruxes.

If he even knows all his Soul Pieces are gone.

Whatever the case, he sent a surge of Dark Magic through the Mark and to Bloom - hurt like almost nothing she's ever known, and she's known quite the variety of pain in her lifetime. Now that its done, she's got a splitting migraine and Severus has a Burn mark on his arm that'll fade over the course of the day.

"If you need to hide it, Professor, I'd recommend just wrapping it up and Charming the bandage."

Severus nods, then groans "Right, will do. What will you do next, Ms. Potter? I take it you won't just wait around for Voldemort to come to you as usual?"

Bloom shakes her head, and says "No, I won't. He wants some Prophecy, Professor Snape. I can only assume its what Dumbledore doesn't want me to know about, and why he's been manipulating my entire life. No, I'll face Tom Riddle on my own terms. I might just borrow Colin's camera for the occasion, to."

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Yes, the next chapter is up! And yes, I wanted to give poor Neville his parents back - just wait until Bellatrix and company hear _that_ piece of news! Anyway, I am going to be doing a few timeskips once they get back to school - mainly because my own break is going to end eventually, and I want Bloom in Magix by then. I'm still going to have Hagrid come back and Umbridge try to sack him via corrupt Aurors, though. I can just see them in my mind, sprinting back into the Great Hall shouting to Umbridge just why they can't make him leave. I can promise you all, it'll be hysterical.**

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming soon! Please review, they make my day!**

**PS. as a side note, recently found this store on Etsy called PerfectlyPink67 - they sell some really good jewelry of all kinds, if anyone is looking for something for birthdays. **


	61. Chapter 60

Draco bolts up awake as soon as the light hits his face - its _Christmas!_ One thing the Wizarding World took to immediately from the Muggle World - everyone, Magical or Muggle, loves getting gifts. Even the most uptight Pureblood family does Christmas.

Even better, Sirius, Remus, and Bloom arrived the afternoon before, with Sirius claiming Christmas should be spent with family - family that likes you, anyway. Narcissa could only wince at the reminder - Sirius did _not_ have a good childhood, and Draco was always told that Walburga Black had devolved fully into the Black Madness by the time Sirius was Sorted. Its no real wonder he ran away and became the proverbial black sheep - or is it white sheep? - of the family, along with Andromeda.

The sound of Sirius actually dragging Remus out of his guest room pulls him from his thoughts - along with Remus' protests of 'I can walk just fine, Padfoot, let go!' - and reminds him why this Christmas is better than usual.

Bloom's here! He gets a huge grin on his face and opens the door, only to get jumped from behind by a Disillusioned person the instant he steps out the doorway.

The arms alone are a giveaway that its Bloom even before she cancels the spell, as they're warm to the touch as they wrap around him. The hot breath on the back of his neck and in his ear makes a shiver go down his spine as she breathes out "Happy Christmas, Draco. Here's my first gift for you." He can't even respond before she cups his face and proceeds to snog him entirely breathless.

He barely even registers when he half-pulls, half-gets-pushed by Bloom back into his room so they don't get interrupted, or when the door closes via a small burst of magic from her. He only pulls back when his lungs are burning from lack of fresh air, and sees Bloom's gone wide-eyed with orange shot through her blue irises - a sure sign she was losing her own mind.

Merlin, he loves looking into those eyes - he could drown and burn in them at the same time, and would do so happily.

Bloom whispers "How long do you think we have before the adults-"

She doesn't even get to finish, as there's a knocking on the door and Narcissa's voice calls in "Draco, my dragon, are you awake?"

Bloom stifles what sounds suspiciously like an 'eep!' and transforms, flying upwards out of sight of the doorway. And not a moment too soon, either, as Narcissa enters as soon as Draco answers. Narcissa hugs him, saying "Happy Christmas, Draco! Come, your father is waiting down in the family room! And Sirius was wide-awake and dragging Remus there as well when I passed him."

Draco nods, and says "I'll be out in a minute, Mother. Just need to fix my hair so I don't have bed-head." Narcissa smiles at him, and says "I'm sure, my dragon. Can't have a certain red-haired lady seeing you with less-than-perfect hair."

Narcissa finally leaves, and Bloom lands with a sigh of relief, saying "Thank Merlin, I was afraid she'd never leave. Don't get me wrong, your mother is wonderful…but I don't exactly want her around every single minute." To emphasize which minutes that would be, she kisses him again.

Draco hums, after he pulls back an inch or so, and says "As much as I could do this all day, I'm sure you'd like to open gifts. And get ready for tomorrow."

Bloom blinks, and asks "What's tomorrow?"

Draco grins, and says "It's a surprise. I'm amazed Sirius agreed to it, really - he's extraordinarily protective of you, you know that right?"

Bloom nods, then says "I think he's trying his hardest to make up for all those years he was in Azkaban. And the one Dumbledore had him shut up in St. Mungos. Its nice, really, and I do appreciate it…its just a bit overwhelming at times. Like Molly Weasley the first time I actually met her, instead of just following and watching from a distance 'cause I could tell they were magical. I nearly blew her head off when she took all of us by surprise when Ron and the Twins brought me to the Burrow from Surrey."

Draco hums, presses his lips to just behind her ear - and is rewarded with a strong shiver from her - then says "Well, enough about depressing thoughts. Its Christmas, after all! Lets go."

Bloom smirks, and says "I thought you were going to fix your hair, though, Draco."

He reaches for his wand, flicks it at his head to cast the Charm, and says "There, fixed. Lets go. Oh, wait."

He then leans in and presses his lips to Bloom's and whispering "Happy Christmas, Bloom. Now, lets go."

* * *

Fred and George get to the last box, and see its got Bloom's handwriting on it - she somehow got stuff for everyone, like a new wand holster for Ron and a book of advanced Charms for Ginny. The latter resulting in a wicked grin from Ginny - she's already got her terrifyingly powerful Bat-Bogey Hex, and Bloom's basically just given her a list of other such spells.

Fred and George open the last wrapped object addressed to them, only to see it's a book with a girl in a dress holding a frog in her hands and looking like she's about to kiss it. Fred reads "'The Princess and the Frog.'"

"I wonder, brother mine, what was going through Bloom's head when she got this for us?"

They open the cover, only for a note to slip out. 'Wouldn't that frog look nice in a pink cardigan?' The next instant, they're howling with laughter on the floor. So is Ron, and then Ginny.

When they finally get themselves under control, Fred turns the page - and they find, in neat handwriting at the bottom of the page, a message from Bloom. 'There's more than a few benefits to being betrothed to our year's potions genius, you know. Even more so when his godfather is the youngest Potions Master in a century. Professor Snape was interestingly entertained when I brought up the idea of this story in our first brewing session.'

The next page makes it clear she wrote through the book.

'While my potions were brewing in our sessions, we'd toss ideas back and forth about this particular subject. According to him, any potions that can temporarily turn humans into animals last only a few hours. We figured a way around that, thankfully. Adding an Extension Charm after the Potion was made.'

'Unfortunately, as High Inquisitor, Toad-Bitch is keeping a count of any and all ingredients used by Professor Snape. His hands are metaphorically tied on the matter.'

'Luckily, he said you two were the best in your year and were more than willing to do a bit of last-minute brewing.'

The next page shows a brown frog that looks more like a toad…wearing a pink cardigan, with Umbridge's hair drawn around its head. Again, the Weasley siblings are hooting with laughter.

Ginny's the first to wipe her eyes, and then she gasps out "Now that potions kit she sent you two makes a lot more sense!" Ron says "And the order for fireworks! Loads of fireworks!"

Arthur and Molly can only stare in horrified fascination as Fred and George eagerly open the Potions kit from Bloom - she wouldn't…right?

As it turns out, she absolutely would and with a smile on her face.

There's a list of instructions on how to create 'a basic frog-transfiguration Potion' at home. As well as a vial that's Charmed to keep it fresh as long as its stoppered!

Arthur's had his run-ins with Dolores Umbridge, and he never liked her…and from what the kids have been saying, she's an absolute nightmare that actually tortures young children - not even in their teens yet! - for the smallest infraction or most ridiculous of excuses. Add to it the detail that she goes after anyone around Bloom instead of confronting the girl herself…

Suddenly, Arthur and Molly have no sympathy for that horrible woman. Anyone who can torture children, and take the coward's way out by targeting everyone that matters to whoever she actually wants to hurt - they get no sympathy from the Weasley Clan. They may be called Blood Traitors, but they're Gryffindors through and through - if they have a problem with someone, then they go to that someone. Not even the Purebloods that look down on them call them cowards, backstabbers, or weak-willed - the lot of them may be prejudiced, ridiculous, stuck-up traditionalists that can't see past their own noses because their views are in the way, but those views include respecting when a family sticks to their traditional values. Even if those values don't include the old ways.

The last page on the book Fred and George got says 'I just heard you guys and Professor Snape worked on this as well. Oops. Oh well, at least you guys got a good laugh out of it, right? Happy Christmas everyone, and here's to a successful brew.'

* * *

Draco wraps his arm around Bloom's waist as she stares in amazement at the view…from the top of the Eiffel Tower. The surprise Christmas gift was a tour of Paris - it certainly got Bloom ecstatic, alright. She's been one ball of fiery energy the whole trip, soaking up everything like she's a muggle sponge and its all water.

_Hm, maybe I can talk mother and father into talking Sirius and Remus into letting us do a trip around the world after we get our OWL's back? Knowing Bloom, she'll get all O's, and I've been studying my arse off. _

Bloom nudges him, asking "Thinking about something?"

Draco hums, and says "Just an idea. Also, how warm you feel up here." He sneaks a kiss under her jawline, making her shiver and heat up - a contradiction he could _certainly_ put quite a bit of his mind trying to figure out.

Especially if she does that when he thinks she does.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Next chapter is up! I hope you all liked the bit with the book, I thought it was hysterical. I know I'm seriously cutting in on the break compared to last time, but...seriously, the movie's break wasn't that much longer anyway. And I'm gonna have some fun scaring corrupt Aurors after Hagrid gets back. As well as imagining the single ugliest toad I can turn Umbridge into. Given her personality, it would fit. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More updates coming soon! If anyone has any requests before Bloom heads to Alfea - after summer break, that is - then now's kinda the time. Please review! Reading them makes my day!**


	62. Chapter 61

Headmistress Faragonda is taking a rare break from her duties as the head of Alfea - not nearly as easy as everyone thinks it is, as there's a new disaster every five minutes or so - and looks down on the courtyard where she can see the students mingling and enjoying themselves. Sometimes she needs a visual reminder of why she agreed to be the Headmistress of one of the most elite colleges for Fairies in the Dimension, and there it is. She took the job to help and protect other young fairies, help them learn to use their magic and learn to protect what they cherish. Some would take the job for money, others for power - Faragonda took it because its her passion. The endless amount of paperwork does make it a little hard to remember, though.

She's started from her thoughts when there's a bird cry and a flash of bright light coming from behind her, and whirls around with a spell at the ready…only to find the most extraordinary bird she's ever seen sitting on her desk. And that's saying something, she's been around for nearly a thousand years and has seen _plenty_ of extraordinary creatures.

This one takes the magic-made cake, though - its very feathers look like they're made of fire, and a familiar kind of magic is radiating off her. Magic she'd long thought lost to the Magical Dimension for the past decade and four and a half years.

She sits down in her padded chair, dumbfounded for the first time in a decade at least, as the bird stares at her with an intelligent gaze…and holds out one leg. Its then that she sees there's a roll of what looks like ancient parchment in the bird's razor-sharp talons.

A roll of parchment that gets easily dropped into her hands, like the mysterious bird came to her for exactly that reason. Knowing the Fyres, she very well might've - Marion was a marvel when it came to magic, doing things Faragonda had never seen before in all her life with the greatest of ease. And Oritel, while he attended Red Fountain instead of Alfea - so she didn't see that much of him - was known for his iron will that could throw off even the strongest of spells designed to control a person through sheer stubbornness. Fyre or not, he was stubborn enough to qualify as an honorary Fyre even before he married Marion.

_And since Daphne is still in Lake Roccaluce…_

No, its impossible. Daphne claimed her sister was dead, the bond gone silent years ago.

Except…those surges of magic that everyone in Alfea felt, like an inferno swept over the entire school. Only one of the Fyres could possibly generate that much magic…from _Earth._

She unfurls the scroll with slightly shaking hands, and starts reading. What she reads near-literally blows her mind.

_Headmistress Faragonda, you may or may not know me or at least know of me, despite the detail that we've never spoken. I've read a story about the Company of Light, so you at least knew my birth-parents before the attack on Domino where I lost one family. My name is Bloom Jessica Potter, but you'll likely be thinking of my other surname that I haven't legally taken here for a few very specific reasons. All of them to do with the fallout of doing such an action. That surname, as you've likely guessed, is Fyre. _

_I should likely start with where I am, and who I am with for revealing my heritage to be of consequence. I live on Earth, in another galaxy from the Magical Dimension. I've read that there used to be fairies like me on Earth, but they all disappeared and the world was thrown out of balance. This, from what I can find, eventually resulted in the nonmagical humans to turn against Witches and Wizards and try to destroy magic. I'm talking about a change that culminated in events such as the Salem Witch Trials, events that convinced those that survived the time to go into hiding. _

_The Magical Dimension calls these Witches and Wizards 'Wiccans' so as to differentiate them from beings of the same names but with entirely different powers. _

_The Wiccans enacted a law called the Statute of Secrecy, forbidding magical people from revealing their existence to nonmagicals so as to prevent another set of Witch Trials, and have been hiding underground ever since. So much so that they have an entirely different culture, though it has fallen behind the nonmagical 'world' in terms of progress in the past few hundred years, in Britain at least. _

_As you've likely determined from the background I've explained, I was found by a Wiccan married couple known as James and Lily Potter, and they adopted me soon after. And, just like that, I was part of the Wiccan world, one of them no matter that I was adopted and not born one. The Potters being killed in an attempt to kill me didn't change that a bit, though it did make me a celebrity since I killed the madman that was trying so hard to kill me. _

_Onto the point of this message…I am going to be sixteen starting next August, and I've read that that's the minimum age that one must be to enroll in Alfea. While the Wiccan society, though flawed, is pleasant enough, I seem to be a magical magnet for trouble. Add to it the Headmaster of my current magical school is a manipulative old man that had designs to control me and use me as his weapon against Tom Riddle - the madman that I killed, except he cheated death and temporarily made himself immortal - and you can understand why I want to transfer and start at Alfea next year. _

_Albus Dumbledore seems content to keep me in the dark about a war that I'm in the middle of, keep me guessing and grasping at visions I get during my sleep as my only source of information about that war. __Tom Marvolo Riddle is intent on killing me, yet Albus Dumbledore wants to 'preserve' what's left of the 'childhood' he gave me when he placed me with Lily Potter's magic-hating sister and her husband and child. __Make of that what you will, as that discussion would take several dozen rolls of parchment just to make transparently clear my feelings towards Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley. _

_Back to the point of the message. Every year for the past four years, my life has been put at risk in one way or another and I inevitably go in flying blind and trusting to my skill and luck. And, to be perfectly blunt and honest, my ability to get extremely angry, catch on fire, shoot that fire from my hands, and stubbornly refuse to back down to limits most would have until everything is said and done. _

_In short, I'm requesting a transfer to Alfea next term. The reason why I'm going about things like this is because I honestly don't know how else to contact you - the Room of Requirement is a bleeding miracle, providing me with books all the way from the Magical Dimension, but it hasn't yet produced a form to transfer a Fairy that's been Muggle-raised from a Wiccan school one usually attends from the age of eleven to seventeen to a College for Fairies in another Dimension entirely. I'm not even sure such a form exists. _

_Best regards, Bloom Jessica Potter-Fyre. _

_PS. My bird is named Hedwig, and she loves Bacon to an extreme degree. She's a Phoenix, though not one like this Shadow Phoenix I've read about, which is how she was able to travel to Alfea and deliver this message. She was originally a Snowy Owl, but was 'reborn' for lack of a better description after she was attacked and I retaliated in anger and with an extreme amount of magic. Hedwig, being my familiar, attempted to control the excess of magic so nobody other than the woman who attacked her was hurt. You can see the results. _

_PPS. She may or may not leave without a plateful of bacon. Even as a Phoenix, she loves bacon for some reason while I cannot stand even the smell of it. _

Faragonda rereads the message two separate times, trying to make sure it isn't a trick or dream. Bloom is alive, Marion and Oritel's baby girl is alive! Though, from what she wrote, Oritel and Marion would be fighting their way back from death - or wherever they currently are, since nobody actually knows what happened to them - if they ever learn what kind of life their daughter has lived. And not by her choice, it seems.

From what she can piece together, Bloom was found and adopted by a Wiccan couple named James and Lily Potter after Daphne sent her through the portal she opened, and Bloom was taken into their society. Some time later, someone _else_ apparently coveted the Dragon Flame or something and tried to kill her - and the Potters must've cared about her greatly, seeing as they tried to defend her.

A presumptuous old man, who apparently thinks he's a _deity_ simply because he has magic and has lived a long time, then placed her in a place that could've easily made her lose any and all control over her magic and turn her into something much like the Earthlings' Nuclear bombs…but _much_ more powerful. Had she lost control of her magic, Faragonda is certain there'd be one less continent on Earth…if there would even be an Earth left, that is.

As it is, Bloom Fyre is alive, in good control of her magic, and has been on numerous adventures over the years that Faragonda can assume with some degree of safety this Headmaster could've prevented if he was interested in his students' safety. If she wasn't eternally swamped with work to do, she'd go over to this Hogwarts and remind the old man what it means to be headmaster of a school of magic.

* * *

**AN: **Hey, everyone! So sorry about the late update, but stuff's been going on. You know, life and all. On a sad note, I'm putting this story on pause for now - things are getting kinda hectic, getting ready for school to start again, so I don't have as much time to write. And I want to get the details of the next few chapters ironed out - quality, and all that. Again, sorry, but I swear I'll make it worth the wait. Maybe by making up a spell similar to Fiendfyre that's under Bloom's control - I never did get a vote on that, since I put the question in the last update for 'The Years In Between' so I decided to go for it. I can promise you, lots of fire and a lot of pain for the Death Eaters. And, maybe, the Trix to, if I feel like it. Definitely their army they summoned. 

For the story, I hope you liked how I portrayed Faragonda! She actually tries to keep her students safe, and takes her job seriously! And, yes, Hedwig can definitely go between Magix and Earth - seeing as she was reborn with Dragon Fire, I don't see a particular reason why she wouldn't be able to.

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters in the works! I'll try to give another update before school starts, but no promises. Please review, they make my day! **

**PS. I got pulled into movie night, watched Howl's Moving Castle, and now have a vague idea of Bloom taking Sophie's place in the movie. Please help, it won't get out of my head but it also won't get any new details of its own accord. Should I brainwash Bloom into thinking she's Sophie? Or just throw her in, make her lose her magic so she'll have to seek Howl out, and go from there?! Argh, its driving me crazy! **

**PPS. If anyone was wondering, that seller I found on Etsy, PerfectlyPink67, has some new stuff. Need help picking out something for my grandmother for a birthday gift, cause I'm stuck. Any suggestions would be amazingly appreciated. **


End file.
